A Cinderella Story
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: Erza's life became miserable when her Father died. Under the rule of her step mother, Jiemma she was forced to work on her own house and being kept from other people. What would happen if those people that she is not supposed to meet, meet her? (I already did this once, but there was a problem before, read my profile description) I don't own Fairy Tail...
1. Chapter 0 -Prologue

In Kingdom of Fiore, the status of each family is divided into five levels:

**First Level**: Often called the Royal Family, in which the King and Queen of the Kingdom lives. In Fiore, the Vermilion Family ruled the people around them. They lived in Palace that is located far North End of Fiore. They covered almost half of Fiore, and are called Magnolia. Though they rule the kingdom, the rules are from the higher committee, or called the elders.

**Second Level**: Consists of Seven Noble Families: Heartfilia Family, Dragneel Family, Fullbuster Family, Blendy Family, Kotobuki Family, Dreyar Family, and Mikazuchi Family respectively. They lived inside the land where the Palace is located, inside the Magnolia. Though the most of the members of Mikazuchi Family lived overseas.

**Third Level**: The families that are in middle class. They lived at the East and West side of Fiore.

**Fourth Level**: The Family that work directly under the King and Queen's order. Like Maids, soldiers, and guards. They live at the very end of the palace, near the big gate.

**Fifth Level**: The Family that doesn't work directly under the King and Queen's order. They are the people who live in the Capitol, located in the South of Fiore.

The Kingdom of Fiore has one rule that is passed since the Vermillion became the ruler: **The Prince of Fiore must be kept from others until he reached the age of 18. No one must know who he is. The same goes to the Princess, but when it just turned 16. **The Prince must choose a Princess from other country to become his bride, and same goes to the princess. They must not choose people lower than themselves.

The children in noble family are not like as the Prince and Princess, but if possible they are kept away from other family lower than their status. They are kept in the palace to study. The bride/groom they must choose is from the noble family too

These rules were not made by the King and Queen, instead the elders. However, most of the people from middle class to fifth class and from other country thought that the King and Queen made it.

But the story revolves around a particular girl name, Erza Scarlet.

**Erza Scarlet**

**17**

Erza's life would be said like Cinderella. Her mother died when she was 6 and her father remarried when she was 8. Her step mother had two daughters to her former husband. And at the age of 13, her father died. She was left living with her not biological family. In her own house, she became maid. She sure was a Cinderella, but that only happened after her father's death.

Erza was caring and very protective to her friends that she learned how to hold swords and also learned how to fight. However, those skills were forgotten by Erza when the source of her strength died.

Jiemma, Erza's step mother, locked her up for a year after her father died. And those years, Jiemma spread false rumors that she got mental and nowhere to find. After a year, she became slave in her own house and prohibited to go out, though Lucy made excuses to let Erza go out of the house. But it was not as freedom as they thought, because people in the Capitol thought she already died, so she needed to cover her hair to hide the truth about her. Only few people know about the truth.

Her Scarlet hair was the only evidence that she was the only daughter of the Scarlet Family. Scarlet Family was supposed to be in the second level family, but her mother and father chose to live in the third level family. They wanted at least to give Erza a normal life.

**Other Characters (**There might be some addition of characters in near future.)

**Scarlet Household**

**Rob Scarlet**

He was Erza's father. He chose to live under the middle class family instead of living under the noble family. Her first wife died when Erza was 6, then married Jiemma her second wife when Erza was 8. He died when Erza was 13. He lived his life just to give Erza a normal happy life.

**Jiemma (**Step Mother)

**Minerva – 17 **(Step Sister)

**Lucy – 17 (**Step Sister/best friend**)**

Servants

**Laki Olietta – 16 **

**MiraJane Strauss – 18 **

**Lisanna Strauss - 17 **

**Elfman Strauss – 19**

**Juvia Lockser – 17**

**1****st**** Level Family (Royal Family) **

**The Vermilion Family **

**Mavis Vermilion **

She is the queen of Fiore. Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single strand pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises. Mavis is kind and protective to her family. She cares guides and protects the palace whenever possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she is in front of her King and her children. If possible she doesn't want the way the elders order the children to be kept away from others.

**Zeref Vermilion **

Zeref is the king of Fiore, Mavis' husband. He has black hair that sticks upwards at the top, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. He is often seen behaving calmly in extreme situations. He is gentle and has a melancholic personality. Same as Mavis, he doesn't want the way the kingdom rule runs.

**Jellal Vermilion – 17 **

**Wendy Vermilion - 16**

**Carla – 16 **

**Gildarts Clive **

**Cana Clive – 18 **

She is Gildarts' daughter and Jellal and Wendy's cousin. Cana is a tall, slim young woman. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist, the shade of which varies from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Two strands of hair frame her face and reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Her face is visibly sharper. Unlike Jellal and Wendy, she can go out of the palace whenever she likes. She doesn't listen to the elders' orders.

**2****nd**** Level Family (Noble Family)**

**Heartfilia Family**

**Jude Heartfilia **

He is the head of the Heartfilia Family. Jude was a relatively tall, middle aged man with black eyes and blonde hair. He used to keep his hair trimmed, and wore expensive suits. He is kind to his family, but most of the time he is very serious. He works too much because he doesn't want Layla to work.

**Layla Heartfilia **

**Loke Heartfilia – 18 **

Loke is the oldest son of Heartfilia Family. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is much longer, and kept in more numerous, larger spikes jutting in every direction. Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked as the "Noble you want to have as your boyfriend", according to the Fiore's Teen magazine. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends

**Michelle Heartfilia – 14**

Servants

**Capricorn (Head butler) **

**Virgo**

**Aquarius**

**Cancer**

**Taurus**

**Scorpion**

**Sagittarius **

They are all from the same orphanage, Celestial orphanage. When that orphanage shut down, Layla took them in. They didn't have any names since they came to celestial orphanage, so the head gave them the name of the zodiac sign, and the other children too.

**Dragneel Family**

**Igneel **

**Grandine **

**Natsu – 17**

**Happy – 15**

**Gajeel – 17 **

**Lily – 16**

Servants

**Sugar Boy**

**Coco **

**Hughes **

**Faust **

**Fullbuster Family**

**Ur Fullbuster **

**Ultear Fullbuster – 19 **

**Gray Fullbuster – 17**

**Lyon Vastia – 17 **

**Meredy – 16 **

Fullbuster Family is the only family that doesn't have any servants. Ur doesn't want to give orders, except for Gray and Lyon

**Dreyar Family**

**Makarov Dreyar **

**Laxus Dreyar – 19 **

**Freed Justine – 18 **

**Evergreen – 18 **

**Bickslow – 18 **

Servants

**Ivan **

**Obra **

**Kurohebi **

**Blendy Family**

**Ooba Babasaama **

**Jura Neekis **

**Sherry Blendy – 17 **

**Chelia Blendy – 16 **

Servants

**Yuka Suzuki **

**Toby Horhorta **

**Kotobuki Family**

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki **

**Hibiki Laytis – 18 **

**Ren Akatsuki – 18 **

**Eve Tearm – 17 **

**Jenny Realight – 17**

**Karen Lilica – 17 **

Servants

**Aries**

**Gemini **

**Mikazuchi Family**

**Kagura Mikazuchi – 17 **

**Angel – 17 **

**Arania Web – 18 **

**Beth Vanderwood – 20 **

**Risley Law – 20 **

The Mikazuchi Family's head is still unknown, to others except for the King, Queen, elders, and head of other noble families. They are always overseas. The other family members are not yet known to others

**3****rd**** Level Family (Middle Class Family)**

Scarlet Family belong to 3rd level family.

**4****th**** Level Family (Royal Servants – major jobs) **

**Droy and Jet **– They are the superior of the Royal soldier

**Yajima **- Head Chef

**Lyra **- head maid

**Siegrain –** Butler

**Reedus Jonah – **in charge of garden

**Crux **– Education

**5th level Family **(People in Capitol)

**Levy McGarden – 17 **

**Kinana – 15 **

**Macao Conbalt **

**Romeo Conbalt - 14**

**Wakaba Mine **

**Alzack Connel **

**Bisca Connel **

**Azuka Connel – 6 **

**Nab Lasaro **

**Enno **

…


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

"**Erza!"** Shouted by Jiemma, Erza's step mother. Same story with Cinderella, her character changed since the head of Scarlet died.

"**What is it, Jiemma-sama?"** Erza entered her room which was full of trashes. Clothes scattered around, papers, banana pills and more. Even though Erza cleaned her room every day, Jiemma never failed to make Erza's job so easy

"**How many times do I need to tell you? Minerva hates Plums!"** It was again another scheme of Minerva, daughter of Jiemma. She was the same age as Erza.

"**That-"** Erza tried to explain but Jiemma threw a tray on her that hit her so badly on the face

"**Get out of here, now! You are a sore!"**

Erza picked the tray and immediately walked out of the room. She went straight to the kitchen and there she found Laki cooking. She sat down and let a deep sigh **"She just called me just to throw that tray"**

"**Erza-san, are you okay?" **She asked. Laki was their cook. She was the head cooks daughter, but the head cook died months before Erza's father and so Laki voluntarily do the job. Laki is sweet and very nice girl. In the young age, her cooking skills are really magnificent. She knows Erza since they are young. Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. Laki likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a strong dislike towards perverts. Laki also expresses herself in strange ways, for example, she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours." Her eye is gray.

"**Jiemma called you again?"** MiraJane entered the kitchen along with Lisanna. MiraJane is Laki's cousin. After their parents died, she along with her sister and brother entered the Scarlet's household. Erza's father humbly accepted them. MiraJane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. MiraJane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. MiraJane plays a motherly role to her friends. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the Jiemma's way of treating them. But there are times the she snapped out and the others didn't want to see that

"**Did she do something to you again?"** Lisanna put down the tray she was holding and concernedly asked her. She is MiraJane's sister. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. Lisanna likes animals. She is sweet and loves her sister and brother very much. Because of her kind personality, she can easily adjust and accepted by everyone

"**I'm okay. It was just that, the dish last night, Minerva made it herself but blamed it to me after putting plums" **

"**That's not a MAN!" **Elfman joined the conversation as he made a loud noise marching in the kitchen. Elfman is MiraJane and Lisanna's older brother. Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. He is quite tall and masculine compared to other man. He considers himself the strong willed. He always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself, and as perhaps an odd guide for others to follow. Elfman is very loving and protective of his sisters MiraJane and Lisanna

"**Elfman don't shout. Jiemma might hear us. Also, Minerva is woman"** Juvia scolded him. Juvia is Lisanna's bestfriend since they were young. She chose to enter the Scarlet's because of Lisanna, and became attached to everyone. She was left behind by her parents and when Lisanna's parents found out about that, they took them in. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru-teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. She sometimes has emotionless face, but most of the time she smiles and laughs with others. When she found something that interests her, she becomes obsessed with it.

"**Erza, sorry about what that stupid sister and mother of mine did to you"** they didn't feel the presence of this beautiful young blonde lady until she spoke

"**Lucy, since when did you get here**?!" Erza exclaimed as her sweat dropped

"**I'm here since you all enter the kitchen. I was having a conversation with Laki"** she responded

"**I-I see" **they all said in chorused

"**By the way,"** Lucy started**. "I'm planning to go the Capitol later, I'm planning to go with Erza"** she sipped her tea but to the others who heard it made a confused and worried some looks

"**How are you going to get Erza out of here? You used all your excuses already, nothing left"** MiraJane asked her

"**Plus Erza is prohibited to go out. You know that"** Juvia added

"**Lucy-chan, what are you going to do in the Capitol by the way?" **Laki asked

"**I'm going to visit Levy. She wrote a new song for me."** Lucy's eyes sparkled. Lucy's hobby are reading, sleeping, eating, and singing

"**But how can Erza go with you? Also, your mother told you not to go to Levy-chan. You are not allowed to see her because of her family status, and you are not allowed to sing"** Lisanna reminded her

"**Oh, that is so easy" **she winked

Lucy is the second daughter of Jiemma, Minerva's twin sister. Though they are twin, they do not look alike at all, in beauty and personality. She is Erza's step sister, yet she is very fond to her. Unlike to her sister Minerva who always hurt Erza, Lucy is like a sister to Erza. She is also a friend to the servants in Scarlet household and she doesn't look at them as a servant. But Lucy has a split personality that she always shows in front of her mother. She will become cold and heartless that made everyone's spines thrilled. Lucy loves to eat, sleep, read and sing. But her mother forbids her to sing.

**Later that day**

"**Mother, I need to go to the Capitol today."** Lucy said to her mother. They were eating their lunch. It was lucky for her because Minerva wasn't around

"**And what are you going to do there?"**

"**My noble friend invited me to go shopping."**

"**Who might that be?"** Her mother raised her brow as she bit the steak

"**Sherry Blendy"** she answered **"also, I want Erza to accompany me"**

"**That, I can't approve. Ask other"**

"**But everyone is occupied. Also Sherry asks me for her presence because she wants someone to hurt. Well, I'm the one who suggested to hurt Lucy if she's looking for one"** Lucy said with cold tone that made Laki's body shiver who happened to be there pouring juice to them.

Lucy went out with Erza, though it took time before Jiemma approved. Lucy's second personality helped Erza a lot during this time. Erza could go out the house every time Lucy wanted to. But they were not using that excuse much because they might found

"**What if Sherry go to your house?"** Erza nervously asked

"**Don't worry Erza, Sherry knows about this. Also those shopping thing, I already bought those with Sherry."**

"**Lucy's so sneaky"** Erza laughed as the car drove off

"**But having a second personality, tch, it's a meddlesome. I don't want to be a family from a rich family. I just want people to recognize me as me"**

"**But, Lucy is Lucy. We think of her as our friend" **

"**Erza"** they both smiled to each other

They stopped in front of the shopping centre and Lucy said that they were going back by themselves.

Once the car went off, they rushed to Levy's book store. They opened the door and they saw the blue hair of the tiny lady, scribbling in her notes.

"**Ah, Lu-chan, Erza it's rare to the both of you to be here. How are you?" **Levy greeted them. Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many people around the Capitol. She is a good friend of Lucy

"**Good, so far I think?" **Lucy rolled her eyes** "my mother is getting on my nerves"**

"**Well, that's not new."** Levy chuckled **"I have a hunch why you are here"**

Lucy smiled back to her **"surely you are"**

Levy went up to get something. Lucy and Erza left alone and they stared at the amazing bookshelves, and books around them. At the middle of the room there was a grand piano

"**Lucy-san, Erza-san"** a girl with purple hair and green eyes called them. They looked at her and smiled **"can you come with me to buy something, Erza-san? I'm sure Lucy-san and Onee-san will surely go to their world"**

Kinana is a relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress that is designed with white and green laces and a green ribbon attached on her chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head.

Erza wanted to go but she looked at Lucy first, and Lucy smiled to her

"**It's okay Erza go with Kinana-chan. As long as you cover your hair, you can go. Make sure that you cover your hair properly so no one can recognize you"** Lucy reminded her

"**Hahaha, yeah, I know."** Erza said as she and Kinana went out of the book store

Jiemma locked up Erza for a year after her father died. And those years, Jiemma spread false rumors that she got mental and nowhere to find. After a year, she became slave in her own house and prohibited to go out, though Lucy made excuses to let Erza go out of the house. But it was not as freedom as they thought, because people in the Capitol thought she already died, so she needed to cover her hair to hide the truth about her. Only few people know about the truth. There are still a high risk that some people in the Capitol will tell Jiemma about Erza roaming around.

**Somewhere in the Capitol**

"**Stupid Happy, giving me hard time to find a place to hide"** said by the young man trying to catch his breath

He strolled down the market in the capitol like a thief sneaking out of his way. He looked left and right, back and front. Until he stop, and became captivated to the beautiful voice singing

"_EVERYDAY, EVERYONE, EVERYTIME, EVERYWHERE  
Kono Basho ni wa  
Koko chi yoi kaze ga furiteru  
EVERYDAY, EVERYONE, EVERYTIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konna mainichi  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto_"

While listening to the voice, he searched for it until he opened the door of the music store. There two ladies, one singing and one playing the grand piano

The two looked at him with questionable look.

"**Uhm?"** Started by Levy but the young man smiled

"**Are you the one singing?"** He asked Lucy

Lucy just nodded and the young man gave him a bright smile with thumbs up

"**That's very wonderful! It's my first time hearing a wonderful voice!"** He said that made Lucy's face so red. It had been a long time for her to hear a stranger complimenting her

She was about to thank him when the door of the store opened and another young man appeared, but this time

"**Found you, Natsu. You gave me a hard time looking for you"** said by the guy as he was panting and holding the other's guy shoulder

"**Yo, Happy you found me so fast. Did you find him?"** Said by the young man that named Natsu

"**Aye, Shut up, you idiot! You two gave Wendy a hard time, now let's go back"**

Without any more words the two young men named Natsu and Happy marched out of the store and left Lucy and Levy a curious looked

"**What the heck was that"** Levy chuckled as she stood up and piled the music sheet

"**Natsu, huh"** muttered by Lucy. The young man left her an unexpected smile on her face

Meanwhile, with Erza and Kinana

The two were supposed to go back to the store when it happened that Kinana's ribbon was missing. The two split up to find it.

Erza was then end up near the end of the market

"**Where am I going to search?"** She muttered as her eyes were shifting left and right. She was about to run back when she spotted Kinana's ribbon caught in the tree.

She climbed the tree carefully not to fall down. Moment passed, she successfully got the ribbon and got back to ground. But then a hard wind came, and she lost grip to the ribbon. She grabbed it immediately and smiled as she caught it. But she was not the only one who caught it. A strange young man also caught it.

Erza looked at this young man's face but turned out that her face was so close to him, it caused Erza's face turned to red

"_**He is so handsome"**_ Erza thought but the young man's face became so troubled

"**I've been found out?"** He asked and he held his hand on her face

"**Eh?!" **she asked but realizing that Erza was on his arms, she immeadiately freed herself but herself became so red

"**Here's the ribbon"** the young man gave her the ribbon with unexpected smile on his face

"**T-thank you"** she said in low voice

"**Hai, your welcome"** he smirked

"**You heard that?"** Erza retorted

"**I was trained to hear very small noise since I was young so it's natural for me to hear that"** he responded but he was on his guard looking left and right. **"Good he's still not here." **He smiled then turned to Erza **"Want to come with me for a bit? It's very dangerous to let you go since you found me. Accompany me for a bit" **He winked. He didn't bother to wait for Erza's response so he just grabbed her wrist and they ran away from the Capitol.

They arrived at the top of the hill where they could see the whole Capitol. Erza's faced was amused that she kept her mouth wide open. Her senses came back when she realized that the young man was staring at her

"**W-what?"**

"**Nothing, it's just that you have an amazing expression" **Erza's face became so red but then realized that the face of the young man changed when he looked at the Capitol **"It's beautiful, but the one who are ruling this country doesn't have the control" **Erza was puzzled for what the young man muttered. She was startled when the young man suddenly looked at her and asked **"Is this your first time coming to this place?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Well, it's my first time seeing you. Oh well, but this place is beautiful, right?"**

"**Y-Yeah, it's my first here in this hill. You can see everything, you feel free if you are here. Seems there are no worries in life" **Erza responded with smile on her face, that made the young man stare at her

The two stayed for a couple of minutes then decided to go back to the Capitol. Once they got back, another stranger came from behind and held the young man's shoulder

"**Found you, Jellal! You gave Wendy a hard time lying"**

"**Jellal?"** Erza asked then realized that she forgot to ask his name when they were on the hill

Jellal and the stranger looked at her and the one with Jellal freaked out** "J-Jellal, who is this scarlet hair lady?!"** He shouted

"**Scarlet hair lady?"** Erza asked herself and she realized that she wasn't wearing her hood. She started panicking but snapped out when Jellal spoke

"**Let's go, Gray"**

"**W-w..."** Erza was about to stop him when he waved at her and said

"**Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Also, that will be our secret, okay?" **he smiled then walk away

Erza watched the two as their figures faded from her sight.

"**Jellal, huh?"** She muttered **"What a weird guy" **as her face flushed into red

"**Erza-san!"** Kinana arrived panting and worriedly asked her** "are you alright?! Where have you been? Sorry to bring you trouble"**

"**It's okay. Let's go back"**

Erza gave the ribbon back and the two started to walk back to the book store

Meanwhile, Jellal and Gray were walking and met up with the two young men a while ago, Natsu and Happy

"**Ah, Jellal you are caught. Hahaha, too bad"** Natsu laughed

"**You are caught too, idiot"** Gray reminded him that made him stopped laughing

"**Tch, why do I need to be caught too?"** Natsu pouted his lips as he walked beside Jellal.

"**Natsu, you should behave yourself"** Happy scolded him

"**Hai, hai. But even though, no one will know that I am a friend of the Prince"** he put his arm on his head **"only those in the palace know that. Even our own family don't know that. Well, except for Heartfilia, they also know that"**

"**But even though, you should be careful and behave yourself"** Happy said then turned to Jellal** "Jellal too. You must remember that if you are not yet 18, you are not allowed to be known by the people around the kingdom"**

"**Happy is right, Jellal"** Gray agreed **"you are the Prince after all"**

But Jellal wasn't listening to them. His mind was filled up with the strange meeting of the scarlet hair lady. In his head flashed the faces of the scarlet hair lady.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Ruler of Fiore

They arrived in the book store and saw Levy and Lucy laughing

"**You two are having fun, huh?"** Kinana told them

"**Are you guys alright?"** Lucy asked as she vented her eyes to Erza **"Erza, no one recognized you, right?"**

Erza supposed to lie, but she couldn't especially to Lucy **"Someone saw me and my hair"**

Their jaws' dropped down and they panicked when she said that

"**But he seemed not to know me. He didn't even recognize me as a Scarlet. Also he looks like not from the capitol"**

"**What if they are nobles?!"** Levy exclaimed

"**I don't think so"**

"**How can you say that?"** Lucy asked

Erza remembered what happened between him and Jellal. Also the secret between them two in the hill

"**There is no way that a noble will be in the Capitol. If he is from, he sure has lots of guards around him and protecting him"**

"**Well, you have a point there. As if Noble Families are allowed to go out on their own, well except for Loke-sama"** Levy agreed and fantasized Loke

"**We just hope that he is not from the noble family"** Lucy worriedly said

"**I knew you will be here" **a beautiful young lady with long red hair entered the music store **"as always you two give me a hard time"**

"**Sherry, I thought you are not coming?!"** Lucy exclaimed

"**Well, yeah, but your mother might think that I didn't go with you. That's why I'll send you home"**

"**Thank you, Sherry! Really appreciated." **Lucy approached her

"**But as expected to Sherry, you still keep the fact about Erza. Especially from your boyfriend, Ren" **Levy teased her that made her blushed. Erza wanted to ask about Jellal, but she felt that if she asked troubled might come

"**Ah, that is also part of love"** she said **"Let's go, your mother might looking for you now"**

They bid goodbye to Levy and Kinana and went home.

**In the palace**

Jellal and the others arrived in the palace. They were sneaking in trying not to let others noticed them.

"**Naïve, you think you can hide your presence!" **shouted by Carla who was waiting for them

"**Carla, don't be so mean to them"** Wendy tried to stop her

"**Wendy, don't let your brother and these stupid guys control you!" **she then scolded Wendy

"**Hoy, hoy, stupid?!"** Natsu, Gray and Happy said in chorused

"**Sorry Wendy for giving you a hard time"** Jellal said as he patted Wendy's head. Wendy Vermilion is the princess of Fiore. She just turned 16 and her existence is announced throughout the kingdom. She often tell lies when his brother sneaked out of the house. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her best friend, Carla, as they have a very close relationship since they are young. She is very eager to try and make friends to noble family, and to everyone. Wendy also cares greatly for her family members, and friends. Wendy is sometime becoming more confident and brave, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy"

"**Ah, that's nothing"** Wendy answered and her faced turned into shaded of red

"**Wendy!"** shouted by Carla and again she scolded her **"Don't let your brother do that to you! Even if his the Prince" **

Jellal Vermilion is the prince of Fiore and soon to be 18. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. The tattoo on his face symbolizes that he is the prince of Fiore, though this fact is only known by the royal family. Jellal was a very kind man, deeply caring for his friends, though he doesn't show this side of him most of the time. He was always cheerful and optimistic when he feels like it. But most of the time Jellal is calm, mature, and intelligent individual and has his kind personality is still there. He's shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased or happy when his friends are happy, or his family. He likes to draw and read. He often sneaks out of the palace with Natsu to visit the Capitol and to wonder around there. No one knows about him as the prince except for his chosen noble friends, family, elders, and the Heartfilia Family.

The other three who were watching Carla scolding just sat on the floor.

"**Ah, as expected to Carla, she shouts like my mother"** Natsu's scared face was followed by Gray and Happy who agreed to him

"**Ah, same hear. Ur's face is scary" **Gray added

"**Aye"** Happy agreed **"Natsu's mother Grandine is scary, also Igneel too"**

"**And you three, you think that you will be off this time?!"** Carla pointed them that made their spines jumped out

"**Ah, to think that Carla is younger than us, it's kind of sad"** Natsu said to Gray and Happy. Carla is Wendy's best friend and now living in the palace. She is not Vermilion but she also from a 1st level family. Her kingdom Cait Shelter was attacked when she was a baby and before her mother died, she begged the Vermilion Family to take care of her. She knows about her family background, and doesn't care about it. But Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it. She also scolds Jellal and the others for giving Wendy a hard time lying every time they sneaked out of the palace.

"**Hey"** Jellal spoke that made them shifted their eyes to him **"The Scarlet's daughter, I heard that she was got mental and nowhere to be found since her father died, right?"**

"**What's with that suddenly?" **Carla asked

"**That's what the news around the Kingdom"** Wendy added

"**Are you concerned with that lady a while ago?"** Gray confusedly asked

"**A while ago?"** Natsu and Happy asked but then Carla snapped out

"**WAIT! What do you mean?! Someone saw you?! How very irresponsible!"** she again started. Happy, Natsu and Wendy freaked out to Carla's terrifying voice. As for Gray he was puzzled for what Jellal asked

Natsu is the son of the Dragneel Family, a noble family. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances when he doesn't wear his scarf. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature. And, despite his constant brawls with the other nobles, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards anyone. However, he does, hold a grudge against the Elders because of the rules. He often sneaked out of the Palace with Jellal. He is one of the people that knows Jellal as a prince, but doesn't treat him as one.

Happy is also part of the Dragneel Family, though he is not a blood related. His family background is unknown and Natsu found him in the forest when he was 7. Happy is very loyal to his friends and to Dragneel family. He once thought of himself as a servant of Dragneel family but Natsu objected and instead he let Happy to be his partner. Every time Natsu and Jellal sneaked out, he is the one responsible for bringing him back. He also knows about Jellal and as Natsu's order, he don't treat him as a Prince.

Gray is the second child of the Fullbuster Family, a noble family. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Gray really cares for his friends and often responsible for bringing Jellal back to the palace. He often fights with his cousin Lyon. Gray also knows about Jellal as a prince. Though at the first he treat him as one, when he found out that he just want to live normal life, he treat him as a normal friend.

"**So close as always, huh?"** a voice behind Natsu came and him along Gray and Happy shouted

"**Gildarts, you are back!"**

"**Gildarts-san, welcome back"** Wendy greeted him

Gildarts is a carefree brother of Mavis. He supposed to live in the palace but he chose to travel around the world. Gildarts is a laid-back, easygoing person. He's also warm-hearted and kind, and has great interest and faith in her sister and Zeref that they will change the rules. He is well respected by the whole kingdom. Gildarts is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body suffered many injuries due to his confrontation with different wild animals, which came from him. Gildarts doesn't want them to call him so formal

"**It's been two years, Gildarts, How are you?"** Jellal bowed down to him.

"**Hahaha, I found lots of wild animals!"** Gildarts laughed too loud but that made the six of them pale white

"**Gildarts, you really are a carefree person, huh?" **Happy chuckled

"**Did mother know that you are here, Gildarts-san?"** Wendy asked him and he shook his head

"**I just came here. Well, I'm on my way. Wanna come with me?"**

"**Why don't we all go with him, the queen and king are looking for them, too"** Carla teased them

"**Eh?!"** Natsu and Happy freaked out

"**Well, well, leave the excuses to me"** Gildarts grinned

When they arrived in the Throne Hall, they found the King and Queen on their seats. Also there were representatives and head from each noble family that were standing in front of the king and queen

"**Gildarts-nii-sama"** Mavis shouted but then closed her mouth when she realized that there are others beside them

"**Hahaha, don't worry about that, I like that side of you"** Gildarts walked in the Throne hall. Jellal and the others were following him

"**Natsu!"** Grandine brawled that made Natsu and Happy's blood drained and hid behind Gildarts.

Grandine is not Natsu's mother, but instead grandmother. But Natsu let himself to think that way. Grandine is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Grandine is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She really cares about Natsu, but often got mad at him every time she hears that Natsu sneaked out to go to the Capitol

"**Calm down, Grandine. These four just picked me up when they heard that I'm going back" **Gildarts lied to them

"**And where did they hear that?"** Makarov asked. Makarov Dreyar, he is the head of the Dreyar Family. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. But his kind nature gave Natsu and the others to respect him.

"**Of course, from Carla and Wendy"** Gildarts patted his hands in Carla and Wendy. Though Wendy smiled, Carla on the other side got pissed.

"**Well, welcome back Gildarts-sama"** Layla gave him a sweet smile. Layla Heartfilia is Jude's wife. Layla was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she usually wore in a bun type style. Layla was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her family immensely. She treated everyone kindly, and fair. She wants her children to live normally, that is why she let them go wherever they wanted to.

"**Gray, you sure didn't do anything right?!"** Ur sighed and gave Gray a cold gazed, and he just shook his head. Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at a shoulder length. She was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for her family so much, though she became angry when Gray and Lyon fight. She took care of Lyon when Lyon's mother died because of illness. She is very caring especially to Ultear

"**Man, don't be so hard to them, *kiran*"** Ichiya stopped them. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, he is the head of Kotobuki family. Ichiya is a short man with a distinctively big, somehow rectangular-shaped face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs. Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his family. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such.

"**I really don't like that man"** Gray whispered to Jellal

"**Same here"** Jellal agreed

"**Gildart-dono, but still it's good that you are back now"** Jura approached him. Jura Neekis is the representative from Blendy Family. He is responsible for Sherry, after Sherry's father died in the war in Cait Shelter. Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. Down-to-earth and with great humility, Jura generally refers to others with the highly honorific suffix "-dono", even when addressing subordinates, friends, animals and those family lower than them. He's shown to be very modest about the immense power he wields, claiming, in spite of his reputation.

"**Well, I just came back here in Fiore as my family's representative, Mikazuchi. They said that I need to meet up with Mavis-sama's daughter. Then, who might that be?"** A representative from Mikazuchi family, Arania spoke. She is a slim woman of average height with long, pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut: her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes and her lips appear to be covered in light-coloured lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings. Her personality is unknown because it is the first time the other noble families met her

"**Wendy, come forward"** Zeref ordered her. As for Wendy she came forth forward and bowed down.

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Vermilion"** Wendy introduced herself

"**Hmm"** Arania approached her **"Average, huh? I'm Arania Web from Mikazuchi family. Then that guy beside Gray Fullbuster, the blue haired young man with weird tattoo on his face, from which family is he?"**

Those people who knew Jellal twitched their face and were shocked with her question. Though, Natsu and Gray knew about Jellal, their family didn't know about it. Only the Royal Family, Elders, and the Heartfilia Family knew about it

"**As I remember, Jellal-dono is from Heartfilia family"** Jura answered

"**But he seemed not like one"** Arania said in suspicious way **"Maybe he is the prince."**

"**Impossible"** Layla spoke in **"No one here, except the Royal Family knows about the Prince's identity. If he is the Prince, he is not here with them. Also, Jellal-san is not a Heartfilia blood related. He is the son of my closest best friend" **Layla smiled at them. Well, thanks to her, Jellal's identity wasn't blown out.

"**Layla-san is right, man"** Ichiya agreed **"Those four are together since they are kids."**

"**Hmmm, I see"** Arania smirked **"Well, that's all for me today. I'm going home"** she waved and walked out of the hall. But in her mind, Jellal is the prince.

As for the remaining noble families, they talked to Gildarts and the King and Queen ordered Jellal and the others to go back to their room

In Scarlet's Household

"**So it was true that you go out with Sherry"** Jiemma said as they were eating their supper

"_**So she really doesn't believe in me" **_Lucy thought as she eat

"**I'm home"** Lucy's sister Minerva entered the dining room. Minerva's appearance is that of a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous.

"**How's your day, Minerva?"** Jiemma gave her a hug. Lucy didn't look at it. Lucy is always set aside by her mother and most of the time only cares about Minerva.

"**It was fun. I had so much fun with Angel. She just came back from overseas, and I'm so happy"** she responded then approached Lucy and gave her a hugged. Lucy was surprised when she did that, but more to that, Minerva whispered to her **"How's the song Levy wrote? Did you have some fun going out with Erza?"** Lucy's eyes widened. **"Mother, I'm tired. I'm going to my room first"** she said and before she walked out of the room, she gave Lucy a cold gaze.

When Jiemma is not around, Minerva always hurt all the servants and when not satisfied she would hurt Lucy too. It wasn't Jiemma who really rules the Scarlet household, it was Minerva.


	4. Chapter 3 - Rage

In the palace, Jellal's room

Gray, Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy were there playing cards. As for him, he was drawing. He couldn't let his mind out of her, so he drew her. But he wasn't satisfied to his drawing.

"**Jellal, why don't you play with us?"** Natsu shouted at him

"**He seemed having a big thought"** Happy told them and they all vented their eyes to Jellal who was staring at his drawing. They all approached him, and looked at his drawing

"**She is the lady a while ago"** Gray said that made Jellal's senses returned. He jump off away from them and sweat dropped

"**Hmmm, Nii-sama, are you in love with that lady?"** Wendy teased him

"**Y-You all, leave me alone"** he freaked out while having a shaded of red in his face

"**But why are you drawing her, Jellal?"** Natsu started teasing him again

"**He lllllliiiiiikkkkkeessss her"** Happy rolled his tongue and he joined teasing him

"**Ah!**" Jellal shouted that the five of them were shocked **"It's the color of her hair!"** he said and sat down and continued his drawing. When he was done, he had a big smile on his face and let them see it. **"I'm done"** he said but the five gave him a teasing suspicious look and his face became so red

"**What's her name?"** Wendy asked

"**I, I don't know"** he responded

"**Then, Jellal-sama, you are planning something again, right?"** Carla hit the point

"**I want to see her again"**

"**NO! Your father said that you are not allowed to go out the palace for the meantime. Especially this time around"** Carla shouted

"**There she is again"** the other four sighed

"**I didn't say that I'll go out" **Jellal corrected **"I want the three of them find her for me. Well, there is something that is bothering me about her"**

"**Is it because you like her?"** the three said in chorused

"**No, it's just that, it seems like she is being locked up or something. Plus why does she need to be troubled when Gray mention about her hair?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Ah, you are right, her hair was scarlet" **Gray agreed and stared at Jellal's drawing

"**Scarlet?"** Natsu and Happy asked and Gray nodded

"**Scarlet? The only person I know that has a scarlet hair is the daughter of the Scarlet Family, Erza Scarlet"** Gildarts came in and joined the conversation

"**Gildarts!"**

"**Erza Scarlet?"** Jellal muttered

"**But they said that she got mental and nowhere to found. But I somehow don't believe in that. Finding Erza is also one reason why I travel around. Scarlet family should be in the noble family, no the royal family maybe, but Rob and his wife chose to be in the middle level. What a man!"** he sat down on the floor and drank his sake **"But why suddenly bringing up that?"** he asked but then saw Jellal's face, a face that was planning on something

"**I-" **Jellal was about to say something when Gildarts seemed to got what he tried to anwer so cut him off

"**Don't think about it, Jellal"**

"**Eh?"**

"**You are just putting yourself and her into danger."** He stood up and stretched. **"I'll go visit Cana, see ya"** he walked out of the room and left the others questionable look. Jellal though, knew what he meant

"**What the heck was that?"** Natsu stood up and stretched his hand too

"**Well then, see you tomorrow. Good night, and have a sweet dreams" **Wendy bowed down and walked out of the room. Carla followed her

Natsu and the others was about to say good bye too, when Jellal stopped them. **"Can you do me a favor?"**

They looked at him and smiled **"of course, we are your friends, right?"**

"**Thank you. Well, I can't go out from now on. I'll be under surveillance for sure. But I want you three to find her, this scarlet hair lady"** Jellal told them **"I don't know, but it's bothering me. I just wanted to be sure that my theory is wrong"**

"**Theory?"** Natsu and Happy asked

"**It doesn't matter, right?"** Gray patted Natsu and Happy's shoulder **"Jellal, we'll look for her tomorrow right away"**

"**No, do it a week from now. Gildarts might found out if you sneaked out of the palace again"**

"**Hm, okay, then a week from now, huh?"** Natsu somehow not agreed on that **"Then I'll just go out, but I will not look for her. Well then, good night!"** Natsu said and ran off Jellal's room

"**That idiot! Happy, please look after Natsu"** Jellal sighed

"**Aye, leave him to me"** Happy ran after Natsu and left Jellal with Gray

"**What are you planning, prince?"** Gray suddenly asked

"**I can't do anything with my status right now. I am kept away from the whole kingdom, even though I am the prince."**

"**That's not it, about that lady we saw?"**

"**I still don't know. But I just wanted to sure that she is not the Erza Scarlet everyone's looking."**

"**But what if it turned out that she is?"**

"**Why she need to hide herself? Well, I'll think about it after. After I turned 18"** Jellal's eyes changed and Gray closed his eyes

"**I see, leave the search to us. Don't think about it for now, Jellal"** Gray patted his back and walked out of the room

As for Jellal, he again stared at his drawing, threw himself in his wide bed and fell asleep

Three days had past, in Scarlet's Household

Everyone must wake up by 5:30 in the morning. If they didn't finish their duty before Jiemma wakes up, all of them would be punished. They all woke up, but a terrible turn of events happened

"**Minerva-sama, good morning"** they all greeted

"**Good morning, Erza, I need to talk to you"** she said as she pulled Erza's hair. She pulled her by force to her room. That made the others got mad, and worried at the same time

When the two reached Minerva's room, she threw Erza to the wall. Minerva closed her door and sat down on her chair. On her table, her whipped was there.

"**Erza, you know, I saw you and Lucy three days ago. And guess where I saw you, at Levy's book store."** Minerva crossed her feet and gave Erza a cold gaze **"I supposed to punish her, but I scratched that. I will let her unharmed but in one condition"**

"**One condition?"** Erza asked confusedly, but she thought why she's bringing this up?

Minerva stood up and approached Erza. She grabbed her face towards her and she smirked **"You will take all the hits for her"** Erza's eyes widened and she grinned her teeth.

"**If you promise not to hurt her, I will accept that condition"** Erza responded

"**I promise"** Minerva lose her grip to Erza and grabbed her whipped **"But you must not tell anyone about this, because that stupid sister of mine will surely go against me. I don't want to fight with her." **But Erza didn't know that Minerva is hurting Lucy already because of the same reason. But she won't use whipped because her mother might discovered

Minerva started to hit her that made Erza shrieked. Erza was in pain, but for her she was doing it to protect Lucy. Minerva hit her again and again. After an hour, she let Erza back to her work and told her not to tell the real reason

"**ERZA!"** they all shouted

"**This is so cruel!"** MiraJane let her sit **"Someone go and get the first aid kit"**

Lisanna did what her sister said. The others were so mad to Minerva and at the same time worried to Erza

"**Don't worry about me. It happens always"** Erza smiled to them

"**Erza!"** Lucy barged in and saw what happened to Erza **"I heard you shouting in pain. Did my mother do this to you?"**

"**No, Minerva did it"** Juvia answered

"**But why?"** Lisanna returned with the first aid kit in her hand

"**Last night, I accidentally put plums to her food again"** Erza lied as MiraJane took care of her wounds

"**Lucy, your sister is on her way here"** Elfman came and Lucy didn't bother to hide

"**Minerva already knows that I'm your friend. I don't need to hide" **she answered

"**I know you'll be here, Lucy"** Minerva smirked **"You are so pitiful Erza! You all go back to your work, Erza you are no exception. Lucy, we'll go to the Capitol two hours from now. Juvia, you'll come with us"** Minerva ordered then walked out of the kitchen. Everyone was so mad that they clenched their fist. Erza stood up and smiled to them

"**Guys, let's start working"** she said and grabbed the broom **"Let's go"**

"**But, it's better for you not to work for now" **they objected

"**But, if I don't work, Minerva will do this again to me, right?"** she smiled and walked out of the room

"**Lucy, you should go get ready too. Minerva might get angry again"** MiraJane reminded them **"Juvia too"**

Everyone started again cleaning the Scarlet household, but then at the same time, they were worried to Erza who was pushing herself to work even though she's hurt

**In Dragneel Family**

"**Lily, want to come with us?"** Happy entered Lily's room. Lily is Natsu's cousin, and Gajeel's brother. Lily is very mature for a 16 year old, though he is caring and very reliable most of the time to his friends. He is very fond to his brother Gajeel. Lily is afraid of lighting.

"**He can't, we're going somewhere"** answered by Gajeel that just entered Lily's room. Gajeel is Metalicana's son, which is Igneel and Grandine's son and Lily's brother. Gajeel is tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with silted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He was depicted as cold and apathetic, and didn't hesitate to injure his own allies if he was irritated. Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever his family said to him. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him. He also wonders around with Lily, and sometimes fights with Natsu

"**Happy, let's go. It's no point asking them. They have their own journey!"** Natsu said and grinned to Gajeel **"Gajeel, where are you going today?"**

"**Gehee, that's a secret"** he answered

"**Tch, let's go Happy"**

Natsu ran off and Happy followed him. They were about to crossed the big gate when

"**Where are you going?"** Natsu and Happy looked up and a silhouette of someone sitting on one of a pillar of the gate

"**Gray! Are you going with us?"** Natsu shouted. Gray landed in front of them and sighed

"**He said that in a week from now right? Why don't you listen to him?" **

"**We're not going to look for that person."** Happy answered

"**We're just going to go around the Capitol. It's been three days, and I'm fed up with the lessons Faust teaching"** Natsu answered

"**Why don't you come with us, once in a while?"** Happy asked Gray and they didn't wait for his response, Natsu grabbed him and they ran off the palace.

Natsu, Happy along with Gray were walking in the Capitol's Shopping District. They were walking around for two hours. Gray was so tired, but Natsu and Happy still have their spirit

"**You two still have your energy. Can we take a break?"** Gray sat down on a bench and took a deep breath

"**Gray, you're no fun at all."** Natsu called him then heard a very familiar voice. Natsu's hearing aid is very sensitive that he could hear even a faint voice. He could find someone too by just memorizing the smell **"This?"** Natsu looked around and tried to find the voice and the smell of the he knows

"**Natsu?"** Gray and Happy called him but Natsu didn't answer them but still looked for the person he was looking.

"**AH!"** Natsu shouted then ran off. Natsu and Gray followed him and found him holding a hand of a blond lady, which turned out to be Lucy

"**Wait, Natsu, what the heck are you doing?!"** Gray shouted at him

"**Aye, that's Natsu!"** Happy followed

"**That's not it!"** Gray sighed **"Natsu, do you know her?"**

"**No"** Natsu shook his head that made Happy and Gray's turned to pale white

"**Aye, as expected to Natsu"** Happy said

"**Lucy-san, do you know him?"** Juvia asked Lucy that happened to be with Lucy

"**Natsu?"** Lucy muttered and she remembered him, the one who complimented him three days ago.

Natsu smiled that Lucy knew him, but then

"**Lucy, who are these people?"** Minerva arrived and with cold eyes she asked Lucy

"**I, I don't know. It's my first time for me to see them"** Lucy lied and turned her face away to Natsu **"Can you let go of my hand?"** Lucy snapped her hand and looked at him **"Don't touch me casually"** Lucy walked out and Minerva followed her. Juvia was left behind

"**Sorry about that."** Juvia apologized

"**No, I think Natsu is the wrong here"** Gray told her. But Juvia's eyes changed. She felt something in her heart while looking at gray **"W-what?"** Gray asked her

"**Ah, I found a prince"** Juvia said

"**Gray, she lllliiikkkkeess you"** Happy rolled his tongue and teased him

"**I-Idiot!"** Gray was now freaking out

"**Gray? Gray-sama!" **Juvia shouted

"**Juvia!" **But she snapped out of it when she heard Minerva's voice then ran off saying good bye to Gray

"**Gray-sama, goodbye!" **

"**What the heck is that?" **Gray said and turned to Natsu who was having a cold look **"Natsu, what's the problem?" **

"**I knew it. It's bothering me!" **Natsu said then again ran off

"**NATSU!" **Gray shouted and again followed him **"AGAIN?!"**

"**Aye, that's Natsu!" **

"**That's not it!"**

Natsu ran after Lucy and when he caught up, he immediately grabbed Lucy's hand again and with fierce eyes he asked her **"You are enduring something!" **he said **"You seemed not to like what you are doing" **

"**What a barbaric guy!" **Minerva spoke **"Lucy, after all you know him" **

"**N-no, I really-"**

"**She doesn't know me, but I know her" **Natsu cut off what Lucy was about to say **"Not that I really know her. I met her once. You will come with me for a while" **Lucy smiled a little knowing that she could be free from her sister even for a while, but

"**Sorry to disappoint you" **Minerva grabbed Lucy's other hand **"My sister and I are going home now"**

"**I'm not talking to you" **Natsu gave her a cold gaze and Minerva back off in an inch

"**Natsu!" **Gray grabbed him and Happy did the same **"Sorry for that, we're going"** Gray pulled him by forced

"**They are surely from lower family. Now I'm fed up Lucy" **Minerva held Lucy's hand tight **"Everyone's looking at us. That barbaric person just talk back to me. Sure you won't go away with this" **Minerva pulled Lucy and they went back to their house

As for Natsu, Happy and Gray, they ended up going to the Fullbuster's house

"**Natsu" **Happy concernedly called him

"**What's the problem with him?" **Meredy asked. A 16 year old girl that Ultear adopted. Her mother died because of illness and no one wanted to look after her, but when Ultear met her, she immediately wanted to look after her. Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some kind of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back and is quite wavy. Meredy is usually is a stoic, mature, and calm one before meeting Ultear. But time passed, Meredy became much more cheerful but is also more modest. She also develops a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality. She really cares about Ultear

"**We met someone in the Capitol Shopping District and he acted like they know each other" **Gray answered

"**So you sneaked out, huh?" **A cold voice behind him came and it was Ur

"**Ah, no, Natsu and Happy grabbed me" **Gray made an excuse, though it was true, Ur didn't buy it

"**You three really give us headache"**

"**Where's Ultear?" **Gray asked her

"**She went to the Blendy Family with Lyon. I think they need to discuss something" **Ur answered and suddenly Meredy was gone **"Make sure not to give us more trouble" **Ur walked out of the room and again, the three was left

"**Lucy, that girl a while ago. She was hurt" **Natsu finally spoke

"**What do you mean?" **Gray asked

"**There are scratches and swallow in her face. Also when the other girl grabbed her head, she twitched her face as if, as if it really hurts" **Natsu explained

"**What are you trying to say, Natsu?" **

"**That sister of her, she's hurting her" **

"**But something's bothering me with that Lucy" **Happy joined them **"As if I already know her." **

"**Same here" **Gray agreed **"Like, I saw her before, but it's my first time seeing her" **they all sighed and think

In Scarlet Household

"**Welcome back, Minerva-sama, Lucy-sama"** MiraJane greeted them as they entered the door but Minerva grabbed Lucy's hair and pulled her in

"**M-Minerva, it hurts!" **Lucy tried to resist but it was futile. Minerva was holding her

"**What's going on?" **Jiemma came down from her room and saw what Minerva was doing. Instead of stopping, Minerva pushed Lucy and shouted

"**Call everyone here!"**

"**Minerva, what's going on?" **Jiemma again asked. MiraJane was about to call the others, but because of her loud voice everyone heard it. They all saw Lucy on the floor and they helped her to stand up

"**Mother, they are all need to be punished" **Minerva started **"First, Lucy doesn't listen to your order not to see Levy. She stills go there and not just that, she is singing there. Second, you also told her not to be friends with lower family. She sure friends with Sherry, but she has lots of friends that are in lower level. Third, everyone here except the two of us know about it, but they didn't tell us, especially Erza, which happened to be Lucy's bestfriend." **With cold voice she explained. Jiemma's blood arose with anger and started to shout. But then Minerva stopped her and proposed something

"**Mother, I'll take care of the other maids. I'll leave Lucy and Erza to you" **

And the terror day, in the hand of Jiemma and Minerva started again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Suspicious

Arcobaleno-lover , Ash Lite and Scarlet Fernandes sorry for the wait, I'm finally back ! I'm really glad that you still remember this story... (: I'll surely update fast so I can post every chapters that you already read.. Though I changed some minor details, but it is still the same as before... ^_^

TheSecretDreamer thank you very much... the first part was a prologue, and yeah lots of description.. keep on reading ! (: Thank you !

* * *

In the Palace, Jellal's room

"**Hmm, so you experienced something like that, huh?" **Jellal asked as he was writing

"**Aye, four days ago" **Happy responded

"**Natsu was very mad" **Gray added

"**Then, where is that guy?" **he sighed

"**Aye, he is making a rampage around the Capitol"**

"**Rampage?! What do you mean?!" **Jellal stopped writing and turned to them

"**Aye, he finally stopped writing. Since we enter your room you are writing" **

"**That's not it, Happy. Well, it's been a week since you told us to look for that scarlet hair" **Gray explained **"He's looking for her now"**

"**He's not rampaging, is he? Gray, Happy?" **Jellal's sweat dropped and was worried to Natsu

"**Who knows? If he is rampaging or not" **Gray answered

"**Aye, he's looking for Lucy, too"** Happy added

"**You two" **Jellal grabbed their shoulder and pushed them out of the room

"**J-Jellal?"**

"**Go find Natsu, and if you find him, stop him from his rampage" **Jellal ordered them and the two just scratched their chin and smiled

"**Well then, we're going"**

"**T-Thanks" **

And to what the three thought, Natsu was shouting **"HOY! HOY!" **Natsu was rampaging around the Capitol. He was shouting around, though he wasn't saying about the Scarlet Hair Lady.

In Scarlet Household

"**Lucy, are you now okay?" **Laki asked her

"**Don't worry about me, that aside, I need to finish cleaning the west side of the mansion." **Lucy answered, and then she went off

"**I really feel sorry for her" **Lisanna came in and Laki agreed to her

_-Flashback-_

_Four Days Ago_

_Everyone was full of bandage. They all received punishment from the hand of Jiemma and Minerva. Even though Lucy is Jiemma's daughter, she also received punishment. _

"_**From now on, Lucy will work too" **__Jiemma announced __**"She will do what you are all doing."**_

"_**Even though she is my sister, I will not hold back" **__Minerva added and went off to her room_

"_**Lucy will sleep in the maid's quarter. I don't want anyone to know about this. You'll know what will happen" **__Jiemma warned them and went off, too_

_Erza and the others went to the kitchen and took care of their wounds. _

"_**This is cruel" **__Laki complained_

"_**MiraJane, looks like Elfman covered for all of you" **__Erza said as MiraJane took care of her_

"_**Yeah, he received all the hits that were meant to us. Minerva didn't care about it as long as she enjoyed hitting him" **__MiraJane answered_

"_**Elf-niichan" **__Lisanna was crying while she and Juvia took care of him_

"_**Same to you and Lucy" **__Laki said __**"Looks like you received more than Lucy" **_

_Lucy lowered her head and Erza chuckled __**"No, these are the ones that I got this morning. Of course it haven't healed" **__But the truth was, Erza did covered for Lucy and she received most of the hits_

"_**Sorry everyone, this is my fault" **__Lucy apologized_

"_**What are you saying? These are entire Jiemma and Minerva's fault" **__Laki patted her head_

"_**But" **__they turned to Juvia who stopped treating Elfman's wounds __**"I'm hoping that someone will save us from them. At the very first, Erza is not supposed to be in here. She's the daughter of the Scarlet family. She has the rights. She owns everything. If we just find that last will and testament of Rob-sama, Erza will be free from this hellish life" **__Juvia's tears started to fall down. The others lowered their head and somehow agreed to what Juvia said_

"_**Guys, don't be so gloomy" **__MiraJane told them __**"We'll find it for sure. But we must stay strong and always with each other." **_

_Everyone smiled and they all hugged each other_

_-End of Flashback-_

"**Where is Lucy?" **Minerva came in and asked Laki and Lisanna

"**She went to the west side of the mansion" **Laki answered

Minerva walked out and went to Lucy. There she found her cleaning.

"**You, go changed. We're going to a banquet of third level family in the Capitol" **Minerva ordered though she seemed not quite agreed with it

"**Why do I need to go?" **she asked venting her eyes away from her sister

"**That stupid host of the banquet wanted you to be there. As for me I don't want, too. Being with you that is full of bandage. Hurry up and changed!" **Minerva shouted

Lucy just did what her sister had said.

In the meantime

Erza was with MiraJane at the backyard. They were ordered to sweep

"**Erza, you should rest for now. Your wounds are not yet healed" **MiraJane told her but she wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring at the big gate on their backyard

"**I remembered this" **Erza smiled **"When mama was still alive, we always go inside. Though I can't remember what's inside. But I was so happy, the three of us were so happy. But when mama died, papa closed it." **

"**What might that be?" **MiraJane asked when they heard someone behind them

"**It hurts" **they said. Two familiar characters, no other than Wendy and Carla

"**Carla, where are we? I knew it, we just come to a magical world, with magic, portal, like that" **Wendy was amused by what had happened to her and Carla

"**Idiot, that's not possible!" **Carla scolded her. Then they just noticed that MiraJane and Erza were staring at them. **"This is bad." **Carla muttered **"A-are we in someone's house?" **

Erza chuckled and looked at them **"Yes, but you are welcome." **

"**But just be sure not let those two monsters find you" **MiraJane added but then they heard someone was coming **"Oh, speaking of the devil"**

"**These footsteps only belong to her" **Erza sighed **"You must hide for a moment" **she said and Carla and Wendy just did what she said and hid behind the bush

"**Erza, MiraJane, I'm going out with Minerva and Lucy. Be sure not to go out and finish all your works" **Jiemma shouted and the walked out again after throwing the pill of banana

"**Yes Jiemma-sama" **they both answered

As for Carla and Wendy, for the first time, they just witnessed something cruel for the first time in their life in the day they just discovered new in their life. But they thought it was natural for master and servants

"**Erza, why don't you stay with them for a while and I'll go see them off" **MiraJane suggested **"When I come back, I'll bring something to eat" **she went off and left Erza with Carla and Wendy

"**Uhm, sorry about that. We didn't know that you have a strict master" **Wendy apologized. She and Carla thought that Erza sure knows her, as the princess

"**Don't worry about that. By the way, what's your name?" **she asked that made Wendy a big shocked

"**C-Carla, this person doesn't know me" **she started sniffing and Carla again scolded her

"**Idiot, isn't this good?" **she sighed **"I'm Carla and this is Wendy" **she introduced

"**Hmm, nice to meet you, Carla and Wendy. I'm Erza, and the girl a while ago is MiraJane. You can call her Mira"**

"**Erza?" **the two asked in chorused that made Erza a confused look.

"**Where did I?" **Wendy asked herself but for Carla,

"_**Erza? Don't tell me, she is Erza Scarlet?" **_she thought **"**_**And this face and hair color, it resembles Jellal's drawing"**_

"**Nice to meet you, Erza-san" **Carla just let herself to observed things for a while

"**I'm back" **MiraJane came back **"They are not here anymore, that's why let's go inside for a while and have a snack" **

"**Let's go" **Erza led the way and the two just followed. **"By the way, what were you doing there?"**

"**Ah that…"**

_**A while ago, in the palace' garden**_

"_**Carla, I really don't want to go there."**__ Wendy was hiding behind the bench inside the outside garden of the palace. _

"_**But the elders told you and your parents already about that"**_

"_**I don't want to meet princes from other countries then chose my groom. I'm only 16!"**_

"_**But what will your parents going to say? You just sneaked out like your brother!"**_

"_**Actually, my mother told me to sneak out"**_

_Carla's blood drained and she became pale white, like her soul got out of her life. __**"Then, how'd you know about this place?"**__ she returned, though still couldn't believe that Mavis, the queen, told her to sneak out_

"_**Eve-kun, told me this place"**__ she answered as her face turned to red. Carla just smiled and hugged Wendy. They both leaned to the bush behind but they heard a click and in an instant a door opened and the two fall back._

"_**Carla, where are we?"**__ Wendy asked_

"_**I don't know. But it's so dark and there's no so much space" **__Carla responded as she tried to find a switch to go back outside_

"_**Carla it's so tight. I can't move freely"**__ Wendy complained_

"_**As if I can do anything. This place, its look like it's made for a child. Then let's move forward in single line." **__Carla suggested and she led the way. They moved forward until they reach the end. Carla pushed it and when it opened, again the two of them rolled down_

**-End of Flashback-**

"…**and that what happened."** Wendy told them as the others were listening to them, though she didn't tell them that they are from palace. They were all now in the kitchen. They all introduced themselves to Wendy and Carla

"**But to think there's something like that, it is very amazing"** Laki commented

"**Yes, Juvia is shocked, too"** she added

"**We're also shocked. But it is nice to meet nice people"** Wendy smiled at them. But Carla was staring at Erza since they entered the house. She was sure that Erza was the one Jellal was talking about, the one he drew

"**Wendy-chan, Carla-chan, where's your house by the way?"** MiraJane came and put down another cookies

"**Uhm,"** Wendy was hesitating to answer then Carla finally spoke in

"**Don't worry about where's our house. It is not that so far from here" **but then,

"**MAN! There's a rampage in the capitol"** Elfman came in shouting

"**Rampage in the capitol?" **they all asked in chorus but Carla and Wendy's faced twitched

"**I just heard from those who passed by"** he answered **"They are looking for someone, I think"** Wendy and Carla were shocked and they thought that they were looking for Wendy, but the truth was…

**In the Capitol**

"**HOY! HOY! Get out of there! Hoy!"** Natsu was still shouting around Capitol, it was still good that he didn't mention about the Scarlet Hair Lady, yet…

But Gray and Happy were there hiding themselves. They supposed to stop Natsu but they were so embarrassed by Natsu's action

**Back to the Scarlet's household**

"**Are you all working here for long time?" **Wendy asked as everyone lowered their head instead Erza answered

"**Yes, we work for Jiemma-sama and Minerva-sama for a long time."**

"**They sure are very strict, huh?"** Wendy said then drank her tea

"**How can you say that?"** MiraJane smiled tried to hide her anxiousness

"**Everyone here is covered with bandage. For sure when they found out that you let us in you all be punished"** Carla responded then stood up **"Well then, do you have cloaks? We shall go now"**

"**Are you sure?"** Erza asked them and Carla nodded. Wendy had no other choice but did what Carla did

"**Then I'll bring my cloaks"** Laki ran to her room and after 5 minutes she returned.

Everyone see them off and the two gladly thanked them for the time being. They put their hood on and walked out of the house

**In the palace**

During the time they realized Wendy was missing. Wendy was still in the mystery tight place with Carla

Everyone was panicking except for Zeref and Mavis who were still calm knowing that Wendy was missing, though Mavis knew that her daughter sneaked out. They were in a room facing the family that Wendy supposed to meet.

In Jellal's room

He was lying on his bed with his face buried under his pillow. He was worried about Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Jellal let a big sigh when his door opened and made a big loud noise. He took a glance who was it but shocked and jump off his feet when saw all the head of the Royal servants were standing before him.

He faced them sideways and made a bitter smile.

"**It's not nice to see everyone barging in my room suddenly"** he grinned

"**Jellal-sama!"** they all shouted. The head of each department knew Jellal as the prince because they were the one responsible for him in education, proper clothing, proper manner, and many more duty as a prince

"**Then why suddenly barging in?"** he asked then sat down. He yawned and gazed the people in front of him when they all shouted in chorused

"**JELLAL-SAMA, WENDY-SAMA is missing and still you are here having a happy life!"**

"**Oh, you all are in synchronized. You should all do that-"**

"**JELLAL-SAMA!"** they again called him in chorused and he laughed,

"**Don't worry about Wendy, she'll be back soon. She needs to meet a prince, right?"**

"**So you know where she is?" **Crux asked him

"**No, I'm here in my room all day answering all the books you gave me"**

They all ran off Jellal's room and again started to find Wendy again. Worried to his sister, he grabbed his phone and dialled Gray's phone

"**Hello, Gray?" **

"_**J-Jellal, what's the sudden call?" **_

"**Ah, Wendy is missing"**

"_**Yeah, we know" **_

"**Eh? What do you mean?" **

"_**Actually"**_

**-During the panic in the palace-**

**In Capitol**

"**Hoy! Hoy" **Natsu was shouting for couple of hours and when Gray and Happy found him sitting on the bench, they finally approached him

"**Natsu, are you tired?" **Happy asked him giving him water to drink

"**Ah, it's really hard to look for a person you don't know" **he answered

"**Of course, dumbass. Find her silently!" **Gray scolded him

"**Eh, but it's easy to find her if you call her" **

"**Do you know her? Do you even saw her? The question is, does she know you?" **Gray gave a big sighed when Natsu stood up and started sniffing

"**This smell, this smell, I'm not mistaking it, it is Lucy!" **he started running again and sniffing around. Gray and Happy followed him and worried that he would do some ruckus again

And there he found him again, standing and staring at Lucy

"**Natsu!" **they both called him but Natsu started to yell

"**What happened to you?! Lucy, you are not like this when I last saw you" **he said then held Lucy's hand

"**Natsu" **Lucy called him trying to control her tears

"**Natsu, Lucy, sorry for this guy" **Gray grabbed Natsu and tried to drag him but Gray noticed Natsu was serious, he was so mad. Gray didn't know why Natsu is very concern to Lucy. They just met twice; this would be the third time

"**What is this low-life attitude?" **Jiemma came and Lucy vented her eyes away from Natsu. She lowered her head and Natsu noticed that

"**Are you the one who hurt her?" **he asked her in indecent attitude. Natsu didn't care about what others might think of it

"**Lucy, who is this person?" **Jiemma didn't answer Natsu and instead glared on Lucy

"**Hoy, how dare you not listen to me?!" **Natsu shouted and was about to punch Jiemma when Gray and Happy stopped him

"**Stop it, Natsu." **

"**How can I stay silent like this?! She is hurt! Her bandage increases!" **

"**Mother, they are calling you inside." **Jiemma went in again with this woman **"Oh, so who might he be? The barbaric person and his idiotic companion" **Minerva arrived and again with her heavy make-up. But with his comment, that made happy and Gray snapped too

"**Idiotic, you say?! Idiotic you say?! I don't care if it's Gray but why you also include me!" **Happy snapped out but in different concern

"**Hoy, Happy! That's not the problem here!" **Gray retorted

"**You!" **Natsu approached Minerva and gazed her though Minerva just smirked **"Are you the one who did it to her?" **

"**What if I am?" **Minerva just grinning and smiling at Natsu that made Natsu, along with Happy and Gray so mad

"**I'll beat you into pieces" **

"**Natsu-san" **they all stopped and vented their eyes to the voice who called him

"**L-Layla-sama?!" **the three called her in chorus

"**Natsu, this is bad. Layla-sama found us?! She will tell-" **Happy tried to freaked out, and Gray too but Layla spoke in

"**Don't worry Happy, Gray-san, I won't tell anyone" **she smiled that calmed them then she looked at Natsu who was still clenching his fist **"Happy, Gray-san, can I hear the reason?"**

"**Aye, Natsu is concern to Lucy when he found her injured."**

"**Lucy? That's a beautiful name" **a flirty voice came behind Layla and it happened to be Loke. The girls who were watching the ruckus giggled and made noise as Loke made his entrance **"You three, don't bully her so much"**

"**We're not" **Happy and Gray responded

Loke chuckled and his eyes vented to Lucy who was looking down and with low voice he said **"Mama?" **

Natsu, Gray and Happy who heard it and gathered around Loke **"What did you say?!"**

"**EH? Mama?" **

The three looked at Layla and then looked at Lucy that made her so shocked and everyone so confused

"**Hey Natsu, Happy! Lucy looked like Layla-sama" **Gray told them

"**Aye, that's why we thought that we saw her. Now the mystery is solved" **

"**This is ridiculous!" **Minerva shouted **"Lucy, let's go" **

They supposed to go when Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand **"Do you really want to go?" **

"**Can you let go of my hand? It's bothering me. I just slipped in our house" **Lucy slapped Natsu's hand but Natsu noticed the tears in her eyes

"**Here" **Layla gave Lucy her handkerchief but Jiemma came and her attitude changed

"**Oh isn't this Layla-sama? You shouldn't do this, Lucy what embarrassment have you done again?" **

"**Jiemma-sama, don't worry, this lady didn't do anything. But please take care of her" **Layla said as for Minerva, she received a call that rage her blood

"**Mother, we need to go home" **

"**Why so sudden, Minerva?" **

"**They let people in our house" **she whispered to her mother but for Natsu who had special hearing ability heard it **"Erza did it again" **

"**Those imbeciles!" **she whispered then smiled to Layla **"Well then Layla-sama, we need to go, there is sort of emergency in our house" **Jiemma grabbed Lucy's hand and it wasn't just Natsu who noticed it but Layla too.

"**Mama" **Loke approached her mother and Layla closed her eyes

"**I know, do the order" **she said then turned to Happy, Gray and Natsu **"Then, let's go down to business, it seemed the people here don't know who you are" **

"**She called us idiotic!" **Happy complained

"**But they are so suspicious." **Gray added then asked Layla **"By the way, Layla-sama, what are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, you didn't know? Wendy-sama is missing" **Layla smiled but the three turned to pale white and ashes because of the way how Layla said that to them.

But then…

"**Layla-sama? Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy?" **a girl in a cloak called them and they were all susprised when they noticed her

"**Wendy?! And this must be…" **Natsu, Gray and Happy said in chorused and Carla took off her hood **"CARLA?!"**

"**Then, my work is done"** Layla stood up it was then, Gray's phone rung and it was Jellal.

"_**Hello, Gray?" **_

"**J-Jellal, what's the sudden call?" **

"_**Ah, Wendy is missing"**_

"**Yeah, we know" **

"_**Eh? What do you mean?" **_

"**Actually, she just arrived. Then we're going home. We'll just continue next time" **Gray turned it off and Layla suddenly talked to Natsu

"**Natsu-san, you sneaked out again" **

"**We at least have reason" **he answered

"**Reason?" **

"**Aye, we're looking for a person" **Happy responded

"**I might help; I know most of the people here" **

"**A scarlet hair lady" **Natsu answered that made Layla a big blank. She gasped and didn't talk for a minute

"**I-I see, sorry I don't know anyone like that. Anyway, we need to go back to the palace. Everyone is in panic" **they all just followed Layla obediently

As for Layla, Scarlet Hair Lady, huh? And that Lucy, she might be? It seemed like something is going on…

Layla thought…

* * *

~To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5 - Layla's First Move

The Palace was indeed in Panic. The guards were running around like crazy searching for the princess, which no one noticed that Wendy along with Layla and the others passed long time ago.

"**Wendy, you sure give trouble a lot. Much trouble than your brother" **They all looked at their front and saw Jellal leaning on the wall with his hand waving at them **"How's the unfortunate day to everyone?"**

"**What a nice greetings from you, Jellal!"** Natsu pouted his lips and put his arm behind his head

"**Sorry, I made everyone so worried"** Wendy apologized in low voice

"**Wendy-sama, did you regret sneaking out?"** Layla asked her while smiling that made Wendy remembered the smiling faces of Erza and the others while they were enduring too much pain. She remembered her first adventure in a tight tunnel with Carla. And she remembered how she laughed with her heart content.

She smiled and shook her head **"No, not at all. I'm glad that I sneaked out"** her answer made Layla and the others made a big bright smile

"**Yeah, now I understand the feeling of lying, you know"** Jellal yawned and they could see that his eyes became so watery

"**What happened to you Jellal? You seemed so sleepy"** Gray approached him

"**I supposed to sleep but the royal servants barged in to my room and I learned that Wendy was missing. I then called you and knew what happened. They all came back again, but this time I knew where Wendy was, but I lied to them." **Jellal and Gray started to walk and the others followed them but then, they all stopped as Layla spoke

"**Well my dear noble children, will you let me handle this one?" **they were all confused as what Layla was talking about

"**Aye, but what are you going to do, Layla-sama?" **Happy asked her but she gave them a terror creepy smile

"**Leave that to me, don't worry, but you will tell me everything you all know in payment of hiding what happened in the Capitol" **

"**AYE!" **Happy, Natsu, and Gray answered in unison

Jellal chuckled but noticed Carla that was staring at him **"Carla is there something on my face? You are staring at me for quite long" **

"**Nothing Jellal-sama" **Carla just turned her eyes away and asked herself if she was going to tell Jellal about Erza

"**Well then, let's go Wendy-sama, Carla-sama" **Layla led the way and left the four young man confused what was Layla talking about. Jellal was supposed to ask the three to tell him everything happened in the Capitol but Natsu planned different thing

Wendy and Carla quietly followed Layla toward the throne hall. They learned that the Prince from other country went home and asked the king and queen to meet Wendy some other time. As they entered the throne hall, Wendy and Carla felt the cold ambiance inside the hall.

"**This ambiance, the elders are here"** Wendy muttered. Tears gathered in her eyes but Layla whispered at her

"**Leave this to me, Wendy-sama" **

"**Hm, so the impudent princess returned."**

"**Do you know what you just did?"**

"**Following the steps of his brother"**

The elders started to talk and criticized Wendy, but stopped when Layla interrupted them

"**My apologies to interrupt your nonsense critics, but I'm here to bring back Wendy-sama. She was with me the whole time, when you thought she was missing"**

Carla and Wendy looked at her and were surprised what Layla had said

"**How can be that possible? We already notice the arrival of the Prince so she must stay inside the palace. Not wasting her time with you in the Capitol"** The first elder said that made Layla's eyes changed

"**We didn't receive any notice. If Wendy-sama received the notice she would surely not going with me." **Layla countered

"**Impossible!"** the elders started to higher their voice when suddenly again the first elder who knew Layla was in the Capitol spoke

"**No one saw her in the Capitol. They only saw you with low class people having commotion in the middle of the Capitol."**

Layla smiled to herself that Carla and Wendy noticed. She looked straight to the elders and said **"Well then, I will take responsibility for what happened today. Having this conversation will last long if we'll continue"**

Silence covered the Throne Hall. Carla and Wendy realized that Layla had planned everything, but they didn't know why

"**As a punishment, we hereby order and announced the suspension of Layla Heartfilia in the palace. In the time being, you are banned in the palace and you are forbidden to come closer to the Royal family. We'll talk about the punishment of Wendy Vermilion later"** again that first elder

"**I highly disagree with that"** Zeref, the king, finally spoke in **"Wendy is my daughter, therefore I, her father, will decide what punishment that will be given to her. Also, is it too much for suspending Layla-sama from the palace? What if the messenger did have a mistake?"**

"**King, I appreciate your concern but I'm okay with the punishment I received. Well then, I'm going. See you again, elders"** Layla walked of the throne and the first elder who gave the order gave her a cold gaze

"**Wendy and Carla go back to your rooms"** Mavis ordered the two and they just silently walked out of the throne hall

Layla was walking in the palace hallway when she stopped and chuckled **"Don't try to hide, I know you four are there"**

"**Tch, found out?"** Natsu came down from above and the three followed him, Gray, Happy and Jellal

"**That was a cruel punishment, Layla-sama"** Jellal crossed his arm and leant to the wall

"**So you are listening after all."** Layla again chuckled and faced them **"That's not it. It's hard to move when you are under their nose"** she said that made the four a confused face

"**What do you mean, Layla-sama?" **Gray asked

"**By the way, I need you three to cooperate with me"** she pointed Happy, Gray, and Natsu

"**Cooperate?"**

"**Yes, then let's continue this to our mansion. As for Jellal-sama, I'm forbidden to talk to you, oh well, I want you to be the one reporting to me what's going on in the palace"** she smiled to Jellal but Jellal was so confused what was going on **"Let's go"** Gray, Happy, and Natsu just followed Layla and Jellal was left alone

**But during that time, in the Scarlet household…**

A terrifying voice from Jiemma entered the house that made MiraJane so confused. She was the one who opened the door. The others came to see what's going on, but to their surprised, she was pulling Lucy by force.

"**Oh, you don't need to hide"** Minerva turned her eyes to Erza and the others who were hiding **"I know you are all there. Why don't you all come out?"**

They all came out and gazed on Minerva. It was painful to their eyes seeing Lucy in pain.

"**You will all receive your punishment, for letting two strangers in MY HOUSE!"** Jiemma roared

"_**She found out?! How?! But everyone, everyone will…"**_Erza thought she clenched her fist and walked forward **"I was the one responsible for that. They have nothing to do with it. I let them in because they were lost"** Erza bravery spoke that made Minerva and Jiemma so mad

"**I see, so you and Lucy will receive your punishments." **Minerva grinned on her

"**Why Lucy?"** Erza asked without hesitation

"**Oh you want to know? A guy named Natsu embarrassed me and mother in front of Layla-sama. Well, that was all because Lucy knows that low class person."**

"_**Natsu? That, that is the name she told me before, the one suddenly barged in Levy's store. I don't want Lucy to be hurt too"**_ Erza thought and she again bravery spoke **"Then it's my fault, I was the one who told Natsu about Lucy. Lucy didn't know about Natsu"**

Everyone's eyes widened as Erza bravery stood up for them. They noticed that Erza was doing it to protect them, because of her smile. Minerva approached her and with her killer intent she grabbed Erza's scarlet hair. **"You are prepared, aren't you Erza? You scum!"**

"**Minerva, let the others watch it, as their punishment" **Jiemma added

The terror again happened. The crying Erza in front of MiraJane and the others, shouting in pain. Watching Erza being whipped was the most painful punishment the others received. They couldn't do anything. Erza smiled at them, telling not to tell anything. They were all crying, along with Lucy that was saved by Erza. The punishment could be described by Lucy and the other's tears, Erza's shrieking voice, and the malice laugh of the two merciless people.

Two hours of terror, two hours of painful voice from Erza, finally Jiemma and Minerva stopped the punishment, not just for Erza but also for the other servants.

"**You will not eat for three days! Everyone will continue their work tomorrow, no exception" **Jiemma ordered

As the two witches exit the scene, they all approached Erza, who was still smiling after what happened to her

"**Sorry guys, I didn't know that those two will let you-"**

"**No don't talk Erza. Rest for now, Elfman carry her to her room"** Lucy told Elfman while her tears were still running down on her face

They all followed them to Erza's room. Lisanna grabbed the first aid kit. As Elfman put Erza down, they started to take care of her wounds.

"**Sorry Erza, we didn't do anything"** Laki apologized, but Erza smiled at them

"**Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here, I'll protect you all, from those two who think highly to themselves. One day, we will be all free from this hellish life. Let's just be strong"**

All of them were still crying, but this time it was with mixed emotions, anger, pain, endure, happiness, joy, and with faith and hope that they will be all free.

"**Maybe I should tell Sherry about this. She might help us"** Lucy suggested

"**You can't, you know that the Blendy Family's status is lower than Mikazuchi Family. If Angel from Mikazuchi Family found out about that, they will surely do something about it"** MiraJane reminded her

"**But, I'm tired of this. Even though they are my family, this is too much"**

"**Lucy, we need to be strong. Don't lose hope"** MiraJane hugged her and Lucy nodded

"**You all need to sleep. The thing we need to do for Erza right now is to make sure she recovers. Tomorrow all her work must be done by us. If those two are coming, that's the only time that Erza will work, and when they are gone we let Erza to rest again"** Elfman told them, no other choice they all agreed. Juvia, Laki, Lisanna, and Elfman went to their room and sleep, as for Lucy and MiraJane they stayed and took care of Erza for the whole night

In the meantime, the news about Layla Heartfilia's suspension from the palace was spread to each noble family, and as expected they were surprised about that decision

**In Dragneel Family**

"**They not yet here?! Happy and Natsu?" **Igneel put down the newspaper and let a big sigh. Igneel is the head of the Dragneel Family, Grandine's husband, Natsu's known parents, and Gajeel's grandfather. He is very strict but also kind.

"**Gehee, don't worry about them. Surely they are in the palace again"** Gajeel along with Lily entered the library

"**You two, where were you the whole day?" **Grandine was there too reading books about medicines

"**We're just here inside the mansion. We didn't go out of the house."** Lily responded as they approach Igneel

"**Hm?"**

"**Have you heard the news?" **they both asked

"**News?"**

"**So you haven't, huh?"** Gajeel wondered

"**What news?"**

"**No, it's better if you hear from the messenger itself"** he said then there was a knocked and it was their messenger

"**Come in, Coco" **Coco the messenger came in with a letter on her hand **"Emergency message from the palace"** Coco is a lean and short female whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small nose and a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and long brown hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical hair accessory over her shoulders. Coco wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. She wears white gloves on both hands

"**Read it" **

"**Yes,**

_**This is a message from the Palace, agreed by the Royal Family and the elders. **_

_**As for today, Layla Heartfilia is suspended or say banned from the palace for days. It may took weeks of months for the suspension to lift, depends on how the decision will go. The Noble meetings will continue without Layla Heartfilia. If her husband, Jude Heartfilia-sama, doesn't attend the next meeting, the Heartfilia family will be banned forever to the Palace, and they will be appointed to the middle class level.**_

_**Layla Heartfilia brought the Princess out of the palace during an important day. She failed as a Noble and this ordered has made.**_

_**The Elders**_

**That's all, Igneel-sama"**

Igneel and Grandine didn't know how to react.

"**You can go, Coco. These will space out for a moment"** Lily ordered her and she saluted and walked out of the room

"**Gehee, I told you, these two will space out" **Gajeel smirked

"**Gajeel, you know about it?" **Igneel finally snapped out, but his tone, he was anger and in bad mood

"**Y-yeah, I heard from a messenger when I was in Laxus' house"**

"**I thought you were in the mansion the whole day?"**

"**Gehee, I knew it, you'll found out"** Gajeel let a big sighed and his sweat dropped

"**So Makarov knew it already"** Grandine finally returned to her senses

In Dreyar Family

"**So that old woman really did it this time"** Makarov looked up on the sky as he was drinking in the balcony

"**Gramps, what do you mean by that?"** Laxus entered along with his cousins, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow

Laxus is Makarov's son. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Dreyar Family. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the others. He was also willing to take all the responsibility instead of giving to others

Freed and Bickslow are his cousin. His Father, Bickslow's mother, and Laxus mother are siblings. Freed Justine is a slim man of average height with very long, light-green hair, almost reaching down to his waist, with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed seems to be the quietest member of the Dreyar family. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by the elders, though inside of him, he wanted to change the rules.

Bickslow is Freed and Laxus cousin. Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a Mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow's large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes' sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose is headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. Bickslow has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out. Bickslow also seems to also have a lighthearted and carefree personality, when he and Happy were seen teasing Lucy about Loke.

Evergreen is Bickslow cousin. Her mother and Bickslow's mother are siblings. Hatred towards her mother and father that always argue, she decided to live with Freed and others which Makarov accepted after hearing the situation. Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has large breasts. Sometimes her hair is arranged in a side ward ponytail manner, and wore a green dress. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Sometimes her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. She likes flowers and statues (her room is full of them); her perfect men have to fit both of it. Evergreen is vain, confident, and very demanding of her friends to fulfill everything to her expectations. She is however, not without emotions as she was seen experiencing guilt and apologizing to someone if she did something no nice to.

"**Oh, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, how was your lessons?" **he asked while drinking his brandy. Their sweat dropped off when they heard it and Makarov easily noticed it. **"Oh, so you didn't attend, huh?"**

"**That-" **they tried to explain but Makarov cut off

"**Huh, those stupid elders, they really do it this time, especially that woman"**

"**Who are you referring, gramps?"** Freed asked and the four of them approached him, though Makarov looked up and let a big sigh

"**We heard the news a while ago, it was shocking"** Evergreen tilted her glass and leant on the balcony

"**Gajeel was here too" **Bickslow added

"**They are planning things again"** Makarov told them as he gulped the last of his brandy

**Fullbuster Family**

"**Mama, did you hear the news already?"** Meredy barged in to Ultear's room but turned out that Ur was there too **"Ooops, sorry"**

"**It's okay Meredy. Yes we just received the news"** Ur showed her the letter and she was obviously pissed because of it

"**They really do it this time, huh?" **Lyon spoke in as he appeared behind Meredy

"**So after all the elders are behind this stupid order?"** Ultear closed her eyes but Meredy could feel that liked her mother, she was really pissed off. Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. Ultear has more easygoing personality, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor. She is sometimes lazy. She adopted Meredy once she heard her situation. She is very attached to her and looked at Meredy as her daughter

"**How's Layla doing right now?"** Ur asked in low voice

"**She might be in despair right now"** Meredy answered

"**No, not at all"** Lyon crossed his arms and leant on the door **"I saw Scorpion on my way back here. She seemed happy about according to him. He said she was with Gray, Natsu and Happy"**

"**Gray? What are they doing there?" **Ultear's voice arouse

"**I don't know but according to Scorpion they are talking something important"** Lyon answered **"I'll go now, don't worry about Layla-sama, she has something on her mind" **Lyon walked out of the room and just waved on them

**Blendy Family**

"**Ooba Babasaama-dono, what are we going to do now?"** Jura stood before her and same with other noble families, Jura was pissed off

"**We cannot do anything. Their orders are absolute!"** Ooba Babasaama answered. She is the head of the Blendy family. Ooba has the same features to that of an old person with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She has stretched earlobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. Her outfit consists of a cloak with a collar with a dotted design and what appears to be a dark vest underneath it. She wears studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with sun emblem. Ooba has a loud and rash personality, but cares a lot to her two only daughters.

"**But Layla-sama sure is in shock right now, but that is also a part of love"** Sherry commented but Chelia just pouted her lips and told her

"**That's not love, Sherry-neesan"** Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older sister. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and child-like expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Chelia is a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot.

"**You two, go back to your room. It is night already"** Ooba Babasaama ordered them. The two followed her but still argue about Sherry's comment

"**Ooba-dono"** Jura asked her and she just let a big sighed, same as the others, she said **"They really do it this time"**

**Kotobuki Family**

"**Man, they really do it this time"** Ichiya looked at his wine and let a big sighed

"**Ichiya-sama, I really hate the elders"** Hibiki entered along with his two cousins, Eve and Ren. Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He's considered handsome by most girls, and ranked 2 to Loke in Noble You want to have as your Boyfriend in Fiore's Teen Magazine. Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be;He is also quite a gentleman towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on,** "Having that kind of rules, I really hate it"** he added. He and Jenny Realight which is Ren's cousin in his other side are dating. Jenny is not from the Noble Family. Her background was hidden from the other Noble Families, Royal Family, and the Elders because of the rule. They just said that she is Ren's cousin that is from the Noble Family in different country

"**Sherry, how is she? But it's not that I care to her, it just because that she and I are attached to each other"** Ren sat down beside the window and looked at the moon. Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, somehow spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, and has two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin. Like Hibiki, he is also a typical womanizer. If he is around a girl he always tries to act like a tsundere. He also shows this attitude to her girlfriend, Sherry Blendy. He is ranked 5th in Fiore's Teen Magazine

"**Ren, that's not the problem"** Ichiya told him

"**Poor Wendy-chan"** they turned their eyes to Eve who was also concerned in different one. Eve is a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes. His blonde hair is long, wavier and slightly messier. He is not like his two cousins, not a typical womanizer. He is gentleman and respect girls a lot. Unlike his two cousins, Eve has no girlfriend but seemed to care about Wendy a lot. He is ranked 4th in the Fiore's Teen Magazine, he supposed to be ranked 3rd but Lyon got the spot

"**You too, you seemed not listening"** Ichiya sighed

"**Ichiya-sama, we'll visit Layla-sama tomorrow to see what's is her condition"** Hibiki suggested then added **"of course we'll go with Aries-chan"**

**Mikazuchi Family**

"**And that's the news, just let them know, Kagura" **

"_**It doesn't matter right? I don't really care anyways, but I'll let them know. Bye"**_

"**I told you, it really doesn't matter, she doesn't care"** A voice came in Arania's room and it turned out to be Angel. Angel is Kagura's cousin and Minerva's bestfriend. Angel is a tall young woman with pale skin, long silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She is a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant woman who enjoys toying with people below her status. She does not think much of other nobles.

"**Same here, but just in case"** Arania threw her phone in her bed and pour down a wine. Before drinking, she tore the letters apart

**In Heartfilia Family**

"**So that it is all about, Happy, Natsu-san, Gray-san and Loke. I want four of you to investigate outside the palace. Don't let the elders found out that you are having an interaction with me, especially you three." **Layla warned them. They were in her office. Jude Heartfilia was there too.

"**But to think that there's something going on in the palace" **Natsu muttered

"**Aye"**

"**How about Jellal?" **Gray asked her

"**Tell him everything, but tell him not to do anything for now. He'll be our insider. Just act normally and do what they tell him" **

"**I'll gather information about their family; I know a lot of people" **Loke suggested and they all nodded

"**We'll help you with that" **the said in chorused

"**For now, just go home. Don't tell them about this, just tell them that I'm expecting them to do lots of works in my behalf" **

The three stood up and bid goodbye to the Heartfilia family. Layla went to her room and just sighed _**"We must do it, before the coronation. This is our first move, Mavis I trust in you" **_she thought

Three days had past, since the suspension of Layla had been decided. It was also three days since the punishment of Erza and the others. Finally they let them to eat. But the two really love to make them fun and see them in pain. Yes, they did give them but only 4 breads and a liter of water for the 7 of them

"**It's so cruel, we're all starving and they only give us this"** Lisanna complained

"**We have no choice. They don't let us go inside the kitchen since that day"** Laki responded

"**For the meantime, why don't we all share these to each other? Elf-nii you can't eat much"** MiraJane cut the 1st bread into 7

"**But to eat with everyone, Juvia is so happy"** Juvia chuckled

Everyone smiled and at first they were so gloomy but time passed they were enjoying their free time laughing and talking to each other

As for Erza, though she didn't let the others that her injury again increased. Minerva toys her around when no one was looking, and enjoy the pain in Erza's face.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Garden pf Love

Three days had past

**In the throne hall in the palace**

Jellal was called by the elders. He was standing half-heartedly in front of them with his two hands in his pocket

"**Can't you do some respect, Jellal-ouji?"** The first elder spoke

"**Well, well, let him be. He's not yet crowned as the prince of Fiore"** added by the second elder

"**Why did you call me here?"** Jellal asked her mother who was sitting in her throne

"**They will tell you something"** Mavis answered in low voice

"**Jellal, we want you to go to the people in middle class family"** said by the first elder

"**Oh, isn't it different from the always?"** He smirked and a bit happy to what he heard

"**But you will not go there as the prince, you will just accompany the princess"**

"**What we'll do there?"**

"**Wendy will do the talking and you'll just gather information about the people you will rule."** The first elder explained,

Jellal kept silent and think of the possible things would happen, then he remembered what Gray told him. The revelations Layla-sama told them, the truth about the first elder and Jiemma. Jellal though didn't know that the family Gray talked about was the Scarlet family.

"**Then you can go"** the second elder ordered him but Jellal asked them

"**Do you want me to go to a specific middle class family?"**

That made the elders' face twitched

"**What do you mean?"** They asked

"**Nothing, just a hunch. Let see, for example, a family that supposed to be in noble family, or perhaps in the royal family?"**

"**Jellal!" **The first elder grinned on him

"**Well, if you say so, I'll go, but I'll go with three more people aside to Wendy"**

"**Who?"**

"**Let see, Carla will sure go with Wendy. Natsu and Happy from Dragneel Family and Gray from Fullbuster family"** he smirked that sure made all the elders mad **"if you don't let me bring them, I will not go instead why don't you go by yourself?"**

"**Why them?"**

"**Well, I know them and trust them, and they know who I am"** the elders know that those three knew about Jellal. It was that time Zeref argued with the elders to let Jellal be friend with Natsu and the others. It took time to accept that.

Silence filled the throne but it was break when Mavis spoke

"**They'll go. You are dismissed"**

Jellal walked out of the throne. He was supposed to go back but he waited for her mother in their room

Ten minutes passed and Mavis came

"**Jellal, why are you still awake?"**

"**Nothing, just feel like to walk, where's father?"**

"**He went to the library"**

"**I see"**

Jellal was leaning on the wall with crossed arms. Mavis chuckled that made Jellal shift his eyes to her

"**Jellal, why don't you walk in the Garden?"**

"**The garden is so big"**

"**But if you walk straight you'll see very wonderful scenery. See the moon is shining so bright"** Mavis smiled to her and left him outside of their room **"good night"**

Jellal went back to his room, and threw himself in his bed. He stared on the ceiling but still couldn't sleep. He remembered what Gray, Natsu and Happy told him

_**-flashback-**_

_**Two days ago**_

_**Fullbuster Family**_

"_**So what is the sudden call, Gray?"**__ Jellal sat down on the couch in Gray's room and noticed Natsu and Happy sleeping in Gray's bed __**"those two had a sleep over here?"**_

"_**Yeah, they called Igneel-sama last night, well their reason, because the house is so far and they are lazy to go home"**_

_Jellal chuckled and sighed __**"Then, why do I need to go here instead of you going there?"**_

"_**For now, our house is the safest place to tell you everything"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Everything what Layla-sama told us."**_

_The day of suspension_

_In Heartfilia family_

"_**Everything I'll tell you will remain to yourself. I'll explain everything and just listen"**_

"_**About what mama?"**__ Loke asked her and Layla shifted her eyes to them_

"_**About the things happening in the palace, the connection of the Royal family, the elders, and the Scarlet Family" **__the four didn't know how to response. They just swallowed their saliva and waited for Layla's revelation __**"The Scarlet Family was a noble family. Rob-sama was the only son of Scarlet family and when his parents died, Rob-sama inherited everything. That time, the Fiore had different ruler, let see, the ruler that time was Rob-sama's wife's family. If I can remember the name of their only daughter is Erza. I'll start her calling Erza's mother. I cannot tell Rob-sama's wife's name, it's very confidential, but that time it was Erza's mother family who ruled Fiore. Mavis, Erza's mother, and I were bestfriend. Our Family were so close to each other. You will hear this for the first time; I am the only daughter of Heartfilia. Jude-san changed his, so that my family's name will continue." **__The four couldn't believe what they heard. Even Loke, her son was shocked to his mother's revelation__** "Before everyone didn't care about status. My family and Erza's mother's family were the Royal family in Fiore; her family were higher than mine, though. Then the country of Mavis was attacked. Mavis' family was adapted here in Fiore. We were all living peacefully. Then Erza's mother met Rob, in the garden of love, Lumen Histoire. They got married, after that I got married too; Jude-san is from noble family. But after those events, the king and queen died of accident. Erza's mother obviously inherited everything, even the throne, but Erza's mother and Rob-sama decided to live peacefully and like to live as normal people. Erza's mother asked Mavis to take the throne. At first she didn't want to, but Erza's mother was so pushy. But the higher committee, the elders, couldn't stand up how the Fiore's Royal Family rules. They pressured Mavis. They told her that she's not from this country yet she is the queen. So they forced her to marry Zeref. Zeref changed his name to Vermilion. They couldn't say no to the elders, because one of the elders was the King's sister. They said that she was supposed to be the queen but Erza's mother appointed a person that is not from this country. They changed the rules and forced me to be in noble family because they said that they only need one royal family. I accepted that but Mavis' suffered a lot. It was great that Zeref understood her and they fall in love with each other. Zeref too couldn't stand what the elders did after the real king and queen died. The noble families were ranked. Rules were told around Fiore. They put the Heartfilia Family the first because of its past history. Then I had my first child, Loke. The next year, Mavis had hers too. That was Jellal, but the elders made the rule, the prince or princess mustn't known to the kingdom until they reached the certain age. But that same day Mavis gave birth, they found out that I gave birth to my second child. The elders didn't want me to have a second child because it has the same birthday to the prince. Erza's mother also gave birth the same year. The others wanted Erza's mother to reclaim her throne but she didn't want to. She didn't know what was happening inside the palace. She thought that Mavis was the one who made the rules so they let her be. But when she found out about that the elders pressured her, it was too late, she got sick and she died 6 years after when she gave birth to Erza."**_

_Layla turned silent. The heavy ambiance was then broken when he spoke __**"I really don't get it well. So it means that the Scarlet Family should be the one ruling right now?"**_

"_**You are really dumb Natsu. Before we born Fiore was so peaceful, but when the king and queen died, Erza's mother supposed to be the queen but she made Mavis-sama the queen. When they moved out of the palace it was then the elders interfere. They couldn't accept what had happened, especially the king's sister, she couldn't accept the fact that a person from other country was appointed as the new queen, instead of her. In that, they pressure Mavis-sama and changed rules in Fiore. Is that right, Layla-sama?"**__ Gray briefly explained it and Layla just nodded_

"_**Wait a minute!"**__ they all looked at Loke and he was kind of mad __**"You said that you had your second child, a year younger than me, where is that child now?"**_

"_**The elders took her away without our notice. She was supposed to be our first daughter"**__ Jude answered in Layla's place __**"They ordered people. We couldn't get enough information what they did to her" **_

"_**So cruel!**_**" **_Gray and Natsu said in chorused_

"_**Aye!" **__agreed by Happy_

"_**Then, what are we going to do now? We only found out about that history" **__Gray asked Layla_

"_**This is the main point here. Rob-sama found out what was happening in the Palace. He couldn't do anything because he was from a noble family. Then Jiemma appeared. Rob-sama was forced to marry her even though she has two daughters from her former husband. Jiemma's way resembled Erza's mother a lot that was why he wanted Jiemma to be Erza's new mother. But 5 years after, Rob-sama died. We just received news about Erza that she got mental and nowhere to go. We didn't believe in that. Jiemma changed. Years after, we got very terrifying news about Jiemma. Someone said that Jiemma is connected to one of the elders. We investigated about that, and couldn't find concrete evidence but we found out what they are after"**__ Layla made a paused and sighed __**"The last will and testament of Erza's mother"**_

"_**Eh? Why they need that?"**__ Gray curiously asked_

"_**Because Erza's mother just gave the throne to Mavis, the palace. Erza's mother inherited everything, it means that she owned the Fiore even though she is not the queen"**__ the four jaws' dropped down and their eyes widened. Revelation after revelation_

"_**Where is that will right now?"**__ Natsu asked_

"_**No one knows that was why Jiemma married Rob-sama. But they gained nothing about the will, though they acquire new information. When Rob-sama died he left his last will and testament, and no one knows where Rob-sama hid it. Same with Erza's mother, Rob inherited everything from his late parents"**_

"_**So no one knows where it's hidden"**__ Loke thought __**"But what if they found it?!"**_

"_**Who knows? But one thing for sure, Rob-sama and his wife gave everything to her only daughter, Erza"**_

"_**Erza Scarlet" **__they muttered_

"_**They spread rumors about her. If they found the will, they'll surely claim it. But luck seemed on our side"**_

"_**What do you mean mama?"**_

"_**Gray-san, Natsu-san, and Happy, you said that you are looking for a scarlet hair lady, right?"**_

"_**Y-yeah"**__ the three nodded_

"_**That is probably Erza. Erza is the only one who inherited the scarlet hair of her mother. It's highly to think that Jiemma locked her up. So I want you to help me find her. I couldn't go near the Jiemma's house, Loke too because we are well known. Unlike you, you can go there on your own, because they don't know that you are from the noble family"**_

"_**Eh? I don't get it. What do you mean, Layla-sama?"**__ Gray moved forward a little bit to understand fully what Layla had said_

"_**A while ago, I learned that the first elder is connected to Jiemma"**_

"_**How'd you know?"**_

"_**She knew that I was in the Capitol and with low class people doing commotion. Only Jiemma and her daughter Minerva called you low class. That gave me to conclude that the first elder is the one connected to Jiemma and wanted to gain the last will and testament. Then I took the responsibility to what Wendy and Carla did, and what I expected, they suspended me and that gave me this opportunity to do my own investigation"**_

"_**Uhm, Layla-sama is there someone else know about this?"**__ Happy raised his hand_

"_**Only Mavis and Zeref, but I told them just to act normal and do what the elders what they wanted"**_

"_**I really don't get it, but as long as we find that scarlet hair lady everything will be alright, right?"**_

"_**Well, we still don't know. We don't care about the will or what, but we wanted Erza to be safe. We wanted the Fiore to back again as what the Fiore everyone know."**_

"_**Yosh, we'll tell Jellal about this and search for her" **__Natsu stood up and he was so energetic_

"_**Addition to that, it seems that the Elders didn't know that Vermillion is originally from this country. When Mavis' great grandmother married someone from the other country, Vermillion moved out of Fiore."**_

"_**So they still have rights to rule this country" **__Loke commented_

"_Well, __**you should find Erza before the coronation"**_

"_**Eh?!"**_

"_**During the coronation, Jellal will be crowned as the Prince. We're sure that the elders are planning something, especially the first elder"**_

"_**My mind is still mixed but I'll find her! Also your daughter"**__ Natsu smiled at Layla that was shocked to what she heard_

"_**Aye"**_

_"__**So that it is all about, Happy, Natsu-san, Gray-san and Loke. I want the four of you to investigate outside the palace. Don't let the elders found out that you are having an interaction with me, especially you three." **__Layla warned them_

_"__**But to think that there's something going on in the palace" **__Natsu muttered_

_"__**Aye"**_

_"__**How about Jellal?" **__Gray asked her_

_"__**Tell him about what I said. He'll be our insider. Just act normally and do what they tell him, oh don't tell him that the scarlet hair lady he was looking is probably the one we are looking for. Just tell him that you are going to look for the former's king and queens granddaughter, but don't tell him that it's the Scarlet Family, just tell him the information about the former king and queen daughter's family is very confidential that I didn't tell you who. It's okay to tell him about Jiemma because he doesn't know them; he doesn't know that they are from the Scarlet Family. Just make sure that you will not tell him about the Scarlet family involvement"**_

_"__**I'll gather information about their family; I know a lot of people" **__Loke suggested and they all nodded_

_"__**We'll help you with that" **__the said in chorused_

_"__**For now, just go home. Don't tell them about this, just tell them that I'm expecting them to do lots of works in my behalf"**_

_**Next Day**_

"_**And that's all"**__ Gray told him everything except for the fact about the Scarlet Family was the one involved_

"_**So if you find the former's king's granddaughter, things might change, huh. Then while looking for the scarlet hair lady, find also the king's granddaughter. I'll do what I can do" **__Jellal stood up and waved to Gray __**"They might looking for me now"**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Jellal twitched his face and really pissed remembering what he heard. **"Maybe I'll do what mother said"** he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the garden

**In Scarlet household**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully though the growling of their tummy could hear, except for one. Erza was looking on the moon from the window of their room. Erza was still injured. Her bandage didn't decrease at all, plus she was starving. She let the others eat her share and pretended that she already ate hers.

"_**When will be this nightmare going to end?"**_ She thought. _**"I'm such a useless in my own house. I couldn't do anything" **_she stood up and about to go out of the room when she stumble a box under her bed

She sat down and opened it.

"**These are the things mom gave me when I was young. It's so nostalgic"**

Each thing from the box brought Erza back to her childhood. It was then she saw a key. It was her first time seeing that but she felt that she know it

"**This, I think I know it"** Erza muttered

"**That, it's the same design with the garden at our backyard"** Erza looked up and saw Lucy smiling at her

"**Ah, you are right"**

"**I can see that from my room. It's very beautiful and also romantic. That's the feeling I can imagine. By the way Erza you should go to sleep, you need to rest"**

"**I'll just go to the washroom and I'll go to sleep"**

"**Okay"**

Erza grabbed the key and clean up her things. She went to the washroom and on her way back, the garden on the backyard caught her eyes. She went out and stared at the garden and thought of something

"**It worth of trying"** she chuckled to herself

"**Erza, what are you going to do?"** Her heart jumped off and it turned out to be Lucy

"**Lucy, you scared me. Want to come with me? I felt we can see something amazing"**

She tried the key that she found and a moment passed, the locked opened. Erza and Lucy's eyes widened and their heart beat faster. Instead of going back, they walked forward. The door automatically closed and they just moved forward. Walked, walked and walked until they couldn't see the door anymore

"**Erza we should go back"** Lucy said but Erza just moved forward. Lucy supposed to follow Erza but beautiful pink flowers caught her eyes and she went there in her own conscious, for Erza she moved forward. Even though she could feel the pain, lack of sleep, tired, injured, no food, Erza didn't mind at all. She moved forward and amazed by the beautiful scenery

"**I remember, I remember this place. This is the place where mom and dad always play with me"** she ran forward until she reached a place where different flowers could be seen. The flowers were sparkling in Erza's eyes. The moon reflected in the pond nearby and fireflies flew around her **"it's very romantic"** she muttered

"_**This is the place where your dad and I met"**_ the voice of Erza's mother echoed in her ears _**"I hope that if you meet yours, you two will meet here"**_

The wind blew and her hair swayed. She knew to herself that she was in her limit. She might fall anytime but she smiled and to herself she said **"the garden of love, **_**Lumen Histoire**_**"**

**"You"**

Erza's eyes widened as the young blue haired man stood before her

"**Jellal!"** She called him and couldn't believe her eyes. Same with the young man, he couldn't expect her to be in the same place as him

"**This is unexpected"** he smiled a very gentle smile **"to see you here, at this time. It's really unexpected"**

Erza's heart pounded as her eyes met Jellal's

"**It's nice in here, right?"** Erza turned her eyes away and her voice was obviously cracking

Jellal just chuckled and looked up the moon **"yeah, so beautiful"**

Erza felt her body so weak. Perhaps because she walked so fast and the aftershock was coming, she thought

"**I-I need to go"** she said while enduring the pain but before she moved any inch, her eyes turned black and before Jellal, she fainted

He didn't know what to do, even what name to call her. He approached him and tried to wake up but it was futile. He noticed the injuries Erza had. The pale face and he realized that she had a fever. He was about to carry her when Lucy came

"**Erza!"** She shouted and hurriedly approached her. She didn't notice Jellal until he spoke

"**You know her?"**

"**Who?!" **She called him but then immediately vented again her eyes to **Erza "Erza, wake up! We need to go"**

"**I'll carry her, show me the way back to your home"**

Lucy was stunned by what Jellal said. _**"He mustn't go there. Mother might see her. But in the contrary, isn't this the best? This is an opportunity for Erza to be out of that house. But Mira and the others, what will happen to them? Erza is first in my priority, if she gets out of that house, she'll be free from the hellish life" **_Lucy thought

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I-it is just that, only Erza knows how to go back."**

"**Then I'll bring you along with me"** Jellal stopped but though for minute _**"no wait, if someone from the palace they are doomed. I'll go to Natsu" **_he thought then carried Erza and led the way

_15 minutes later_

"**Uhm, why are we hiding?"** Lucy asked while hiding behind a big tree

"**Sorry, I just sneaked out. But don't worry we'll be there in 5 minutes" **he answered** "yes, course clear, let's go" **he said but luck seemed out of the way

"**What are you doing here, Jellal-sama?"** A man in the dark suit appeared before them


	8. Chapter 7 - I trust in You

I'm planning to post all the chapters I had made up to the time I couldn't open my account this week... ((: lol ! I apologized for my grammar because I really suck at that... Hahaha ! Enjoy, and here is the chapter 7...

* * *

"_**What are you doing here, Jellal-sama?"**_

Their sweat dropped and the beat of their heart went crazy. Lucy immediately hid behind Jellal and was nervous of what just happened. They were caught!

"**What the?! You scared us, C-Capricorn! What are you doing here?! It's already night"** Jellal made a big sighed and calmed himself a bit

"**Jellal-sama, I don't sleep at this time around. Also, I sensed that someone is sneaking out, and here I found you. By the way Jellal-sama, I'll ask you again and say the same thing, what are you doing here? It's already night" **Capricorn moved his face closer to Jellal then noticed Lucy hiding **"Layla-sama?"**

"**Eh?"** Both of them wondered what Capricorn meant by that

"**Ah, nothing, she looked exactly like her"** Capricorn then noticed Erza in Jellal

"**T-then we're going ahead Capricorn. Don't let others know about this"** Jellal and Lucy were about to go when Capricorn stopped them

"**Wait Jellal-sama, who is that young lady you care carrying?"**

"**I think her name is Erza."** Jellal answered then stared at Capricorn **"**_**I can ask Capricorn to help us go to Natsu in no time. I can't easily get out from here, so it's better if I'll ask him"**_ Jellal thought and moved closer to him **"Capricorn, help us go to Dragneel family"**

"**What are you going to there?"**

"**She's injured, she needs treatment."**

Capricorn stayed silent for a minute before he answered **"I can't" **that made Jellal a bit of annoyed. He didn't expect Capricorn to say no to him

"**I understand then let us through"**

"**Jellal-sama, ours is nearer than them, instead of going there for the treatment, I'll ask Sagittarius to take care of her. Besides asking the Dragneel family this time around will make Igneel-sama to be mad. I'll carry her for you" **Capricorn carried Erza and just led the way. He didn't wait for Jellal's response

They followed him quietly until Lucy whispered to Jellal **"hey, now where are we going? You seemed to know each other"**

"**In Heartfilia's mansion"** Jellal answered then turned to Lucy who stopped walking **"what's the matter?"**

"**We are inside Magnolia?! And more to that we are going to the Heartfilia family?!"**

"**Yeah, Capricorn is the head butler of that house. Don't worry I trust the Heartfilia Family and they will not do anything to harm us"**

"**That's not the problem here! We can't, especially Erza"** Lucy started to freak out but Jellal told him

"**I don't care about that. But as long as Erza is not okay, I'll do anything to make her okay"** Jellal started to walk

"_**Who is he? Who is this Jellal? He seemed like a noble to me, but that's not the feeling when Capricorn was talking to him. He was like higher than the Heartfilia. Or it's just that Capricorn just call everyone like that" **_Lucy thought as she followed Jellal and Capricorn

They arrived at the Heartfilia Mansion and Capricorn immediately called Sagittarius after that he report to Layla. Jellal and Lucy were left in the room where Erza was

"**Layla-sama?" **He knocked and waited for her response. He was about to leave when Layla opened the door** "sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night" **he bowed down

"**It's okay, what is it?"** Layla answered in calm voice

"**Yes, it is about Jellal-sama. Right now he is here in the mansion, along with two young ladies, the one is severely injured"**

Layla's face twitched and told Capricorn **"Jellal-sama is here? Wait me, I'll go change and lead me the way"**

10 minutes after, Capricorn led the way. They arrived at the room just to find Jellal, Sagittarius, and Erza.

"**How is she?"** Capricorn asked Sagittarius that salute to him

"**Hai, moshimoshi, for the meantime she is okay. But she is severely injured and it seemed she is whipped multiple times. She also lack of sleep, over fatigue and more she haven't eat"** Sagittarius reported

"**How about the other young lady?"**

"**I asked Virgo to make something for her to eat. I asked her also to lead her to a vacant room. She is the same with this young lady here, but she is not whipped so much, moshimoshi"**

"**Jellal-sama, where did you meet them?"** Layla spoke in and that was only the time Jellal noticed her

"**Ah, Layla-sama, Capricorn, Sagittarius sorry about this commotion."**

"**It's okay, we're gladly to help"** Capricorn answered

"**I met her in the garden. It's not the usual garden in the palace. Mother told me that. Then I saw her and just fainted"**

"**Lumen Histoire"** Layla muttered **"I see so Mavis told you that"**

"**What is that place?" **

"**They told you right, about the family that ruled the Fiore before? They made that garden, the garden of love, Lumen Histoire"** Layla approached Erza and stared at her _**"she looks exactly at her. There's no mistake about it" **_she thought. She sighed then looked at Jellal** "I'm sorry Jellal-sama, but you need to go back to the palace. We'll take care of her from now on and we'll tell you her current status. It is bad for you to be here, especially when I'm suspended from having an interaction with the Royal family"**

"**But"**

"**Don't worry; we'll take care of them. Just send a mail to Gray-san about this" **

"**By the way Layla-sama. They told me to go with Wendy and visit middle class family. It was clear that they wanted me to go to that Jiemma's house. Well the first elder seemed annoyed when I pointed that out"**

"**So they are starting to move, huh? I'll think of a plan about it. For now thank you for telling that."**

"**Yeah, I'll visit again if I find a chance to sneak out" **Jellal stood up as he made a quick look again to Erza and head off to palace

Sagittarius went out to check Lucy. Layla and Capricorn were left in Erza's room

"**Layla-sama, she looks exactly like her"** Capricorn smiled

"**Yeah, exactly like her"**

"**By the way Layla-sama, about the other girl"**

"**Hm?"**

"**She looks exactly like you, Layla-sama"**

"**Erza!" **Lucy barged in the room and saw Layla and Capricorn **"I-I'm sorry, how's Erza?"**

"**She's now okay, Lucy-san. Why don't you go sleep too? You seemed that you have no sleep either like Erza-san"** Layla approached her and smiled **"don't worry about Erza Scarlet, she'll be okay. Capricorn lead her the way"**

"**Yes, Layla-sama."** Capricorn was about to led Lucy the way when Lucy spoke

"**Can I stay here? I mean, can I sleep here with Erza?"**

Layla smiled at her and turned to Capricorn **"Can you bring another bed here?"**

"**Yes Layla-sama"**

Capricorn left the room. Layla could feel the loneliness in Lucy's eyes.

"**I knew it. We can't stay here. We must go back now"** Lucy's tears gathered in the corner of her eyes **"Mira and the others. They will be punish"**

"**Punished?"** Layla couldn't believe what she heard, her voice arouse and looked at Lucy

"**My mother will surely punish them when they found out that Erza and I are missing. Erza, since her father died, she suffered a lot from my mother and sister. She protected us. Mira and the others will worry at us. They might think that we just left them behind" **Lucy then stopped as she realized that she just said about something that she mustn't. She gasped and closed her mouth

"**Don't worry, Lucy-san. I know about Erza-san. The time I saw her in this room, it was no mistake that she is Rob-sama's only daughter"**

"**H-How-"**

"**Don't stress out for now, Lucy-san. We'll talk about it when you regained your physical strength. I'll do something about your friends."**

Lucy nodded and Layla patted her head. It was then Capricorn came and arranged the bed for Lucy. After 10 minutes it was all done. Layla and Capricorn left when Lucy fell asleep

"**Layla-sama, you looked like a mother to her a while ago"**

"**Capricorn, you know I think that heaven is guiding us. I hope everything will work smoothly"**

"**Yes Layla-sama, Erza's parents and grandparents are guiding us"**

The dawn came to the kingdom of Fiore. The Capitol started to get ready for another busy day. The noble families started to do their businesses and the servants do their chores. The Palace was in panic because of emergency news that the prince would visit again. Wendy was awakened by Siegrain. Jellal was sleeping peacefully in his bed and at the same time worrying in his dream about Erza

**In Scarlet Household**

MiraJane and the others were in panic. They couldn't find Erza and Lucy anywhere. They didn't know what to do when Jiemma and Minerva found out about that.

"**They ran away and left us? Why?"** Laki started to cry but MiraJane told her

"**No, they didn't run away. Sure something happened to them. If they will run away, Erza will sure bring this to her"** MiraJane saw the box of Erza which was filled of her precious things

"**But where are they?"**

"**The door to the backyard was opened"** Elfman told them. And they all ran to see

"**It's impossible to go out from here. It's a dead end"** Lisanna pointed out the big fences around

"**Except for that big gate"** Juvia pointed the big gate and MiraJane shook her head

"**It can't be, because Erza didn't know how to open it. Rob-sama closed it since her wife died"**

"**ERZA!"** the thunder roar of Jiemma was heard around the house. Mira and the others hearts' beat faster and faster as they could hear the footsteps of Jiemma getting closer

"**What are we going to do?" **Laki was shaking

"**We can't do anything. For now, let's be strong and have faith that those two are in good condition." **Mira answered and that time Jiemma came and found everyone at the backyard

"**Where is Erza?!"**

"**Jiemma-sama, Erza and Lucy are missing and we don't know where they are"** MiraJane bowed that and told her the truth

"**You don't know? Or you let them go?!"** Jiemma's voice was so loud that they could the pain in their eardrum **"Everyone inside, NOW!"**

They immediately followed her and again, first thing in the morning, they were all punished and received fatal wounds. Minerva just watched them from above laughing and grinning at them

When Jiemma finished she went up and grabbed the phone. She anxiously dialled and waited for the response of the person on the other line

"**It's me, Jiemma"**

"_**What is it this early in the morning?!"**_

"**Erza and Lucy are missing"**

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"**What should we do?"**

"_**IDIOT! Why you let them get away?! Tch, I'll think about it."**_

"**But isn't it this nice? I mean, Erza is truly missing. We can go to the plan"**

"_**How about Lucy?! What are you going to do if they ask where she is?"**_

"**I'll tell that my former husband family get her. It's easy to lie"**

"_**Do what you can! Just stay input. The Princess will go to your house. I'll tell you when, the prince is with them and another noble children. Make sure to impress them!"**_

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

"**If I see you Erza and Lucy, I'll whip you to death!"** Jiemma roared and threw the phone in the wall

**In the Palace**

Everyone was in panic. Wendy was secured to make sure she couldn't sneak out of the palace again. For Jellal, he was still sleeping even though a loud noise where happening

"**JELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"** Gray entered his room followed by Natsu and Happy. Gray made a really loud entrance but still Jellal was sleeping **"HOY! WAKE UP YOU DUMBHEADED IDIOT!" **Gray lost his control and shook Jellal off his bed. Natsu and Happy helped him. Though it took 20 minutes for them to wake him up

"**Gray, Natsu, Happy what are you doing here?"** he asked without realizing that the three were out of breath **"What happened to you there?"** he stood up, stretched his hand and yawned

"**You finally wake up"** Gray said while panting

"**Aye"**

"**What are you guys doing here?" **again he asked

"**I received your mail and it was sent 4 in the morning! But before that, go wash your face you stupid prince!"** Gray sighed

After 5 minutes, Jellal came back and sat down on his couch

"**So what is the message all about?"** Gray asked Jellal

"**Gray just grabbed us from our house because he said that you found treasure" **Natsu added

"**Aye, Gray is in the mood!"**

"**Ah that, go to that place and you'll know what I mean."**

"**Eh? That place?"**

"**Yeah, the place where you went three days ago"**

"**Capitol?" **Natsu and Happy asked

"**You went there?" **Gray slightly got serious on his tone

"**No, the best way I think is, I was caught. Well, you go there and you'll know what happened. I'll find a chance to sneak out. Crux will be here any moment."**

Gray grabbed Happy and Natsu that were eating that was supposed to be for Jellal

"**Gray where are we going?"**

"**Just shut up and come with me"** he answered but he felt someone glaring at them

"**How about Jellal?" **Happy asked but Gray was in middle of sensing where the glare was coming from

"_**They might follow us if we act harshly now. What should we do?" **_Gray thought. He knew perfectly that someone was there

"**Gray, I know this smell. It's one of the elders"** Natsu whispered to him **"But I don't know which of them"**

"**Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy-san, you three came to see Jellal?"**

"**Mavis-sama!"** the three called in chorused

"**Aye, but we wasted our time waking him up"** happy answered

"**We supposed to ask him to come with us but he needs to study"** Gray added but Natsu and Happy looked at him

"**I see. You are going to sneak out again. Huh?"** Mavis chuckled. But Gray and Natsu noticed Mavis' eyes. She was looking at her back **"Then where are you heading right now?"**

"**For now we are going back to our house. We don't want to get in the way here. We heard that there's a prince coming"** Gray answered and Mavis smiled at them

"**Then regards to your mother Gray, same to you Natsu and Happy"** Mavis turned around and waved at them

"**Let's go" **Gray again grabbed them and went to Fullbuster house first

"**I thought we are going somewhere?"** Happy asked

"**We can't. Someone's tailing us. So you two, go home for now. Then we'll meet at Loke's house two hours from now" **Gray told them

"**Why there?"**

"**We'll see when we go there"**

Happy and Natsu stood up and just did what Gray said.

**In Scarlet Household**

Jiemma and Minerva went out to go shopping. Though Jiemma was still anxious about Erza and Lucy missing, they went out to have fun. MiraJane and the others were forced to work again. Elfman again received more hits than the others but still the others were not saved.

"**Where are they?"** Laki muttered

"**Let's just believe in those two that they are in good hands."** Juvia patted her head

"**You see, I can't bring myself to hate Erza and Lucy. Somehow this event will become like a miracle to us. Something will happen"** Lisanna smiled at them

"**Let's just wait patiently and endure everything"** MiraJane gave each food to eat

**In Heartfilia Family**

Two hours had passed and Gray finally arrived in Heartfilia Family.

"**Gray-sama, this way"** Capricorn immediately led him in the room where Lucy and Erza were

Gray's eyes widened seeing Lucy and Erza sleeping, more importantly in Heartfilia's house **"What is the meaning of this?!"** he asked

"**Jellal-sama found the two of them last night. He was about to go to Natsu-san's house but Capricorn found him and led them here"** Layla came in and immediately went beside Lucy

"**This is the lady Jellal told us to look for. And that is Lucy I think, Natsu will freak out for sure!"**

"**Layla-sama, Natsu-sama and Happy-sama just arrived"**

"**Lead them here"**

As they were waiting for the two to came. Gray looked at Layla who was like a mother to Lucy, he chuckled

"**Gray-san?"**

"**Lucy looked exactly like you Layla-sama. More importantly, you are like her mother than that woman"**

Layla smiled and stroke her hand into Lucy's blonde hair. Inside Layla, she was hoping that Lucy was her lost child. There was a possibility, but she thought it was impossible because Lucy and Minerva were twins

"**The two of them were sleeping peacefully. I feel sorry for the two of them"**

"**What do you mean, Layla-sama?"** Gray asked but it was then the door opened

"**Gray! You are here!"** Natsu shouted and he was Loke, Happy and Capricorn. He was about to shout again when he started sniffing **"This smell, I knew it, it's Lucy"**

"**Natsu, you calm down, you shut up, and you are annoying!"** Gray sighed then pointed out Lucy who just woke up because of Natsu's voice

"**Lucy! That is LUCY!"** Natsu again shouted but Capricorn covered his mouth this time

"**Natsu-sama, can't you see that someone is sleeping?" **Natsu shifted his eyes and saw Erza. His eyes widened and wanted to say something but he couldn't

"**Lucy-san, are you feeling well?" **Layla asked Lucy and she just nodded **"Good, Capricorn can you tell Virgo to prepare something to eat for our guests? Prepare it in the guest room"**

"**Yes Layla-sama"** Capricorn let Natsu go and followed Layla's ordered

"**Everyone, can you wait in the guest room? Loke lead them the way. We'll be there after Lucy-san is ready"**

"**Yes, mama"** Loke pushed the two and Gray just followed him. Layla was left with Lucy who approached Erza

"**How is she?"**

"**She's okay. For now let her sleep. Well, how about a little chat with us? Honestly, I don't want to rush things but we don't have time. To have the two of you here, heaven is on our side"**

"**Layla-sama, I really don't get it"**

"**We'll explain later, but for now go change. Capricorn put your dress in the table. I'll wait for you outside"**

Layla walked out of the room and Lucy stared at Erza

"**Erza, you know, I feel that going here is the right decision. The freedom, the change that we are seeking for so long, we might get it" **she smiled

After 30 minutes, Layla and Lucy went to the guest room. As Layla opened the door, Natsu was aiming to jump to Lucy that made Lucy freaked out. But before Natsu approached her, Taurus caught him

"**Moo! You are being rude to the lady, Natsu-sama!" **he caught Natsu and carried him

"**But I finally meet her again, without that two monsters with her"** Natsu grinned at Taurus **"Wait, can you bring me down?!"**

"**Natsu-san, can you let us sit first?"** Layla smiled at Natsu but that made Natsu sweat so he hurriedly sat down

"**Hime, eat to your heart content"** Virgo put lots of food in the centre table

"**Hime?"** Natsu and Happy asked

"**She looked like a princess, any problem with that?!" **Virgo asked then and they just shook their head

"**Virgo, Taurus, and Cancer, you can leave for now"** Layla ordered and the three left the room

Without hesitation, Lucy started to eat.

"**Don't worry about me."** Lucy said while chewing. Everyone in the room looked at her and couldn't believe their eyes. A true lady indeed but talking while eating. **"If you have any questions or want to know you can ask me"**

Natsu laughed and gave Lucy a big bright smile **"I knew it, you are not like the others who will just sit tight when you are in front of nobles. You are an easy going person"**

"**But Natsu, you are in front of Layla-sama and Loke-sama, you also act as if you are they are not from noble family. You are easygoing too"** Lucy answered and as if they knew each other very well

"**You two seemed to know each other for very long time" **Gray sighed

"**Aye, Natsu if very friendly"**

"**But since I heard Lucy singing, I thought that she is a person who want to live normally but couldn't"** Natsu sat down on the floor and smiled at Lucy **"Layla-sama and Loke know me very well. Also, Gray, Happy and I are from noble Family"**

Lucy slowly swallowed the food she was eating then sighed **"I knew it. I have a feeling that something like this is happening. I'm inside Magnolia after all. Seeing you three here made me conclude that. Jellal might be noble family too"**

"**Aye, Lucy you sure talk a lot****" **Happy teased her

"**Jellal is not from noble family" **Natsu told Lucy that calmed Lucy for a minute. She drank water but Natsu hadn't finished talking **"He is from the Royal Family. Jellal is the Prince"** when he said that, Lucy spitted the water to Natsu's face that made everyone in the room laughed

"**Hoy, hoy, Natsu, you mustn't tell her that. Jellal must the one to tell her that"**

"**WAIT! WHAT?!"** Lucy's voice arouse

"**Calm down, Lucy-san."** Layla spoke in **"It doesn't matter now, she just found out. Lucy-san, we'll tell you everything. After that you are going to tell us everything about your mother and sister. If you cooperate with us, we'll do everything to save your friends"**

"**Layla-sama, I told you right, just ask me anything. This might be our chance. Our long awaited freedom from that hellish life"** Lucy smiled at them **"As long as it can save my friends, and Erza, I'm willing to cooperate"**

Layla told Lucy everything, about the Royal Family, and Erza's family. Expected for the revelation, Lucy couldn't say anything. She lost her appetite hearing those words.

"**I see, so mother and Minerva are after that."** Lucy's eyes were clearly sad but Natsu asked her

"**You can cry you know, your eyes seemed so lonely"**

"**Thank you Natsu, but it's weird. My tears don't want to come out. I'm lonely because I found out about my parents, but I'm lonely because Erza suffered a lot, to think that she is from that family."**

"**Jellal doesn't know that the Erza she's looking and the granddaughter of the former king and queen are the same"** Gray added

"**So we want you to keep it from Jellal about that fact. Also the fact that you are from Jiemma's family, keep it a secret."**

"**Wait! Jellal-ouji is looking for Erza? Why?" **Lucy asked them

"**He lllliiikkkkeess her"** Happy trolled his tongue but that lowered Lucy's tension

"**Also don't tell Erza-san about this, just keep it from her for the meantime"** Layla told Lucy

"**Then it's my turn to tell everything, right?"** Lucy sat down properly and started telling them. She said everything about how Jiemma and Minerva treat Erza and the others. How Jiemma locked Erza for a year then spread false rumors. Their excuses when going out. Lucy's alter ego.

"**So cruel! I'm going to beat them"** Natsu stood up but Gray tripped him

"**Idiot, calm down! We need to plan. They are also connected to the elders so we need to act carefully"**

"**Now, were going to talk about our plan. We can't save your friends right but we can tell them that you are in good hand" **Layla smiled to Lucy and Lucy smiled back

"**I trust you all." **

"**Nice Luigi!"** Natsu gave her thumbs up

"**I'm Lucy! Lucy!"**

Natsu and Lucy along with Happy made a loud noise talking to each other. But Lucy were laughing, she seemed forgotten her concerns for the moment and enjoyed talking to Natsu and Happy.

"**Well, let's talk about it now. Just a caution, don't let Jellal know about Erza-san. You'll go there but you'll take risk."** Layla warned them and the plan was said

"**Yosh, let's go to our plan A!"** Natsu shouted followed by Lucy and Happy

"**AYE!"**

Two days after, and the order from the elders was announced around the middle class family

"_**Princess Wendy along with the Noble Family Children will visit Families from Middle Level Family"**_

* * *

~To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8 - Plan Infiltration

A normal life, so peaceful, Lucy would love to live in the Heartfilia family if she would have a chance. Laughing and talking with everyone in the household added by Natsu, Gray and Happy who also visited time to time. But when night comes, and the sun hides, the nightmares from her family were hunting her. She couldn't blame anyone but her family, making them suffered just to get that testament. Making Erza endured all the pains. Lucy always cries beside Erza, who hadn't waked up since Jellal found them, Erza who Lucy thought as her own sister.

It was exactly one week since Jellal found Erza. Erza hadn't waked up. Gray, Happy and Natsu were on their way to the palace. They were summoned by the elders

"**Tch, Lucy might be bored now"** Natsu groaned

"**Natsu, don't say her name while we're outside"** Gray warned him

"**Aye, Natsu is so close to her that they talked most of the time"** added by Happy

"**Why they suddenly called us?"** Natsu changed the topic as his face turned to red

"**Well, today will be the day our plan must succeed. Everything is in our hand!"** Gray clenched his fist and at the same time were excited

**In the palace**

Jellal and Carla were looking for Wendy. No one knew if she sneaked out, but Jellal was sure that she was just inside the palace

"**Jellal-sama, you are really sure that she's here?" **Carla said while following Jellal, her arm was folded

"**Do we have visitors today?"**

"**Yeah, the Kotobuki Family is here. They are in the ranch right now. They need to show off for the ladies from other noble families from other countries"**

"**I see"** Jellal chuckled and continued walking

"**Where is she exactly?"** Carla was pissed

Jellal was right; the Princess was just inside the palace. Wendy was hiding behind the tree in the palace's ranch. Her face was all red and couldn't take her eyes away. She was hiding, while watching someone in the ranch. She couldn't believe herself that she was actually doing it

"**Having fun?"** Wendy fell from her feet when the voice came behind her that happened to be Jellal. He laughed too much seeing her sister freaking out **"that's hilarious Wendy"**

"**What the heck are you doing here?! We are summoned to the throne hall you know"** Carla started scolding her

"**S-sorry, I just wanted to watch" **she answered then her eyes vented again to the ranch

Jellal watched her sister turning to red, smiling to herself and giggling to her own fantasy

"**Carla, did she mention anything about those three?"** Jellal whispered to Carla then pointed out the three Kotobuki, Hibiki, Ren and Eve

"**Why'd you ask?"**

"**Just answer"**

"**She just mentioned Eve once. Remembered when we sneaked out, Wendy told me that Eve showed her that part of the garden" **Carla answered then Jellal looked closely to Eve then to Wendy** "Wendy, let's go" **Carla stood up but Wendy was fixated watching

"**Wait, let's stay until they finished one lap"** Jellal stopped Carla

When the three Kotobuki children finished a lap, Jellal stood up, grabbed Wendy up and called the three

"**Hibiki, Ren, Eve!"** The three young man and the others from the ranch vented their eyes to Jellal that was holding Wendy. The three knew Jellal as a noble from Heartfilia

"**Jellal!"** Hibiki called with excitement

"**Wendy-chan"** Eve smiled to her

"**Why don't you come and join is here?"** Ren asked them. Well they were shouting

"**Thank you for the invite but we need to go!"** Shouted by Jellal **"you three are great!"** He waved and he let go Wendy's hand **"why don't you wave at them too?"**

"**Nii-sama, it's embarrassing"**

"**But it's more embarrassing if you just hide their, watching like a stalker, right?"**

Wendy's face turned red then shifted her eyes to the three young men. She waved and it was obviously she was embarrassed

"**We need to go! See you later!"** Jellal shouted and the three waved at them

"**That was embarrassing" **Wendy muttered

"**But you seemed having fun watching him"** Jellal teased her

"**I wasn't watching Eve-kun!"** She hissed that made Jellal broke into laughter **"w-what?!"**

"**Wendy, he didn't say any name"** Carla reminded her

Wendy's face turned pure red **"you two are so mean!"**

"**Hahaha, it's okay, you are cute to tease. Let's hurry up; those elders are probably mad right now"**

On their way to the throne hall, Jellal was teasing Wendy about Eve

**In Scarlet household**

"**Listen you fools! The princess with her noble friends will visit us! Don't bring any disgrace! And don't say anything about Lucy and Erza!"**

"**Yes, Jiemma-sama"**

The household were so busy preparing for the arrival of the princess. While working everyone was so worried, it's been a week since they gone. They still had bandages around them because Minerva wasn't satisfied since Erza gone missing

Three hours had past

Jellal and the others were on their way to the Scarlet Household. Jellal knew that they were going to the Scarlet Family, the house that the owner was supposed to be the former king and queen's granddaughter. But unfortunately the second family was targeting the testament. He knew about that fact except that Erza and the granddaughter was the same. And he totally forgot that the owner of the house is Rob Scarlet and her only daughter is Erza Scarlet

"_**Can we do it? Hiding the truth from Jellal? The one she found a week ago, and the granddaughter is the same? That Lucy is the daughter of that Jiemma, who made Erza suffered. This Prince is not stupid"**_Gray taught. He let a big sigh and looked outside the car

"**Gray you seemed dozing off"** Jellal asked him

"**Nothing, Jellal, just let say it again, don't act harshly"** he whispered

"**I understand"**

"**You too Natsu, stay calmed and don't let them found out that you know where's Lucy"** Natsu whispered to Natsu. He made sure that Jellal didn't hear that

Finally they arrived and MiraJane welcomed them

"**Carla, this house****" **Wendy excitedly said that made Gray freaked out

"**Carla, want does she mean by that?"** he whispered to Carla

"**Remember the time we sneaked out? We ended up here"** Carla answered while her arm crossed

"_**You are kidding, right?! What are we supposed to do now?! I need to calm down"**_Gray's sweat dropped and he felt so nervous.

"**Welcome Hime-sama"** MiraJane bowed down

"**MiraJane, let me welcome the Princess"** Jiemma went out with her spending golden dress and heavy make-up. Mira excused herself and didn't notice that the princess she just welcomed was Wendy **"Saa, Hime-sama and the noble-sama-tachi, let's go inside"** Jiemma smiled at them and she hadn't still noticed Gray, Natsu, and Happy

They all went inside and didn't even showed any excitement. Jiemma led the way for them to sit. Wendy, and Carla sat but the four remained standing. They didn't want to sit

"**Uhm, thank you for having us here, Jiemma Scarlet-sama"** Wendy bowed down

"**No, Wendy-sama, we're honored to be our guest."** Jiemma bowed down too then looked at Lisanna **"Lisanna, call Minerva and say that the Princess just arrived"**

"**Yes, Jiemma-sama"** she responded. They all noticed the bandages around her.

"**But still, it's small, huh?"** Natsu groaned that made Jiemma's brow raised

"**Natsu, calmed down"** Gray whispered to him

"**But seeing her face make me puke, my nose is going crazy because of her perfume"** Natsu whispered back

"**Natsu"** this time, it was Jellal

"**Aye, that's Natsu"** Happy agreed

"**Wendy-sama, why are you with these people?"** Jiemma asked while raising her brow and not showing any respect

"**Eh? Why you asked?"** Wendy wondered to her question

"**Jiemma-sama, Minerva-sama is here"** Lisanna reported as Minerva entered the guest room. Natsu immediately closed his nose and the others were enduring not to smell. Minerva entered with her green sparkling dress, heavy make-up and strong perfume.

"**Sorry to make you wait, Hime-sama"** she bowed down then immediately vented her eyes to Gray, Happy and Natsu **"Oh yeah, why are these people with you, Hime-sama?"**

"**You three, don't tell me that the one who called you that are these people?"** Jellal asked them while his hands clenching on his pocket

"**Yeah, these low class people"** the three answered in chorused, it was obviously that they snapped out

"**Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy!"** Wendy stopped them but she realized the black aura behind them including his brother **"Carla, what are we going to do?"** she asked but same with the four she was having a dark aura with her _**"Wahhh, what am I going to do? Ah I know"**_she faced Jiemma and Minerva **"Uhm, by the way Jiemma-sama, I want to meet everyone that is working here"**

"**Why may I ask?"** Minerva sat down and didn't like what she heard

"**They-" **Gray immediately closed Wendy's mouth

"**Hahaha, Wendy-chan don't tell anyone about that"** Gray whispered to her

"**Eh, why?"**

"**Just do it"**

"**How rude you are mister?" **Minerva spoke in

"**It is okay, it's true that Wendy is the princess but at least she doesn't compare people by their status, Ms. Middle level" **Gray raised his brow, even though he was the one saying that needed to calm down

"**Jiemma-sama, food is ready"** Lisanna reported in that broke the heavy ambiance

"**Then let's go Hime-sama" **Jiemma and Minerva led the way. Carla and Wendy followed them

"**Gray, you are the one who told us to calm down but then you are the first to snap"** Jellal teased him

"**Shut up"** he said then vented his eyes to Natsu and Happy

"**Saa, let's hurry up Jellal"** the two pushed Jellal and left Gray with Lisanna

"**Your name is Lisanna if I remember?"** Gray asked her

"**Y-Yes"**

"**Don't worry, I just want to tell you something but before that, inside this house, is there anyone who you not trust?"**

"**Eh?"**

"**I told you, don't worry"**

"**Y-Yes, actually just those two. Everyone here hate them"**

"**I see, like what she said"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Don't worry about Lucy and Erza"** he whispered **"They are in good hands, and Lucy told me not to worry and please endure for the time being"**

"**That, is that true?"** asked by MiraJane who happened to hear what he said

"**Yeah, just don't let those two found out that you already know something about them. We still can't tell where they are, but they are in good hands. Well, Erza, I don't want to say this but at least you need to know, she hadn't wake up since we found her"**

"**Eh?!"**

"**But don't worry, I told you they are in good hands"** Gray smiled at them

"**Thank you, Gray-sama"** the two said in chorused

"**Just call me Gray. Any message for them?"**

"**Just tell them that we're okay, don't worry about us and we'll wait for their return" **Mira's tears gathered in the corner of her eyes

"**Well, when that time comes, you'll all be free. Ah right, is there any way that we can exchange message? I mean you guys and Lucy"**

"**We don't know if there's a way"** Lisanna answered

"**How about Levy-chan?"** Mira suggested

"**Levy?"**

"**Yeah, she owns a book store in the Capitol. She is a close friend of Lucy"**

"**Then we'll make her our connection once we confirmed that she is a friend of hers. Just don't let those two found out, okay?" **Gray said as he walked out of the room. Lisanna led the way to the dining area which he found Natsu eating wildly

"**This man, he had no manners at all" **Gray muttered

"**Gray, where did you go?"** Jellal asked him

"**Ah sorry, I went to washroom"** he answered then sat beside Natsu **"Natsu, show some manners will ya?"**

"**B-But this food, it's very delicious. More delicious than Hughes" **Natsu answered as foods were spitting on his mouth

"**You really haven't change Natsu-san. Even when you are in front of mother and father" **Wendy chuckled

"**Aye, that is Natsu" **agreed by Happy

"**You must be kidding me! He is a real pain!"** Carla sighed

"**What a rude barbaric person"** Minerva muttered that Jellal happened to hear

"**Natsu, you really are a Dragneel Family, expected from rank 2 in Noble Family" **Jellal said before drinking his juice

"**Honestly, I really can't believe this guy. You and Gajeel are the same"** Gray added

"**This, it's Laki-san"** Wendy muttered. She looked around and saw everyone except for Erza. She wanted to ask but Gray warned her not to say about that incident. She stood up and approached Juvia who was staring Gray all the time. She whispered **"Uhm, where's Erza-san?**

"**That"** Juvia hesitated to answer **"She needs to go to the Capitol"** Juvia lied that was the best answer she thought of

"**I see, thank you, Juvia-san"** she went back to her sit and everyone noticed that

"**Wendy-sama, did our servants do something not nice?"** Minerva asked her

"**No, nothing"** she answered

"**By the way, Natsu, right?"** Minerva vented her eyes to Natsu **"You haven't ask where's Lucy, you always make a commotion concerning her"**

"**She's not here"** Natsu immediately responded

"**What do you mean?" ** They both raised their brow, well as higher as they could

"**I couldn't smell her. Didn't she run home? It's better than her"** Natsu answered grumpily **"If she's here, I could easily tell"**

"**I see, I thought because you are hiding her"** Minerva made a smile that really pissed Natsu, Gray and Happy

"**Lucy?"** Jellal asked that made Gray anxious

"**T-That, you remembered that time Natsu made a ruckus in the Capitol?"**

"**Ah, that, I thought-" **but before continued what he would say, Gray cut him off

"**Impossible, we'll know right away, but not"** he sighed then thought _**"It's quite dangerous if we talk about Lucy. But, the one I'm concerned, these two, know that Jellal is the Prince. They didn't let Jellal introduced himself. I must observe"**_

"**Jellal-sama, who are you referring to a while ago?"**__Minerva asked out of the blue

"**Hm, Minerva-san right? You know Jellal, huh" **Gray butt in and chuckled **"That's interesting, huh"**

Minerva calmed herself not to say anything. She was really pissed. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled **"Yeah, I know him, because we met before"** she lied. The four already knew that she was lying, well because of their knowledge about their intention, and they all knew if Jellal would meet someone

"**I see, you met him before, huh? How mean Jellal?!"** Gray chuckled that Jellal understood right away

"**Neh, I want to see who cook all of these"** Natsu shouted

"**We can't-"**

"**I'm not talking to you"** Natsu immediately cut Minerva **"Call her here"**

"**Uhm, I'm the one who cooked. I apologized if you don't like it"** Laki bowed her head but Natsu gave her a big bright smile

"**It's very delicious! Much delicious than Siegrain's, Ur's, Hughes, and other head chef in Magnolia."**

"**Hoy, you just include my mother"** Gray commented but Natsu didn't hear it and continue smiling to Laki. But his smile made Lisanna's heart beat fast. She didn't know to herself but Natsu was smiling to Laki, but why she was affected?

"**Can we go back to the guest room?"** Jiemma suggested _**"I really hate this barbaric person, him and his two friends. Expected from the low class family. Well we need to calm ourselves"**_ she thought but Jellal stood up and told them

"**We need to go. We have one more family to visit today" **he said the bowed down to Jiemma and Minerva **"Thank you for your service."**

"**No, we're honored that you visited us"** Jiemma's personality really changed from demo to angel. Mira and the others were holding not to puke

"**But Natsu-san, you should apologize for being rude"** Wendy told Natsu. Jiemma and Minerva smiled to Natsu. They were waiting and expecting Natsu to apologize, but Natsu gazed at them

"**Why should I apologize to a family from a middle level? I am from a noble family**, **Natsu Dragneel"** he introduced himself while having a cold gazed to Jiemma and Minerva. The two couldn't believe what they heard. Same with Mira and the others

"**Ah, we're being so rude!" **Wendy remembered **"Jiemma-sama, Minerva-sama we're so sorry for not introducing ourselves"** Wendy bowed down **"I'm Wendy Vermilion" **she said then tapped Carla

"**Humph, Carla"** she said while her arm fold and not looking at them

"**Natsu Dragneel"**

"**Aye, I'm Happy"**

"**Gray Fullbuster"**

"**Jellal"**

They all introduced themselves. Everyone's eyes' widened as they hear them introducing. _**"THEY ARE FROM THE NOBLE FAMILY?!**_**"**Jiemma thought. Her mind was shouting in disbelief

"**They are from, Heartfilia Family, Dragneel Family and Fullbuster Family"** Carla smirked **"You understand now?"** she said then walked out of the room

"**Then we'll send you off"** Minerva suggested and they could see the sweat on her. She was flustered and troubled, same with Jiemma

"_**Infiltration Plan is success. We told them their message without the notice of Jellal. This is freaking me out. Well, after this we'll truly prove that she is really connected to the elders" **_Gray thought as he let a big sighed

"**Thank you so much"** Wendy answered then approached Mira and the others **"I'm going to visit again, next time when Erza-san is here"** she smiled. It was nice that Jiemma and Minerva went out first followed by Gray, Natsu and Happy, but Jellal was there and heard it

"**Yeah, Erza will be happy to see you again"** MiraJane answered

"**Wendy let's go"** Jellal said and walked out of the room. But his mind filled with what he heard, added by the fact that the one she found had the same name. When he reached out of the house, he stopped. Gray and the others noticed it and confusedly looked at him **"Neh"** he started then looked at Jiemma and Minerva **"This house is the Scarlet Family, right? Then the head of this house is Rob-sama, and she has the daughter named Erza Scarlet, right?"** he was serious, as if he just found out that the granddaughter of the former king and queen was Erza Scarlet and the Erza that she found is the same.


	10. Chapter 9 - Raging Natsu

"**J-Jellal-sama, why'd you ask?"**

Everyone was indeed shocked with Jellal's question. Did he just found out? That question made them crazy. Jellal was serious. His tone, his voice, the way he looked and the way he emphasized Erza Scarlet

"**Just curious"** he responded **"it's an easy question, the answer is either yes or no"** surely, Jellal was not in the mood with some joke or excuses. He wanted to know the answer

"**Yes, but Erza Scarlet-"** but before Jiemma explained, Jellal stopped her

"**I don't need explanation" **with his terror voice he really became the prince**. "Let's go"** he ordered. Wendy and the others could tell how serious Jellal and if he was pissed. The only thing they could do was to follow what he just said. Jellal was quite scary when he snapped

They went off and left Jiemma with her daughter devastated and embarrassed. They knew that Jellal was the prince. But instead of good impression, they fail to do it

"**Minerva, I'm going to my room to make a call. Go ask those pests what the Princess asked them"** Jiemma marched in and as for Minerva she was irritated to Natsu and Gray who were the cause of her humiliation in front of Jellal

Lisanna and MiraJane planned to tell them about what Gray had said when the two were already sleeping.

**"Okay spit it out you stupid people!"** Minerva shouted to them as she marched in inside the kitchen. Her left brow was so high that the others already knew that they would be punished again **"how did you meet the princess?"**

They couldn't say anything. One wrong answer, they were doomed. But MiraJane spoke and lied to her **"we met her before in the Capitol. We didn't know that she is the Princess."**

"**You are not lying, right?!"** Minerva approached MiraJane and pulled her hair

"**I-I'm not lying. It is the truth, Minerva-sama" **MiraJane shouted as she was struggling in Minerva's hand

She just let go of MiraJane and walked out of the kitchen. She left the others flocking together, gazing on her.

Meanwhile, in the Heartfilia household

Lucy was alone in Erza's room. She hadn't wake up for a week. Lucy wanted to cry but Natsu's laugh kept her strong. She didn't know to herself but it was calm and peaceful when she remembered Natsu

"**Erza, you know my heart is going crazy when Natsu is laughing. When are you going to wake up?"**

Lucy stood up and felt that someone was outside. She went there and found a girl with blonde hair, long eyelashes and with teddy bear in her hand

"**Who you might be?"** Lucy smiled at her. The girl took a long pause before opening her mouth, but before she say something

"**Michelle, I'm looking for you!"** Loke showed up with his phone on his hand **"ah, Lucy, how are you?"**

"**I-I'm good, so far"** Lucy answered then shifted her eyes to the girl named Michelle **"Loke-sama, is she your illegitimate child?"**

Loke stared at Lucy and laughed on her **"No, she's my youngest sister. Well you heard that I do have younger sis, right?"** Loke put her arms around Michelle **shoulders "also, don't call me Loke-sama, just call me Loke"**

"**H-hai, sorry about that"**

"**Haha, don't worry about that. This is Michelle, Michelle Heartfilia. Michelle this is Lucy, don't tell anyone about her?"**

"**Why?"** Asked by Michelle

"**Mama said"** he winked then faced Lucy again **"she just came back from her vacation in the Lobster family so you might ask where she was these past days"**

"**Yeah, I was about to ask but you just answered it already."** She turned to Michelle and smiled **"nice to meet you Michelle"**

Michelle just stared at her and didn't response. She wanted to say something; it was obvious to her face

"**Michelle, I told you before right? If you want to say something, just say it, but make sure to choose your words"** Loke patted her head. Michelle looked straight at Loke and pointed out Lucy

"**Then, why is she looked like mama? You must have a reason right?"**

Loke chuckled and again patted her sister's head. He always does that to her sister **"I don't know either. It's a mystery, right? Ah, I know, why don't you accompany her? She seemed bored. Natsu and the others didn't come today"**

"**Why they didn't come today?"** Lucy asked Loke as they entered the room where Erza was

"**They need to attend some business in the palace. Elders' order" **Loke rolled his eyes **"It was good that they don't really order me around. Being the number 1 in Fiore's teen magazine is a big help"**

"**What, you are proud, huh?"** Lucy smirked. Loke is the type of the guy who boasts about being the number 1 but also the same time he disgusts himself for doing that.

"**Well, I need to go. Michelle, accompany her for the meantime"** Loke again patted Michelle's hair and walked out of the room

"**You two seemed close together, huh?"** Lucy told Michelle whose face so red

"**Yeah, I was the only girl"** Michelle muttered

"**Was? Why you used past tense"**

"**He does it also to someone"**

"**Her girlfriend?"**

"**No, I don't know. But they look happy together. Nii-chan looks so happy with her"** she said. Lucy knew that Michelle really loves her brother

"**Did he give that to you?"** Lucy pointed out the teddy bear. She just nodded and let a big sighed **"it's important, so take good care of that. Michelle, believe in your brother"** Lucy stood up and did what Loke always did to her, she patted her hair and smiled **"you'll always be his youngest sister"**

Michelle stared at her and giggled. They started to talk about what Michelle did while she was on vacation in the Lobster family; Lucy was listening and laughing with her

Later that day

Minerva and Jiemma were both sleeping. Lisanna and MiraJane were looking for a right timing to tell them about Lucy and Erza. They were so excited but still anxious to find a right timing

Lucy and Michelle spent their whole day together and talking different things. Michelle thought that she was talking to her mother that was why she freely talk to her without a pause and with her natural characteristics

As for Jellal and the others…

They were standing steadily in front of the king, queen, and the elders. They just arrived from their visitation to the middle level family. All of them but Wendy were not in the mood and not willingly to listen. Gray was thinking about Jellal if he already knew. Natsu was concerned about Lucy. Jellal thought about the problem concerning about the former king and queen's granddaughter and also concern about Erza. Happy and Carla just hate to listen to the elders. Wendy on the other hand were anxious and would notice immediately from her shaking body

"**How was it?"** Mavis started in order to calm her and to vent the thoughts of the others who did obviously not want to listen by just looking at their grumpy face

"**I-it was nice, though it was tiring"** Wendy responded. Her voice was cracking but at least she answered

"**I see you all are tired. Why don't you all go for now and let's talk about it tomorrow?"** Mavis suggested but before they moved any inch the first elder spoke

"**Mavis, what are you saying?! We haven't talk to them"**

"**But they are all tired from their experience today, we should at least let them rest" **Mavis countered

"**No, we'll talk now. First, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Jellal Vermilion, what stupidity you have?"**

The three gave a cold looked on the first elder. Their thoughts about others things flew away and anger shifted. They hadn't say anything about what happened yet it was like that the first elder already knew what happened

"**What do you mean by that?"** The other elders asked confusedly

"**Jellal-ouji, you are the prince and you acted like a barbaric person! Same with you Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, how indecent attitude you have! Talking like low level person, acting like a pig, and acting so highly!"** The first elder's voice were so loud that her voice echoed in the throne hall

"**That's not it, elder-sama!"** Happy spoke in but the first elder glared on him

"**You get out of it! You are not even a noble family and you are here trying to be one?!"** The others snapped but still holding their anger **"Humph, Jellal-ouji, you shouldn't be friends with these people in the first place. They are all from a low class noble family without a proper care!"** The first elder uncontrollably spoke that made everyone's eyes widened. Gray snapped. He was about to say something, but Natsu started to move and turned around

"**Let's go Happy"** he said while walking away

"**Stop there in instant Natsu Dragneel! If not-"**

"**What?!"** Natsu was really mad. He faced the elder. Natsu was grinding his teeth, clenching his fist, controlling his anger. He yelled that shut the mouth of the first elder "**what?! If not, what?! You are going to suspend me too? Then my family! Then whose next? The Fullbuster? Who's next?! You are going to suspend every noble family! Then what's next?! You will suspend the Royal family and take over the throne because the king and queen are not very reliable! Is that your plan?! Bring it on, you bastard! But let me tell you this, you are not the leader of this kingdom. You don't even know what happened to us. We were humiliated by those people in the Capitol without realizing their own status and now you're telling us those things?! What do you expect from us facing those stupid heavy make-up and strong perfumes?! They started it. They looked at people lower than them, now they experienced what people feel when they do that. Elder-san that was the last order that I will follow, but from now on, don't expect me to listen and run around following your orders. You order us and make new rules for the kingdom, but you yourself didn't follow your own rule. You are neither the king nor the queen, I'll only follow what Mavis-sama and Zeref-sama said, even if that order is an order from you! Let's go Happy"** Natsu was so mad that he didn't control his emotions. That was expected after hearing the first elder badmouthing not only his family but also the other families. The others stayed silent and couldn't say anything because everything what Natsu said were true, they agreed.

"**What a lowlife person! That Natsu Dragneel will never come here in the palace! He is banned!"** The first elder roared

"**Sorry to say this but I won't accept that"** Jellal finally spoke

"**Jellal-ouji, you'd seen what he just did to the first elder!"** The other elders started to get noisy but shut their mouth when Jellal gave then a cold gaze

"**Sorry to say this, but I agree on that"** he smirked and gave an insulting smile

"**Same here"** Gray added folding his arm

"**You!"** The first elder was so red because of anger. In any minute the first elder would snapped out

"**But before that, I just wanted to say these things. First, we haven't say anything about what happened today yet first elder; it was as if you already knew what happened. Second, in one of the two family we visited, one of them already knew my name, and as the prince. And third, pointing out what you had said a while ago, that happened in just one family and you only talked about that. Elder-san, from whom you heard? It was not from us or the driver, then from whom? If you don't satisfy us with your answer, don't order use around"** Jellal's voice was like a detective interrogating a suspect to a crime. 

"_**I knew it, Jellal is not that stupid. He already knew about it"**_ Gray thought and just let a big sighed

The first elder couldn't answer and just clenching her fist. The other elders started murmuring.

"**If you didn't give us a proper explanation with that, can we go now?"** Jellal turned around and started to walk. Gray, Carla and Wendy followed him

"_**These children, I'll let them change Fiore"**_ Zeref thought and held Mavis hand. They both smiled to each other

"**Elders-sama, please excuse us"** while holding hands with Zeref, they walked out of the room. The elders were so confused to what had Jellal said, but the first elder knew that Jellal knows something

Jellal along with the three were walking in the spacious hallway in the palace. Not knowing where to go.

"**T-that was intense"** Wendy said while shaking

"**Well, serve the first elder right"** Carla responded **"Jellal-sama and Gray-san, we're going ahead to our room"** Carla decided while turning right with Wendy

When Gray realized that he was left with Jellal, he made a serious face and called Jellal. Jellal was confused why Gray looked like that but he smiled

"**After thinking about things, I knew it, the one I found and the former King's granddaughter are not the same. First of all, if she is, she should be locked up, but then what is she doing there, right?"**

Gray made a rest assured look after hearing what Jellal said. Well, after what he heard from Jellal a while ago he could conclude that Jellal already knew. But in the corner of his mind, he thought that Jellal was after all a dumb headed prince.

"**What are you saying?"** Gray asked to make sure that Jellal didn't know yet

"**Well, the one I found and the one you are looking are the same. Oh well, I'm really tired today. See you some other time" **Jellal walked away and waved to Gray

Jellal threw himself in his bed and buried his face under the pillow.

Jellal then turned around and stared on the ceiling. He let a big sighed and thought _**"They know it. Why do they need to hide that from me? This is driving me crazy. The Erza I found and Erza Scarlet is the same"**_


	11. Chapter 10 -Awakening

So I finished editting some parts so the update might be faster than usual... ((: haha ! Enjoy !

* * *

Swallowed eyes would be the perfect description for Jellal. He didn't cry but instead he didn't sleep. He badly wanted Erza to see but he wanted to clarify things too. That was why he ended up not sleeping thinking what he must do.

"**Jellal-sama"** a man voice knocked on his door. It was 6 in the morning, but Jellal knew immediately who the person was. Siegrain, their butler, came in with tray of breakfast for him **"its rare Jellal-sama, you are now awake. It's still six in the morning"**

"**Are you kidding me? I haven't sleep so surely I'm awake"** he groaned

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Well there are lots of things I wanted to clarify. I'm also thinking how to exterminate those elders"** Jellal approached the breakfast tray Siegrain delivered

"**Exterminate? You are quite scary Jellal-sama"** Siegrain stood straight and chuckled to Jellal's face. He was enjoying his time watching him shrugging **"oh yeah, I just want to tell you this but I follow you and agree on you whatever decisions you made, even if it's stupid one"**

"**That's assuring, Siegrain."** He said while chewing his bread yet smiling

"**That's why I'll inform you this one regarding to someone you hate the most"** Siegrain told Jellal one truth that left him wide opened. Jellal's face was priceless. Words couldn't describe how angry or maybe happy he was.

"**It's that true?!" **He excitedly grabbed Siegrain

"**Yes, I heard her said that"**

"**Thank you! Now I want you to do something for me"** Jellal immediately finished his breakfast and explained what Siegrain must do

**In Scarlet Household**

Everyone was so energized to work. They all woke up so early. Thanks for the news about Lucy and Erza, they were so motivated to work. They had their faith on Lucy and Erza that they would bring freedom and peace in the household. Juvia entered the kitchen with gloomy face on her face

"**What's the matter, Juvia?"** Laki gave her a cup of coffee and let her sit down

"**I didn't talk to Gray-sama yesterday. Juvia is shocked"** she responded while tears flowing down on her face. On the other hand Laki shook her hand and watched Juvia cried

"**Well, you will have lots of chance when things go smoothly"** MiraJane entered the kitchen followed by Elfman. Lisanna went to the Capitol to buy groceries and at the same time, meet with Levy

"**You like that guy?"** Elfman asked while holding bundles of meat on his both hands

"**Juvia is in love with Gray-sama. Juvia's heart beats faster when our eyes met"** Juvia responded and they all laughed. Having this kind of conversation, laughing, and sharing emotions, they surely love to have that to experience everyday

"**Move faster you idiots! Angel will be here in a moment!"** Minerva's voice echoed in the whole household. They just rolled their eyes and get moving, though Juvia was so slump to move.

Minerva said that in a moment, though Angel came 10 in the morning with Arania accompanying her. Angel's dress was so white as usual and Arania wore green. As for Minerva, her heavy make-up and strong perfume were her stupid assets.

"**My, Angel come in, come in"** Minerva welcomed her as MiraJane opened the door.

"**Your make-up is very heavy as usual, Minerva"** Angel told her. She didn't mind if Minerva would be mad, but she didn't have the rights because Angel was from the noble family and Minerva thought of her as a 'friend'.

"**Well, at least I am beautiful"** Minerva boasted while leading the two on the guest room. They sat down and Juvia served them. The aroma of the black tea that Angel asked for covered the guest room. It was not that nice, but still it covered up the strong perfume of Minerva. When the three were left alone, Angel started to introduced Arania

"**By the way, Minerva she is Arania, my cousin. She is part of the Mikazuchi Family. Arania she Minerva, a Scarlet"** When Angel said that she emphasized to Arania that Minerva was a Scarlet

"**It's an honour to meet you, Minerva-san"** Arania smiled on her thought it wasn't assured if it was true or fake

"**Same here, it's my honour"** Minerva gave her the same smile

"**By the way Minerva, you were so pissed off yesterday. What happened?"** Angel put down her tea cup and sat straight

"**Well, yesterday the princess along with 5 more people visited us. We were humiliated because of those two people"** Minerva crossed her legs and it was obvious on her face that she was really mad

"**Oh, who might they be?" **Arania asked out of concern

"**Natsu and Happy from Dragneel Family, Gray Fullbuster, the one she just said she is Carla and the last one was Jellal" **she responded

"**Those people, huh? They are so close to each other"** Arania chuckled

"**Yeah, they really loud as ever, especially Natsu"** Angel agreed **"I couldn't imagine that the princess could take their rowdy attitudes"**

"**Well, I was humiliated because Jellal was there. I do like him"** Minerva smirked but Arania gave her also a smirked and spoke

"**Oh, I like Jellal too. The first time I saw him in the palace, there was something on him. But I forgot those feeling when I found out that Kagura had her eye on him"**

"**Hm, is that so? So what are you implying?"** Minerva was sort of irritated to what she had heard. It seemed that to her, Arania was implying things

"**Nothing, I'm just saying"** Arania chuckled

"**Well, we'll be going now. We need to see the Kotobuki Family today. See you some other time again, Minerva"** Angel stood up and grabbed her coat. Minerva led the way and sent them off. Minerva was again left irritated and pissed off

Inside the car, Arania couldn't stop laughing. **"Arania, cut if off. I told you to be gentle to her"**

"**But she thinks almighty to herself. Is she really from the Scarlet Family?"**

"**Yes, she is. She told me that she is a Scarlet. We need to be gentle to her. Right now, she is an important piece." **Angel grabbed her phone and dialled Kagura's number but no one was answering so she left a message **"Hello, Onee-chan, this is Angel. We're on our way to Kotobuki Family, they might know something. We'll let you know if we progressed"**

"**She's not answering, huh?"**

"**Well, right now, she only cares about three things. Our family, Yukino, and Erza Scarlet" **Angel closed her eyes and tried to feel the cool air emitting inside the car

In the palace, in Jellal's room

Crux came in to teach Jellal but the young man groaned and complained that he was tired of what happened yesterday and couldn't sleep. Crux forced him to stand up, but the young man continued his nap. He covered himself with the blanket and waited for Crux to go out

"**I have no choice. I'll call Siegrain-sama to wake you up"** Crux went out of the room and the young man let a big sighed

In the Fullbuster Family

It was 11 in the morning; Gray was still sleeping when someone rang the doorbell continuously. The Fullbuster family didn't have any servants because Ur didn't want to order people around except for the people in their house. Gray angrily woke up and approached the door

"**Can you just shut the hell up?!"** he shouted and at the same time opened the freaking big door of their house. A young man in hood gave him a big insulting smile. Gray let a big sighed and half-heartedly asked him **"What the heck are you doing here?"**

"**Well, you know why I'm here"** the young man answered that widened his eyes

"**For now, let's go inside. No one's here so you go to the right place."** Gray led the way to his room and let the young man sat on the wherever he wanted. The young man sat on the couch and got his hood off **"then, no one saw you right? And what kind of technique did you use to sneak out of the palace, Jellal?"**

"**Hahaha, no one saw me. I'm the prince after all"** Jellal put his hood beside him and faced Gray **"Thanks for a person that I trust inside the palace. He covered me up perfectly" **he chuckled

"**I sympathy Siegrain-san"** Gray sat down on his bed and scratched his neck

"**Eh you found out?"**

"**Who else can cover you up perfectly? He is just like you except for that mark on your face. You let his hair dyed blue and cut his hair the same as you."** Gray sighed **"Then, what did you do to him?"**

"**Actually…"**

_**Earlier that day, in Jellal's room**_

"_**Thank you! Now I want you to do something for me"**_

_Siegrain looked at him confusedly and asked __**"What do you want me to do, Jellal-sama?"**_

"_**Cover me up"**_

"_**hai?"**_

"_**You will act as me, while I'll go to Gray's house."**_

"_**Eh?! I-I can't do that! Besides you can't. Three weeks from now, you'll be 18. You need to stay here"**__ Siegrain freaked out and his sweat dropped down_

"_**You can, I'll take care of those things when I got back"**__ Jellal grabbed his marker and approached Siegrain. __**"You will act as me, while I'm gone. Things will go smoothly when you refused to go out of the room. Crux-san will surely call you to wake me up, and then you will meet him and act as if you will go and wake me up. I'll be back after I know the truth" **__Jellal started to draw the same mark to Siegrain's face and left immediately after grabbing his hood_

_As for Siegrain, he did what exactly Jellal said to him and so far what Jellal said occurred. _

_**End of flashback**_

"…**and that's what happened"** Jellal said while smiling

"**Jellal, you are so devil"** Gray commented

"**No, you are Gray. You know what's the reason why I came here, right?"** his tone became serious and the ambiance inside Gray's room became so heavy. Gray knew perfectly what Jellal wanted.

"**So you found out, huh? So our plan yesterday didn't work out. I have no choice. I'll tell you everything. But after that, I'll call Layla-sama about it and asked her"**

"**Sure, tell her also, that I have some good news to her. If you will not tell me about that, I will not tell you that either"**

"**Jellal, you really are a devil"**

"**No, I'm a prince"** he chuckled

Gray called the Heartfilia Household and Aquarius was the one who answered. Unfortunately, Layla was out of the moment, and Gray learned something that added to his head ached

"**What did she said?"**

"**Well, Layla-sama was out with Jude-sama. When I asked about Lucy, she said that she was out with Natsu, Happy, Loke, and Michelle. They went to the Capitol. I told them to call me when Layla-sama arrived"**

"**Hm, Natsu and Lucy, huh? Then what are you going to do?"**

"**I'll tell you everything. I think Layla-sama will do the same."** Gray started telling Jellal everything. The truth and what Layla said to them

**In the Capitol**

Lucy was walking with Natsu and Michelle on her side. Michelle was holding her hand and the other hand of Michelle was held by Loke. Everyone was looking at them. She couldn't blame them. A weird two pony tail pink haired girl was walking with the number 1 in the Fiore's Teen Magazine.

"**NATSU! After all this is weird!"** Lucy whispered to him

"**Why? It's perfect, right? No one noticed you as you"** indeed, as if she was not the Lucy they knew. Her hair color affected her appearance so much.

"**For now, let's go that book's store"** Loke suggested and they headed to Levy's. But it wasn't perfect at all, because on their way to Levy's

"**Lucy?"** A family called her confusedly and that stopped their heart to beat. But Lucy smiled at them and signed to keep quiet

"**It's been a while, Alzack-san, Bisca-san. How are you? Hello Azuka-chan"** Lucy asked that made Natsu freaked out **"It's okay Natsu, I trust them."**

"**We're fine. Your mother said that you were in the custody of her first husband's family." **Alzack responded

"**I see, so they spread false rumors again. Well, can you keep this from everyone? If possible" **Lucy asked them

"**Lucy, you can count on us. Don't worry we won't tell."** Alzack reassured her

"**But, Lucy your outfit doesn't suit you. I really didn't recognize you at first" **Bisca chuckled

"**See, I told you"** Natsu butt in

"**Shut up. Well, it's only temporary." **Lucy smiled **"Well then, we're going ahead. We need to see Levy-chan"** they bid goodbye and again they headed to Levy's

It was so loud and crowded in the Capitol. Lucy put on his hood and Michelle did the same to lessen the suspicion. When they was about to open the door of the bookstore, they heard an unexpected voice inside that made Natsu started to sniff

"**This smell, it's Gajeel!"** he said and immediately opening the door. He found his cousin sitting while eating cookies. Lily was there too. They were all surprised seeing each other inside the book store. Levy and Kinana on the other hand didn't know what to do **"GAJEEL! You bastard! What the heck are you doing here?!"** Natsu shouted as he approached him

"**Can't you see? I'm eating. You too bastard, what are you doing here? You don't fit here. It's a bookstore" **Gajeel teased him but it turned out that Natsu didn't take it and started to shout again

"**Bastard, do you know what you had just said? You don't fit in here, too"** the two cousins started to fight and the others just sighed

"**You two, can you stop it? We're here because Lucy wants to see Levy, right?"** Loke stopped them and at that moment, Levy realized Lucy

"**Lu-chan?!"** she asked first in low voice but ran to her when she was sure of herself **"LU-CHAN!" **they both hugged each other as if they didn't see for years

"**How are you, Levy-chan?"**

"**I'm doing great. How about you? I heard that you are in your relatives family"** the two started to talk and Kinana served them something to eat. After serving she would sit directly to Loke and fantasized him. She couldn't believe that the Loke was in their store. Lucy told her that she was in good condition and in good hand. She apologized that she couldn't tell where she was staying and Levy accepted it. They closed the bookstore for a while. Natsu and Gajeel were still fighting

"**Then who is that guy?"** Lucy asked as he pointed out Gajeel

"**Ah, his name is Gajeel and the other one is his brother Lily. There were three people who went here and made a rampage inside the store. It happened that these two were passing and they helped us. After helping us, I told them to stop by here once in a while and I'll serve them anything they wanted."** Levy answered as her face turned to red

"**Then, Natsu how are you related to him?"** Lucy asked Natsu who was still fighting with Gajeel

"**He's my cousin" **he answered and Lucy's jaw dropped down. Natsu started to fight with Gajeel and again but stopped when she told Lucy **"Ah I remembered, this place was the first time I met you, Lucy"** he grinned that made Lucy turned red and her heart went crazy.

"**We need to go back now"** Loke told them **"We can't stay here for a long time"** he reminded them

"**Okay, Levy just tell that I'm doing great and if we have news just tell them" **Lucy hugged her

"**Sure, Lisanna was here a while ago. She told me about what happened yesterday, the princess came to their house and five more nobles kicked their butt out"** Levy chuckled then Lucy, Loke, and Michelle turned to Natsu and Happy who were grinning at them

"**Let's go back"** Loke ordered and they went out of the house. Levy and Kinana were left with Gajeel and Lily

**In Fullbuster household**

Jellal's face couldn't be paint at all. He was mad, angry and annoyed hearing everything. Though the only added to the truth was the part concerning the truth about Erza, Jellal couldn't help himself but to be mad. After telling Jellal, Gray took a bath and get ready. He knew that Jellal would suggest to go to Layla-sama's house

"**Let's go to Layla-sama's house. I want to visit Erza too"** Jellal stood up and grabbed his hood

"**Jellal, if possible, you didn't know yet?"**

"**Huh? Know what?"**

"**Erza hasn't wake up since you find her"** Gray told him that made Jellal in big shocked

"**WHAT?! I didn't know that. I thought she's okay now?!"** he roared

"**Well, apparently she is. But in contradiction, seems she wants to stay in peace"** Gray responded in low voice

"**then, let's hurry!"** Jellal put on his hood and ran out of the house. Gray followed him after locking the door.

And in just not more than 8 minutes, they arrived in Heartfilia's house. They were panting and catching their breath especially Gray that couldn't get on Jellal's pace

"**Jellal-sama, Gray-sama did you two sneak out again?"** Capricorn greeted them and let them in. But in the instant Jellal stepped in the Heartfilia's house, he sprint to go to Erza's room.

"**Wuah, that guy really is the number one sprinter"** Gray fall off his knee and Capricorn caught him in time

"**For the meantime, go to Layla-sama. She just arrived"** Capricorn said and helped Gray to reach Layla's room

As for Jellal, he silently opened the door and saw the sleeping Erza. He sat down beside her and stared on her face. He couldn't help himself but fantasized things. He held Erza's hand and let her other hand ran through her scarlet hair. Jellal was so amazed by Erza's hair and face.

"**Erza, the place where we met again, it is called Lumen Histoire; the garden of love. It's really a mystery for me, but we just met twice but it seemed that I know you for a long time that I couldn't stop this chest of mine?"** Jellal chuckled to himself but he couldn't explain to himself but tears ran down on his cheeks. It was really mystery to him. Jellal fall asleep while holding Erza's hand. He didn't sleep after all also he was so tired running and sneaking.

In Layla's room

Gray told what happened and Layla just accepted that but wondered on what Jellal found out. Gray also told what happened in the Scarlet family and in the palace. Layla listened attentively and hour passed when they were done talking. Gray told everything to Layla.

"**Well, call Jellal now. We need to talk to him"** Layla ordered Gray

Back to Erza's room, the breeze from the open window chilled the whole room. It was refreshing. The wind touched their skin and was very smoothing added by the warm ray of the sunlight. She moved her fingers and noticed that she couldn't move properly. Her whole body were numb, but easily noticed the warm hand on her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked slowly and noticed the bright room. She shifted her eyes to her left and noticed the blue haired young man he saw before.

"**J-Jellal?"** she muttered. She hardly moved her fingers and when she finally moved it, the blue young man awakened. He lifted his face and turned to Erza who was looking at him and at the same time, she was smiling **"They are right. There are people who wait for me to return"** she said in low voice

Jellal's eyes widened that he couldn't express how happy he was. Without thinking Jellal shouted and hugged her **"Thank goodness, Erza you wake up!"**

* * *

~To be continue...


	12. Chapter 11 - Erza

"**Erza, Erza?"** a woman in wearing in a red gown cut-away double V-neck, long sleeves, a gathered waist and a flared hem with soft pleats to the ground were waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and the she could see the big bright moon. Fireflies flying around her and the wind were touching her skin. The woman was smiling on her **"How are you, Erza?"** she asked

Erza widened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on a bench. She looked at the woman that was smiling on her **"Y-You are… Then, I'm already?" **she asked then sat down

"**No, my dear Erza, don't worry about it. But you are in a deep sleep and I decided to see you." **The woman sat beside her.

Erza didn't control her emotions and tears burst out. She hugged the woman that turned out to be her mother **"I miss you so much, mama" **

"**You looked exactly like me, ah no, you became more beautiful than me" **her mother hands ran through her scarlet hair **"How are you, my dear?" **

"**I'm good" **she answered and low voice but she remembered all the pains she had in the hands of Minerva and Jiemma.

"**You seemed not." **Her mother chuckled **"Do you have lots of friends?" **

Erza reminisced her moments with her friends, during works, vacant times, night times, and even though they had lots of bandages around them, Erza remembered every smiling face of her friends **"I do have friends. They are so very nice to me. We protect each other" **

"**That's nice to here." **

"**By the way mama, where are we?" **Erza looked around her and saw the bright yellow colors of the daffodils, the variety colors of tulips, and different kinds of flowers around her. She also noticed the pond near them and realized that she saw this place before **"It looks like we're in a garden" **

"**The Sakura tree in the west part of this garden will soon bloom, especially the one in the middle. It's big and bloom so beautifully. This is the best place of my life, Erza. The garden of love, Lumen Histoire" **

Jellal's face suddenly flashed on Erza's mind. She now remembered that she saw Jellal in that place before, but the one Erza saw was Jellal in younger age. **"This garden is beautiful at night" **she said emitting a smile on her face. Again, she remember Jellal's face smiling on her **"It's very romantic" **

"**Well that's why it is called the garden of love. My grandparents who built this were for my father. Then my father met my mother here. I met your father here. It was very romantic, because it was night yet the garden was shining so brightly. I hope you meet someone here too" **her mother stood up and looked up to the sky

Erza remembered the time he met Jellal in that garden. It was night; the moon was shining so bright added by the fireflies that lit the flowers colors. She was badly hurt that time and anytime she would faint. It was then Erza realized that she might be unconscious in the real world and her mother was there to fetch her to the other world **"That won't happen, because I'm already with you and soon I'll be with papa" **

Erza's mother faced her and patted her head **"What are you talking about Erza? This place is much beautiful in reality. There are lots of people waiting for you. They are so worried that you are not yet waking up. Your friends are there for you. You have your new family who loves you, who laughs with you. Erza, there's someone who wants to see you, to meet you, and eagerly waiting for you. One day, in this garden, you will share the same happiness I felt with your father and when I got my family. Erza, I'm happy that I meet you again. You grow up and became a fine lady. You became strong. I can now rest in peace. You should go back to your world now, that's your father wanted to tell you, mine too. Erza, we want you to know that we are always here for you. When you wake up, you'll know what we meant" **Erza's mother hugged her tightly as both of them cried. Tears were overflowing**. **Erza hugged her mother back **"I love you Erza. I am proud of you. Now it's your time to be happy with your new family"**

"**Eru, it's time" **a voice from above came in and Erza and her mother let go

"**Mama, I love you too. Tell papa too"** Erza stood up as she watched her mother ascend to the sky. A bright light cover the whole place.

The breeze from the open window chilled the whole room. It was refreshing. The wind touched their skin and was very smoothing added by the warm ray of the sunlight. She moved her fingers and noticed that she couldn't move properly. Her whole body were numb, but easily noticed the warm hand on her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked slowly and noticed the bright room. She shifted her eyes to her left and noticed the blue haired young man he saw before.

"**J-Jellal?"** she muttered. She hardly moved her fingers and when she finally moved it, the blue young man awakened. He lifted his face and turned to Erza who was looking at him and at the same time, she was smiling **"They are right. There are people who wait for me to return"** she said in low voice

Jellal's eyes widened that he couldn't express how happy he was. Without thinking Jellal shouted and hugged her **"Thank goodness, Erza you wake up!"**

Gray hurriedly opened the door after he heard Jellal's voice and found Jellal hugging Erza

"**J-Jellal?!"** he freaked out and blushed on what Jellal did

"**Gray, good timing! Call Sagittarius or Capricorn! Tell them that Erza is already awake!"** Jellal excitedly told him

"**Y-Yeah"** Gray just ran off the room and told what Jellal said but thought _**"Jellal is very excited. It's the third time I saw him like that**_"

Erza breathed heavily and couldn't move her body properly **"Erza, don't move first, let's wait for Sagittarius to come"** Jellal told her

"**J-Jellal, where am I?"** she asked while slowly looking around

"**You are in Layla-sama's house, Heartfilia household"** Jellal responded

"**Household? Isn't this an estate?"** Erza chuckled that surprised Jellal **"She's from the noble family, right? Though I haven't met her"** she added then looked at Jellal who was standing beside her **"Can you help me sit? I can't move my body freely."**

"**But it's better if you lie there for a while."** Jellal told her. Erza just sighed and closed her eyes. **"Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I feel like something is not right"**

Jellal was about to say something when the door opened and it was Sagittarius followed by Layla, Gray and Capricorn

"**Moshimoshi, Erza-sama"** Sagittarius saluted and checked her

"**Jellal-sama, I heard what happened. Please don't tell those things to Erza-san, yet"** Layla whispered to Jellal and he agreed. Erza's eyes widened as her eyes meet with Layla

"**Lucy? Wait, how many year I am sleeping?"** she asked confusedly that made them chuckled

"**Erza-sama, what are you talking about?"** asked by Capricorn

"**It's Lucy, right? She seemed aged"** Erza pointed out Layla. Sagittarius helped her to sit down

"**She's Layla-sama, the head of Heartfilia household"** Gray corrected

"**But she looks like Lucy"** Erza said in low voice. Her energy hasn't regain yet

"**It's okay Erza-san, they tell me that since you and Lucy-san came here"**

"**Lucy is here too?"** Erza's eyes widened as the pink hair young lady entered the room along with Natsu, Loke and Michelle **"Who are you?"** she asked. Gray and Jellal also wondered who the young lady with pink haired was

"**Erza it's me, Lucy!"** she cried as she ran to hug her **"Thank goodness you wake up! I'm so worried!"**

Erza's eyes widened same with Jellal and Gray who couldn't believe that it was Lucy. The two shifted their eyes to Loke as the young man pointed out the pink haired man beside him **"Natsu's idea"** he said

"**Lucy? Is it really you? What is this, image change?"** Erza asked. Lucy pulled back and chuckled. Tears were pouring down from her eyes

"**No, it was Natsu's idea in order to visit the Capitol without anyone noticing me. Well, it doesn't matter anyway; if I wash my hair it will return to normal"** Lucy sat down on her bed and held Erza's hand **"Everyone will surely be happy when they hear this"**

"**Lucy-san, we should let Erza-san to rest for a while to regain her energy."** Layla told her but Erza chuckled that confused everyone in the room

"**Well? How many years am I sleeping?"**

"**What are you saying? It's just a week"** they responded

"**I see, then I feel like not sleeping in a week to pay all the days I was sleeping"** there was a minute of silence until they realized what Erza said

"**Wait a minute Erza!"** Jellal was the first one who snapped but then again, she chuckled. This time, her cheeks were so red that they could see her blushing

"**I'm just joking. I can't afford to stay awake for five days. After all I made you all worry"** everyone gave her a big smile **"sorry about that and thank you"**

"**Don't mention it, Erza-san. We're glad to keep you safe here" **Layla patted her head and shifted to Jellal and the **others "well then; I need to talk to these gentlemen for a moment. They did something nasty"** Layla gave a sarcastic smile that made Jellal and others sweat dropped

"_**What did we do?!"**_ They all thought in unison. The thrill on Layla's smiled made their spines and the ambiance so cold

"**Lucy-san, about that matter"** Layla started though Lucy gave her an assurance look

"**Don't worry, I'll handle about it. I'll talk to Erza and Layla-sama will talk to Jellal and the others"**

Erza wondered what that was all about. In the same time, Jellal asked Gray if Lucy didn't know yet that he's the prince

"**She knows about it, but we told her not to tell Erza about it and not to call you or treat you for now. Well, she said that you give a prince aura though you don't like one. So we don't need to worry about it"** Gray whispered back

"**Well then, gentlemen, can we all talk to my office?"** Layla gave a sweet smile but to Natsu, Happy, Gray, Jellal, and Loke they really did something not so good. The all followed Layla to her office and left Erza with Michelle, Lucy and Capricorn. Sagittarius went out after Layla and went to Virgo. She told her to prepare foods for Erza

"**Erza it's really nice that you wake up. By the way, this is Michelle, Layla-sama's youngest daughter. This is Capricorn their butler. The one you saw a while ago were Natsu, the one with pink hair, Loke the one on his left. Loke is Layla-sama's oldest son. Happy was the one in his right. You know Jellal and the other guy was Gray"** Lucy told her. Erza was shifting her eyes back and forth to Michelle and Lucy **"what's the problem?"**

"**Ah, nothing, Lucy and Michelle you looked like a lot. Same with the guy named Loke. Oh well, we ended up staying on a noble family, huh?"** Erza sighed. The faint sadness on her face showed. No, perhaps not sadness instead she was worried on what was going on

"**Don't worry about it. Actually everyone here is from the noble family. But we can trust them"**

"**Lucy-sama, Erza-sama, Michelle-sama, I just need to go check your food. So may I excuse myself?"** Capricorn humbly asked as the three just smiled and nodded. Capricorn went out of the room and the three were left. Michelle sat down on the end of the bed, hugging the bear given by Loke

"**Lucy, do Jiemma and Minerva know about it?"**

"**No, they mustn't know that we're here. If they found out we're doomed. To tell you the truth we're concealing ourselves from the outside world. But this one it was not like we're hiding and at the same time suffering."**

"**Layla-sama and the others know about what happened to us?"**

"**Yeah, they are willing to help but not now. They are planning. We just need to wait for the right time. We need to trust and believe in them"**

"**How about Mira and the others? They sure worried about us"**

"**About that, it's okay now. They know out situation and they said that they can endure those pains as long as when we meet again, will bring freedom to them"** Lucy held Erza's hand and smiled brightly **"we need to be strong Erza, for everyone's sake"**

Erza nodded and smiled back. It was then the food arrived. It was all her favorite foods. Virgo asked what Erza likes from Lucy. She asked those things so that when Erza woke up, Virgo knows what to cook.

At the meantime, in Layla's office

Everyone was so silent. They were sweating while thinking what they did

"**L-Layla-sama, what did we do exactly?"** Natsu asked and his voice was shivering

"**I heard everything from Gray-san what happened to your little trip yesterday to our enemy's house. It's amusing while listening" **though Layla was smiling they knew that she was being sarcastic

"**But it was their fault at the very beginning" **Natsu complained

"**Yeah, I know that. I couldn't blame you four if you act like that. It already happened so there's nothing we can do."** She let a big sighed that made the four lowered their head **"as for you Loke, you said you are going to ask around the people in the capitol? I heard that you ended up talking to them the whole time without even getting enough information"**

Loke chuckled and shook his **head "I got one, mama"** he said. They all looked at him and waited for the information he found out. Loke's eyes changed and became serious. His mouth opened but even before any word escaped, there was a knock and they all raised their brow

"**Come in"** Layla ordered. When the door opened their eyes widened and they couldn't believe what that person was doing there

"**CARLA?!"** the five young man shouted in unison **"What are you doing here?!"**

"**I didn't expect to see these people here. I'm just here to talk to Layla-sama, but to think these idiots are here"** Carla entered the room with her arm folded. Her eyes widened when she saw Jellal sitting next to Gray **"J-Jellal-sama?! W-When did you come here?!"**

"**He's here for quite long time"** Gray answered **"he went to my house this morning"**

"**T-This morning?! Then who the heck…"** Carla stopped and grinned on Jellal **"That's Siegrain-san?"**

Jellal laughed and scratch his chin **"Found out? How is he doing? Also, how come you are not with Wendy?"**

"**What is she talking about, Jellal-sama?"** Layla led Carla to sit down

"**This guy sneaked out of the palace and used Siegrain-san to act as him" **Gray explained. Layla and the others looked at Jellal and on their thought _**"Devil!"**_

"**Wendy is busy entertaining a prince who visited her. She's with her brother"** Carla made sharp looked to Jellal **"To think that is Siegrain-san, he sure knows how Jellal-sama acts"**

"**What do you mean?"** they all asked in chorused

"**No one suspect that the one acting as Jellal-sama is Siegrain-sama. Well, I'm not here to talk about Siegrain-san or Jellal-sama. I'm here to talk to you, Layla-sama" **Carla vented her eyes to Layla. She was serious and knew something

"**I see, then let me here it what's this about? If it's different to what we are talking right now, I'll suggest to talk to you in private" **Layla responded

"**I see, well then"** Carla breathed heavily before telling them. Her eyes became more serious and stared at Jellal for a second, and then closed her eyes **"Erza Scarlet"** she blurted

Silence filled the room and the wind entered from the opened window. They couldn't response. They didn't know what to response

Layla sighed and broke the silence and tension inside the room **"There's nothing to hide about. But before we continue, Carla-san, what do you know about Erza Scarlet? Why did you go here instead to talk to me?"**

"**I just met her once. The day Wendy and I sneaked out of the palace, we ended up in a house full of servants with bandages. There was this lady named Erza. Her hair was scarlet and the same face with the one Jellal-sama saw. I was sure that she was the one Jellal-sama wanted to see. After that, I remembered the name Erza Scarlet. I got curious if that Erza, Jellal-sama met and the one named Erza Scarlet are the same, why Erza needs to work in her own house. And then, we went back to that house again, yesterday. I was thrilled and shocked to the fact that the house we went yesterday was the Scarlet family. I concluded that the Erza we know is Erza Scarlet. I supposed to talk to Gray today about that matter because he seemed knows something, but he was not in their house. Ur-sama told me that I might found you here in Heartfilia estate. It seemed that since Layla-sama's presence was banned in the palace, you always go here with Natsu. Then? Seeing you all here, you are talking about Erza Scarlet? Also that Erza Scarlet is in this house. And then, you are planning to take down those stupid elders, especially that first elder"** The words Carla said made Layla smiled, though the others they couldn't explain how to react. Carla knew about Erza and the fact that she was in Layla's care.

"**There's something you know, right, Carla-san? You just said that '**_**in her own house'**_**. If you answered that, I'll decide if we're going to say everything to you or not"** Layla's responded that confused the others except Carla. She knew what Layla wanted to know

"**You see through me. Well I heard about that from Gildarts-sama, though I know Erza Scarlet before that. I read her name, in my mother's diary."**

"**Your mother's diary?"** Natsu asked confusedly

"**You all knew that I was from other country and my mother begged the Vermillion family to take care of me. On my 10****th**** birthday, Mavis-sama gave me my mother's diary. There I read a named that I heard from the elders and Mavis-sama. As I finished everything, I learned that Erza Scarlet's mother, Layla Heartfilia, Mavis Vermilion, were best of friends and they helped my mother a lot. My name was given by Erza Scarlet's mother. Erza-san's name was given by Layla-sama, Mavis-sama, and my mother, Shagotte. That's why I got curios and wanted to know Erza-san more. But I don't know where to start."** Carla's voice started to shiver. She was holding her tears. They didn't know why, but they could understand that Carla wanted to know everything about Erza

"**I understand. Before we continue this serious talk, I'll tell Carla-san everything we know. Jellal-sama knows it already. After that we'll listen to you Jellal-sama, the information you gathered and Loke too"** Layla let a big sighed. She first asked Loke to tell Capricorn to bring tea and something to eat. While waiting, Layla explained everything to Carla. She didn't hide anything.

As expected, Carla was also surprised but calmly listening to every word that Layla said.

In Fullbuster Family

"**Ma, Gray's not here again"** Ultear sat down while shrugging things about Gray, Meredy was with her

"**He seemed to hand out with Natsu a lot"** Lyon joined the conversation and also sat down across Ultear

Ur stood up against the window and watched the moving cloud **"The clouds are moving so fast. There's a storm coming"** she muttered **"But after the storm, surely the sun will shine upon us"**

"**We don't get it"** Ultear and Lyon said in chorused though Ur looked at them and chuckled

"**Those idiots will sure change this stupid kingdom"** a voice came in and it turned out that it was Makarov, followed by Igneel and Grandine

"**Erza Scarlet, huh?"** added by Igneel

"**I haven't heard that name for a long time."** Grandine also added

"**Those kids, they are in Heartfilia again?"** Makarov asked and Lyon let them all sit down

"**Probably, Natsu and Happy are not in our house too"** Grandine responded

"**Layla sure plan about it from the very start, huh? I'll just let her do it for the meantime, I feel sorry to Mavis and Zeref too. Well at least they sure know how to keep secrets, like not telling us that Jellal is the Prince."** Ur sat down on her desk and rested her chin on her hands

"**So true! They think as idiots not to realize those small things." **Grandine roared **"Everyone knows about Jellal as the prince, for goodness sake!"**

"**But to think that those kids' fate crossed each other is very unimaginable."** Makarov chuckled and drank a brandy that Meredy served to them

"**As for now, let's gather information and secretly helped them."** Igneel suggested

"**How about the other families?"** asked by Makarov

"**Jura-san said that they would gladly help same with the Kotobuki family. But for Mikazuchi family…"** there was a long paused before Makarov continued **"I don't talk to them"**

"**I see, because of that, huh?"** the three said in low voice. Lyon, Ultear and Meredy didn't know what they were talking about that was why they just left

"**Hahaha, right now I feel sorry to Layla"** Ur laughed as hard as she could and blurted out **"She thinks that the only people know about what's going on in the palace are herself and Mavis."**

"**We can't help anything about it. They really care about her; of course they care about her daughter too."** Igneel commented

"**But of course, we also care about Rob's daughter"** Makarov added

"_**Erza Scarlet, huh? What a nice name!"**_they all thought

Back to Heartfilia's Household

"**So that's what I heard from Siegrain. I really couldn't believe it either, but Siegrain said it"** Jellal told them what Siegrain told him. As expected, they were shocked but at the same time…

"**That's great news, Jellal!"** they all shouted

"**To think the first elder thinks something like that. There's no backing now!"** Natsu clenched his fist and the others nodded

"**Well, well, Jellal is not the only person who has good news"** Loke stopped them from laughing **"First, we need to be careful in Mikazuchi Family. They are connected to Minerva and it seemed the head lady, named Kagura is interested only in three things; their family, a person named Yukino, and Erza Scarlet. About why she is interested to Erza, I don't know yet. Second, Fullbuster family, Dragneel Family, Dreyar family, and the Blendy family they all know Rob Scarlet. In short, they sure know about what's going on in the palace. The Kotobuki family, only Ichiya knows. And third, there's a person who knows the first elder. They said that he left 15 years ago, but before that he worked under the first elder" **Loke reported

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER THAT OUR FAMILY ALREADY KNOWS IT?!"** Natsu roared to Loke

"**S-Sorry, I just confirmed it yesterday and today"** Loke chattered

"**From whom?"** Layla confusedly asked and felt something bad about it

"**From Meredy, Coco, Flare, Chelia, and of course from Aries"** Loke responded

"_**Why only girls?"**_they all sighed and looked at Loke

"**Then about the Mikazuchi family?"** Carla then asked

"**Ah, she told me directly. Yesterday, I met her in the Kotobuki Family. I asked about Kagura then told me about that."**

"**I'll help in finding information"** Carla smiled and volunteered herself **"I won't tell Wendy about this. That girl can't afford to think this kind of things"**

"**Thank you. Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy-san and Loke, tomorrow you'll find that person that worked under the first elder. Jellal-sama and Carla-san, for now, go back to the palace."** Layla ordered but Jellal retorted

"**But, Erza just woke up! I want-"**

"**Jellal-sama, in three weeks you'll be crowned as the prince of Fiore. That time, the elders will surely control you by using the public. I don't know but I feel like Erza-san is our only key in this fight"**

Jellal pouted his lips that the others saw. **"Then at least let me see her before I go back"** he suggested and Layla just smiled to him

"_**He's in love"**_they all thought as they looked at Jellal's face covered with shaded of red


	13. Chapter 12 - Noble Child

Seeing Jellal blushing and embarrassed made Gray giggles. He was having a great time watching him. They supposed to go back to Erza's room but Layla talked to the two of them for a while. Natsu and the others went back to Erza's room first, though Loke went back to his room. After 10 minutes, they were on their way to Erza's room, and Gray could feel how earnest Jellal was just to see Erza.

"**Jellal, this is the 6****th**** time I saw you like that"** Gray blurted

"**Huh?! What do you mean?"**

"**Your face, it's so red"** Gray pointed out Jellal's face that made them to stop

"**Why are you counting, it's my face?! Besides when did exactly my face turn red?! What do you mean by 6****th**** time, huh?!"** Jellal was obviously embarrassed

"**Ohh, you want me to tell you, huh?! First, I couldn't remember what really happened that time, but it happened when we were 7. You came back with that stupid red face of yours! Second, that was when you finished painting Erza! Third, when you told us that you found a treasure! It turned out that the one you found was Erza! Fourth, just a while ago! Your face was red when you told me to call Capricorn! Fifth, you were so red a while ago while telling to Layla-sama that at least you wanted to see her! And the 6****th**** time, right now! That face really shows your emotion Jellal!"** Gray was shouting, he couldn't say to himself but he was so excited to tell Jellal what was on his mind **"You are in love with Erza! Don't try to hide it, it's obvious!"**

There was a minute of silence and Gray was just waiting for Jellal to response, but Gray didn't imagine that Jellal would response something that made his eyes so wide **"I'm not planning to hide it. I don't really know to myself, but whenever I see Erza, I am rest assured and my heart is pounding and it seemed like going crazy"** he chuckled **"If things go smoothly, after that I'll pursue her. Well, even if you things don't go smoothly, I will still pursue her"** Jellal started to walk and Gray couldn't believe what he just said and simply thought

"_**Just now, Jellal is so cool"**_

Gray just chuckled to himself and followed Jellal. He was grinning at Jellal all the way to Erza's room and Jellal felt so creepy about it. They arrived outside Erza's room and about to open when they heard unnecessary noise inside. Their brows tilted and clenched their fist as they made their way inside the room

"**NATSU!"** the two shouted as they found him eating indecently.

"******************"** Natsu greeted them

"**Natsu, are you going to talk or eat?"** Jellal asked him as they both approached him

Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and immediately answered **"Jellal, Gray you finally came back. What took you so long?"** he said

"**At LEAST CHEW IT YOU IDIOT!"** Jellal and Gray's face became bigger plus they shouted at the same time

Jellal just sighed and gave up to Natsu **"By the way Natsu, what are you eating and why are you eating here?"**

"**Ah, I ate Erza's food. She didn't finish it so I asked her if I could eat it. I'm too lazy to go to the kitchen so I ate here"** Natsu answered without realizing that he just made Jellal so mad **"Jellal?"**

Gray shook his head and grabbed Natsu out of the room. At the same time, he shouted **"Lucy, Michelle, Happy and Carla! Help me dispose this guy away from Jellal!"** Lucy immediately realized what Gray meant so she grabbed the three and winked at Jellal

"**Well then, I'll help Gray dispose that stupid Natsu. I'll leave Erza to you"** She said and left the two alone

"**They sure have full of energy, huh?"** Erza chuckled **"How was it, your talk to Layla-sama?"**

"**Ah, it went well though we were scolded a little bit. How about you? How are you now? Are you now okay?"** Jellal responded and sat down on the chair beside Erza's bed

"**I'm already fine. Seeing those smiles really give my energy back. Also, I couldn't believe that I would meet Carla again here. Lucy is here too. Now I want to see Mira and the others. I want to see Wendy too"** Erza smiled to Jellal that made him so red in instant

"**I-I see you met Wendy and Carla before, huh?"**

"**You know Wendy too? It's such a small world, huh?"**

"**Yeah, how can I say this, uhm she's, ah, well, that doesn't matter? I know them that's all"** Jellal didn't tell her the fact that Wendy was her sister. They were still hiding from her the truth about Jellal being a prince though Erza didn't know that Wendy was the princess

"**Hahaha"** Erza laughed that made Jellal rest assured that she was okay

"**I won't be coming here for three weeks"** Jellal said in low voice. Erza's face was sort of surprised and confused why so sudden

"**Three weeks, why?"**

"**I need to attend some business"**

"**B-Business? I see you are after all a noble child"** Erza said in low voice and Jellal could see the dimmed eyes of Erza

"**Erza!"** Jellal held Erza's hand that startled her **"After three weeks, things go smoothly or not, I want to know you more. I want to-" **Jellal stopped and felt that his face turned so red. Erza's face too. He was a moment away to tell her his feelings **"Anyway"** he said turning his face down to hide his embarrassment **"I promise that, no matter what."** He said and Erza didn't know what to say so she just nodded **"Well then, see you in three weeks and take care of yourself. If those people do something to you, just tell me when we meet again." **Jellal smiled at her **"See you, Erza"**

Jellal's face was red when he stood up. Same with Erza's face that was shocked to what he said. Jellal opened the door and found Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy kneeling down. Carla and Michelle were just standing behind them

"**You are listening?"** Jellal asked

"**They are"** Carla and Michelle answered in chorused while pointing out the four

Jellal gave a dark cold aura while gazing on the four, and they just chuckled

"**Well, well, all went well right, Jellal?"** Natsu tapped his shoulder but he felt the killing intent from him

"**Jellal-sama, are you done? We need to go back to the Palace and I feel sorry to Siegrain-san"** Carla reminded him that removed the killing intent from him

"**Yeah, let's go. Gray, Natsu and Happy, just send me a message if anything happens and don't try anything to her"** he said then followed Carla

"**He's really in love with Erza."** Lucy muttered and smiled to herself _**"isn't it nice, Erza?"**_

"**Then, we're going too. We're going to visit you again."** Gray stood up **"Erza, see you again!"** He shouted and Erza wasn't responding because she was still couldn't believe what Jellal had said **"she seemed still in the wonderland" **Gray chuckled

"**See you, Lucy." **Natsu tapped her shoulder and the three walked out. Michelle and Lucy went inside of the room just to find Erza's face so red

"**Let's leave her for now"** Lucy whispered to Michelle

**In Scarlet Household**

"**It's been a week since Lucy and Erza. Still no news about them?"** Jiemma sat down on her bed and she was talking to someone on the phone

"_**No, but I have this feeling that one of the noble families are hiding them"**_

"**What?! How about our plan?!"**

"_**Don't sweat; we have our plans to corner the rats. So just go with our plan."**_

"**Okay"** she ended the call and raised her brow, clenched the phone on her hand and grind her teeth **"Lucy, Erza curse you two!"**

**In the palace**

Jellal and Carla arrived on the palace and they were sneaking in.

"**Honestly, Jellal-sama, you just pretend to be Siegrain-san" **Carla sighed

"**I can't! With this mark, I can't pretend to be him!"** Jellal explained

"**We can cover it with make-up"** Carla suggested but then

"**Carla! I'm looking for you the whole day!"** Wendy's voice came behind them. Jellal immediately put his hood back

"**W-Wendy, sorry about that. You were so busy accompanying that prince that's why I accompanied Siegrain-san for a while" **Carla answered as he pointed out Jellal beside him **"where's Jellal-sama?"**

"**He went back to his room"** she answered **"hello Siegrain-san. Everyone was looking for you. So you were with Carla"**

"**Y-Yeah, we were asked by Jellal-sama to find something. Well then, Wendy-sama, I'll go see Jellal-sama"** Jellal said as if he was Siegrain and ran off

"**He's acting weird. Why he need to put on a hood?" **Wendy wondered but Carla just patted her head

"**Don't worry about him. He's okay. Let's go"**

Jellal barged in to his own room and found Siegrain with Crux. It was nice that Siegrain was back to normal

"**See Crux-san, Jellal-sama was with Wendy-sama the whole day and they were accompanying a prince" **Siegrain said smiling

"**Then where were you?"** Crux suspiciously asked

"**Siegrain, did you and Carla foundd that thing I asked you?"** Jellal immediately followed the conversation and Siegrain noticed it too

"**Forgive me, Jellal-sama. We didn't find it."**

"**What do you mean by that?"** Crux glared at the two and Jellal's sweat dropped

"**I-I asked him to accompany Carla to find a certain thing. And that's a secret between us."**

"**Well, I'll let you go for now, but Jellal-sama, in three weeks you'll be officially crowned as the Prince of Fiore" **Crux sighed **"well then, please excuse me"** he was about to walk out of the room when Jellal asked a question that confused him and Siegrain

"**Crux-san, do you believe that things will stay like these forever?"**

"**I don't quite get what you are implying Jellal-sama. But when things changed, it will be the miracle from them" **Crux bowed down and closed the door

Jellal threw himself in his bed and Siegrain reminded him

"**Jellal-sama, go change first"**

"**Siegrain, thank you for acting as me. For three weeks, I'll be obedient with what they are going to say."** He said while staring at nowhere **"but after that night, things may either change or not. But those guys will sure play a big role to make miracle to happen"** he said then close his eyes. Siegrain noticed that Jellal was so tired. He hadn't sleep and he perhaps did lots today, that was Siegrain thought

"**I'll follow you Jellal-sama. Good night"** he said while covering Jellal a blanket. He took off Jellal's hood and his socks and shoes. After fixing Jellal, he left with assurance on his face _**"Jellal-sama, you will be a very promising prince"**_

The next day

**In Dragneel Family**

"**Uhm, Gray-sama, you should at least be gentle in waking them up"** Sugar Boy told him as he was stopping Gray. Well, Gray was pulling Natsu and Happy but still the two were sleeping

"**Sugar Boy, I was waking them up for an hour. What do you expect from me? Besides I got consent from Grandine-sama to wake them up by any means" **he responded then again pulled the two

"**Gehee, want some help Gray?"** The cousin of Natsu, Gajeel, came with Lily

"**Oh, that's a big help!"** Gray's faced lighten up and handed the two to him. In an instant, Gajeel's forehead collided with Natsu's forehead that woke Natsu. With his shriek, Happy also woke up

"**See"** Gajeel chuckled while scratching his forehead

"**Oh, I didn't think of that!"** Gray responded and was obviously amazed by what happened

"**Gajeel, what the freak you are doing?!"** Natsu grabbed Gajeel's collar and Gajeel did the same

"**Waking you up, idiot!"**

They were about to fight when Gray stopped them

"**Gajeel thanks for waking this idiot. Natsu, are you forgetting something? We need to go to Capitol today" **he sighed and Natsu tried to remember

"**Ah! You are mean Gray!"** Happy cried that confused him

"**Huh?!"**

"**You know that I can't go with you today and you chose this day to go there! You are so unfair!"**

"**Huh? You can't come? Why?"**

"**Wuah! Gray is so mean!" **Happy cried out and ran out of the scene that left Gray so confused

"**What the heck is that?!"**

"**Tou-chan and Happy will go to the Dreyar Family today." **Natsu answered

"**Why Happy?"**

"**He picked the smallest straw. So he will accompany Igneel-sama"** Lily answered

"**It means he's unlucky and need to accompany To-chan"** Natsu grinned and fall off **"good night"**

"**Don't sleep you idiot!"** Gray snapped and pulled Natsu back to his room

An hour after, Natsu finally woke up and they were on their way to the Capitol

"**So hot!"** Natsu was complaining since they went out of Magnolia

"**Ah, shut up Natsu."** Gray was holding his anger and just wanted to finish the order Layla asked them

"**Where's Loke by the way?"**

"**He headed to the Kotobuki Family, he said he needs to attend some business, but surely he would just go there to visit Aries"** Gray answered in low voice. He wondered his eyes around the Capitol and thought to himself _**"where are we going to find that stupid person?!"**_

"**Gray, Natsu?"** A voice called them and when they turned around it happened to be Laxus with Freed

"**Laxus, Freed, it's rare for the two of you be here. Where's Bickslow and Evergreen?" **Gray and Natsu approached them

"**We picked the shortest straw so we need to do things for them"** Freed answered

"**What are you d-" **but before Laxus finished what he was about to ask, Natsu shouted on him

"**Laxus, let's do a battle!"**

"**Natsu is that you are always going to say first to Laxus when you see him?"** Gray and Freed sighed

"**Kyaaaaa! Let us go!" **Two voices caught the attention of the four young men. As they shifted their eyes, they saw two young ladies surrounded by seven creepy looking people

"_**Those are-" **_Gray thought but as for Natsu and Laxus who couldn't stand what they saw, rushed to kick the butt of those creepy looking guys

"**Gray we need to save those ladies, they will be hurt"** Freed anxiously told him

"**Freed, are you worried about them because they were hurt?"**

"**No, a chance for them to be hurt by those creepy looking guys is zero, but I'm 100% sure that they will be hurt because Natsu and Laxus helped them"** Freed answered that only confused Gray. Anyway, they just ran to the two young ladies and distance them to Natsu and Laxus who was having a fun time kicking the butt of those creepy looking people

"**Are you two okay?"** Freed asked them. The first young lady nodded but for the other one

"**Gray-sama! Juvia is happy to be saved by my prince"** it turned out that the second lady was Juvia

"**Why it turned out like these?! Wait! Get off me!" **Gray was trying to get off from Juvia who was hugging him passionately

"**Gray you know them?"** ask by Freed who helped the first young lady by holding her things

"**Yeah, fortunately yes."** Gray answered as he was still trying to get off Juvia from him

"**I see"** Freed answered then shifted his eyes to the white haired lady **"Are you okay, Ojou-san?"** he humbly asked. It was his nature to be humble

"**Thank you, I'm okay now"** she smiled sweetly and answered.

"**MiraJane, right?"** Gray asked and he was still struggling **"What are you doing here in Capitol?"**

"**Yes, I'm MiraJane and she's Juvia. It's nice to see you again, Gray-san"** she answered then pulled Juvia off to Gray **"We're here to buy groceries for Jiemma-sama" **

"**I see, by the way, I told you to just call me Gray. This guy, his name is Freed Justin, just call him Freed. Also…"** Gray responded then whispered to MiraJane. He told him about what happened to Erza that lighten up the face of the young lady **"Just tell them about it"** he said

"**I will and thank you so much. Well then, let's go Juvia"** she was about to pull the crying Juvia when Freed grabbed her hand and stopped them

"**Wait" **he pulled a bandage on his pocket and rolled it to MiraJane's left arm **"You are injured. Are you sure you are okay?"**

"**Y-Yes, I'm okay. Thank you!"** MiraJane's face flushed and as for Freed he just accepted it though he was still concern

"**I see, well then take care of yourself"**

"**Again thank you for helping us. Tell those two, too"** MiraJane bowed down and about to go when Gray asked him

"**Wait, did you know someone here that just came back after 15 years?"**

MiraJane and Juvia confusedly looked at him and same with Freed. A moment passed, Juvia responded **"Juvia didn't know but there are people that might know"**

"**really?!"** Gray excitedly asked her. No doubt that those people could help them, Gray instantly thought

"**Yes, Macao-san and Wakaba-san might know"** Juvia answered

"**Where can I find them?"**

"**The bar in the far west of the Capitol."** MiraJane was the one who responded

"**I see thank you so much!"** Gray happily thanked them. The two went off and Freed was just confused what the heck happened. At the same time, Natsu and Laxus were just watching them. They were done beating the creepy looking people

"**What the heck was that?"** Laxus asked Natsu

"**Who knows? We're the one who beat these guys, why they didn't even thank us?!"** Natsu complained

"**Tch, that's lame"** Laxus muttered **"Freed let's go"** he shouted and started walking. Freed followed him and left the two. The authority came and arrested the seven creepy people and thanked Natsu for helping them.

"**Let's go Natsu. We might found something when we go there"** Gray said and immediately ran off towards the far west of the Capitol.

They arrived in a small down house with a sign outside of it saying _**"Bar"**_. Gray's energy went down and just thought how lame the name was. He opened the door and was surprised that there were many customers despite of the name and the appearance, the bar might have something that people would gather there.

They entered the bar and went to the counter to ask. When they reached the counter, there sit two men. One man with an average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He had a pipe with him. The other man has puffy hair kept back by a headband adorning cross designs by the sides and has a blue trim. He has scars on both sides of his cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes. There also stood a man holding a wine on his hand. He might be the butler Natsu and Gray thought. The butler is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in some sparse stubble, including a thin mustache

Gray was about to ask when they unintentionally heard their conversation

"**You are so lame! You just came back and you are so down, you agree with me Macao?" **the man with the pipe asked

"**Well, don't scold him too much Wakaba. He seemed trouble" **the man who seemed to be the man named Macao chuckled **"You can talk to us"**

"**Well, I left 15 years ago to repent to my sin but it was hunting me down. I did a very sinful mistake. That was a noble child. I mean-."** The man with puffy hair confessed. Natsu and Gray looked and each other and nodded. They concluded that he was the man they were looking for so they immediately approached him and didn't let him finish what he was about to say

"**Yo, mister"** Gray put his arm around his shoulder **"Care to tell us everything?"**

"**We need to know what you did"** Natsu added

"**WHO ARE YOU?!"** Wakaba shouted that made everyone so silent and turned their attention to them

"**Who? We can't tell you. We just want this mister to come with us"** Gray chuckled as for Natsu he was getting ready for a fight **"Layla-sama is waiting for you"** Gray whispered to the man beside him. He was startled and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe to himself that he would see Layla

"**I-I can't! She will curse me!" **The man retorted

"**It's futile mister. You only have two choices. First is to come with us, or you will escape from here. Though you can escape from us, you will immediately be captured by the authority. Not under her order, but ours"** Gray coldly told him. The man felt thrilled in his spines and couldn't move. **"But don't worry, if you tell her everything you know, she might forgive you"**

The man kept silent and a minute passed when he finally decided **"I-I'll go. This might be the payment of my sin."** He sighed and they could see that he was afraid and nervous

"**Sin, sin, sin! You keep on saying sin! You did that so of course repent what you did, idiot!" **Natsu told him

"**I see, well then let's go. Ah, I just wanted to ask these people" **Gray turned around and faced the gazing eyes of the men inside the bar **"Are you happy with the rules from the Palace?"**

They were confused with his question but one young man answered **"No, they are so selfish!"** he shouted **"They only think of their status and used them to bully us!"**

"**ROMEO!"** Macao shouted. He knew that the two young men were from Noble families. The way they speak, there was no mistake about it. **"Please forgive my son"**

"**Don't worry. I'm just asking, your answers are all acceptable"** Gray sighed. Natsu approached the young man named Romeo and smiled brightly to him

"**You are Romeo, right? That's so cool of you"** he said then gave him a thumbs up **"I'm Natsu. Don't worry, we also think the same way, though I am a noble child"** he grinned

"**Rest assure everyone, we also think the same way but honestly speaking, we are from noble family. I am also a noble child. Just a little favor to everyone, don't tell anyone what happened today. Just keep it a secret. Well then, we're off to go"** Gray said then he went off the bar and left the people in the bar with a big bright smile. Natsu and the man followed him.

After 20 minutes, the three arrived in the Heartfilia Family and as expected to Layla, she was surprised and shocked seeing the man.

At first he was hesitant to talk seeing the angry Jude Heartfilia. But moment passed he confessed. He was crying while telling Layla what he did, almost everyone was there, Layla, Jude, Loke, Natsu, Gray and the servants except for Michelle and Lucy who were at Erza's room. They were all speechless at the same time holding their anger.

As for Layla, it was her first time to be mad and angry. Her tone was obviously cracking with anger. She was holding her temper by clenching her fist and she was trying to calm herself. **"Y-You what…?!"**


	14. Chapter 13 - Sudden Visit

Why do I feel so excited too ? ((: hahaha ! Oh well.. This will do for today...

* * *

"**They all seemed… How can I describe it? They are all annoyed. They don't want to talk to Michelle"** Michelle hugged her bear and pouted her lips while complaining to Lucy and Erza.

"**Everyone?"** The two asked out of curiosity and she nodded. Erza and Lucy didn't know what to say but they were bothered when Natsu, Gray, and Happy came in with their gloomy face

"**What's up with you?!"** Michelle was obviously annoyed **"You are all acting like that for four days straight. Capricorn, Sagittarius, Virgo, Mama, Papa, Loke-nii-sama, everyone! What's going on?"**

"**There's nothing going on"** Gray answered in low voice

"**We're here to visit Lucy and Erza" **Natsu added and waved to them without his usual energy

"**Not very acceptable"** Erza chuckled

"**With those gloomy faces, you are up to something"** Lucy added

"**Oh, that, don't worry about it" **the three said in chorused though the Erza, Lucy, and Michelle raised their brow and not very impressed with their answer

"**Ah, Gray-sama, Natsu-sama, Happy-sama, you are here. Layla-sama is looking for you, we are!"** Scorpion entered the room and started shouting. It seemed that the servants of the Heartfilia Family were all weird in different ways

"**Eh?! We just came in here" **Natsu complained

"**You can all go."** Lucy said smiling **"It seemed that Layla-sama will tell you something important, so you must go. Don't worry about us. We're all fine"**

The three just sighed and walked out of the room. **"Is it really okay?"** asked by Michelle **"You wanted to see Natsu-san, right?"**

"**It's okay. Layla-sama's words are more important"** Lucy smiled and patted Michelle's head. Lucy and Erza became Michelle's new sisters and the three of them always talked about random topics. Lucy had already told Erza and Michelle that she _probably _liked Natsu.

Natsu, Happy and Gray arrived to Layla's room just to find her lying on her bed.

"**Layla-sama! You are sick?!"** they asked as they approached her

"**She seemed caught a cold, moshimoshi"** Sagittarius responded

"**You three, sorry for calling you"** Layla sat down and smiled to them **"But I just want to tell you this, two weeks from now, Jellal-sama will be crowned as the prince. Time is passing by so fast. The elders won't stay silent to push me down. I don't want to let the Dragneel and Fullbuster family to be involved also."**

"**We don't care about that"** Natsu responded

"**I just received a message, that starting tomorrow they will watch the Heartfilia Family in order to prove our loyalty to the palace, to know if we are doing a rebellion or not."** Layla was looking outside and noticed the clouds **"They are moving so fast. A storm is coming"** she sighed

"**Well, after the storm the sun will shine, Layla-sama" **Gray smiled **"If that's your order, we'll follow it"**

"**Thank you. But don't worry; I'll call you 2 days before the coronation, to talk about our plan"**

"**We'll just tell Lucy and Erza about it. It's sad but we need to do precaution too"** Gray responded

"**By the way, Layla-sama, what happened to that man?" **Natsu suddenly asked that changed the eyes of Layla

"**For now, I kept him in isolated room."**

"**How about Lucy and Erza? What are going to do with them? The elders might find them" **

"**I still don't know what to do with them. I'll think about it later"**

"**I see, well then, we're going back to Lucy and Erza"** Gray bowed down and grabbed Natsu. Happy also bowed down and followed them

"**GRAY! What are you doing?!"** Natsu shouted trying to resist from Gray

"**We need to go. Layla-sama is sick so we need to let her rest"**

The three returned to Erza's room and found Erza and Michelle sleeping. Lucy was reading a book

"**Eh? They are sleeping?"** Natsu approached Lucy then took a peek on what she was reading. **"Wah, I couldn't get what you are reading"**

"**Hahaha, it's a story about an invisible man. Well, how was it?"** Lucy put a marked on the page she was in then closed it. She put the book down and faced Natsu who immediately looked away

"**Ano ne, Lucy"** Happy started with low voice **"Actually, today will be the last day that we'll see you. The next time will be two days before the coronation."**

"**EH?" **Lucy's eyes widened and looked at Natsu **"Why?"**

"**The elders will invade this house. They wanted to know that there are no casualties here. To prove the loyalty of the Heartfilia Family"** Gray answered **"Layla-sama doesn't want our family to be involved when things come to worst"**

"**I see. So those elders really are doing unnecessary things" **Lucy chuckled **"So I can't see you in days, huh?" **

"**Lucy, Lucy, why don't you sing?"** Natsu suddenly said

"**Eh? W-What are you saying?!" **Lucy became flustered that made Natsu laughed

"**Lucy can sing? That's a shock"** Happy commented

"**That's rude! I can sing! But I don't want"** Lucy crossed her arm but her face was so red

"**Well, we want to force you to sing but we don't have time for that. We need to go now"** Gray grabbed Natsu and again Happy followed them

"**See you Lucy!"** Happy and Natsu said in chorused. But they immediately noticed the changed in Lucy's eyes that made them so worried

The three walked out of the room and Lucy was left. She grabbed the book again and started reading, though in her face she was so down because of the fact that she couldn't see them made her so sad.

In the meantime, Natsu and Happy decided to go to Gray's house for the meantime. On their way, Gray was in his deep thought. Natsu and Happy were just walking and talking to each other about Lucy

"**That man"** Gray started that made Natsu and Happy stopped walking.

"**That man?"** they both asked

"**I don't get it. He said that he left Fiore 15 years ago because he did a sinful act. He was so fearful when we told him that Layla-sama wanted to see him. He also said that she might curse him. But then, why he didn't even say about the sin he did concerning Layla-sama? He just said what he did to others"**

"**Don't overthink about it Gray"** Natsu patted his head then a loud screeching voice was approaching them

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** it turned out to be Ur

"**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"** the three tried to run but Lyon, Ultear and Meredy were behind them with their arm crossed and smirking face. The three felt they were cornered

"**Where were you have been?! You didn't go home since yesterday"** Ur finally caught Gray as for Natsu and Happy they were caught by Ultear and Lyon.

"**S-sorry, J-Jellal caught me yesterday and let me sleep in their house"** Gray's voice was cracking

"**Well anyway, I have a job for you"** Ur put him down same with Natsu and Happy **"You two, Natsu and Happy will join him"**

"**Eh?"** the three wondered then turned to Lyon that smirked on them

"**You three will go to Layla-sama's house"** Ultear started

"**I know more or less that you are hiding something and you are working under Layla's order"** Ur crossed her arm then gazed to the three of them. The three kneeled down because of the way Ur looked at them **"You'll go there and tell her, the elders will go to their house today and if they found any unnecessary things in Heartfilia house, their family will be banned in Fiore. Their house will be burned down, and they will appoint the Scarlet Family to the noble Family"**

"**That's so cruel!" **Gray muttered

Happy and Natsu's eyes widened as they remembered **"ERZA AND LUCY!"**

"_**Erza?! They know Erza? Don't tell me she's in Heartfilia's house"**_Ur let her hands down and closed her eyes **"So that's it, huh? Gray…"** she opened her eyes and her face was so serious **"The other noble families were all visited by the elders and were declared as cleared, no suspicious act. Yesterday, the elders visited the Fullbuster and the Dragneel. And for two weeks, starting today, they will secure the Heartfilia Family."**

"**Where did you get that news?"** asked by Gray

"**The elders came in so sudden without telling us. We heard about their plan about the Heartfilia family from Siegrain-san."** Lyon answered

"**Mavis-sama and Zeref-sama couldn't do anything. They are under the elders order, especially that person, the first elder doesn't let them to go in their way" **Ultear added

"**You get it right, Gray? We can't let our only key to be taken away"** Ur looked straight to Gray's eyes and he figured out they meant

"**I understand"** Gray stood up and grabbed Natsu and Happy **"Then, I'll leave the rest to you, Ka-san"** he ran pulling the confused Happy and Natsu

Less than five minutes they returned to the Heartfilia and their eyes widened to see the elders with the Royal Army. They hid behind the bush and didn't know what to do

"**We're late. What are we going to do?"** Happy told them

"**I knew it, you three will be here"** a voice behind them came in that made their spines thrilled and be shaken. They became pure white and their soul came out of the mouth. **"Can't even recognize my voice?"** the three turned around and saw Loke grinning at them **"Lyon called me and told me you are all be here, and I sort of get why are you here"**

"**Loke!"** the three called him in chorused but realized that they called him so loud so they need to bury their existence on the bush. The deeper the better they thought

"**Loke, we need you to lead us to Lucy and Erza. A way where the royal army and the elders won't see"** Gray immediately told Loke

"**In that case, I know a way"** Loke stood up but immediately pulled down by Happy and Natsu

"**They will see us!"** they shouted in low voice

"**Then we'll crawl"** Loke sighed and led the way

After 5 minutes

"…"

"**It's very exciting, right?" **Loke was having fun leading the three to Erza's room, but as for Gray, he was not having fun at all

"**WHAT'S EXCITING WITH THIS?!"** Gray shouted but for Natsu and Happy

"**We're like Ninja-de gozaru, nin-nin"**

"**Aye-de gozaru!"**

The two were playing ninja. If you were asking where they were, the four of them were walking in the Heartfilia's underground basement. There was water falling down on the pipes around the underground basement. There was sewage water flowing down the stream. Those two were Gray's reason why he wasn't enjoying at all. Loke had a mask on him and unfortunately just for him. Natsu and Happy were enjoying their time because they thought they were on mission as a ninja

"**It really stinks here" **said by Gray who was holding his breath.

"**But it is fun"** the three said in chorus

"**IT IS NOT FUN AT ALL!"** Gray shouted

"**Gray don't shout, they might hear us"** Loke reminded him then stopped **"Ah, here we are"** he said while pushing a lever on the wall. When he pulled it, a ladder came down and a door on the ceiling opened. **"We're here, we're here"** Loke said as he climbed to the ladder

"**Where exactly we are going-de gozaru?"** Natsu asked as he was still playing ninja

"**Shut it Natsu, are you an idiot?"** Gray complained as he let a big sighed

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY GRAY?!"**

"**YOU WANT TO GO, YOU SQUINTY EYES!"**

"**FIGHT!"** shouted by Happy and the two started fighting

"**Stop it you two!"** Loke stopped them and in an instant a door opened and the shocked face of Michelle and Lucy showed up. It happened that it was a door to Erza's room. It was located beside Erza's bed.

"**What the heck are you doing there?"** The two asked in chorus as they helped Loke to climb up

"**You three stay there and help them to go down"** Loke ordered them but that made Erza, Lucy and Michelle confused

"**What's going on?"** asked by Lucy. Gray's head popped out of the door

"**I'll explain to you later. For now, we need to get out of here."**

Lucy helped Erza to stand up, but Erza told her not to as she was fine now. Loke and Michelle helped them by collecting all the things that would identify Erza and Lucy. Erza decided to climbed down the ladder first, but the problem occurred while her feet reached the ladder…

"**There's a room here! I heard voices"** A man's voice was heard as the hard footsteps were approaching

"**Hurry up! Hurry up!"** Loke cried as he pushed Lucy and Erza down **"Michelle and I will stay here. You wait us there"**

Erza had no choice so she jumped down and Gray caught her. As for Lucy, because she was panicking, she slipped while climbing down, but luckily Natsu became the couch. When the two successfully out of the sight, Loke closed the door and at that moment, the door opened as the Royal Army came in.

"**Loke-sama and Michelle-sama what are you doing here?"** One of the Royal Army asked

"**It's our house, this is part of our house, and you are the one who I must be asking?"** Michelle annoyingly asked as her eyes beamed on the one who asked

"**Uhm, we are here under the elders' order. The Heartfilia Family is under surveillance for two weeks starting today"** his voice were shaking because they knew that Michelle was from the noble family

"**No fear, you idiots!"** a voice behind the Royal Army came in and they made a way for him

"**Guran Doma-sama, what is the meaning of this?"** asked by Loke. The Royal Army saluted as they made the man names Guran Doma entered

"**You didn't hear about what are we going to do?"** the man chuckled and gazed to Loke and Michelle **"We are going to take control the Heartfilia Family for two weeks and make sure that you not hiding things from the Royal Family and the Elders."**

"**So the Elders' works are like these, huh? Stepping-in to others business"** Michelle was obviously irritated. She still didn't know what was happening, but to her it was nice that Erza and Lucy escaped before they arrived

"**Michelle"** Loke muttered

"**Michelle Heartfilia, if you are hiding something now is the right time to confess because if we found out that you are hiding something, you won't get away from us"** Guran Doma, that happened to be one of the Elders, gripped the large staff on his hand with a designed serpent head on it

"**Oh isn't that your work? Aren't you here to look for it? Good luck with that"** Michelle sarcastically smiled that made the elder grinned

"**I see. Well then, excuse us. We have one more place to visit"** he made a quick looked to Michelle and Loke then turned around **"Let's go to the underground basement"** the eyes of the two widened as the Royal army and the elders marched out of the room

"**We're in trouble"** Loke muttered

"**What are you saying? There are lots of routes in this house"** Michelle chuckled **"I'll call Scorpion, he knows a lot. Virgo and the others will help us out"** her tone evidently told Loke that her sister was sometimes scary

Meanwhile, only the streaming sewage water and dripping water could be heard. Gray, Happy and Natsu explained to Lucy and Erza what was going on.

"**Sorry, I always bring trouble to you"** Erza said in low voice

"**What are you saying?"** Natsu gave her a big smile and thumbs up **"We are friends"**

They all smiled and rest assured that they would escape from the Heartfilia house safely. They stayed silent and waited for Loke to come down to lead the way out. Several moments, the door on the ceiling opened and it wasn't Loke, but Virgo

"**Everyone, Loke-sama asked me to lead the way to the next station"**

"**Next station?"** the five asked in chorused. They climbed up again and Natsu was the last one to climb. The moment before Natsu reached the top, the hard footsteps of the Royal Army was heard. They hurriedly closed the door

"**W-what was that?!"** Natsu asked. Before they closed the door, Gray and Virgo pulled him so hard that made him flew to the other side of the room

"**My apologies Natsu-sama, but the Royal Army and the Guran Doma-Sama are approaching so we need to pull you"** Virgo bowed down

"**That's why we need to use this chance to get you out of here, moshimoshi. Loke-sama and Michelle-sama are both under the Royal Army's surveillance so we're here to help you out"** Sagittarius saluted and gave them a big grinned on his face **"This way"** he said leading the way out of the room

They ran through the hallway but making sure that they were not emitting any sound. They were holding their shoes. They arrived to the kitchen and found Aquarius flirting with Scorpion. They were dating after all

"**Aquarius and Scorpion, you know what to do, moshimoshi"** Sagittarius said but Aquarius smirked and just beamed to Lucy and Erza

"**What's with this two?"**

"**Wahhh, scary"** Lucy hid behind Natsu that made Natsu laughed

"**Aquarius, my honey, we need to lead them to that place"** Scorpion put his arm around Aquarius shoulder that made her so red

"**Then we'll leave them to you"** Virgo said

Aquarius and Scorpion led the way. They went out of the kitchen from the back door and descended to a secret tunnel. The only light they had was the one Scorpion holding.

"**Where are we?"** asked by Happy who were walking beside Natsu

"**We're now going out of the Heartfilia Family." ** Aquarius answered

"**But to think that there's something like this in Heartfilia Family, it's amazing"** Natsu complimented as he was walking with his arm on his head

"**We're here"** Scorpion opened a door and they finally see sunlight. They went out of the tunnel and when they turned around they saw the Heartfilia house

"**This is far we can lead you"** Aquarius told them **"You'll just go straight. If you reached the end, there are two choices. If you turn right, you'll reach the Capitol and when you turn left, you'll reach the Palace. It's up to you where to go"**

"**Thank you, Aquarius and Scorpion! Tell Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Michelle, Layla-sama and everyone, too. We'll meet again"** Lucy bowed down and same with Erza

"**Thank you for everything. But I feel ashamed that I didn't even say thank you to Layla-sama personally"**

"**Don't worry, Loke will tell everything to her and she'll understand for sure"**

"**No problem, it is our pleasure to help. Take care of yourself. Make sure not to be caught, we are!"** Scorpion and Aquarius went back to the tunnel. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza were left and started walking. Low as they could. Making sure that no one would notice them

After 10 minutes, they reached the end the one Aquarius was talking about.

"**It's decided; when we reached the Capitol we'll immediately run to our secret place"** Gray faced them **"Turning left is out of the choice, so our only choice is to turn right"**

"**To see you here, we'll win big time"**

"**The Heartfilia Family, Fullbuster Family, and Dragneel Family, are helping two unknown people. This is interesting"**

Two men wearing the Royal Army suit arrived, and it happened that they had high ranked in the Army as they were wearing red Army Suit

"**We're dead!"** Gray, Happy and Natsu shouted as the two men made an evil grinned

* * *

~To be continue...


	15. Chapter 14 - Preparations

The rustling sound of the leaves and the cold breezed of the wind covered the place where Erza and the others were. There were two men from the Royal Army that saw then. Their sweats dropped and were nervous to the situation they had.

"**Now what are we going to do?"** Lucy asked in low voice that was hiding behind Natsu. Erza was behind Gray and Happy.

"**We're going to run out of here"** Gray answered

"**It is futile to run away from us"** the first man told them

"**When you get out of here, there's lots of Royal Army waiting for you"** the second man added

The five were shaking and their sweats were going crazy. But a minute passed the two laughed that tangled them with confusion

"**This is really interesting!"**

"**I'll die on laughing!"**

"**What are you laughing at?!"** Natsu shouted while controlling his anger

"**Don't worry, we're here under Jellal-sama's order"** They both laughed

"**Jellal's order?!"** they repeated

"**How can we trust you?"** Gray asked them

"**We'll help you to get out of here. Besides, you didn't even recognize us?"** the first man shook his head while groaning

"**JET?! DROY?!" **Natsu, Gray and Happy shouted in chorused. The two men laughed and gave them a big bright smile

"**BINGO!"** they said while giving them thumbs up

"**So in short you know each other?"** Erza chuckled followed by Lucy

The two pulled a big black sack behind them and put it down in front of them

"**What the heck is that?"** they asked as Natsu approached it and shocked to see what inside

"**Army suit?!"** he shouted **"But why?!"** he looked at Jet and Droy who were smiling at him

"**Jellal-sama heard everything from Siegrain-sama, so he thought that you will escape and all go out from here."** The man named Jet answered then opened the black sack widely

"**He's right. Jellal-sama ordered us to wait you here. The elders ordered the C group to close the gate to Magnolia. No one can go in and out the Magnolia. They will allow people to go in and out again a day before the coronation."** Droy added

"**But why do the two heads of the Royal Army is willing to help us?"** Happy suddenly asked

"**We're working under the Royal Family, the Royal Family, not the elders."** Jet grinned on them **"For now, go changed and we'll help you get out of here"**

They all put the Army suit even though it was against their will. Army suit was hard and smelly, that was why they didn't want to put it. As for Natsu, he was so excited to put it on

"**Here's our plan"** Droy started and they all listened. After 5 minutes of explanation, they all headed to the left route, where they would end up to the palace. They were like an army that was marching to the palace. When they get out, a group of army saluted and greeted them

"**Jet-sama and Droy-sama, do you find anything?"** one soldier asked

"**No, anyway, we need to go back to the Heartfilia Family. We can't find a route there."** Droy told them but the army asked him that made his sweat dropped

"**By the way, what group are they belong to? Only the two of you entered a while ago"**

"**U-uhm, they are the group I sent earlier"** Droy answered while his voice was obviously cracking

"**Go back to your station and report immediately if you find any irregularities."** Jet walked out and they followed him. The group of army just followed what Jet told them

"**Wahhh, that was so close!"** Lucy muttered

They all marched to the Magnolia as Jet and Droy's army. After 10 minutes, they almost reached the Heartfilia Family

"**This is your chance. We'll guard here until we make sure that you all escaped successfully"** Jet smiled to them

"**If you don't go now, they might find you here."** Droy added

"**Thank you, Jet, Droy!"** Natsu and Happy waved at them. Lucy and Erza bowed down and followed the two

"**Regards to Jellal and tell him thank you."** Gray patted their shoulder then followed the others

Less than 5 minutes, Jet and Droy couldn't see the five. They turned around and saw Guran Doma in front of them. Their sweats dropped and they swallowed hard.

"**I told you two to guard the back route of Heartfilia Family. What are you doing here?"**

"**We're here to report that the back route is sealed now."** The two saluted in chorused

"**I see! Then go back to your station and guard there!" **Guran Doma shouted at them. The two saluted then ran back to the Palace

At that moment, the five was running toward the Fullbuster Family. That was the plan from the beginning, escaped from the Heartfilia Family and take refugee to the Fullbuster Family.

"**Hurry up!"** Gray shouted.

"**Gray, can we put this army off?"** Lucy asked as she was breathing so hard **"It's hard to move"** she added. The army suit was so heavy that it was hard to move

"**We can't until we arrived in our house"**

"**But is it really okay if we stay in your house?"** Erza asked in low voice **"I mean, we can go back to Jiemma -"**

"**You can't!"** Natsu stopped her then faced the two **"I told you right? We're friends. No matter what happens, we'll protect you. In order to make those stupid elders down, we need you. If that happened, you will also be free from the hands of those people who hurt you"**

"**Erza, I also agree with them. We mustn't let Layla-sama's hospitality to nothing. She helped us a lot. Also, Jellal was trying his best just for you!"** Lucy shouted that made Erza's eyes widened. The past events made her smile and realized what Lucy had said

"**You are right. Sorry, I'll think positive now. I need to be strong, for everyone"** Erza generalized but for the others, they thought of someone

"**Jellal, huh?**" the four said in chorused with their teasing voice and looked. Erza's face turned red and they immediately recognized that made them laughed so hard.

"**Let's go"** Gray chuckled and again they ran toward the Fullbuster Family.

In Jellal's room

"_***gloooooooooooomy**_***" **

"**J-Jellal-sama…"** Siegrain was standing for about 10 minutes in Jellal's room. As for Jellal, he was in his bed so gloomy, and it was obvious that he didn't want to stand up

"**He's sulking"** Carla crossed his arm and then inhaled **"Jellal-sama!"** she shouted but it was futile. Jellal was indeed sulking and didn't care about his surroundings **"Since when does Jellal-sama become like that?"**

"**Five days ago. The day I acted as him. Though he is just like this when his works are done. Last night he was fine when Natsu-sama, Gray-sama and Happy-sama were here"** Siegrain responded then looked at Jellal who really was so gloomy

"**So this is the effect of not seeing Erza-san, knowing that she already woke up?"** Carla shook her head but the moment she said Erza's name, Jellal jumped off from his bed and faced them. **"So he is the kind of person that immediately response when Erza-san's name is said"**

"**Jellal-sama, don't tell me you like her? To the extent that you wanted to see her but you couldn't?"** Siegrain just hit the jackpot. It was his first time seeing Jellal so red and frustrated that he couldn't get what he wanted.

"**Because I'm forbidden to see her until the coronation, and the one who said that to her was me."** Jellal responded as he fall off to his bed again **"I'm such an idiot"**

"**Jellal-sama, before going back to your bed, you need to change"** a mail came to Siegrain's phone and he smiled **"A mail just came Jellal-sama, they successfully escaped"** Siegrain said in low voice but then Jellal's ears easily responded to what he heard and faced them with a big bright smile

"**That's good to hear"** he said then closed his eyes

"**Jellal-sama?"**

"**It's no use. He is sleeping. I'm going to see Wendy"** Carla sighed in defeat. She turned around and just walked out of the room. Siegrain covered him with blanket and also walked out of the room. They knew that Jellal was working so hard following the stupid orders of the elders.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza arrived in Fullbuster's gate, but it turned out that they couldn't go in, because the first elder was there standing and talking to Ur. There were Royal Army guarding outside the house

"**It's bad Gray, your mother is talking to that stupid elder"** Natsu whispered to him. They were hiding behind the bush and they already took off the Army suit.

"**So that's the first elder" **Lucy muttered

"**Leave it to me"** Gray crawled away from them. A minute after, he was walking casually and the Royal Army gave him a salute

"**Oh, your son came home" **The first elder sarcastically made a greeting to him

"**I should go home later today, my decision was wrong. Tsk, I didn't expect to see unnecessary creatures here" **He responded that twitched the first elder's face.

"**Well, where have you been, Gray?" ** Ur asked even though she knew where he went

"**I'm with Natsu and Happy. We're strolling around Magnolia." **He turned around from the first elder then walked out **"I'll go to see Lyon" **

"**Your son is stupid as always. Now your family is really clear, I'm going now" **The first elder said as she marched out of the house. The Royal Army followed the first elder and left Ur who was clenching her fist with anger

"**I'm not stupid, idiot" **Gray returned and checked if the first elder was out of sighed and the coarse was clear. **"The idiotic elder is not here anymore. You can go out now, just immediately run to the house" **he muttered. As for Natsu who had very good hearing, heard him and told the three.

"**They didn't install anything inside the house" **Lyon came out followed by Meredy and Ultear. Ur was about to call Gray but Natsu was rushing while pulling Lucy and Erza. Natsu stopped as he arrived inside the Fullbuster's house

"**What the heck was that?!" **Ur shouted then turned to Gray who was walking with his hands on his pocket **"Gray?!" **

"**I brought Lucy and Erza here"** He answered that widened her eyes, not just her but also Ultear, Meredy and Lyon. They ran to see them and Ur couldn't believe her eyes seeing Erza

"**This is unbelievable. To see her face again…" **Ur's tears gathered in the corner of her eyes

"**Well, much for that. We need to let them rest. Erza hasn't fully regain" **Gray told them **"Meredy, can you prepare a room for her?" **he asked and Meredy followed **"But I really thought that you are assuming that I will bring them here" **

"**No, we only think that let them stay inside the Heartfilia's house that the others can't see" **Ultear explained

"**We couldn't do that" **Happy responded **"They nearly found us when we were in the room."**

"**They also searched the underground basement" **Natsu added

"**This house is the safest place to go." **Gray said then put his phone away **"For now, let them rest"** he said

"**Then, it means that we can still see Natsu and Happy and also Gray?!"** Lucy asked happily

"**Of course!"** Natsu gave her a big bright smile followed by Happy **"Aye!"**

"**Who is this girl that looked like Layla-sama?"** Lyon suddenly asked. Ur and Ultear vented their eyes to Lucy and also wondered

"**She's Lucy. The daughter of Jiemma, Rob-sama's second wife"** Gray answered **"She has a twin named Minerva. Jiemma and Minerva, they are both hurting these two"**

"**I see! Let's talk later. I'll prepare dinner. Go send these two their room"** Ur ordered and they just followed. The five went to the guest room. Ur was left with Lyon and Ultear

"**That's preposterous"** Ultear chuckled **"To see a person that looked exactly like Layla-sama"**

"**But Gray, Natsu and Happy sure know lots of things concerning the history of Fiore"** Lyon shook his head

"**That Erza, her hair is very beautiful"** Meredy came back while admiring Erza's hair **"She's beautiful"**

"**She's more beautiful than her mother"** Ur muttered **"I'll go prepare our dinner"** she said then turned around.

"**What are we going to do now?"** asked by Lyon

"**Wanna join those five?"** suggested by Ultear that grinned on them. It seemed that they agreed

The five were walking in the Fullbuster's hallway. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were talking while Erza and Gray were in front of them

"**By the way Erza, did you meet Jellal before? Like, when you were 7?"** Gray suddenly asked that made her recollect her memories

"**Now that you reminded me, I did meet him in Lumen Histoire. I was with my mother and he was with someone that looked like him but his hair was black"** Erza chuckled and reminisced Jellal's face who was laughing that time

"_**That's Siegrain."**_ Gray thought while smiling but his smile was erased when Erza's answered totally sink in to his mind **"Wait, you were with your mother? But if I'm not mistaken your mother died when you were 6"**

"**Yeah, I met him when I was 5"** Erza answered and at that moment they arrived in the guest room

"_**5 you say?! But that happened when he was in 7. I clearly remember that, it was when we were in 7. If it was not Erza, then who the heck was that? The person who made Jellal that kind of expression, so red and frustrated!"**_Gray was so puzzled that he didn't know what to think anymore. Only one name was entering in Gray's mind that could make Jellal like that, only Erza.

"**Oh, what a beautiful spacious room"** Lucy admired the guest room. They were going to stay there until everything was over. The bed was so big that could fit two people. There was a veranda on the guest room and you could see the beautiful garden of the Fullbuster family.

"**Hello!"** Ultear entered the room followed by Meredy and Lyon who were grinning at them

"**Ultear, Meredy, Lyon!"** Natsu and Happy shouted and waved at them **"You came to play with us?"**

"**Yes, but before that"** Ultear looked at Lucy and Erza who was wondering who they were **"We need to introduce ourselves first"** she smiled and started to introduce herself **"I'm Ultear. Gray's older sister. And this girl she's Meredy"**

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Meredy"** she bowed then smiled **"They adopted me and I became one of the Fullbuster"**

"**I'm Lyon, Lyon Vastia, Gray's cousin"** Lyon crossed his arm and was so calm and collected

"**I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"** Lucy bowed them and introduced herself

Same with Erza she bowed them and introduced herself **"I'm Erza. Thank you for letting us in"**

"**Don't worry about that"** Ultear said then approached Gray **"then, whose Gray's girl in these two?"**

"**What the heck are you saying?!"** Gray was obviously embarrassed that made his face so red

"**Perhaps Lucy?" **Ultear asked in teasing voice

"**WRONG!"** Lucy and Natsu said in chorused that shocked the others. They made a teasing smiling to the two that made them so red and uncomfortable **"Uh, no, that's, uhm,"** the two felt embarrassed that they just remained silent

"**So it's not Lucy, then Erza?"** Lyon chuckled but Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy shook their heads and in the same time

"**That's impossible! Very impossible!"**

"**Jellal will kill me if that happens"** Gray sighed

"**Aye! Also, Gray's girl is that woman named Juvia!"** Happy butt in that widened Lucy and Erza's eyes

"**Hmmm, that girl that we helped in the Capitol?"** Natsu asked trying to remember which one **"The white hair or the blue one?"**

"**That's the one that is really impossible!"** Gray shouted

"**You guys know Juvia?"** Erza suddenly asked

"**Yeah, sort of"** Gray answered **"By the way, Lyon, Meredy, Aneki, why did you come here?"** he changed the topic immediately so that the conversation won't long. Erza didn't know yet that they went in their house

"**We just want to talk to them. Just to chill"** Lyon sat down on the couch near the window

As for Erza and Lucy, they both smiled and wondered how their friends were?

**Later that day, In Scarlet Household**

MiraJane and the others were still doing their duties, cleaning here and there even though their body were covered with bandages. Since Erza and Lucy went missing, Minerva was enjoying her time punishing Elfman and MiraJane. They became the replacement.

"**There's still no news about Erza and Lucy?"** Minerva sat down on their dining table

"**It's getting on my nerves. I hope that those two just disappear and never go back here." **Jiemma sipped to her tea then gazed to Juvia who entered with the cart of foods **"Well, there's an exception. What if these stupid people know where they are, and hiding to us?"**

"**That's interesting, why don't we try pulling their tongue out?"** Minerva suggested that made Juvia's spine electrified **"What do you think Juvia?"**

"**That's scary, Minerva-sama. Besides, Juvia and the others don't know where Lucy and Erza. We're worried for them"** Juvia answered in low voice. She tried not to let those two discovered that the two were safe. Though the last news they heard about the two was when Erza woke up.

Jiemma ordered Juvia to go back to the kitchen. And the two started to eat, though in the middle of their dinner **"By the way Minerva, its two weeks and two days before the Prince's coronation. You know what to do, right?"**

"**Yes, it's perfect"** with an evil smirked the two started eating again

Back to the Fullbuster Household, they were eating dinner that Ur cooked. Natsu and Happy were still there. As for Natsu he was eating indecently, that was his nature after all. Everyone was laughing but they didn't feel the presence killing intent behind Natsu. Though their bones thrilled when the cold deep voice called him

"**Natsu, where the heck have you been? Are you planning to go home?"** said by the man behind him. Natsu's sweat dropped down

"**T-To-chan?"** Natsu called him while his voice was shivering and cracking. It was obvious that he was shaking. The killing intent was from Igneel

"**Happy, don't try to run away"** Igneel called him with the same cold voice when he called Natsu

"**Hello, Igneel-sama"** Ultear called him setting the situation they had. **"Did you eat already?"**

"**Aneki, are you reading the situation?" **asked by Gray whose sweat was dripping too

"**Thank you for the invite, but I'm here to retrieve this two indecent eating men here"** he said while beaming on Natsu and Happy

"**Well, well, Igneel-sama, I'd like to introduce to you."** Ur pointed Lucy and Erza **"Lucy-san and Erza-san"** she said while emphasizing Erza's name

"**Er…za?"** Igneel wondered but then his eyes widened when he somehow got what Ur was trying to say **"I see"**

"**Lucy-san, Erza-san, this man is Igneel Dragneel-sama. The head of the Dragneel family"** Ur introduced him to them

"**Natsu's Father, Lucy"** Gray and Happy patted Lucy's back and with a face saying _**"good luck"**_

"**What do you mean by that?!"** Lucy became embarrassed and just let her face down

"**Y-You see, T-To-chan, Jellal caught us yesterday and we stayed in their house"** Natsu told him and as for Igneel he sighed in defeat

"**I'll let this go for this time."** He sat next to Natsu **"Watch you manner Natsu!"**

"**That save us"** Gray, Happy and Natsu muttered

"**By the way, surely you will go to the coronation of the Prince, right?"** Igneel started

"**Yeah, the noble families are all invited to go."** Ur answered

"**The other Noble Families and Royalties from other countries are also going"** Ultear added **"They will do a live lacrima broadcast in the Capitol"**

"**Two weeks and two days, we need to prepare them for the coronation"** Igneel sipped the tea that Meredy served to him

"_**He totally forgot why he's here"**_ Natsu thought that made him smile

"**Prepare, you say?"** Gray confusedly asked

"**I'll tell Makarov about this."** Igneel stood up then looked at Natsu and Happy **"I'll send Gajeel and Lily tomorrow here. Stay here for couple of days and prepare for the coronation."**

"**H-HAI!"** the two responded and Igneel made his way out of the house

"**Then leave the teaching to me"** Ultear snickered

"**D-Don't tell me, that again?!"** Gray, Natsu and Happy also Lyon asked in chorused

"**Of course, it is fun"** Ultear winked at them that drained their blood and fall off from their sits. Ultear along with Meredy was enjoying their time watching the four's soul that were coming out from them

"**Uhm, what are they talking about?"** Lucy asked Ur who was eating her dinner

"**Ah, social dance, though they are from the noble family, they don't know how to do social dance. Every time there's a Royal Party, these people sneak out"** Ur explained

"**They had a hard time learning a social dance, that's why they sneak out during the Royal Party"** Meredy added

"**Well, it's nice that we are not going there"** Erza sighed and she just finished eating

"**What are you saying Erza?"** Ultear grinned on her **"You and Lucy are the special guest. In other words, you'll learn how to do the social dance too"**

"**EHHHH?!" **

"**So go to sleep now"** Ultear chuckled then pulled Lyon and Gray. Meredy pulled Happy and Gray **"I'll send this four to their rooms, good night"**

Lucy and Erza were left behind with Ur. Erza who was used to household chores unconsciously cleaned the table that shocked Ur

"**Erza-san, what are you doing?"**

"**Ah, sorry, I missed doing this. Suddenly my body is reacting"** Erza responded

"**Well, don't worry about it and leave this to me. You should go and sleep now"** Ur smiled at her but Erza bowed down

"**Please let me do this. At least this kind of things, I can help"**

"**You are helping us a lot. At least let us help you here" **Lucy begged too

Ur just exhaled that meant she had no other choice **"I got it, but don't push yourself okay?"**

"**Thank you so much"**

Erza and Lucy washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Their body was sort of moving by their own. Thanks to the fact that they always do that back to their house. After cleaning they both went back to their room.

Meanwhile Ultear and Meredy brought Lyon, Gray, Happy and Natsu to Ultear's room. The white souls of the four were still sticking out from them that irritated Ultear

"**Snap it out you four!"** she shouted **"You see, you need to learn how to social dance because you are going to escort Lucy and Erza"**

"**But we don't know how!"** the four said in unison

"**They are back from the real world!"** Meredy chuckled

"**That's why you need to put some effort. You need to learn that in two week and two days."** Ultear's eyes were scary that made the four agreed on her **"Well then, go back to your own room"**

Back to Erza and Lucy,

After taking a bath, Lucy immediately fall asleep. As for Erza, she couldn't sleep that was why she stood up against the window and was staring the starry night sky

"**During the sun is up, the clouds are moving so fast. That means a storm is coming. But then, why the sun is out, and the night has come, the sky is so bright. The stars are sparkling. It's so romantic"** Erza said in low voice. Her eyes vented to the Fullbuster's garden and reminisced the time when she met Jellal in Lumen Histoire **"Jellal"**

At the same time, in the palace, Jellal was also looking at the same sky Erza was looking at. He was taking a break from his works.** "During the sun is up, the clouds are moving so fast. That means a storm is coming. But then, why the sun is out, and the night has come, the sky is so bright. The stars are sparkling. It's so romantic" **he also mustered. Same with Erza, he reminisced the time when he met Erza **"Erza"**

Under the same sky and at the same time, the two who were calling and yearning to each other, wished on the shooting star **"I want to see you" **The two both smiled to themselves, and let their body rest for that night.

Two weeks and Two days before Jellal's Coronation. Everyone was starting to prepare things for the big event that was approaching, desiring that everything would go smoothly to their plans.


	16. Chapter 15 - Travelers

"**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…"**

"**It's hell"**

They were obviously exhausted. It was a week before the Prince Coronation. Ultear had started the Social Dance lesson a week and two days ago. Every day was so terror according to Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lyon. Gajeel and Lily were also sent there to practice but so lazy to listen, especially Gajeel, which was why Ultear always treat him badly. Lucy and Meredy on the other side were both teaching Erza. Lucy who somewhat knew a social dance sometimes became Natsu, Gray and Lyon's partner. Meredy, who really knew it, became Lily, Happy and Gajeel's partner. But most of the time, their partner was **Ultear.**

"**Ultear, we're doing this for a week and two! Can we have a one day break?!" **Complained by Natsu who just sat down. He was sweating a lot

"**I agree! This is hell!"** Happy and Gray said in unison

"**That's why I don't like this!"** Gajeel added

"**But it's sort of fun"** said by Lyon who was still dancing with Meredy

"**Have a little effort will you?!"** Lucy sighed then turned to Ultear who was dancing with Erza. Erza easily learned the social dance in just two days

"**Besides, we should at least practice with Erza"** Gray suggested

"**You guys really forget it, do you?"** Ultear stopped and faced them **"Erza's practice partners are me, Lucy and Meredy. No guys allowed, that was an order from Layla-sama. And I still don't get it why."**

"_**Sure Layla-sama wants Jellal to be Erza's first male dance"**_Lucy thought

"**Also, can you show a little effort? Today is the last day. This week, we'll pick a dress for the coronation" **she added that made the six guys face enlightened.

"**You guys really hate this, huh?"** Erza chuckled

"**By the way, who are they?"** Asked by Gajeel

"**We're here for that dance something, but you didn't even introduce them to us"** Lily added **"this girl here, she looks exactly like Layla-sama"** he pointed out Lucy

"**They are Erza and Lucy. For who are them and from where they are, you don't need to know. Plus, you need to keep this a secret to everyone" **Answered by Ultear

"**You'll know soon enough"** added by Gray and asked Lucy to dance with her

"**Wait Gray, I'm her partner. Go ask your sister!"** Complained by Natsu and the two quarreled as for who would be Lucy's practice partner **"why don't you go and get Juvia!"**

"**Juvia?!" **Gajeel repeated that vented their eyes to him.

"**You know her?"** Asked by Erza

"**Yeah, she always visits Levy and Kinana" **Lily replied and then described her. A minute passed, Lyon gasped that everyone's eyes looked at him

"**Don't tell me that the love of my life's name is Juvia?!"** He asked that made the others so confused. He explained that he met her when he once met Sherry and Chelia at the Capitol. They visited a book store and there he saw her. Standing there, she entered the store with full of groceries in her hands. He was stunned with her beauty but when his senses return, he immediately ran to her and confessed.

"**You confessed?!"** They all shouted and they couldn't believe what Lyon said

"**Well, she bluntly rejected me and told me that she has already someone she likes"**

"**Lyon, you should at least take it slowly! You dumb idiot!" **Ultear shook her hear **"anyway, let's continue. Today is the last day. Tomorrow, we're going to Dreyar's family"**

"**What are we going to do there?"** Asked by Meredy

"**They prepared dresses for us. Let's continue"**

"**Lucy, be my partner"** Gray shouted bur here came Natsu objecting again

"**What are you saying Gray?! Lucy is my partner!"**

"**Huh?! I don't have a practice partner!"** Gray countered

"**Then go ask your sister!"** Natsu answered back and the two of them started quarreling. They just stopped when they saw Happy dancing with Lucy

**In the Capitol**

"**Fiore is so big!"** A man that was from other country, sighed. He adjusted his red hat and talked again to someone on the phone **"that's it. Can you passed that to ouji? We just arrived here."**

"_**He's not here"**_

"**That's why tell him if he comes back!"** He ended the call then turned around** "now we need to find a place to stay"**

"**But why do I need to come with you?"** Answered by his accompany

"**Ouji chose us so we have no choice. But somehow I feel that those people purposely gave this job to us"**

"**Why don't we just stay in the palace?"**

"**We can't. They don't let people outside Magnolia to enter same with the people inside"** they started to walk again while talking to each other

"**But still, it's very amusing that they need to hide the identity of their prince"** the other man chuckled **"oops, Ouji hides his"**

"**Not his existence. Also, there's an exception. We need to find a place to stay" **they looked around and spotted Kinana

"**Excuse me"** the man in red hat called her but it turned that there was another one who called her

Kinana stopped then looked to both of them **"Yes?"**

The red hat man approached her and also the other party. **"I think you talk to her first"** a tall man from the other party told the red hat man. He is a large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts.

"**But Richard, we need to find a place to stay in as soon as possible"** said by the man behind the tall man

"**So you are going to ask for a place to stay in too?"** asked by the red hat man then turned to Kinana **"Miss, where can we find a place to stay in?"**

"**I know a place where you can stay in. Follow me"** Kinana continued to walk and the four strange and mysterious men followed her. They arrived in an inn at the west side of Capitol and a girl in kimono greeted them

"**Welcome to our place"** she greeted. She has shoulder-length dark purple hair and violet eyes. She is a woman of average height with tanned skin, large breasts, and a curvaceous figure.

"**Enno-chan, these people are looking for a place to stay in so I thought of bringing them here"** Kinana told the one who greeted them that named Enno

"**Thank you Kinana-chan for bringing them here. Are you all in a group?"**

"**No, we just happened to meet them and we're both looking for a place to stay in"**

"**I'll leave the rest to you Enno-chan. I need to go"** Kinana was about to go when the four strangers bowed down and thanked her

"**Thank you so much. People in Fiore are very kind. This is a nice country"** said by the man named Richard

"**No problem. But if you are thinking to stay here for good, think it over again. This country is not nice as what you think"** Kinana bowed down and left the strangers with confused look

"**So two group right? Well then, follow me. This way please"** Enno led the way to the front desk and they found a man there that it turned out to be Alzack. A man with black, short and spiky hair greeted them.

"**How may I help you?"**

"**Alzack-san, they seemed to be travelers from other country and they need a place to stay in. They are in two groups"** Enno explained then excused herself to the side

"**We need just one room with two beds"** said by Richard **"You have no complain about it Erik?" **

"**No"** answered by Eric. He is a slim man of average height with spiky crimson hair which is styled upwards, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has snake-like features, with slanted eyes, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. **"But make sure that Midnight-sama and the others don't find about it"**

"**Yes, yes"** Richard answered then turned to Alzack **"So that's it"**

"**How about you two sirs?" **Alzack asked the red hat man

"**Yeah, same with them. One room with-" **he stopped when his accompany started singing

"**We are in one room, one room, yeah, yeah, yeah. This is fun, yeah, yeah"**

"**In second thought, two rooms for us. Thank you" **he lowered his hat then sighed

"**Very well, Enno, lead them the way"**

Enno led the way and first went to Richard's and Erik's room. At the end of the hall was the red hat man's room an across his room was the other man's room

Later that day, back to Fullbuster's House

Natsu, Happy, Lily, and Gajeel went home already and immediately threw themselves in their bed. Lyon and Gray did the same too. As for the girls they were enjoying looking for different pictures of dresses which they could get from the Dreyar family.

"**This is beautiful, don't you think?"** asked by Ultear who pointed a dark purple dress in the magazine

"**Oh, that's nice"** agreed by Meredy and Lucy. They looked at Erza who was staring a white gown cut-away double V-neck, long sleeves, gathered waist and a flared hem with soft pleats to the ground

"**Do you like it, Erza? We can ask Makarov-sama tomorrow for that dress"** Ultear went closer to her and she just smiled

"**Ah no, this dress, it looks exactly like the dress mama wore when I met her in my dream"** she answered

"**Huh?" **the three asked in chorused

"**During the time I was unconscious, I was in the garden of love. I met my mom and she was wearing this dress. As for want I wanted" **she flipped pages until she stopped where there was a blue V-neck dress made by chiffon.

"**Wah, it's so beautiful. It will suit you Erza-san!"** Meredy giggled

"**Blue, eh?"** Lucy made a teasing smile

"**No, there's no meaning about it. It's really beautiful" **defensed by Erza

"**But it's the only blue dress here. You have a good eye, huh?"** Ultear chuckled then wrote Erza's name on that page **"Then, we'll tell Makarov-sama that you chose this one"**

"**Why do we need to go to the Dreyar Family to get the dresses?"** asked by Lucy that also concerned Meredy and Erza

"**Well, the Dreyar produced the dresses for noble families. The other noble families may go to there or not. It's up to us"** Ultear answered. She stood up and stretched her hands **"Well, we need to go. I'm so tired too for teaching those guys"**

"**Good night"**

"**Good night"**

Ultear and Meredy excused themselves and left Lucy and Erza

"**Erza, don't you miss Jellal?"** Lucy suddenly asked that mad Erza's eyes widened

"**Why so sudden?!"**

"**Well, it's been two weeks I think, since the last time you saw him? Don't you miss him?"**

Erza stayed silent for a while then smiled **"I do miss him and want to see him, but he did tell me that after 3 weeks we'll see each other again. Nobles really have busy schedule, huh? We might see him in the coronation of the prince. Are we really allowed to go there?"**

"_**Oh yeah, Erza still didn't know that Jellal is the prince."**_Lucy thought then covered herself with blanket **"We might see him. Well, they said that we're invited so why not, right. Good night Erza"** she turned around then closed her eyes

"**You have a point there. But my existence" **Erza muttered but just shook her head then put away all the magazines, turn off the lights and then closed her eyes

Back to the inn where the strange travelers were, they were all in their room doing what they wanted. The friend of the red hat man was still drinking sake while singing so loud. The red hat man could hear it but leave him alone and was just talking on the phone

"**Ouji, you should go here instead of us"** he said sighing

"_**Sorry, but you know that there's a reason why I can't go to Fiore"**_

"**Oh well, we'll report everything to what we will learn here. Oh yeah, it seemed that this place is not a nice place to what we think of, ouji"** the red hat man made a serious tone and continued **"I think there's something going on inside the palace"**

"_**Isn't it nice? Then know it, idiot!"**_

"**I'm not talking to you! Give it back to Ouji!"**

"_**Hahaha! Ouji just left, good night and have a nice stay there in Fiore"**_the other line was cut and just a long beep was heard. The red hat man raised his brow and clenched the phone on his hand

"**I'll kill you when I return there"** he sighed then stood up **"But I need to stay here for a week before the coronation. We need to pretend that we're not from that country"** he put down his phone and threw himself in the bed

In Erik and Richard's room

"_**Hoteye, Cobra, you two sure are going to do this mission completely, got it?"**_the voice from the other end of the line spoke with evil intention assuring a victory at the end

"**Yes, Brain-sama. We already contacted Zero-sama about this"**

"_**Racer, Klodoa and Midnight are on their way there. Make sure not to fail, got it?"**_

"**Yes"** they both answered as the line was cut off

"**Erik, ah no, Cobra, are you sure it's right?"** Richard asked with confusion

"**Brain-sama and Zero-sama ordered it so there's nothing we can do"** he said then lay on his back **"I'm going to sleep"**

"**I see, good night"** Richard turned off the lights

In Scarlet household

"**MiraJane, don't forget to wash all my clothes!"** shouted by Minerva **"In a week, I'll be meeting the prince and also I'll become his princess!"**

"**Wow, overconfident"** MiraJane muttered

"**Did you say something?"**

"**No, nothing. I'll wash all your clothes"** MiraJane smiled to her **"Well then, excuse me"** MiraJane walked out of the room and a mail came to her phone saying

"_**See you a week from now. Don't do anything reckless for now. You, your mom, and that elder"**_

Minerva smirked and threw herself in her bed **"Who's doing reckless? It's you, idiot"**

Everyone went to bed and rest for the night. Though again, Jellal who was working with his prince duty was still up. Siegrain entered the room that surprised him and he just chuckled

"**I though you are asleep, Siegrain-san" **

"**Jellal-sama, actually I can't sleep. I keep on thinking what will happen a week from now" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**I feel like, lots of things will happen" **Siegrain walked closer to him and saw all the works Jellal finished _**"He finished all of these things in just a short time"**_

"**Yeah, lot of things will happen. But no one knows what outcome it will be. People are planning and planning with things that favor to their side."** Jellal explained while writing

"**That goes also to you, right Jellal-sama?"** he chuckled

"**Well, not just me. But at least, we do have trump cards" **Jellal looked at him and emphasized the s in his words

"**I see. I got an assurance now. Why don't you got to sleep Jellal-sama?" **

"**Yeah, I'll sleep after this. Good night Siegrain"** Jellal went back to what he was working and became serious to his own world again

Siegrain didn't say any word and just bowed down. He excused himself and left Jellal finishing his works. Jellal was right, lots of things will happen but no one knows what will happen. They were planning things to favor on their side. Everyone was looking forward for the Prince's coronation.


	17. Chapter 16 - We meet again

Sorry for not updating yesterday... I got too busy for my Japanese and Korean Presentation ! T_T it will be tomorrow, same day... ! oh well... hahaha... sorry for the wrong grammar... :D

* * *

"**Huh? But I'm beautiful and you can't say no about it"**

"**Isn't that self-proclaimed, Evergreen?"**

"**Ultear, my body and my face can prove it"**

"**But your body and face also prove that you are self-proclaimed"**

"**Evergreen and Ultear, can you two stop?"** Laxus entered the room and stopped the two who was quarrelling since they met.

Ultear and the others were in Dreyar family. They went there by group to lower the confusion. Ultear, Erza, Lyon, Lily and Gajeel went first followed by Happy, Gray, Natsu, Meredy and Lucy. They arrived early in the morning and since they entered the house, Ultear and Evergreen were having a cold ambiance to each other

"**Is your sister and that Evergreen always like this?"** whispered by Erza who was standing behind Gray

"**Yeah, they are always like that"** sighed by Gray

"**Anyway, seems you forgot what we need to do here, Ultear?"** Gajeel spoke in that was about to lose his interest

"**Before that, who are those two?"** Freed looked at Lucy and Erza that widened their eyes

"**Don't mind them Freed"** Makarov entered the room and it seemed that he already knew Lucy and Erza **"Everyone choose the dresses you like"**

"**We already chose, Makarov-sama"** Ultear gave him the pictures **"Especially this one, Makarov-sama"** she pointed the dress Erza chose **"It's for our special guest"** she whispered

"**I see, I see"** Makarov chuckled **"Bickslow, can you bring these dresses here, Freed help him"** he ordered

"**Hai"** the two exited and followed Makarov's order

"**By the way, I forgot to introduce myself."** Makarov approached Erza and Lucy **"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the head of the Dreyar Family"**

"**Nice to meet you and thank you for your kindness"** the two said in chorused

"**Don't worry about it"** Makarov chuckled **"But still, you two are really beautiful."**

"**Gramps please set aside your sexual harassment"** Laxus picked him then put him away **"Sorry about this old man. I'm Laxus Dreyar, this man's grandson. Freed and Bickslow are my cousins. Evergreen is Bickslow's cousin"** he introduced

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and this is Erza"**

"**Makarov-sama"** a red-haired woman knocked and bowed down **"Guran Doma-sama is here with Royal Army"**

"**WHAT?!"** Ultear, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Meredy, and Makarov shouted. Lucy held Erza's hand and it was obvious that the two of them were shaking

"**Locked this door from the outside! Evergreen and Laxus lead them to the secret passage, don't go out until I said so! I'll tell Freed and Bickslow what they are going to do"** he ordered and he was shouting **"Hurry up!"**

"**Follow us!"** Laxus pulled a lever beside the lampshade and a door opened **"Evergreen, you go first, I'll go in the end"**

Everyone went inside the secret passage and left Makarov in the dressing room. Evergreen pushed a button that made the light in the passage turned on.

"**We'll stay in the room until Gramps said so"** Evergreen told them and led the way

Meanwhile, Makarov met with Freed and Bickslow. He told them to stay beside him and explained what they need to do

"**Guran Doma-sama, how may I help you?"** Makarov smiled as he approached Guran Doma

"**We're just here to search your house once again"** Guran Doma answered

"**Sorry but today is not a good day, Guran Doma-sama"** Freed answered

"**Evergreen and her noble girl friends are inside the household. They are fitting dresses for the coronation. It is very insulting if you go barging in while they are fitting their dresses"** Bickslow added

"**Wait you two, don't be so rude"**

"**Even though we are aware of our position, please consider privacy for women"** Freed answered

"**I understand. Well, we'll go back tomorrow"** Guran Domaanswered **"But make sure that you are not hiding things from us because we'll know it for sure"**

"**Why do we need to hide things from you? You already search this house twice, and this will be the third time"** Bickslow muttered

"**We're going"** Guran Doma turned around and the Royal Army walked out of the Dreyar Family

"**They do have delicacy, huh?"** Freed sighed **"I didn't see that coming"**

"**Same here"** Bickslow agreed **"Are we going to tell them that it's okay?"**

"**Not yet until we prove that they are not yet here"** Makarov said in serious voice **"Obra, Kurohebi, go around the house and make sure that they are already gone"**

Two men suddenly showed up and just left after hearing the order from Makarov.

Meanwhile, Laxus and the others arrived in the end of the secret passage, but

"**Huh?! Why do you think we need to hide from that elder?!"**

"**Oh yeah, we're very grateful to Makarov-sama's kindness"**

"**I meant me!" **Evergreen and Ultear were arguing again since they entered the room

"**Stop it you two"** again Laxus stopped them

"**I'm very sorry for the trouble we brought"** Erza apologized

"**Huh? Why are you apologizing?"** Ultear approached her and noticed that she was very troubled

"**Because I keep on bringing trouble to everyone" **Ultear was about to say something again but then Erza's eyes changed and looked straight at Ultear **"But I need to stay strong and for now rely to everyone. If I'll give up now, everything will be futile"**

Everyone smiled but confused Laxus and Evergreen **"Well said Erza"** Natsu and Gray said in chorused

"**Evergreen-san, Laxus-san, I'm very sorry for the trouble and also thank you"** Erza approached them. Evergreen was still confused but for Laxus

"**Don't worry about it. Now I sort of get who are you"** He sighed and made reassuring looked at Erza

"**Don't think about it Laxus, your rival is a very scary person"** Happy, Natsu and Gray chorused

"**Huh? What are you guys saying?"** Laxus crooked his brow

"**Hahaha!"** the three laughed. For Lucy and Erza they got what they meant. Erza's face flushed into red

"**It's okay to go now"** the voice of Freed came out from a speaker

"**Thanks Freed"** Laxus responded then pulled a lever beside the speaker. A door opened and they arrived in a room full of books **"We're here now in the library. Once we got out from here, we'll head straight to the dressing room"**

They walked out of the room and met with Freed, Bickslow and Makarov in the dressing room. The dresses they asked were there too

"**Wahhh, Erza, this is the dress you chose"** Lucy got the dress and fit to her **"It's very beautiful"**

"**Well then, excuse us and fit the dress you chose"** Makarov said. He walked out of the room with the guys and left the girls.

They fit the dresses and with a whim, Evergreen and Ultear were miraculously become close together. They were talking and laughing to each other.

It was nearly dark when they planned to go home. Again, they went out by group. When they arrived to the Fullbuster family, Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Natsu only stayed for 10 minutes then went home to the Dragneel Family.

They all went to their room and rest for the night. Though Erza was still awake staring at the dress she chose

"_**6 more days before the coronation. Why do they need to protect me so much from the elders? The only answers I could form are because I'm the granddaughter of the former king and queen, the will my father left and the will to own not just Magnolia, not just the palace, but whole Fiore. Probably, that man, he is the one responsible why the kind and queen right now are having a hard time ruling this county. They are also using Jiemma and Minerva too. Those will do they really exist?"**_she thought then the voice of her mother came that widened her eyes

_**"The Sakura tree in the west part of this garden will soon bloom, especially the one in the middle. It's big and bloom so beautifully. This is the best place of my life, Erza. The garden of love, Lumen Histoire"**_

"_**Don't tell me?!"**_ Erza sighed then went to the window **"What a crazy destiny I have?"**

_**"After three weeks, things go smoothly or not, I want to know you more. I want to-"**_Jellal's voice came to Erza's head that confused her

"**What do you want, Jellal?" **She muttered **"I want to see you" **she smiled to herself and shook her head **"We just met a couple of times yet I can't get him out of my mind. It's very interesting"** Erza went to the bed but still couldn't sleep

In the palace

Jellal was listening to the elder's speech for three hours. They were just telling him about the dos and don'ts during the coronation. Siegrain and Wendy were with him. Mavis and Zeref were also there listening to the endless speech of the elders

"**Jellal-sama, don't yawn"** Siegrain whispered again to Jellal who was yawning multiple times since they sat down

"**I can't help it, it's really boring"** Jellal sighed **"See this girl beside me, she's already sleeping"** he pointed Wendy who was sleeping in his shoulder **"It's been 30 minutes since she fall down to my shoulder, it's numb now you know"**

"**Jellal-sama, are you listening?"** the first elder shouted

"**I am listening, so please continue"** Jellal half-heartedly responded

The elders again continued. Jellal's eyes were closing until he heard a faint voice of Erza that widened his eyes _"__**What do you want, Jellal. I want to see you. We just met a couple of times yet I can't get him out of my mind. It's very interesting"**_

"**Erza"** he muttered that made Wendy fall from his shoulder. Siegrain looked at him with confused looked

"**Nii-sama?"** Wendy called him with drowsy voice

"**Ah, sorry Wendy. Did I wake you?"**

"**Jellal-sama!"** again the first elder shouted

"**Ah, sorry my pen falls off"** he lied then acted as if he was getting something. Luckily, Siegrain understood what he said and threw his pen to him **"I got it"** Jellal smiled then sat down again **"please continue your speech"**

The elders sighed and again continued without even getting a hint that they were really bored with their endless speech

As for Jellal, his mind flew away to his own world and thought of Erza.

In Heartfilia House

Loke sneaked in to her mother's room and found her and Jude watching. There were guards outside their room. The door behind the bookshelf opened and Loke was panting. Layla and Jude's eyes opened widely and were about to call him

"**Ssssh, I need to report something" **he stopped then. He inhaled then exhaled **"I received a message from my informant outside Magnolia"**

"**Informant?"** Layla wondered **"What message?"**

"**It seems that it's not just us and the elders who are planning something on the coronation of the Prince"** Loke whispered. He was trying not to louden his voice

"**What do you mean?"**

"**There are people from the country of Oracion Seis."**

"**Oracion Seis?" **Layla repeated

"**That country is ruled by Brain, right?" **Jude asked

"**Yeah, two men from their country already arrived. Two men in alias of Cobra and Hoteye. The son of Brain named Midnight along with Racer and Klodoa are expected to come two days before the coronation."** Loke explained

"**Midnight you say?!"** Jude's voice arouse but stopped by Layla **"Why now? What do they want?"**

"**That's not only, a man named Zero seemed infiltrated the palace"**

"**Brain and Zero, those twins are moving. Long ago Fiore and Oracion Seis were not in good term. Oracion Seis was defeated by Fiore in Economics and power that was why the conflict between the two countries was stopped. There was no news about Zero who went missing. Their goal for sure, is to have that will that the former king and queen left. The will that was given to Erza"**

"**That will, it's playing a big role huh?"** Loke sighed

"**It seemed that it's not only the first elder who wanted that Will, huh? A man from other country too" **Jude sat down

"**Oh yeah, there's one more."** Loke again talked that caught Layla and Jude's attention **"Two mysterious men arrived yesterday. My informant still didn't know where they came from. But they are very careful to their movement. My informant just told me that those two seemed interested to Fiore and they are very loyal to the person who sent them here."**

"**Who are these people?"** Layla wondered

"**I still don't know. They are now staying in an inn at the West side of the Capitol. Same to the people from Oracion Seis" **Loke answered **"But my informant told me, they seemed not that bad compared to the men from Oracion Seis"**

"**Who is that informant of yours?"** Jude suddenly got curious

"**A person that Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lucy trust. Ah, I mean the people they trust"** Loke chuckled **"Well, I already told Gray about it and told him to tell his mother. The Dreyar Family and Dragneel Family already knew about Erza and Lucy"**

"**I see. Well then, thanks for the information Loke-san"** Layla smiled to him

"**Also, there's one more thing" **Loke's voice became so serious but at the same time afraid to tell them

"**What is it?"**

"**The man that worked under the first elder, he didn't tell everything. I already found where the elders sent her, my sister. It seemed that the family she was sent to knew that she's her own daughter. One more, that man also did something to the Royal Family but still I didn't know what he did"** Loke explained

"**W-where is she?"** Layla's voice shivered. She was eager to hear Loke's answer. But then when he was about to answer, the guard knocked so loud that made Loke in panicked

"**I need to go. Good night"** he kissed his parents and hurriedly went out from the secret passage. Layla and Jude were left with unanswered question

The two guards entered the room and found them pretending that they were watching **"Can we help you?"** asked by Jude

"**No, we heard your voices but it seemed that it's just the television" **answered by the first guard

"**Sorry for intruding, good night"** the second guard bowed down and the two of them left the room

"**Layla, what now?"**

Layla sighed and lay back to her bed **"I don't know, but Loke found her. I'm going to sleep"** she said then covered herself with her blanket

Time passed and finally the night of the coronation arrived. Everyone was so busy. The guards in Magnolia finally let people in and out. Heartfilia Family was freed from the security two days ago and finally they formed a plan on what would they do during the coronation. Carla was there too. Erza though wasn't there because Ultear told Gray to leave Erza and Lucy behind.

During that meeting, Layla wondered why Lyon, Gajeel and Lily were there too. Gray explained that they would be useful too and they seemed knew what was happening, especially Lyon. Layla told them what to do. She still didn't know the answer to her question, because she couldn't find time to talk to Loke.

**In Blendy Family**

"**Ooba Babasaama, we're all ready to go"** Chelia said while turning around and showing off her dress

"**Where's Sherry?"** Jura entered the room

"**She's with Ren-san. It seemed that she will go there together along with the Kotobuki Family"** Chelia answered

"**That woman!"** Ooba Babasaama sighed **"let's go"**

**In Kotobuki Family**

"**Why is she here?"** Jenny asked while her arm crossed

"**I just came home Jenny. Don't sweat it"** Karen Lilica, another Ren's cousin from his other side, sarcastically answered. She was from a noble family unlike Jenny. Karen had brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored. She had large breasts. She wore a long furry red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes. She had a very bad personality according from her own cousin

"**Karen, it's nice you are back"** Ichiya approached her

"**Yeah, I miss Loke that's why. Well, set me aside, what's with this girl here? She's not from this family"** Karen looked at Sherry who was holding hand with Ren

"**She's Ren's fiancé, Sherry Blendy from the Blendy Family"** introduced by Hibiki

"**Hmmm. I see, so there's someone who can take Ren's attitude"** she chuckled

"**Ichiya-sama, the car is here"** Gemini reported

"**Well, let's go" **Ichiya went out first and the others followed him

**In Dreyar Family**

"**Are you all ready?" **Makarov stood in front of the door and was ready to go. Laxus came down and the three followed him.

"**We're all set."**

"**It's a battle"** Makarov muttered **"I hope everything go smoothly"**

**In Dragneel Family**

"**Where is Natsu and Happy?!"** Grandine shouted

"**They ran off to the Fullbuster Family. That's their rendezvous."** Lily answered

"**Well, let's meet with him in the palace. Let's go"** Igneel walked out of the house. Grandine sighed and followed him

"**Gehee, it's starting Lily. The fun will start when everyone settle in the palace"** Gajeel muttered as he and Lily followed Grandine

**In Heartfilia Family**

"**Loke-sama already went to the Fullbuster Family"** Capricorn reported

"**He should at least came with me" **Michelle said in low voice

"**Well, Capricorn I'll leave that guy to you. Don't go until the right time"**

"**Yes, Layla-sama"**

Layla, Jude and Michelle went in to the car and drove off

**In Mikazuchi Family**

"**K-Kagura, Beth, Risley?!" **Arania's eyes widened seeing the three in front of her **"You didn't tell us that you are coming home"**

"**Well, Kagura suddenly told us that she wanted to attend the coronation"** Beth answered. Beth Vanderwood is a petite young girl with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She has a childlike and innocent look to her, possessing very large, almost round greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She has a remarkably small nose that cannot be seen when viewed from the front. In contrast with the rest of her childlike appearance, she possesses distinctively large hips and thighs, mirroring a marked pear shape.

"**It's so sudden actually" **Risley added. Risley is a very slim woman with tan-colored skin. Her attire appears to feature a Native American theme. She has black, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears an exotic necklace composed of an animal's teeth, a dark blue loincloth.

"**I have a feeling that I will meet those two tonight"** Kagura answered while her eyes closed. Kagura is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. On her head, Kagura ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears.

"**Those two?"** Angel and Arania asked

"**Jellal and Erza Scarlet"** she answered

"**Sorry I couldn't get out of Magnolia that was why I couldn't gather information" **Angel apologized

"**Don't worry about it. But there's no mistake that Erza Scarlet knows Yukino. Let's go"** Kagura turned around and walked out of the room.

"**Kagura wanted to see Jellal too"** Beth sighed

"**But she did say that she don't care about romance until she found Erza"** Angel reminded them **"Let's go"**

**In Scarlet Household**

"_**Minerva, Jiemma, don't screw up. We have a hole in this plan. But I don't think that Erza will show up. Just stick to the plan. See you later"**_ Jiemma ended the call then turned to Minerva

"**Minerva, don't screw up"**

"**Huh? What are you saying mother? Since when did I screw up?"** Minerva walked out of the room with her chin high up

"**It is do or die now. To get that will and to own Fiore, Minerva you must not screw!"** Jiemma clenched her fist and went out of her room

They drove off to the palace and left Mira and the others.

"**Today is the coronation."** Mira sighed **"I wonder how Erza and Lucy is"**

The doorbell rang and Mira hurriedly opened it just to see Kinana standing

"**Yo, want to come with me? There's a live lacrima in the Capitol. We can watch everything what is happening in the palace"** Kinana smiled **"I saw them just left. It's okay to go out, right?"**

"**Why not?"** Juvia suddenly popped in behind Mira. She turned around to see Laki, Lisanna, and Elfman standing there

"**Let's go Mira-nee"** Lisanna told her

"**Okay, if they found out, we can't run away, right?"** Mira chuckled

"**By the way, in this time around when they go out you can run away from here"** Kinana told them

"**We have nowhere to go. Also, Erza and Lucy told us to hold until the end. They will surely bring our freedom"** Juvia answered

"**I see, well then let's go"** Kinana grabbed Mira's hand and Elfman locked the house

**In the Fullbuster Family**

"**Everything is ready, Ka-san"** Ultear shouted as she walked down in their stair. Gray, Lyon, Loke, Happy and Natsu were waiting with Ur at the door

"**Where are them?"** asked by Gray

"**Don't sweat my dear brother." **Ultear answered then there Lucy, Meredy and Erza came out of the room and slowly walked down. Their eyes widened as they saw them in their dresses

"**Wow, so stunning"** Lyon commented

"**Jellal will be stunned"** Happy added

"**Well then, you all know what to do. Once we arrived in the Palace, Lucy and Erza will be in the middle. Especially Erza"** Ur reminded them

"**Then we'll go there. Even though he doesn't know, that is the only we can stay-in"** added by Gray

"**Wait, Gray, Layla said that you need to stay in one corner"** Ur told him

"**No, there's a last minute change. Erza and Lucy couldn't stay in the Grand hall until the coronation start."** Loke told her **"Their identity will immediately be revealed. It's better if they enter the hall when they lowered the light"**

"**Anyway, let's go"** Ultear told them **"It's Showtime"** she said sarcastically

They all went and with their fierce eyes that seemed that they were entering a battle.

After 10 minutes, they all arrived in the palace. Each family went out and the other noble families from other country were looking at them. Until the Fullbuster Family came

"**Wait, we can't go out!"** Lucy shouted

"**Why?"** wondered by Ultear. Gray, Natsu, and Happy were already outside the car and their eyes widened when Minerva came out of the car followed by Jiemma

"**We're dead!"** the three said in chorused. Erza and Lucy became so nervous

"**Who are them?"** asked by Meredy

"**They are the people who gave us a hellish life"** Lucy answered. Loke's eyes became serious and he went out of the car

"**What are we going to do now?"** Happy asked

"**Gray, Happy and Natsu, go and distract them"** Ur ordered them

"**No let them be"** Loke said

"**You seemed troubled here"** Siegrain came with Carla

"**We need to send you there because that guy don't have any energy at all"** Carla added

"**Just stick to the plan"** Loke ordered but still his eyes were looking at Jiemma and Minerva. Lucy and Erza were about to go out when Minerva approached them and gave them a sarcastic greeting

"**The noble children arrived. Where's Jellal-sama? He seemed not here"**

"**Can you get out of the way? Our princesses cannot go out" **Loke answered and he was obviously pissed

"**Oh, princesses?"** Minerva wondered. Her eyes tried to pick on the car. Ultear came out of the car with her beautiful dress and made a winning looked at Minerva

"**Meredy is not yet ready"** She said while winking at them **"Anyway, the 3****rd**** level family are also invited. It's very shocking. It's the first time, I think"**

"**Minerva"** Jiemma called her **"let's go"**

"**I'm not done with you"** Minerva followed her mother and when made a quick looked at them again. Her eyes widened as she saw a glance of scarlet hair behind Ultear **"Mother, Erza is with them"** Minerva whispered to her mother that made her stopped. They both looked at Ultear and the others and just saw Ur, Meredy, Ultear and Lyon walking **"Where's the other go?"** Minerva muttered

"**Let's go. We're wasting our time here. She's waiting for us"**

"**They seemed escaped successfully"** Lyon sighed **"But why does Loke seemed irritated when she saw those two?"**

"**Who knows?"** Ultear responded

Siegrain and Carla led them to the other entrance to the palace. They entered from the east side of the palace and found themselves on the hallway to Jellal's room. When they arrived, it was then Wendy closed the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Erza in front of them

"**Erza-san?! You are here!"** she shouted and ran to Erza to give her a tight hugged **"I wanted to see you"**

"**Wendy, it's nice to see you again"** Erza stroke her hand on Wendy's hair

"**Wendy-sama, the king and queen are looking for you."** Siegrain cleared his throat

"**Eh? They are?"** Wendy's voice seemed troubled **"But, nii-sama doesn't want to get ready"**

"**Don't worry about him. We bring a best gift for him"** Natsu told her

"**Aye"** Happy agreed. Lucy giggled along with Gray

"**I understand"** Wendy said then turned to Carla **"you are coming with me"** she grabbed her hand then turned to Erza **"See you in the grand hall, Erza-san" **she ran off while pulling Carla with her

"**Well then, we'll wait here"** Siegrain suddenly spoke

"**That's right"** they all agreed that left Erza confused

"**So go Erza, give that stupid guy the best gift" **Natsu and Gray pushed her and Happy opened the door. They pushed Erza in and before closing the door

"**Have fun"** they all said in chorused that just confused him

"**I wonder what will be his reaction"** Siegrain wondered

"**It's very amusing to watch, Siegrain-san"** Gray chuckled

As for Erza, she walked and wondered her eyes around the spacious room.

"**Ah, I told you don't enter my room until I said so"** Erza's eyes widened as she heard the voice she wanted to hear. **"I don't want to go" **Erza walked closely as she saw him lying on his bed. His face buried under his pillow. He was wearing his suit but no vitality to move

"**J-Jellal?"** Erza called him and Jellal's eyes opened and he immediately stood up seeing the scarlet lady in front of her, wearing a blue V-neck dress made by chiffon

"**E-Erza? What are you doing here? I mean, eh?!"** Jellal approached her and same with Erza who couldn't believe that they finally met

"**Well, those guys just pushed me here"** Erza answered but her eyes widened when Jellal suddenly hugged him

"**I missed you so much. It's been three weeks!"** Jellal said and tighten **"Even though we just met couple of times, I really wanted to see you"**

"**It's very interesting, right? We are thinking the same thing"** Erza chuckled. Jellal pulled back then stared at her eyes. He gave her a smiled too

"**Wait, I'll get something"** Jellal ran to his desk and get a box **"Here"** Jellal excitedly said then ran back to Erza

"**What's that?"** Erza asked looking at box on Jellal's hand. He opened it that made Erza shocked **"That is?"**

"**A necklace, a blue sapphire necklace. I'll put this to you so that in the middle of the crowd, I'll be able to find you"** he explained then put the necklace on Erza

"**T-Thank you, but isn't this too much?"** she asked

"**Don't worry about it. By the way, as expected it really suits you. I am really planning to give you that when we meet again. But I didn't expect that it's before the coronation"**

"**Thanks, anyway why are you inside the palace?"** she asked that stiffed Jellal. But they were interrupted when Siegrain knowcked and entered the room

"**Sorry to interrupt you, but Erza-san, you need to stay on different room now before the coronation starts. Jellal-sama, you need to prepare. They are coming"** Siegrain warned Jellal

"**I see. Well, see you later Erza"** Jellal again hugged him then whispered to her **"I will start to court you when this night over"**

"**Jellal"**

"**I want to know you better. Everything about you"** Jellal smiled at her and his face turned so red.

"_**J-Jellal-sama's face is so red. I-is it really Jellal-sama?!"**_ Siegrain's eyes was so wide that he couldn't believe that Jellal was making such face

"**Well then see you later, Jellal"** Erza walked out of the room with her face so red too

"**I told you Siegrain-san, it's amusing to watch"** Gray chuckled and Happy and Loke were with him

"**What are you doing here? Where is Natsu and Lucy?"** Siegrain asked them

"**We left those two because they are having a hot conversation there"** they answered

"**Erza-san, that necklace"** Siegrain asked her when she came out of the room

"**Ah, Jellal gave it to me"** she smiled

"**Let's go Erza. Let's call those two. The coronation will start at any minute"** Gray told her

They all left Siegrain and went to call Lucy and Natsu. Siegrain entered the room and found Jellal with his full energy

"**Jellal-sama you looked like a maiden in love"** he sighed

"**Siegrain, did you see her? That's the girl I want to be my queen!"**

"**It's really amusing to watch. Anyway, hurry up and prepare"** Siegrain gave him his coat and shoes

After 10 minutes, there was a knocked and when they opened it, the first elder came. **"Jellal-sama, are you ready?"**

"**Yeah"** he answered then walked out of the room. When he crossed the first elder, he added **"I'm looking forward for this night. It's Showtime" **Jellal said then continued walking

Back to the grand hall, Erza and the others met with the other nobles but they stayed in the corner of the room. The light lowered and a voice came in. the light focused to the man talking

"**Good evening! I know everyone is waiting for this night to commence! I am Chapati Lola and I will be your host for this evening. Tonight, is the most awaited day for our Prince to turned 18 and he will be legally appointed as Fiore's prince!"** the host was indeed in high spirit and was shouting on his microphone. The hall became dark but Erza's necklace was glowing and only the people around her noticed it. A loud music started and a single light focused on the stair inside the grand hall

"_**That Jellal, he will do it"**_Gray, Natsu and Happy thought

"**AND NOW! THE CORONATION NIGHT WILL START! But for now, let's all welcome our King and Queen!"**

* * *

~To be continue...


	18. Chapter 17 - Coronation Outbreak

I'll be away for two days because of my presentation in Japanese and Korean, and because I have work... lol ! So here you go... chapters 17- 22... Just letting you all know, before I was hacked, I already posted up to chapter 21... :D Chapter 22 is my gift for all of you, and also my way of celebrating, because I'm back here in FanFiction... :) Hahaha ! Enjoy and leave a review... I accept any review... so don't hesitate... and again I apologize with my grammar and if there are lots of typo error... ^_^ jyaa, Min'na tanoshinde ne !

"**Yes Ouji, the party is starting. Yeah, I will. By the way ouji, Oracion Seis are here. What do you want me to do" **the red hat man along with his friend went out of the balcony and talked to the person they called Ouji

"**Heh, Oracion Seis, huh?"** Ouji, the man at the other end of the phone, chuckled

"**Want me to back them up?" **The red hat man chuckled

"**Yeah sure, that will be your duty. Whatever happens, back them up. Well then, I assume that the party will start so I'll hang up"** the other line ended and the red hat man became stiffed

"**I was joking, honestly"** he said

"**But what made him change his mind? I thought he hates them?"** His accompany asked. The two entered the grand hall and the red hat man shifted his eyes on the grand stair case. His eyes widened and couldn't believe what he just saw

"**You are kidding right?! It can't be happening!"** He gasped that confused his accompany

The light turned off and only focused on the stage. The host spoke in but the red hat man was still concerned to what he saw

Meanwhile, the party had just started and Mavis and Zeref entered the grand hall. Wearing their dresses, suits and their crowns they really were the king and queen of Fiore. The crowd gave them a round of applause and the two walked around the hall. Once they reached their throne, the host described them and introduced them again. After 5 minutes, the host introduced Wendy that shocked big time to Erza and Lucy

"**Wait! Wendy is the princess?!"** The two asked in chorused

Natsu and others nodded in unison and grinned at them

Wendy walked down and was escorted by Eve who she chose and really begged her parents. She looked magnificently in her blue gown added by her princess crown. Eve was wearing a black suit with blue tie on it. They also walked around the party hall and the people cheer on them. Once Eve escorted Wendy to the throne, he returned to the noble side. Again, the host described and introduced her. Finally, the host shouted in excitement while describing the prince. The arrival of the prince filled the party hall in excitement.

"**Wait, if Wendy is the princess and she told me a while ago that her brother had no energy at all. I entered a room and found him no energy at all, wait don't tell me?!"** Erza snapped. The pupil in her eye became thinner as the blue young prince walked from the grand stair.

Everyone applauded but for the people who knew him but didn't know him as the prince, were very shocked and couldn't believe their eyes; the Kotobuki family, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow from Dreyar Family, Gajeel and Lily, The Blendy Family, and the people from Scarlet Household. Laxus, who already knew it from the beginning but just shut up about it. Erza was very shocked with this revelation and she couldn't believe that Jellal and the prince was the same

As for the Mikazuchi family, they really didn't care except for Kagura who was so happy to see him again but for Minerva and her mother smirked and having a malicious laugh. The people from the Oracion Seis were doing the same. But for the two strange men, they twitched their face and were stiffed. The red hat man lowered his hat and muttered **"this is very interesting"**

Jellal walked from the stairs but the first thing he did was to switched his eyes left, right centre and back and forth. There were too many glowing things on his sight but couldn't find the blue sapphire he gave to Erza. Same with the king, queen and the princess, Jellal walked around the grand hall with his proper posture and manner.

"**Yo Jellal!"** Shouted by Natsu and the others. Jellal gave them thumbs up and grinned secretly when he reached where they were. But they had another intention. They pointed out Erza that was still being sucked to the world of imagination. Her senses just return when Lucy tapped her shoulder and pointed Jellal who was walking slowly and his head was still looking at her. When the eyes of the two met, shaded of red formed in their cheeks and there was pumping inside their chest.

When Jellal finally reached the throne, the crowd became noisier and gave him a very loud applause. The other family within the country and outside the country was very amazed to his beautiful face.

The host gave a brief description about Jellal being the destined prince of Fiore. It was said that the mark on his face was the sign of being a prince. It was in the history of Fiore that when the mark appeared on the face of the prince, he would be the next king.

"**Aren't they going to introduce the elders?"** Lucy whispered to Ultear

"**No, their faces need to be in private. They don't want people from other country know their faces. They are surely above the throne where they could see the events from there" **Ultear explained

The party started and the light in the grand hall came back. Lucy and Erza hid their presence by going to the corner of the hall where there were no much light. As for Jellal and Wendy, the two went to greet noble and royal families from other countries. They didn't have a chance to go and greet the families from their country.

"**Can I have your attention please"** Zeref spoke through the microphone and Mavis was standing behind him **"may I call the prince and princess to come forth in the throne"**

Jellal escorted Wendy back to the throne and stood in front of it. Wendy left her brother there and went beside her father **"we're now in the ceremony of crowning the prince of Fiore, Jellal Vermilion"** the trumpet started and Siegrain entered holding the silver crown. Zeref pulled out a sword, a Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (lit. "Grasscutter Sword") and Jellal kneeled down before him

"**With the proper ceremony, and completed tasks and age attainment, to the power given to me, I, King Zeref Vermilion, declared Jellal Vermilion, this young man in front of everyone, as the Prince of Fiore!"** Zeref made the blessing for Jellal using the sword and after that he put the silver crown on his head. When the crown was put, the trumpet started and the crowd started to cheer. Jellal was so serious though everyone around him was damned so happy about him. After 10 minutes of the proper inauguration of Jellal as the Prince of Fiore…

"**The awaited time of the ladies from different Royal families, Prince Jellal will choose a lucky lady to be his dance partner"** the host said and the ladies from the Royal Families came forward **"after several minutes, the others can start dancing too"**

As for Jellal he immediately went to the opposite direction of the Royal Ladies, even though the host was calling him and the others started whispering. The lights followed him. As for Gray and others who knew what was he planning, giggled and couldn't wait to see the epic faces of the people around. They also hid Erza on their back to add the astonishment and to add the romance.

Jellal walked straight towards Natsu and the others. Once he reached them, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lyon, Ultear, Meredy and Laxus hid Erza behind them and just grinned to Jellal.

"**Move you idiots, I need to get through"** Jellal ordered but they still grinned on him. But a minute passed they made a way and the scarlet lady appeared before him. The blue Sapphire on her neck sparkled. The light focused on the two and their friends near them giggled

"**May I ask you, Erza Scarlet for a dance?"** Jellal asked as he extended his hand

Erza was hesitating because when she said yes it meant that revealing her existence to the public, but she didn't want to turn the prince down

"**Go Erza-san, the Prince is waiting"** Layla patted her head and smiled on her.

She took a deep breath and smiled **"I'm honoured, Jellal-Ouji"** Erza extended her hand and reached Jellal's hand

Jellal escorted her to the centre of the party hall. Whispering started and the elders' faces were all shocked and couldn't believe what Jellal did. The people that knew Erza and her mother were so stunned seeing the Scarlet's daughter walking with the prince

"**It's Erza!"** shouted by Mira that was watching with everyone in the Capitol**. "She's really in good hand!"** Tears overflow in her eyes and the others followed too. Those who knew her cheered and were glad that she was safe

Meanwhile, the Mikazuchi family stared at Erza.

"**Erza Scarlet, I knew I'll see you here."** Kagura muttered and she clenched her fist. Angel was doing the same thing

Directly to where Kagura were, the people from Oracion Seis widened their eyes

"**Midnight-sama, what are we going to do now?"** Klodoa spoke

"**Erza Scarlet, the true successor of the will."** Midnight chuckled **"it's interesting"**

"**Jura?"** Hoteye widened his eyes and gasped seeing Jura

Though the people around were shocked, Jellal was enjoying his times dancing with Erza

"**That was shocking, Jellal"** Erza told him **"I mean Prince Jellal"**

"**Don't be so formal. You can still call me as Jellal"** he chuckled as both of them swayed to the music **"I seemed messed up with Layla-sama's plan"**

"**Plan?"**

"**Oh you still don't know, huh?"** Jellal looked straight to her face and could notice her worried face **"It's a plan to bring down those stupid elders"**

"**Elders?"** Erza asked then added **"You mean Purehito-san and the others?"**

"**Purehito? Who the heck is that?"**

"**He is one of the elders. He often visited my parents when I was young. He was always with his daughter. Oh yeah, that was the one who visited the Fullbuster family, the day we escaped from the Heartfilia Family. I think she is called as First Elder"** Erza explained that widened Jellal's eyes

"**You are kidding, right? I mean, the information we got was wrong?!"** Jellal muttered and was about to say something when the Royal Army marched in the grand hall

"**Sorry to interrupt the party. No one's going to move. Jellal-ouji, we wanted you to hand that woman to us"** A royal guard that was wearing a blue armor spoke. He seemed in par of Jet and Droy who was wearing a red armor

"**What is the meaning of this?!"** brawled by Zeref

"**That Erza Scarlet standing beside Jellal-ouji is an impostor. The true Erza Scarlet died years ago after her father died"** the blue armor guard responded that shocked everyone

"**Mama, the live broadcast in the Capitol is cut"** Loke whispered to Layla that Makarov Heard

"**Leave that to me"** Makarov said and stepped in to the middle of the commotion **"Turn on the live lacrima broadcast in the Capitol" **Makarov shouted

"**Let other people know what is happening in Fiore"** Grandine joined too followed by Igneel

"**Let them know that it's not the Royal Family who rules the Fiore. Instead there are people who pressured them and controlled them"**

"**Everyone"** Layla joined the commotion and approached Jellal and Erza **"The Erza Scarlet here that you can see is the daughter of Rob and Eru Scarlet, the granddaughter of the former King and Queen of Fiore."**

"**Noble-sama-tachi"** the blue armored guard spoke in **"We wanted you to refrain in this matter. We don't want to ruin this evening. We just wanted to arrest the impostor of Erza Scarlet" **

"**No, you already ruin it"** Jellal spoke in and held Erza's hand so tight **"Well, why don't we reveal things right now? We have lots of audience here."** He chuckled then made a serious tone **"Who ordered you?"**

"**Sorry to say this but it's a private matter. That woman is not worthy to be protected, Jellal-ouji" **the blue armored guard defended

"**The first elder, Jellal-ouji"** Jet who was standing behind the blue armored guard spoke

"**She ordered us to arrest the impostor of Erza Scarlet."** Droy added

"**Who dare you to speak a private information?!"** the blue armored guard shouted

"**Zancrow-san, sorry to say this but we are working under the Royal Family not the elders"** Jet walked and Droy followed him **"Jellal-sama asked me, then I'll answer his question"** they stopped in beside Jellal and stood straight

"**You two are traitor."** The man named Zancrow **"Very well, Jellal-ouji, we wanted you to hand-in Erza Scarlet"**

"**Who dare you to speak to the prince like that?"** Ultear spoke in

"**You must know where you stand"** Laxus added. The two of them also approached the center of the grand hall where Jellal and the others were **"You'll receive a big time punishment for that"**

The Dreyar Family, Fullbuster Family, Heartfilia Family and Dragneel family gathered where Jellal and Erza were except for Lucy who was stalled by Carla and Siegrain. In their action they purposely delivered that they were protecting Erza

Jellal turned around and looked up. He looked straight above the throne and shouted **"What are you planning, elders?! Why don't you show your faces and finished this stupidity?!"**

Without the consent of the elders, the curtain where they were watching opened. It was Crux who opened it. He remembered what Jellal asked him and reflected on it.

The families from other countries were surprised with the revelation of the elders' faces

"**We're now presenting you, the people behind the rules and regulations of Fiore"** Ur shouted

"**The people who pressured the King and Queen since the time they were appointed to the throne"** Jura added who joined the group. Oba Babasaama followed him and ordered Sherry and Chelia to follow them too. Ichiya who knew that it was sort of plan to bring the elders down, joined them too. He ordered Ren and the others to follow him. Karen on the other side didn't follow but instead went to the Mikazuchi Family.

"**So you are having a rebellion here, huh?"** The Third Elder spoke in

"**Are you planning to protect an impostor?"** the Second Elder added

"**The noble families are not in the right track, aren't they?"** Guran Doma smirked

"**We have people that can prove that she is an impostor"** the first Elder smirked and that time, Minerva and her mother stepped in. Natsu and the others glared at the two who was proudly smiling

"**And you are?"** asked by Mavis who was with Zeref and Wendy on the throne

"**The daughter of Rob and Jiemma Scarlet. Well, I'm the daughter of Jiemma from her first husband. I can prove that the person they are protecting is impostor because we heard news that Erza Scarlet died after she ran away from our house. It was a total lost for us when we found her body years after"** Minerva started to whip and that irritate the people who knew that she was lying

"**See? The person you are protecting is an impostor. It's directly from the person who really knows the Scarlet family"** the first Elder brawled

"**That's a lie!"** Lucy shouted that shifted everyone's eye to her **"You yourself know how you punished Erza every day! How you locked her in her own house for a year and you spread false rumours about Erza being crazy and nowhere to find! You punished her, no; you punished everyone in the Scarlet household just for fun!"** Lucy cried. Siegrain and Carla were restraining her

"**So it means that this people locked Erza Scarlet and they were the one who spread false rumors about her? But didn't they just say that they saw her body?" **The red hat man joined the conversation. His accompany was shocked that he joined the conversation

"**Yeah, saw her body being tortured with their own hands! Laughing maliciously and enjoying their time punishing Erza!"** Lucy answered

"**Then who are you?"** the red hat man asked

"**Minerva's twin sister" **Lucy answered that made the red hat man chuckled

"**Heh, so you are betraying your own sister?"**

"**I am because I experienced the same thing. From the hand of my own mother and twin sister"**

"**No"** Capricorn entered the grand hall **"Lucy-sama is not Jiemma's daughter"** he entered and behind him was the man who worked under the first elder

"**Lucy, my dear, what are you saying? Is that really you? And you, what are you saying? Minerva and Lucy are twins!"** Jiemma finally spoke in **"And that Erza Scarlet you are protecting is an impostor!"**

"**Well then"** Loke clenched his fist and controlled his anger **"Let's hear what that man did 17, no 18 years ago"**

Capricorn led the man inside the grand hall and it was obvious that the man was shivering **"Zoldeo, you worked under the Heartfilia family for 20 years and 15 years ago you suddenly disappeared. You are going to confess now, aren't you?"**

"**Zoldeo?!"** the first elder muttered **"Don't tell me?!"**

"**H-Hai, s-sorry Layla-sama. While I was in your care, I was also working under the elders' order. It was exactly 18 years ago, Layla-sama, Jiemma-sama, and Mavis-sama gave birth at the same day. But Jiemma-sama was expecting for twins, but Minerva-sama's twin died. So the elders just told the Heartfilia Family that they didn't want that there's another one who was the same birthdate as the prince. They ordered me to steal Layla-sama's daughter, and that was Lucy-sama."** Zoldeo's voice was shivering.

"**That was a lie!"** the first elder shouted **"Why would we order you such thing?!"**

"**What?! But you are the one who ordered me?! 15 years ago, you also asked me to steal another noble child. But I repent on doing that. I left Fiore and wondered around different countries"** Zoldeo retorted

Jiemma on the other side didn't feel any distress about that fact. Though the people who heard were shocked and Layla and Meredy immediately ran towards Lucy

"**Well, what a heartwarming reunion"** Karen spoke in. She was beside Angel **"Then, this Erza person here, is she really that important?"**

"**She is!" **Zeref was the one who answered **"She'll be the new queen of Fiore"** he declared that made the people who heard it mumbled

Erza lowered her head and was having a conflict in her head. _**"What am I going to do? It's all messed up! Everything!"**_ but her thoughts was blown away when he felt Jellal's hand tighten and she noticed that Jellal was really mad. She realized to herself how everyone was trying so hard to protect her but she was doing nothing

"**It's an important matter"** Jellal spoke **"Not just because of what father said, but because Erza is a key person for the elders, for the second family of Rob-sama, and for ours too. By the way, Jiemma-san I think you need to tell us about your connection to the elders?" **

"**Jiemma-san is my mother's nephew"** Erza was the one who answered

"**N-Nephew?!"** almost everyone shouted in disbelief

"**What do you mean? The elder-san said it herself that her daughter is Jiemma and she is the former king's sister? So it means that she's your mother's cousin"** Siegrain asked her

"**No, my grandfather didn't have a sister. There were only two of them. My grandfather and Purehito-san. Purehito-san has a daughter"** Erza looked at where the elders were and bowed down **"It's been a while, Purehito-san, Belno-san" **

"**Wait, you mean?"** Mavis asked to clarify things

"**Yes, the third Elder, Purehito-san is my grandfather's brother. The first Elder, Belno-san is my mother's cousin. Also, Belno-san is Jiemma's mother"** Erza explained **"My mother told me about Purehito-san and Belno-san before because they often visited my parents. I just found out about Jiemma-san before my father died."** She continued and in the corner of her mind she already knew what they were looking for, _**"My father and mother last will and testament"**_

"**Hai, hai! Stop it there!"** Midnight entered and the Royal guard made the other Families within and outside the country their hostage. That made the people grand hall so confused what was happening

"**Oracion Seis!"** Loke clenched his fist

"**Oh, finally it's time for a brawl fight?"** asked by Natsu and he ready his fist. The other male from the noble family followed him

"**It's futile, if you do something unnecessary, you know what will happen to your guests and to our little princess."** Klodoa appeared behind Wendy and made her as a hostage. The Royal Army pointed their swords to the guests and was following orders from Zancrow. Zeref tried to get Wendy back but Wendy's life would be in danger if he would do something redundant

"**Now let's go down to business-" **Midnight started but Jellal cut him

"**I see so that is all about. You are here under Brain's order"**

"**Yes, Jellal-ouji"** Hoteye answered him and approached them. The others prepared for a fight but Jura stopped them

"**Richard-dono, it's been a while. I see you successfully spied the Oracion Seis"** Jura and him shook hand

"**Hai, Jura, I'm returning to my home land now and hope that everything will go well. Sorry for not sending you mails for I was under their nose all the time, right Erik?"** Hoteye, no, Richard looked at Erik and Erik approached him

"**If you have any questions about Oracion Seis, we're here to testify"**

"**Not just Brain's, right? But also under Zero's order. No, let's say the third elder"** Loke corrected and glared at the elders **"Not just the 3****rd**** elder, but the four elders planned all of this if ever they first plan doesn't work, right?"**

"**Amazing, Loke Heartfilia and to know that Hoteye and cobra will betray us, it's amazing"** the third elder, Zero, spoke

"**Right, Jiemma, Minerva and Belno failed. Or should I say their plan didn't even happen, so we need a back-up plan"** Guran Doma added

"**To call the Oracion Seis here and of course get everything that I supposed to have!"** Purehito laughed

"**So Erza, tell us where's that will!" **Belno finally said what they are after

"**Will? The so called last will and testament of my parents? Those wills, do they really exist?"** Erza asked them **"if they do have a last will and testament, you already found it inside the house the long time ago. I already gave it to you if I know it"**

"**What are you implying?!" **Klodoa asked

"**There's no such thing as last will and testament. My mother left the Throne in the hand of Mavis-sama. But she left the Fiore in the hand of the people living here. It means that everyone owns Fiore because we all live here. My father's testament was our house now. He left that house for me."** Erza explained and her voice aroused **"You did all this things for something that don't even exist? It's kind of pathetic"**

"**You are lying!"** Belno shouted

"**I heard my brother gave Fiore to Eru alone! And Eru gave it to her only child! That is you!"** Purehito was angry that he couldn't control himself

"**She left the Fiore to me? No, not just me but everyone living in the country"** Erza answered but Midnight snapped and got mad on what was going on

"**Midnight!"** Purehito shouted and in an instant, Racer ran to Erza and grabbed her from Jellal **"Hold her tightly"**

"**ERZA!"** everyone shouted and Jellal was grinding his teeth with anger. The other Royal Army surrounded the noble families in the middle of the grand hall and pointed their swords to them

"**Now, let us do this"** Zero chuckled **"How about the king and queen give the crown to Purehito-san? Isn't it wonderful? Or do you want Erza, no I mean also Princess Wendy, to die in front of everyone?"**

"**No! Please, don't give the throne to them! I'm begging you!"** Erza was trying to resist from Racer's grasp but Mavis and Zeref were worried about Wendy and Erza. Conflicts on their thoughts were contradicting and Mavis easily decided to give the throne. Jellal and the others couldn't move because of the Royal Army's swords were pointing at them. Layla was hugging Lucy and Meredy. Chelia and Sherry were on Ren's hand. Ur was protecting Meredy and Ultear. Same goes to the other noble families. But for Eve, who cared for Wendy, was so restless and wanted to do something to save Wendy

"**I understand"** Zeref spoke

"**NO!"** Erza shouted but Midnight punched her on the stomach and laughed

"**Shut up, it's fun so don't interrupted!"**

"**ERZA!"** Jellal roared as he saw what Midnight did to her. Gray and Happy were holding him

"**So let's have fun, everyone"** Midnight chuckled and grabbed a sword from a royal guard. He slowly poking it to Erza's neck and same was happening to Wendy. Klodoa was slowly pointing a sword to Wendy's neck **"What are you going to say, King and queen?"**

"**Stop it!"** Mavis cried **"I'll give up the throne! Don't hurt them!"**

Zeref sighed in defeat and grabbed the crown on his head. He was about to say something when the door of the grand hall open widely and hundreds of army came rushing in. They pointed their swords and guns to the Royal Army. They were led by a slim man of average height with long green-black hair, tied in a large bun on the back of his head, with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead, and dark-lavender colored eyes wearing a pair of glasses with circular, elongated lenses. His attire is that of a high-ranking Council's associate, consisting of a long, bluish jacket, with pinkish edges and straps on the cuffs, over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol, white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a buckle decorated by a large gem, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a snake pattern.

"**Stop there in instant! No one is going to move. One wrong move and we will end your life! We already hemmed in the palace"** shouted by the man who seemed the leader of the army who entered the grand hall

"**R-Rune Knights?!"** Everyone muttered

"**L-Lahar?! Rune Knights?! What are they doing here?" **Jellal's voice quivered and couldn't believe the turn of events


	19. Chapter 18 - End and Beginning

"**Why does the Rune Knights here?!"** that question was running through everyone's mind inside the Palace and also the people who were watching in the Capitol

"**It's getting crazy over there"** Elfman said while Lisanna was hugging him. The people in the Capitol witnessed the events happening inside the palace. They were all worried about what was going there. Tears burst out from Erza's friends and they were so restless and couldn't do anything. Thought the live broadcast was cut when the Rune Knights entered the palace

"**Don't worry, they will be alright"** A young woman of a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals told them. She was holding a beer and laughing sarcastically **"Their era will finally come to end" **she left them without saying her name and walked dizzily to the direction of the palace

"**Who the heck was that?"** asked by Kinana

Meanwhile in the palace, the Royal Army was secured by Rune Knights

"**What are you doing here?! State your purpose!"** shouted by Purehito when someone grabbed him from the back same with the other three elders **"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!"**

"**Why does the Rune Knights here in Fiore?"** Jellal asked the man named Lahar. Rune Knights was one of the powerful Army that could control countries. The King and Queen of each country were under the law of the Rune Knights. There were two more Army that par with Rune Knights. Thought they could control the countries, they didn't interfere with what law the country would passed or how the country works

"**We are here to arrest the Royal Army of Fiore, Belno the first Elder, Purehito the Second Elder, Zero the third Elder and Guran Doma the 4****th**** Elder. Thought Zero is not in our custody"** Lahar answered Jellal and a man above the throne stood

"**We already take care of the people here. Now I'll leave the rest of the Oracion Seis to you" **a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes shouted. His voice was too loud that one in his army punched him

"**Thank you very much, Dan Straight-sama"** Lahar bowed down then turned to Midnight **"Now, release that woman. You have nowhere to go and no other choice, give that woman"**

"**Heh"** Midnight smirked and slowly poked Erza's neck that caused her to scream. Blood came out that made Midnight and Racer laughed so hard. Klodoa was doing the same thing to Wendy. **"It is fun, you know? Rune Knights are here and also the Legion Corps. Indeed we lose, but it's no fun if we just let ourselves be captured without getting any merit, right?" **

But before Midnight stabbed Erza, a fist landed on his face that caused him to fly over, same with Klodoa. Immediately, Lahar's army restrain the three remaining members of Oracion Seis.

"**Jellal-"** Gray and the others shouted but stopped when they saw his face so mad. His teeth were grinding in anger and he was gritting his fist, though he was holding his anger back. As for Wendy, Eve was the one responsible in punching Klodoa out.

Their eyes widened as two people were holding the unconscious Wendy and Erza.

"**Ever since, your mother, Mavis and Layla, they give us headaches"** the man chuckled while holding the unconscious Erza on his hand

"**For real this people always cause trouble"** the woman in the bikini top added

"**Gildarts, Cana!"** Natsu, Gray, and Happy shouted in chorused **"You two are back!"**

"**Of course we are!"** the woman named Cana responded **"What a messy birthday party you have here, Ouji"**

"**Thanks for that"** Jellal answered that seemed calmed down when she saw Erza on Gildarts hand

"**Nii-sama, when did you arrive?"** Mavis asked while Cana gave Wendy to her

"**We arrived with the Rune Knights. Apparently, they were investigating Fiore for erroneous authorization so we helped them out. We both couldn't find enough evidence, but at least now we do have"** Gildarts answered and he put down Erza. Lucy ran towards her and she was crying **"She's okay just unconscious. The wound is not that deep"**

"**Erza"** Lucy cried and Meredy hugged her

The Rune Knights captured all the Royal Army who worked under the order of the elders. The Noble Families helped the other families who were involved in the commotion. They apologized and promised to take responsibility to what happened.

"**Let me go!"** Purehito voiced covered the whole Palace **"I should be the king! That stupid Eru appointed a person who is not from this country!"**

"**That not it"** Lahar stopped him **"The Vermilion Family is originally came from Fiore. The Scarlet Family, Heartfilia Family and the Vermilion Family ruled this country hundreds of years ago. But it happened that the Vermilion migrated to another country. The Princess that time fell in love with the Prince of the country they stayed in, and they lived there. But years ago, their country was attacked and all the people who survived were adapted here in Fiore. They just return to their home land" **Lahar explained and added **"The Oracion Seis was the one responsible in doing that."**

"**Also, Jellal's mark proved that he is from Fiore."** Gildarts added

The Oracion Seis and the Elders were all captured and put in one spot inside the grand hall. They were waiting to send all the Royal Army to the Carriage Jail.

"**Dan Straight-sama and the rest of Legion Corps, thank you for the cooperation. But I didn't expect you to be helping"** Lahar approached four people and behind them was a group of army

"**Don't worry about it. We just received a call from a prince in other country that Fiore would be under attacked of Oracion Seis"** Dan Straight answered **"Besides our leader was so furious about the fact that Zero infiltrated Fiore"**

"**Prince?"** Zeref approached them and bowed down **"Well, thank you for the help. The Royal Army was all gone except for those two."**

"**It's okay Zeref-sama. It's our duty to maintain the peace here and to other countries"** Dan responded

Meanwhile, the red hat man along with his accompany went to the balcony. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number of the man they called ouji

"_**Oh, it's you. What's the news? We didn't watch the ceremony here"**_

"**It was interesting, Ouji. We have lots of amazing stories to tell you. Oh by the way, thanks for notifying the Legion Corps. Even though you told me it was my duty to back them up."**

"_**At the end, Ouji was the one who backed them up"**_ a voice from the other line shouted

"**We'll be back there two to three days from now. It will be a long process for sure"** the red hat man chuckled **"oh yeah, I almost forgot. The events here gave me a little interest, but the one that gave me a big time interest was Prince Jellal Vermilion"**

"_**Huh? Hmmm, it's rare for you to be interested in someone. Let me know why"**_

"**But it's more interesting if you visit Fiore, and meet with him. It's very interesting"**

"_**It's impossible for me to go there."**_

"**But if I tell you, you'll surely go."**

"**Hey, we need to go back there. It's interesting to watch this"** the accompany of the red hat man tapped his shoulder

"**So that's it ouji, I'll report again later"** he hang up and shifted his eyes to Jellal who was still holding the unconscious Erza on his hand **"Right, Prince Jellal Vermilion and Ouji must see each other" **the red hat man followed his accompany and went back inside the grand hall

"**We'll be the one to give punishment for the elders, royal army, and the people from Oracion Seis, The Legion Corps will take care of them. For now, their country would be under our control until we found a new ruler"** Lahar told Mavis and Zeref

"**Mavis" **Layla and Jude approached them with Capricorn holding Zoldeo on his back **"We'll be responsible in punishing this man. I'll leave the punishment for Jiemma and Minerva to you"**

"**But-"**

"**Please, if I'll do it, I don't know what would be the ending"** Jude explained **"You heard what happened"**

Layla left them and approached Belno. Her hand landed on her face that shocked all the people in the Grand hall. It was the first time for her to do that. Without any words, she proceeded to Jiemma and Minerva. Both received a slap from Layla.

"**It is still unforgivable to what you did to Erza and especially to Lucy. Well, let me say thank you for taking care of her for the past 18 years."** She turned around and Lucy was standing with Meredy. Lucy heard and saw what she did, so the two of them ran towards her and hugged her

"**It's not yet too late to start, right?"** Lucy asked her and Layla hugged the two back

"**Go to Erza-san for now. She's still unconscious"** Layla told them and they just nodded

Meanwhile, Jellal was still worried because Erza hadn't waked up. Wendy was already conscious and Eve, Carla and Siegrain were with her

"**Thank you, Eve-kun"** Wendy said in low voice. She was very exhausted and Siegrain was taking care of the wound she received from Klodoa

"**Don't mention it, Wendy-chan. I'll always stay with you. Regain your energy and rest"** Eve smiled at her and she smiled back

"**But still the fact that Jellal is the Ouji is a big shocked for us"** Hibiki with Jenny approached Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lily, Gajeel and Laxus who were still waiting for Erza to regain conscious. Ren, Sherry, Chelia, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen followed the two

"**Yeah, but it's nice that it is Jellal"** Freed commented. But Jellal was still on his own world worrying Erza

"**Lucy!"** Sherry ran towards Lucy who was approaching them **"I miss you so much, and that is also love!"**

"**Sherry! I miss you too! Lots of things happened"** Lucy said as she noticed Erza hadn't regain yet **"She's so exhausted"**

"**She'll regain conscious now"** Cana joined them that confused the youth from the noble families. Jellal looked at her and was shocked to what she said. Truly, Erza regained conscious. She groaned and was obviously could feel pain

"**But how'd you know?!"** asked by Natsu

"**Oh, father gave her a medicine that could heal the wound. And the effect is being unconscious for 15 minutes. On the other hand, I gave Wendy a medicine that would only take effect for several minutes"** Cana explained to them but Natsu shouted at her

"**Why you didn't give that medicine to Erza?"**

"**Ah, Wendy is younger than Erza; also it is depending on the physical structure. Wendy is smaller" **Cana answered and it was then Erza finally woke up

"**Erza!"** Jellal shouted and helped her to sit properly

"**J-Jellal?"** Erza groaned and smiled **"It's over now, huh?"**

"**Yes, it's over now. Everything will be normal now" **Jellal's hand ran through her Scarlet hair and smiled **"You will be able to see your friends"**

Tears burst out in Erza's eyes and she nodded **"Thank you"**

"**Lucy?"** Sherry's voice caught everyone's attention. They shifted their eyes to Lucy who was walking towards Jiemma and Minerva. Natsu ran towards Lucy and stopped her

"**What are you planning, Lucy?" **Natsu asked her but he noticed how serious Lucy's eyes were

"**Move Natsu, I just want to talk to them"** she responded

"**I'll accompany you"** Natsu told her and she just sighed in defeat

"**I understand. Please, restrain me if I do something wrong" **Lucy walked and Natsu followed her. Though to Natsu he knew that Lucy was just holding her anger

"**What is she planning to do?"** Gray asked them but shifted his eyes to Jellal who was still taking care of Erza **"Jellal aren't you so intense?"** he teased him

"**Aye, because Jellal is so intense that's why Natsu is doing the same"** Happy added

"**Lucy, my daughter, I finally see you"** Jiemma tried to approached her but Natsu blocked the way **"move you kid! Outsiders must not be in the way!"**

"**You are the outsider here. You are being rude to the daughter of Heartfilia Konzern"** Natsu responded but couldn't hold himself and punched Jiemma out

"**NATSU!**" Lucy shouted as she couldn't believe what Natsu did 

"**It really pissed me off seeing this face! Also, I couldn't do anything a while ago. I want to have fight"** Natsu answered while punching the air **"I want to kick her face out"** but Grandine came and gave him a nice smacked on the head

"**Stupid child!"** Grandine roared. The others realized that Grandine was worried that the Rune Knights might captured him **"If you are going to do that, make sure that the Rune Knights are not watching"** Grandine said that made the others laugh. Though Igneel heard it

"**What stupidity you are saying?"**

"**I'm just kidding"**

Gajeel and Lily pulled Igneel and Grandine out of the way and left Natsu, Lucy, Minerva and the knocked out Jiemma.

"**Minerva, it's been a while"** Lucy started

"**I didn't expect to see your face here. You don't fit in"** Minerva smirked

"**Same to you, you don't fit in here. You fit in to the jail. Both of you"**

"**It's better there than living with a trash like you"**

"**You still have your pride, huh? Can't accept that you are defeated?"**

"**I am not. We still have a trump card"** Minerva laughed so hard until Jet and Droy grabbed her and Jiemma. They were sent to the underground jail inside the palace

"**Don't think about that. She must be talking about Brain"** one of the Legion Corps told her and smiled **"We already captured him"**

Lucy and Natsu went back to where the others are. Erza was now standing and Jellal was holding her. Lucy hugged her and tears again gathered on their eyes

"**Erza, it's good that you are fine now. We can see Mira and the others now" **

Erza hugged her back and patted her **"Yeah, we'll finally see them"**

"**May I have your attention please?"** They all shifted their eyes to Zeref who was standing on the throne holding the microphone **"We're very sorry for what happened tonight. Honestly, we anticipated this would happen but we didn't expect that the outbreak would cause so much than we expected. We humbly apologized to what happened. We'll take full responsibility for this matter"**

"**In the other way around, I would like to ask everyone to attend the post birthday celebration of Prince Jellal a month from now?"** Mavis bowed down and was expecting that the other families would turn them down but

"**We'll be gladly to attend again"** The red hat man was the first one who answered **"I'll bring our Prince, too. Everything just ended, right?"**

"**Are you serious?"** his accompany whispered to him

"**Yeah, it's interesting"**

"**Thank you so much. Yes everything just ended"** Mavis told him

"**The others will surely attend. It's fun here, in Fiore"** he smiled but to his accompany, he was using a sarcastic tone

The people inside the Grand Hall gave a round of applause. Mavis and Zeref thanked them and promised to make the post Birthday party a very grand and fun

Meanwhile, Kagura eyes were just glued to Erza and her eyes were burning in anger. **"Erza Scarlet, to think that you will bring this kind of event, you are very interesting"**

"**Kagura, how about Yukino?"** Angel tapped her sister **"We found Erza Scarlet now"**

"**Yukino?"** Karen asked that happened to hear it

"**Yeah, Angel's twin sister. Let's go for now"** Kagura answered as she turned around and walked out of the palace. The other members of Mikazuchi family followed her. Karen went back to where the Kotobuki family were just to see only Ichiya with Ooba Babasaama, Makarov, Ur, Igneel, Grandine, Gildarts, Jude and Layla

"**Where are the others?"**

"**Eve is with Wendy-chan, Ren, Hibiki and Jenny are with Jellal and the others. Why don't you go with them?"**

"**I'll just go home. This is stupid after all"** Karen walked out and left the Grand Hall

One by one, the families from other and within the country were going home. It happened that the people left are the noble families. The Rune Knights and the Legion Corps excused themselves and sent the arrested people to the jail.

"**Layla-sama"** Capricorn called her and he was still holding Zoldeo **"I'll bring this man back to Heartfilia Family and asked everything he did"**

"**Layla-sama"** Zoldeo spoke in **"Sorry for what I did. But I really repent on that"**

"**It's okay. If you didn't do that, Lucy won't meet Erza. But still I won't forgive you"**

"**Thank you so much, Layla-sama. In return I will tell you this information."** Zoldeo's voice became serious that caught the people near them to hear it **"The day I stole your daughter, the elders order someone to do something inside the palace. Though I didn't know what exactly he did, but I heard that it was very a sinful act"**

"**Who was it?" **Makarov asked and he was obviously frustrated

"**Bluenote Stinger" **

"**That man?!"** the heads of the noble families were all shocked and their eyes widened as they heard his name

"**Also, Kain Hikaru and I did something to Mikazuchi Family 15 years ago. That was the last mistake I did. I stole one daughter of the Mikazuchi Family and gave it to Hikaru, though I didn't know what happened to her next"**

"**Stop it!"** Igneel roared **"Capricorn get that man out of here"**

In Layla's mind, Loke's words flashed and she twitched her face _**"…it seemed the head lady, named Kagura is interested only in three things; their family, a person named Yukino, and Erza Scarlet"**_

"**Everyone"** Mavis and Zeref approached them with smile on their face **"Thank you for everything"**

"**Zeref and Mavis, Fiore will start from scratch again."** Ur responded

"**We're here to help you"** Makarov added

"**Erza Scarlet-san"** Mavis called her. She approached her and the other head of noble families followed

"**Mavis-sama, thank you so much and sorry for giving you trouble"**

Mavis smiled at her and Erza didn't expect that Mavis would hugged her **"I finally meet Eru's daughter."**

"**True, she really looks exactly like her mother. Though Eru was quite scary back then"** Gildarts chuckled

"**Mother, what will happen next?"** Jellal asked her mother

"**For now, we're going to look over the rules in Fiore. We'll start from the scratch. Everyone is willing to help"** Mavis responded. **"Why don't you all stay here for tonight?"**

"**We gladly accept it!"** Natsu and Happy said in chorused

"**I'll stay here too"** Gray raised his hand

"**We wanted to stay here, but we have things to do tomorrow"** Laxus responded

"**Same here, we have things to work on but Jenny will stay" **Hibiki added

"**We'll stay here, too"** Gajeel and Lily grinned

"**Michelle and nii-sama too"** Michelle looked at Layla and Jude that gave them permission

"**Don't forget me. But Meredy and Aneki can't"** Lyon joined them too

"**Sherry and Chelia will join too" **Chelia said energetically

"**How about the heads of each family, are you going to stay?"**

"**We passed. There are lots of things we need to finish."** Makarov answered Mavis

"**We're very sorry about that, Mavis-dono."** Jura came that confused the others where the heck he went

"**Where did you go, Jura?"** Ooba Babasaama asked him

"**I talked to Richard-dono and Erik-dono. They were caught too by the Legion Corps but their punishment is not that severe than the others"** Jura explained

"**Well then, we need to go"** Igneel said and one by one, the people who wouldn't stay went home, but before Layla and Jude leave

"**Erza-san, Lucy-san, we need to talk to you for a while" **Layla approached them

"**Layla-sama, Jude-sama, I'm very thankful for the things you did to me."** Erza bowed down and thanked the two

"**No problem, we are always here to help you. By the way, we just wanted to say this thing to Lucy-san."**

"**Me?"** Asked by Lucy that was confused to what she said

"**Now that we found out that you are our daughter, we'll work on changing your surname. We're thinking of you living in our house, but it's your choice if you wanted to live with Erza-san"**

"**L-, no, Mama" **Lucy addressed her for the first time **"I will live with Erza, but I will go home time to time" **

"**I see, well then, we're going home and have fun staying here in the palace"** Layla hugged the two of them and then walked out

Natsu and the others who were left got rowdy and Siegrain told them that he would prepare the things they needed

"**Then, where are we going to sleep?"** Asked by Lyon

"**It's obvious, isn't it? The girls will be in Wendy's room and the boys will be in Jellal's room, or maybe you wanted to stay in the guest room" **Carla told him

"**Eh? We're not sleeping in the same room?"** Natsu asked that made the others jolted their faces

"**Natsu, we'll be having a girls talk"** Sherry answered him **"Or maybe you wanted to sleep with Lucy?"**

"**Hoy, hoy, stop that. The brother is here so stop that matter"** Loke put his hand around Lucy's shoulder

"**Everyone, the rooms are already prepared" **Lyra, the head maid, came 10 minutes after and told them

"**Well then everyone, go to your rooms now and rest"** Zeref ordered them and they followed his order

"**Zeref, these children are really promising"** Mavis held his hand when the two of them were left in the grand hall

"**Yeah, for now, let's go rest too. Tomorrow we need to pile things up"** Zeref escorted Mavis and the grand hall was emptied

Before sleeping, the girls went to have a bath first. There, they started talking about each other. The boys changed their suit and started playing trump cards and board games in Jellal's room

After 30 minutes, the girls went back to Wendy's room and had their 'Girl's talk'

"**So Wendy-chan and Eve-kun has that kind of relationship"** Jenny started that made Wendy's face so red

"**T-That's not it. We happened to be good friends"** Wendy answered but her voice was obviously cracking

"**He admirably punched that man from Oracion Seis"** Chelia added

"**Well, Wendy is undoubtedly has a romantic feeling towards him"** Meredy joined them

"**And that is called love"** Sherry commented

"**Well, speaking of punching, the Ouji did the same too."** Jenny suddenly remembered then vented their eyes to Erza who was sitting next to Lucy

"**You are right, Jellal-ouji was very mad a while ago. He was so scary"** Michelle joined the conversation

"**The prince wanted to save Erza as soon as he could, that was why he became so desperate"** Chelia chuckled

"**I didn't see that!"** Wendy complained **"It was too bad that I didn't witness how my brother acted like that"**

"**He was so brave, honestly"** Jenny said sweetly

"**Erza-san is very lucky to be loved by Jellal-ouji" **added by Sherry **"Then how about Lucy?"**

"**Natsu was holding back his anger a while ago, even though he was trying to hide it from us"** Carla told them

"**Wait a minute!" **stopped by Lucy **"Why are we talking about this matter?"**

"**It's because you, Wendy, and Erza-san displayed a very romantic and unexpectedly show"** Sherry responded and gave her a teasingly smile

"**But Sherry has Ren too, right?"**

"**Well we are dating from the start after all. Jenny and Hibiki too"** Sherry winked at Jenny

"**That's right. We're talking about this because Eve, Natsu, and Jellal-ouji showed us a very interesting side of them and the reason was because of you three"** Jenny cuddled to Sherry and they all gave the three a mischievously smile

Meanwhile in Jellal's room

"**G-Guys"** Jellal called them in low voice

"**Well then Jellal-sama, have good night, and good luck"** Siegrain left him with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Loke, and Lyon who were making a mess in his room

"**Siegrain, don't leave me here" **Jellal sighed in defeat watching Natsu and the others. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his drawing pen and paper. He drew the people inside his room but stopped in the middle. He left them in his room and had a walked. **"They really are noisy"** he went to the grand hall and saw that the hall was in a mess too **"It's messy in here too" **he sighed then there was a silhouette of someone sitting in the grand stair. He approached and his eyes widened seeing Erza sitting there **"Erza?"**

Erza turned around and saw Jellal standing **"Jellal, what are you doing here?"**

"**Same to you, what are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?"** Jellal sat down beside her and stared at her. He noticed that Erza was smiling

"**Ah, I couldn't sleep so I told Lucy and the others that I would have a walk for a while. They were playing trump cards"** she answered while staring at the grand hall **"How about you?"**

"**Ah, Natsu and the others were so noisy and making a mess in my room. So I decided to have a walk" **Jellal answered then looked at the grand hall too **"Things are going back to normal now"**

"**Yeah, we already have our freedom. Finally, we can live normally"** Erza made a very sweet smile but it was erased when she added **"but still, I wanted to talk to Jiemma and Minerva"**

"**Eh, why?"**

"**I just wanted to talk to them, in variety of things. Also, I wanted to know what really happened to her 4 years ago"**

"**Her?"**

"**She is a very close friend to Lucy, Mira, the others and to me."** Erza's eyes changed and Jellal realized it

"**I see, what happened?"**

"**Jiemma said that she died. But until now, we believed that she's still alive"**

"**You had a very cruel life, huh?"**

"**Yeah, but still I thanked them for letting me stay in my house"** Erza smiled at him that made Jellal blushed

"**B-By the way, they really did cruel things just to get something that don't exist" **Jellal's voice was cracking and obviously felt embarrassed

"**Ah, that, that was a lie"** Erza bluntly responded and Jellal just looked at her

"**Eh? What do you mean? Didn't you just say in the party a while ago that the will of your parents don't exist?"**

"**If I didn't say that, everything won't come to end. Also, I don't want to ruin something that my parents treasure. It is also my treasure, a very precious one. Should I say, everyone treasures it"**

"**Eh?"** Jellal made a confused look then Erza looked at him

"**Lumen Histoire, the garden of love. My mom gave me the hint that the will is inside the Lumen Histoire"**

Erza and Jellal's faces turned in shaded of red when they remembered the time they met again.

"**Erza, did you remember what I told you three weeks ago? No matter what happen, starting from now, I want to know more about you. I'll start pursuing you"** Jellal said seriously and looked straight to Erza's eyes **"It's really interesting, we just met a couple of time, but I couldn't get you out of mind"** Jellal face was slowly moving closely to Erza's face. He closed his eyes and moved closer to Erza. Erza was at first shocked, but when Jellal's face was so close to her, she closed her eyes and get ready for her first kiss

"**Ah, Jellal, Erza, what are you doing here?" **The two immediately stopped and moved apart from each other when the voice came and interrupted them **"Loke, Gray and Happy are not there"**

"**Ah, Natsu! YOU IDIOT!"** Gray, Loke and Happy popped out of nowhere

"**True, he really ruined everything"** Lucy came out too

"**You guys! Since when are you there?"** Jellal stood up and faced them. Erza on the other hand was so red that she couldn't face them

"**From the time…"** Happy started then Gray and Loke re-enact the time Erza told about the will until the time they were about to kiss

"**Ah, stop it!"** the two of them said in chorused but their faces was covered in red

"**But Natsu ruined the best part"** Lucy complained

"**What's going on?"** Natsu asked but Gray gave him a big time hit on the head and he just pulled him back to Jellal's room. Happy followed him

"**Well then, let's get going too Erza. Sherry and the others are looking for you" **Lucy approached her while making a mockingly smile

"**Us too Jellal. Let's go back to your room"** Loke also approached them

"**I understand. Good night, Erza. See you later"** Jellal told her and smiled

"**G-Good night"** Erza answered back. Lucy and Erza went back first to their room

"**That was too close, Jellal"** Loke teased him and walked out first

All of them rest for the night with smile on their faces. Finally, the matter about the elders came to end.

On the other hand, the red hat man and his accompany were walking back to the inn they were staying. The red hat man was talking to the man he was calling ouji

"**So that's it, Ouji. Isn't it interesting?"**

The man they called ouji chuckled and answered him _**"Yeah that is so interesting. I can't wait to see him"**_

"**I told you, right? You wanted to see him. Also, it seemed that Fiore is owned by the people living here. That was said by the name of Erza Scarlet. She is the granddaughter of the former king and queen"**

"_**Erza Scarlet?"**_ the man called Ouji asked but there was a long paused and he chuckled **"**_**I see things are getting heat up. We'll be going there. The six of us, so wait us there, Rufus"**_

The call was ended and the red hat man, named Rufus, sighed **"He's up to something again, Orga"**

"**Of course he is, after hearing that kind of thing"** his accompany, named Orga, laughed **"Then, they are going here?"**

"**Yeah, the six of them"**

"**It's rare for the other five to go here. Especially that person"**

At the same time, the man they called Ouji, put down the phone and looked straight **"Are you sure that you are coming with?"** He asked the person across him

"**Yes, I would like to see the faces of Erza and Lucy Scarlet" **the person across him answered

"**Heh, Ouji, we'll come with you"** another man came in with three more people **"Fiore, that place is interesting"**


	20. Chapter 19 - Friends or Enemies

**ARC 2**

* * *

"**Calm down Jellal-sama"** Siegrain was trying to calm down the Jellal who was panicking since they found out that Erza and Lucy were missing

"**But the two are missing, what if they are kidnapped?!"**

"**Jellal-sama, your sister is also missing"** Jenny reminded him

"**Oh, she is also missing?"** Jellal's tension decreased them widened her eyes when he realized that his sister was also missing **"WENDY IS MISSING TOO?!"**

"**And he finally realized it! We're having this discussion for two hours and you just realized that your sister is also missing! How could you?!" **Carla shouted at him

"**Ehem, can you let me speak first? I'm here for two hours trying to tell you-"** Siegrain butt in but Natsu entered in Wendy's room and Happy, Loke and Gray were behind him

"**Hey, is it true that Lucy and Erza are missing?!"** he shouted followed by the three

"**Is it true that they are missing?! We need to have a wide search!"** the three said in chorused

"**Min'na-sama, can you stop for a second?"** Siegrain shouted that vented their eyes to him **"Thank you. Can you listen to me for a while?"** Siegrain made a deep breath and sighed **"Lucy-sama, Erza-sama, and Wendy-sama went to Scarlet household. They wanted to see their friends as soon as they can"** Siegrain explained that sort of calmed them down

"**What the! You already know Siegrain-san, why you didn't tell us earlier?" **Lyon told him

"**Unfortunately, everyone doesn't want to stop mumbling and don't want to listen to me" **Siegrain countered

"**Well, if they would go they should at least tell us" **Chelia complained

"**They tried waking you up but no one would dare to open their eyes, so they just told me instead. I was about to tell you, but you started panicking" **Siegrain sighed **"Everyone, are you all calmed down?"**

They nodded but shocked to find out that Gray, Happy, Natsu, Loke and Jellal disappeared

"**They ran after you said that they went back to Scarlet Household"** Lily told them

"**Gehee"** Gajeel smirked and laughed

"**Those people!"** Carla clenched her fist and Michelle and Chelia calmed her down

In Scarlet Household

Mira and the others just finished their everyday routine. Even though Jiemma and Minerva were not there anymore, their bodies just responded on their own. They were eating their breakfast and talking about what happened to the coronation.

"**It was so intense last night"** Juvia started **"Juvia cried when she saw Erza dancing with the prince"**

"**Yeah, Gray told us not to worry because they were in good hand. Turned out that the two of them were in the noble families"** Laki added

"**But to think that Lucy is not Jiemma's daughter but instead Layla-sama was quite shocking"** Mira put down the pitch of juice and sat down

"**Yeah, will we ever see Lucy again?"** Lisanna asked with low voice

"**We will, for sure"** Elfman patted her head

"**Well, well, let's changed the topic"** Mira broke the gloomy ambiance that was forming around the kitchen **"Did you see how beautiful they were last night?" **

"**Erza's blue dress and Lucy's dark pink dress were so beautiful"** Laki said excitedly

"**Juvia saw Gray-sama last night"** Juvia added that made them laughed

"**Ah, now that you mention it, I saw Freed-san last night. So he is a noble after all" **Mira sipped her juice and smiled to herself

"**Freed?"** asked by Lisanna when Juvia told them about the time Freed, Gray, Natsu, and Laxus saved them

"**Hmmmm, then, Mira-nee likes that Freed guy?" **Lisanna teased her

"**N-No, I just met him once"** Mira countered but shaded of red formed in her face

They started teasing Mira when a doorbell rang.

"**Who might that be?"** Mira stood up and went to see the person on the door, just to see the smiling faces of the three familiar people

"**Yo, can we have a little breakfast here?"** Lucy said while smiling

"**We are sort of starving walking from palace to hear"** Wendy added and like Lucy, she was smiling too

"**A one piece of bread is enough"** Erza winked at her that made the stunned Mira cried

"**Wendy, Lucy, Erza!"** she shouted and approached them. She hugged the three in her arms and tears were overflowing **"Welcome Home"**

"**Mira-nee, who-" **Lisanna followed Mira and her eyes widened when she saw MiraJane hugging the three **"You are kidding, right?!"** she gasped and called the others **"Min'na, Erza, Lucy and Wendy are here!"**

Laki, Juvia and Elfman hurriedly went to the door to see the commotion, and same with MiraJane, tears gathered on their eyes and immediately hugged them

"**Why don't we continue this inside?"** MiraJane suggested and led the three inside.

"**I feel nostalgic in this house"** Lucy sniffed once she entered the house **"When was the last time I entered this house?"**

"**I agree, this is very nostalgic"** Erza agreed on her **"This house and the people here"**

They went to the kitchen and let the three sit. They started talking about what happened after the Rune Knights came. They found out that Jiemma and Minerva were sent to the Underground Jail. Erza told them about the Rune Knight and the Legion Corps. Expected to what they said, Mira and the others were stunned and couldn't believe that it actually happened. But Mira broke again the gloomy ambiance by teasing Erza

"**Then, we watched how Erza dance with the Prince. We didn't expect that you and the prince have that kind of relationship"**

"**N-no, that's not it! I was shocked too"** Erza countered but Lucy added

"**But last night, you and the prince were about to kiss. If Natsu didn't come, you would experience your first kiss"**

Erza's face turned to pure red and the others gave her a mockingly smile. Lucy told them what happened and Erza was really embarrassed. Wendy on the other hand, was shocked that Jellal did that. For the whole morning, they were talking to each other until the doorbell rang. Elfman was the one who opened and was shocked to see Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Loke panting

"**O-Ouji-sama and also the others, what are you doing here?"**

"**LUCY!"** Natsu shouted that caught Lucy's attention. They all hurriedly went to see what was going on

"**Natsu, also Gray, Happy, Jellal, and Loke, I mean, Onii-san?"** Lucy approached them and received a shout from Natsu

"**Why you didn't tell us that you are going here? You make us so worried!"**

"**S-Sorry, we were knocking on your door but no one was responding, so we told Siegrain-san instead"** Lucy explained and Loke approached her. Jellal approached Erza and Wendy, and as for Gray, he was captured by Juvia

"**Everyone, why don't we go inside, I'll cook food for you"** Laki suggested and everyone just nodded

Natsu was still talking to Lucy how worried they were while Happy and Loke were stopping him. Lisanna was just watching them. Juvia was pulling Gray inside and Elfman was stopping her for being rude. Mira helped Laki and went inside the kitchen, Wendy volunteered to help too. As for Jellal and Erza, they were left in the door

"**Sorry for going out without telling you."** Erza apologized to him

"**It's okay. We were just exaggerating when we found out that you are missing. But it is nice that you are fine"** Both of them smiled at each other when they were interrupted by the voice of Natsu

"**It is coming from Lucy's room. Are they invading her room?" **Erza sighed and was about to go to see what was going on, Jellal grabbed her hand and stopped her **"J-Jellal?"**

"**About last night"** Jellal started and his face became so red. Erza's face became so red too **"I am serious about what I told you. In addition to that, are you free a week from now?"** he asked and it was obvious that he was embarrassed

Erza could feel her face so hot and the same with Jellal, she was embarrassed. But seeing how Jellal so serious, she couldn't help herself but to smile **"Yes, I'm free"** she answered even though she didn't know yet if she would be free or be busy cleaning the house. But Erza was sure, if Mira and the others found out about the Prince's invitation, they would surely let her go

"**T-Then, I'll see you a week from now"** Jellal answered and his smile was so bright and big

Without their knowledge, Mira overheard about it. She was supposed to call Erza, but just let her be with Jellal. She went back to the kitchen and helped Laki to cook

"**I thought you are going to call Erza?"** asked by Laki who was chopping the fruits. Wendy was mixing the juice

"**Well, I don't want to interrupt those two."** She said while grabbing the apron. The three of them giggled as they continued cooking.

At the same time, Lucy was stopping Natsu, Happy and Loke who were invading her 'former' room.

"**Lisanna, helped me"** Lucy begged but Lisanna was laughing while watching the three making mess in Lucy's room

"**But it is fun watching them"**

"**Eh? You are kidding right?"** she retorted then saw Natsu reading the novel she hadn't finished **"STOP! DON'T READ THAT!"** she immediately grabbed the novel.

"**I want to know what's next"** Natsu extended his hand waiting for Lucy to give back the novel

"**No! I promise Levy that she will be the first one to read this. Also, it's not yet done!"** Lucy hugged the novel then again shifted her eyes to Loke who was browsing the novel she already finished

"**Invisible man? Lucy I didn't know you are writing this stuffs'** Loke commented flipping to the next page

"**Can you all please get out of this room and stop messing my room!"** she shouted and was about to shout again when they heard the groaning voice of Gray

"**G-Gray?!"** The five called him in chorused

"**G-Guys, help me!"** he begged while walking on his knee. He was obviously exhausted

"**What's wrong?"** asked by Lisanna who helped him to stand up

"**Juvia pulled me everywhere. Thank goodness that man named Elfman captured her"** Gray explained

"**She lllliiikkkkeess you"** Happy rolled his tongue and teased Gray continuously

The doorbell again rang and this time, Jellal and Erza opened it. Their jaws dropped down just to see the grinning Jenny, Sherry and Chelia, the pouted faces of Michelle and Carla, and the smirking Lyon, Gajeel, and Lily.

"**Forgive me, Jellal-sama, these people were so persistent"** Siegrain sighed in defeat walking behind them

"**I think it is bad idea that you would ditch your visitors, Ouji"** Chelia started while grinning

"**So to pay that, you two will let us in"** Jenny and Sherry marched in and Chelia followed them

"**I'm here to visit my dear Juvia"** Lyon entered the house and immediately wondered his eyes

"**Gehee, we're here to accompany them"** Gajeel and Lily entered too and went straight to Natsu. He heard their voices. Same with Natsu, Gajeel had a very keen eyes, nose, and ears

"**Where is Wendy?" **Carla asked. Jellal and Erza pointed at the same time to the kitchen. Carla marched in and went straight there

"**Where is nii-sama and Lucy-neesan?"** Michelle asked and the two pointed to Lucy's room. Same with Carla, Michelle marched and went straight to Lucy's room

"**What the heck was that?"** Jellal asked

"**I have no idea"** Erza answered and they looked at each other with questionable look

"**Well, Jellal-sama, I'll return later. I need to go back to the palace and we have lots of things to do there" **Siegrain bowed down and excused himself

"**I think this house will be so noisy"** Jellal sighed

"**It's okay. It's better to be like this"** Erza smiled at him. The two went to the kitchen and saw Carla scolding Wendy. Laki and Mira were smiling at them.

Jenny and Sherry were introduced by Lucy to Lisanna. Gajeel and Lily knew her because they met her in Levy's book store. Michelle was scolding his brother, but Loke was patting her head. Natsu and Happy grabbed the novel Loke was reading and let the noisy ambiance around them.

"**Gray-sama!"** Juvia shouted while running and Elfman was after her. Once she entered the room, they vented their eyes to her and as for Lyon, who was standing with his arm crossed, turned to red and immediately grabbed her hand

"**Juvia-chan"** he said while blushing, though the others were shocked

"**Eh?"** Juvia made a dubious looked **"W-Wait, who are you?"** she asked that shattered Lyon's heart and he started his monologue. Mainly, the monologue was about how his heart was broke in instant

"**Everyone, the food is ready"** Mira called them just to found them laughing

Meanwhile in Mikazuchi family,

"**Angel, you went to Scarlet house before, why you didn't see her?"** Kagura asked her while writing something on her notes

"**Sorry, nee-san"** Angel apologized **"I went there but Minerva was so conscious on her moves."**

"**Kagura, it's not your cousin's fault"** Beth jumped in to the conversation

"**We know how you care to Yukino, but until we talk to Erza Scarlet, let's wait for a while"** Risley also joined the conversation

"**I know. I'll wait the right time. But it's pissing me off, knowing that Jellal found her first"** Kagura sighed and looked at them and saw them with teasing smile **"What?"**

"**Kagura, is that really the reason?"** Arania asked her

"**To us, it seemed that you are pissed because Jellal-ouji is obviously like Erza Scarlet"** Beth teased her

"**I have no idea what you are talking about. Right now, finding information about Yukino is first"** Kagura continued writing again and left the others giggled

"_**Her face is so red**_**"** they thought

Kagura's thought float over and recollected her memory when she turned seven

_**Flashback**_

_Kagura was walking around in a place full of green around her. For Kagura, Fiore became a foreign place to her. She was two years old when they stayed to another country. She couldn't remember this place because she was two back then, but she felt nostalgic about the smell_

"_**Fiore changed"**__ she muttered when she heard a rustling sound around her. The bushes were moving. Kagura gulfed and moved backward._

_Kagura lost her balanced and fall off when a young blue boy popped out on the bush_

"_**Ah, someone's here"**__ he said while blinking too fast. He came out of the bush and shook his head to get rid of the leaves __**"Sorry, did I startle you?"**_

_Kagura was stunned and her body was frozen because indeed she was startled. The young boy approached her and calmed her down __**"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"**__ he said _

_Kagura somehow calmed down and shook her head __**"No, it is okay."**__ Kagura answered and stood up_

"_**It's my first time seeing you here. Who are you?"**__ Jellal asked her straightly once she stood up_

"_**Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi"**__ she responded and the young boy twitched his face_

"_**You are a noble child?"**__ he asked and she nodded _

"_**How about you? Who are you?"**_

"_**J-, Jellal, just call me Jellal"**__ he smiled and the two shook hand __**"How old are you Kagura? We seemed the same age"**_

"_**I'm seven. Today is my birthday" **__she answered in low voice_

"_**Heh, Happy Birthday!"**__ he shouted that made Kagura's eyes widened. She smiled and thanked him __**"Then, I'll show you something nice as my birthday present"**__ Jellal grabbed Kagura's hand and they ran around the place full of green_

"_**J-Jellal, we're just running around"**__ she said but Jellal looked at her and smiled_

"_**No, just wait"**__ they reached the end and Kagura's eyes sparkled when she saw a spacious place full of flowers and butterflies __**"See, it is nice, right?"**__ he asked but Kagura was captivated by the beautiful colors around her. The chirping of the birds and the butterflies that were flying around her_

"_**Thank you Jellal! It is the best birthday present I have received!"**__ Kagura smiled at her that made Jellal's face turned red. _

_The two played in that place until the sun set. Jellal was supposed to send her home but she refused. Later that night, the Mikazuchi family held a birthday for Kagura. Jellal was there, but had no chance to talk to her because Natsu, Gray, Happy and Siegrain were with him. _

_**End of flashback~**_

Kagura opened her eyes, and realized that she fell asleep. She stretched her hand and made a deep breath. She looked at the sky and smiled **"I should go visit that place"** she muttered then looked at the frame on her table. There was faint red on her face and then she shook her head. She stood up and walked out of the room

"_**Happy Birthday, Kagura!"**_ that echoed to her hear while the smiling face of Jellal was in front of her handing her a pink rose

Back to the Scarlet Household

Everyone was still laughing and talking lots of stuffs. Lucy and Erza introduced each other and they easily got closer together, though Lyon was mad at Gray because Juvia was sticking on him all day. They were having their fun times when Siegrain came and it was time to leave.

"**Well, it was fun and it was nice meeting you all, especially you Mira"** Jenny hugged MiraJane as they bid goodbye to each other

"**We'll surely return here. We'll call Ren and the others to come too"** Chelia assured them

"**We should call Laxus-san and the others too"** Wendy suggested

"**We'd love to meet them"** Mira, and Laki said in chorused

"**If you want you can visit us too in Magnolia"** Sherry proposed that made them wondered

"**But, our family level is not allowed to go there" **Elfman reminded her

"**Don't worry, that rule will be taken away, for sure"** Jellal patted his back and turned to Erza **"Well, we all might be busy doing stuffs for couple of days, but I'll do my best to sneak out of the palace and visit you here"**

"**Please don't do that"** Erza smiled but it was dark and Lucy could feel it **"Also, we'll see in a week right? So for now let's do what we must do, and see you in a week"**

Jellal sighed in defeat and just smiled back on her **"Okay"** he responded and made a quick winked at her. Juvia still won't let go of Gray that was why Lyon was pissed off and forcing Gray to get off her. Loke was convincing Michelle to go home, but she didn't want to leave Lucy

"**I thought I'm your only brother?"** Loke complained while making a puppy face

"**But I do have a sister now, plus you have Aries-san"** Michelle's word back-fired on him that made him blushed and back off

"**Wow, you know a lot"** he patted her head and chuckled **"I understand, I'll let mama know that you will stay here for a while."** He then turned to Lucy **"Make sure to go home once in a while. The door is always open"**

"**I understand, thank you Oni-san"** Lucy responded but also made a side comment about her response **"Somehow calling you onii-san is not quite fit in" **the three of them chuckled and he bid goodbye

Lisanna was talking to Natsu and Happy about random stuffs that Natsu think of. However, Natsu left the two of them when Gajeel started making fun of him. Happy went to Lily who was just reading samurai book that Lucy gave. As for Lisanna, she was having fun watching them

"**Well then, everyone, we need to go" **Siegrain spoke and one by one they hopped in to the car, there were three cars and each could fit 7 people.

It was then, the Scarlet Household became quiet and there were smile on their face.

"**Noble Families are pretty normal"** Mira commented and the others couldn't help but agreed

In the Inn where Rufus and Orga were staying,

The two were on their room. Orga was eating while Rufus was reading. They just finished their interview with the Rune Knights and on the next day, they would have interview with the Legion corps about the outbreak happened in the palace. They were supposed to go back to their country but the man they were calling Ouji told them to just wait there, and they would go there.

Rufus flipped the next page as he was yawning and his eyes were falling. He felt really sleepy that was why he decided to take a nap, but his phone rang and was surprised that Ouji was calling him

"**It's rare for you to first call me, Ouji. What's up?"**

"_**We'll arrive there a week from now, probably"**_

"**Oh, okay then. I'll let Orga know about it. Is that person really sure about going here?" **Rufus went to his bed and lay down

"_**Yeah, that person said that with a pretty big smile. But I know it was faked. That person is so excited"**_

"**Excited, for what? To see Erza Scarlet and Lucy Scarlet, I mean Lucy Heartfilia?"**

The man on the other line chuckled and added _**"Yeah, excited to see them again"**_

Rufus shook his head **"I'm looking forward for their epic faces when that time comes. Not to mention how that person cursed those two"**

"_**Ouji, you have a visitor**_**" **Rufus heard a voice from the other line so he told him to just go there and meet with his visitor **"**_**Well then Rufus, I shall go. See you in a week"**_

"**Got it, Ouji"**

"**Was that Ouji?"** Rufus looked on his front and saw Orga standing **"I was knocking and you weren't responding so I invited myself in"**

"**Yeah, they will be here in a week. That person is excited"**

"**Excited in a nice way or the other way around?"**

"**Perhaps both"** Rufus laughed and he again remembered that he was about to sleep so he sent Orga out of his room. Orga on the other hand, forgot what he was about to ask.


	21. Chapter 20 - Messed up First Date

"**How come he finished all of his works in just an hour?"** Crux couldn't believe himself staring at the pile of works Jellal had done **"Siegrain-sama, why is he in hurry?"**

"**Sorry Crux-sama today is a very important day for him. That was he said"** Siegrain sighed and looked outside of Jellal's room _**"He is probably going with Erza-sama"**_he thought while smiling

Jellal wasn't sneaking. He was running casually in Magnolia and he didn't care if the other noble families saw him. There were lots of men in Magnolia. Jet and Droy were assigned to trained them and become the Royal Guard.

"**Jellal-sama, did you finish your works?"** Jet shouted at him when Jellal passed by

"**I finished everything! I did the sword lesson yesterday too"** Jellal shouted back as he continued running

"**That's Jellal, right?"** Happy, along with Gray, Natsu, Loke and Michelle, were walking and it happened that Jellal passed them. Michelle stayed at the Scarlet household for five days. Lucy supposed to go with her back to Heartfilia family, but there were lots of trashes (Jiemma and Minerva's stuffs) to throw inside the Scarlet house so she stayed behind

"**Why is he in hurry? Not to mention his smile is creepier that usual"** Gray asked them

"**Who knows, maybe he has a date or something?"** Michelle guessed that made their eyes became sharped and an idea popped out of their mind **"You are creeping me out"**

"**Guys, you thinking what I'm thinking"** Loke made a sneaky voice and the other three just nodded and they all laughed evilly. The four followed Jellal and Michelle was left alone

"**Don't tell me that you are going to tail him?"** Michelle muttered and just walked straight and went to the Palace to see Wendy and Carla

Jellal was now in the Capitol and the people there gave respect and bowed down when they spotted him. Girls giggled as they saw the prince and their faces become so red. Jellal just smile and again continued running until he reached the Scarlet Household

"**Erza, you don't need to help us here."** Mira reminded her

"**But, you will all be working" **Erza responded but they all pushed her when the doorbell rang. They made a teasingly smile at her

"**Here he comes. Don't worry about us. Well then, hurry up and open the door"**

Erza sighed and let the others pushed her. Though when they reached the door, she told them to leave her and she would manage somehow. She opened the door slowly, and the image of the blue haired young man stood before her

"**Ya, Erza, good morning"** Jellal greeted her with usual smile on his face but turned red once Erza greeted back with her natural smile

"**Good morning"**

The others giggled as they saw the reaction of the prince

"**Off you go, Erza"** Mira started

"**Jellal-sama is here now"** Juvia added that made the two became embarrassed

"**Well then, we're going"** Erza went out of the house and the two of them walked side by side.

"**Lucy?" **Lisanna called Lucy that was dazing off. Her eyes were glued to Erza and Jellal. **"Lucy"** Lisanna tapped her and chuckled **"Why don't you follow them?"**

"**Is it okay?"**

"**Yeah, just tell us what happened later"** Laki agreed and Lucy walked away happily and followed the two

"**Then where are we going?"** Erza broke the awkward silence between them. Even though Jellal asked her to go out, he had no idea where to go. He had planned something but that would only occur at night

"**Where do you want to go? I have plans, but that will wait until later"** he answered

"**As long as I'm with Jellal, everywhere is fine"** Erza responded that made Jellal's face so pure red. He was so embarrassed to the extent that he needed to hide his face under his left hand. He was about to say something when Erza again talked **"Let's go around the Capitol for now"**

"**O-okay"** Jellal's voice started to quiver and was really embarrassed _**"I'm such a failure"**_ he thought

"**You are so stupid Jellal!"** Loke was holding back his anger. The four of them were tailing him and were hiding behind the bushes, corners, and aisles. Loke had the most experience when it comes to girls. That was why he was so disappointed to Jellal. **"You are so excited but then you don't have any plans!"**

"**Loke, calm down, you are not the one in date"** Gray reminded him

"**But look at what he is doing! It's unforgivable!" **Loke stood up but Happy and Natsu pulled him down

"**Calm down! He'll see us!"** Natsu shouted at him

"**Loke is the number 1 womanizer after all so has experience"** Happy added

"**Huh?! I have a girl that I like"** Loke answered and it happened that three of his fans passed by and heard him. They started weeping and Loke felt trouble.

"**Guys, stop that will you?"** Gray stood up and pointed Erza and Jellal **"We will lose them**

Loke apologized continuously as they ran after Erza and Jellal. When they finally caught up, they hid behind a vegetable stand where a vendor was confused what were they doing. Loke and Gray were just hiding, but Natsu grabbed the cabbage and covered his face. Same with Happy, he grabbed the pumpkin and hid his face.

"**What the heck they are doing?"** Loke asked Gray

"**I have no idea"** Gray responded but shifted their eyes when they heard Natsu responded

"**Ninja-de-gozaru, nin-nin"**

"**Aye-de-gozaru"** added by Happy. But both of them received a smacked on the head. Loke and Gray grabbed the romaine lettuce near them and smacked the head of the two

"**Not you two idiots!"** Loke shouted

"**Those two"** Gray pointed Jellal and Erza. Natsu and Happy looked at them and both of them made a confused look

"**Who the heck is that? But we seemed met them before"** Happy and Natsu asked in chorused

"**That is Alzack Connel and his daughter Azuka"** the vendor answered and the four just nodded in chorused

"**I see"** they answered but vented their eyes to the vendor who were smiling evilly

"**Gentlemen, you sure are going to pay me for the damage you made in my precious vegetables, right?"** he asked and the four looked at their hands and noticed what he was talking about. The four stood up and bowed down nonstop and apologized. Loke promised that he would pay him

Meanwhile, Erza was playing with Azuka. Jellal was on his own world thinking how could his first date would be a success. Jellal wasn't in the mood because he didn't know what to do. His long awaited date, was a messed up

"**But Erza you are with the prince, we might troubling you"** Alzack said while his sweat was running wildly. He could feel that Jellal was not in the mood.

"**No, we have a plan later. Right now, we are going around the Capitol"** Jellal responded and assured him that they weren't troubling them

"**By the way, where is Bisca?"** Erza asked then it happened that someone came that made Jellal so stiffed

"**Erza-chan and Jellal, what are you doing here?"**

Erza made a confused look and was sure that she saw this person in the coronation. The man who came with the Rune Knights

"**G-Gildarts, you are still here in Fiore. I thought you already left for your journey again"** Jellal's voice shivered and his sweat dropped ceaselessly

"**Ah, no, I'll stay here until everything goes back to normal"** Gildarts answered then shifted his head to Erza **"Hello, Erza-chan. You might not know who I am. I am Gildarts, Jellal's uncle. I know your mother very well"**

"**H-Hello, nice to meet you"** Erza bowed down and smiled at him

"**Then, what are you doing here?"** Gildarts again asked that made Jellal shuddered. He was too embarrassed to say it

"**We're going around the Capitol"** Erza answered in his place **"Where are you heading?"**

"**I'm heading back to Magnolia. There are lot of people to train. The Royal Army is doomed you know"**

"**Oh, training? Can we go there and watch?"** Erza asked that made Jellal's eyes so wide

"_**What is she saying?!"**_Jellal thought but sighed and agreed on what she just said _**"At least we can spend our time before dawn"**_

"**Yeah, you are very welcome to go and watch"** Gildarts responded

"**Awesome, then we'll go there later. We'll just stop by Levy's bookstore"** Erza responded and Gildarts waved at them

"**Then see you later"** he walked out and left them. The four who were apologizing couldn't believe that they just missed something interesting. They didn't know why Gildarts was there

"**We better get going then"** Erza suggested and Jellal just nodded **"Azuka-chan, say hi to your mom"** she patter her head and the two started walking again. They went to Levy's bookstore and found Gajeel and Lily eating

"**What the heck are you doing here?"** Jellal sat down across the two. Erza went straight to Levy and Kinana.

"**Question back at you, what the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the palace?" **Gajeel asked while chewing

"**I'm in break"** Jellal answered and just watched Gajeel chewed his steak and Lily sipped on his tea. Kinana served a tea for him and Erza but he had no appetite at all

Meanwhile, the four were waiting outside the Levy's store. While waiting, they spotted a takoyaki stand and bought. They starved while waiting. Loke was indeed in bankrupt because Natsu and Happy bought 'a lot.' They sat behind the bush, sitting on the ground. People who were passing were looking at them and laughing at them

"**You guys are so embarrassing!"** the four looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of them

"**Wluhcy"** Natsu and Happy called her in chorused

"**It's Lucy. Are you following the two?"** she sat down beside Natsu and sighed as she watched him eat the takoyaki

"**Yes, they went inside Levy's bookstore"** Loke responded as he finished eating **"How about Lucy?"**

"**Same with you, I'm following them since they went out of the house. So far things are good, but Jellal screwed a big time"** Lucy chuckled reminiscing how she noticed that Erza was leading where to go** "Does he has a plan?"**

"**He has, but he said that his plan will come later"** Natsu answered and he was finished eating too though he ate 20 boxes of takoyaki

"**Lucy Scarlet, ah no, Lucy Heartfilia, I assume?"** the five vented their eyes in front of them and saw a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings.

"**Who the heck are you?"** Natsu stood up and they all followed him

"**It's really amazing that I will see you immediately, Lucy Scarlet oops, I mean Lucy Heartfilia"** again the young man chuckled

"**You know Yukino?"** Lucy asked that made the man twitched his face

"**Huh?"**

"**Only Yukino call me that."** Lucy responded that made the young man laughed

"**It's really is interesting. Fiore is really interesting"** He went closer to Lucy and his face was an inch away from hers **"You are interesting too, Lucy"**

"**What the heck are you doing?!"** Natsu and Loke shouted in chorused. They immediately grabbed Lucy away from him

"**It's just an introduction to a beautiful young lady here"** the young man answered. The four glared at him and he was just mockingly smiling at them. He sighed and was about to say something when another young man came

"**Here you are Sting-kun!" **a young man wearing a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and a pants was shouting **"Rogue is looking for you"**

"**Lector see who I just saw?"** the man named Sting pointed Lucy and the other man named Lector exclaimed

"**You are great Sting-kun! Isn't she Lucy Scarlet, I mean Heartfilia. It's really are confusing"**

"**Well, just call her Lucy. After all, she's just Lucy"**

"**Who the heck are you? You are clearly not from here"** Natsu was shouting. Lucy was holding him tight because she knew that in any minute, Natsu would snapped and might punched him

"**I'm Sting and this is Lector. You are right, we're not from here. We're just visitors from other country. Well, it's just an introduction. You'll know us later on. Let's go Lector."** Sting turned around and waved his hand

"**Ouji and then that person will surely be glad when they hear about this"** Lector muttered that Natsu heard **"Wait Sting-kun. We'll go to where Rogue and Frosch first before going to Rufus and Orga" **

The two disappeared from their sight and left the five in wondered

"**Who the heck are those two?!"** Natsu yelled

"**But it's sure that we'll see them again soon"**

"**You think so, Jellal?"** The four asked in chorused but their head turned 90 degrees as they realized the presence of Jellal **"y-ya, Jellal and Erza"**

"**May I ask what are you doing here? Of all places"** Jellal asked while looking at them suspiciously **"Don't tell me you are following us?"**

"**No! Absolutely not, we wanted to visit Levy"** Lucy responded but Jellal pointed out the boxes of takoyaki and made a questionable looked. The four pointed on Natsu and nodded in chorused

"**You guys are so mean to me"** Natsu complained

"**Even so, who are those people?"** Erza asked and realized that Natsu was picking up all his garbage

"**I don't know but I'm sure that they know Yukino"** Lucy approached her and Erza's eyes widened

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Only Yukino calls me Lucy Scarlet, remember?"**

"**Yukino? Isn't that the person the Mikazuchi head lady is looking for?"** Loke reminded them

"**We're not sure. We don't know anything much about Yukino's past. We just met her in the boarder of the Capitol when we were 9"** Erza responded. The murmuring sound around them could be heard and no one among them was talking until Jellal broke it

"**We'll ask them about her because for sure we'll meet again. Let's go Erza"** Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and left the five **"don't you dare to follow" **Jellal waved his hand and the shadow of the two disappeared from their sight

"**They left"**

"**Aye"**

"**They left"**

"**Yeah"**

Natsu, Happy, Loke and Gray talked correspondingly while looking afar

"**Then what are we going to do now?"** Lucy asked them but back off when the eyes of the four beamed and they sneakily smiled **"you guys are so suspicious"**

The four started to run and Lucy just followed them. They ran until they again caught up to the two

"**What the heck they are doing here in Magnolia?"** They asked in chorused while watching Jellal and Erza walking inside the Magnolia

Jellal and Erza reached the soldier's corner and found the men who were training to become the Royal Army. They were having sword training. Once they noticed the presence of Jellal, they all bowed down and greeted him

"**Jellal-ouji and Erza-sama, what can we do for you?" **Jet and Droy approached them and made a salutation

"**We're just here to watch. I thought Gildarts will be here?"**

"**Ah" **the two scratch their chin and pointed Gildarts. The two looked at the direction they were pointing and saw him being scolded by Cana

"**What is that all about?"** Jellal asked confusedly

"**Well, Cana found out that Gildarts went to see a woman in the Capitol, again"** Jet answered

"**It's always like that"** Droy added

Jellal sighed and just chuckled. He then turned to Erza who was admirably looking at the trainees

"**Erza-sama, you want to try?"** Jet suggested that sparkled to her ears, though Jellal opposed it

"**What are you saying Jet, she's a girl"**

"**It's okay Jellal. I'll manage somehow"** Erza told him and accepted the opportunity

"**Well then, follow me and choose your armor and swords"** Jet led the way and left Jellal with Droy

"**Jellal-sama it's okay. It's just a light swing. She's not like Kagura-sama from the Mikazuchi family who can swing so fast and could defeat our Royal Army in less than ten minutes"**

"**Kagura?"** Jellal asked as he tried to remember the name **"I think I know her but I couldn't remember."**

"**She's the head lady of the Mikazuchi family and she's remarkable in her swordsmanship"** Droy led Jellal to sit in a bench

"**I see"** Jellal responded but his mind was trying to recall Kagura

10 minutes passed and Jet came back followed by Erza who was wearing Armor. Jellal couldn't help himself but admired her in her armor. His face became as red as Erza's hair and hid it in his left hand. He lowered his head and Droy noticed it.

"**Jellal-sama, your face, your face! You are very obvious" **he teased him

"**Shut up!"** He exclaimed and that made his face redder

Jellal approached her and asked **"how's the armor?"**

"**It is fine and it's kind of heavy but I can do it"** Erza answered

"**Let's start with a light swing, Erza-sama. Are you sure with that sword you chose?" **Jet told her and she nodded. The two joined the men training

"**Why don't you go to her and have a spar too?"** Droy suggested but Jellal turned around and sat back on the bench again

"**I'll just watch her from here"** he answered and stretched. His mind flew around thinking how things would go when it was time to do his plan

His senses return when he heard Droy shouted and the men training were clapping

"**What happened?"** He asked Droy and he pointed Erza

"**Aren't you watching, Jellal-sama"** Droy asked him **"it's been 20 minutes and they started having a duel with the trainees, and Erza-sama won multiple times"**

Jellal turned his eyes to Erza and a duel was starting. Erza bowed down to his opponent and Jet counted to three. In three, the opponent rushed to Erza but she stood still and waited for her opponent

"**Watch out!"** Jellal stood up and shouted but Erza swings her sword that cut the sword of her opponent. Jellal's eyes widened as the people around started to applaud

"**Very admiring, she's the same as her mother"** Jellal and Droy looked at their left and saw Gildarts sitting **"she should continue that"**

"**Since when are you sitting there?"** The two asked

"**I'm here all the time"** he answered and made an annoying looked at Jellal **"all the time Jellal's mind was floating"**

"**Shut up Gildarts! Aren't you being scolded by Cana?"** Jellal complained. Gildarts explained everything to Jellal and Droy **"well it's your fault after all" **Jellal commented after a 10 minutes explanation of Gildarts

"**Jellal"** Erza came in and was already changed. **"That was fun"** she smiled that again made Jellal so red

"**Erza-sama you should continue training"** Droy suggested but Jellal again disagreed

"**Yeah, that's my plan."** Erza chuckled then looked at Jellal **"will you be my trainer?"**

"**Y-yes"** Jellal immediately responded that made Droy giggled. Gildarts teased him with his mocking smile

Jellal looked at the time and his eyes widened as big as he could **"it's bad!"** He panicked **"it's nearly dark!" **He grabbed Erza's hand and left immediately. They ran and ran, and Erza was just following him

"**Where exactly we are going?"** Erza asked as Jellal stopped. Erza's eyes widened as a firefly flew in front of her. She looked around and admired the falling petals as the wind breezed. The moon was starting to move up and the stars were appearing. She wondered her eyes and saw the glowing colors of each flower around her. The pond was reflecting the sky. **"Lumen Histoire" **she muttered. Jellal let go of her hand and Erza moved forward. She looked straight and saw a big cherry blossom tree that was glowing magnificently because of the fireflies flying around it.

"**We're in the west side of Lumen Histoire." **Jellal approached her and she was admiring the beauty around her

"**It's beautiful, so beautiful!" **she commented

"**Mother told me that this place is your mom's favourite place. She always went here with you when you were a baby" **

"**Jellal, thank you so much! It's so beautiful"** Erza smiled innocently that made Jellal's face so red again but he was so serious with something. He approached her and faced her

"**Yeah, it's beautiful"** he said while looking straight at Erza's eyes. He didn't care about how red his face was. He noticed too that Erza's face formed shaded of red **"Erza is beautiful too" **he added and he stroke his hand to her scarlet hair. After stroking, he rest his right hand on her cheeks and he smiled **"I'm happy to meet you"**

Erza's eyes sparkled as the young man became so sweet in front of her. Her heart beats became so crazy and wild. She put her hand on the top on Jellal's hand that was resting on her cheeks** "it's warm. Jellal's hand is so warm" **she smiled to him **"me too, I'm happy that I met you. That I know you"**

The wind blew and the petals from the cherry blossom tree danced around them. The fireflies joined the petals. The moon was shining so bright and the stars were sparkling too. Jellal's face moved closer and closer to Erza. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched each other. Jellal made it simple and quick. That was their first time and they didn't know if it was perfect or not. But one thing they knew, it was the best experience. Jellal looked at her eyes and again he kissed her. This time, he kissed her passionately, as deeper and deeper he kissed her. As the two moved apart from each other's lips, Jellal hugged her tightly, tight as he could as if he didn't want her to let go. Erza hugged back and rested her head on his chest

"**I love you Erza! I really do!"** Jellal finally said it. He thought that it was uncool and that was not on his plan. The two looked at each other eyes and Erza was about to say something when Jellal's eyes widened and looked at Erza's back

"**J-Jellal?"** Erza asked confusedly as she noticed Jellal's face became annoyed

"**Come out you five over there"** he shouted and the head of Gray, Natsu, Happy, Loke and Lucy popped out. Erza was shocked and was embarrassed to know that the five were there watching them **"also you four over there"** Jellal turned around and again shouted. Michelle, Carla, Wendy and Siegrain came out **"You are following us, right?"**

"**We're here first"** Wendy countered **"then the two of you came"**

"**Those five are obviously following you"** Michelle pointed Loke and the others who already flocked around Erza and was teasingly smiled at her

Jellal raised his brow and just annoyed by the fact that there were people watching them. Michelle, Carla and Wendy ran towards to Erza. Jellal sighed in defeat and Siegrain approached him

"**That was the first time, I assumed Jellal-sama"** Siegrain teasingly told him

"**Of course it was and it was all messed up. Thanks to everyone"** Jellal sarcastically told him **"As if I buy Wendy's explanation. You don't know this place, do you?"**

"**You found out. As expected from you. Mavis-sama told us about this place and she assumed that you are planning to take Erza-sama here. Wendy-sama giggled and suggested to go here"** Siegrain explained though Jellal looked at him suspiciously

"**Then why are you with them?"**

"**I wanted to see how things would work out. Were your plans gone well?" **Siegrain chuckled that made Jellal pouted

"**I told you, everything was not in my plan. Well, one was. The place was a success but I didn't control myself and I just suddenly kissed her."** Jellal's face turned red and his attention shifted when he heard Erza complaining

"**But everything went well even though you didn't plan it"** Siegrain patted his head and assured him

"**Jellal, send Erza home"** Lucy shouted

"**Eh?"** Jellal was confused so he joined them too **"That's what I'll do, but aren't you coming with us? Or Natsu is planning to take you home?"**

"**I'll stay at the Heartfilia house for tonight."** Lucy answered and Jellal noticed how Michelle hugged her that she didn't want to let her sister go

"**I see, well then, the night is becoming deeper. You all go home, and tomorrow I'll see you and we'll have a nice sweet conversation" **Jellal smiled at them but they did feel the black aura he was emitting. He held Erza's hand and walked out of the Lumen Histoire

"**That is scary"** Lucy commented

"**Aye, we're a dead meat tomorrow"** Happy agreed

But it wasn't the nine of them saw what happened. Not far from where they were, two familiar ladies saw them

"**Kagura, let's go"** Arania suggested as Kagura's eyes followed Jellal and Erza walking out from the garden

"**Erza Scarlet"** she muttered. She clenched her fist, turned around and walked out from where they were standing **"I shouldn't go here. It was a waste of time and that was stupid"** she complained

"_**Kagura is obviously jealous**_**"** Arania thought and just sighed _**"She's not being honest"**_

After 10 minutes, Jellal and Erza arrived outside the Scarlet household. They were silent for 2 minutes but that broke when Erza remembered something

"**By the way Jellal, I told you that I wanted you to be my trainer, right?"**

"**Y-Yeah, you are serious with that?"** Jellal clarified and that made Erza chuckled

"**Yeah, I'm serious about that so it's up to your schedule. Just tell me when"**

"**Well then, let's start the day after tomorrow. For now, you need to rest"** Jellal sweetly told her

"**Thank you for today. It was so fun and thank you for what you said" **Erza smiled at him **"I'll properly answer that"**

"**I'll wait, don't rush things. Take it slowly"** Jellal told her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks **"Off you go, good night"**

"**Good night and take care on your way back"** Erza went in the house and once she closed the door, she immediately fell on her knee. Her face was red and her heart went crazy. She touched her lips and reminisced the moment Jellal kissed her, the first time and the second time. She stood up and she couldn't stop smiling. Without her notice, Mira was in front of her

"**Why don't you rest for tonight? Or if you can't sleep, why don't you share some fun events to us"** Mira winked at her. Erza giggled and rolled her eyes

"**As if I could sleep tonight. Let's go"** she said and the two went on Erza's room just to find Laki, Lisanna and Juvia waiting for her. She told them about Lucy staying at the Heartfilia family and she then told them what happened. She wanted to stay private about what happened, but Lucy and the others were watching and saw everything happened, so eventually everyone would know about what happened so she decided to tell them personally

On the other hand, Jellal was walking back to the palace and the smile on his face was still there. While walking he passed by two people, the face of the first one was covered but the other one was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-coloured hair and fringes framing her face. That caught Jellal's attention and his curiosity was added when someone called the young woman. A name he knew

"**Yukino and Ouji, we're waiting for you two"** Jellal realized that the voice was the same as the man earlier

"**Sorry Sting and Lector, we just stopped by somewhere"** Yukino answered as she turned to Jellal who was walking but the corner of his eyes were looking at them. Yukino frowned and turned back to Sting again **"Where's Rogue and Frosch?"** she asked

"**They are already at the inn where Rufus and Orga are. We'll lead the way"** Lector turned around and he and Sting led the way

"**Ouji, did you see the man passed by?"**

"**Yeah, Jellal Vermilion. Indeed, that is a big shock"** the man they were calling Ouji answered and the four of them continued walking until they reach the West Inn

Jellal on the other hand, became so curious about Yukino and the mysterious people visiting Fiore. **"Who are those people?"** he asked himself. He shook his head and ran back to the palace.

Everyone went home safely and Siegrain was called by Crux. Siegrain's eyes were noticed by Crux and pointed it out as soon as he came in

"**Siegrain-sama, don't tell me you haven't tell the prince about it?"** he asked but Siegrain stayed silent **"You should tell him as soon as possible. Don't let him discover it on his own."** Crux suggested and gave him a notebook **"Siegrain-sama, ah no, is that really your name?"** Crux asked as he left the room.

Siegrain stared at the notebook Crux gave and muttered **"Forgive me, I, myself, really don't know either"**


	22. Chapter 21 - Yukino

"_**Everyone, you are my first family"**_

"_**Rob-sama, today Lucy, Erza and I went to the boarder again. It was so fun"**_

"_**Lucy where's Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman?"**_

"_**Laki, Juvia, look what I found!"**_

"_**Erza, that's beautiful"**_

"_**Lucy, you are kidding right? Erza won't say that! You are just joking!"**_

"_**LUCYYYYY!"**_

"**YUKINO!"** Lucy shouted as she extended her arms trying to catch something. She opened her eyes and sat down **"Just a dream, a nightmare"** she sighed

"**Lucy? What's the problem?"**

"**Ah, good morning Happy. Did I wake you up?"** Lucy asked but then she raised her brow that she realized someone snoring on her left, someone scratching on her feet, and Happy yawning on her right. **"THIS IS MY ROOM!"** she shouted that kick Gray who was scratching, Natsu who was snoring and Happy who was yawning. The three fell from her princess size bed and Lucy just couldn't believe that those three sleep in her bed

"**What's the deal, Lucy?"** Natsu asked that was scratching his head

"**Can you wake someone normally?"** Gray sat down on the floor and stretched his hands

"**This is my room, I think? What the heck are you all doing here?" **Lucy complained

"**Because Jellal will sure go to our houses and wake us, so we decided to sleep here."** Happy explained

"**So you are all afraid to Jellal who is going to wake you up, and then you decided to sleep in my room, in my bed without me knowing it. Then who is that blue young man standing in front of us? He's smiling evilly there and emitting aura on his back"** Lucy asked them and pointed out Jellal who was standing before Lucy kicked the three out of her bed

"**J-JELLAL!"** the three shouted in chorused and sweat dropped from their face **"W-What are you doing here?"**

"**I just want to thank you yesterday for watching us"** Jellal answered but the four knew that he was holding his anger, and they would receive a big time punishment from him

"**Jellal-nii-sama?"** Wendy entered Lucy's room with Carla and the two of them were so shocked to see the three were there **"Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy what are you all doing here?"** she asked

"**They had a sleepover without me knowing" **Lucy sighed. She stood up and stretched **"I'll be back"** she said and exited the room

"**How indecent"** Carla commented to the three

"**What are you doing here?"** Gray asked Jellal again **"It's not that you are going to punish us right?"**

"**Wendy, Carla, and Michelle will stay at the Lobster house for a week. They need to learn something I think. I'm accompanying these two here" **Jellal asked then turned to Wendy and Carla **"Are you going now?"**

"**Yeah, we'll be going now. We just wanted you to know"** Wendy answered but Jellal noticed that Wendy's eyes. He noticed that Wendy didn't want to go

"**Oh yeah, I heard that there's another one who will come with you. Just to accompany you"** Jellal looked at Wendy and she and Wendy were confused **"You'll know when you go out now"**

"**You just wanted us to go, nii-sama is so mean"** Wendy pouted her lips and the two of them bid goodbye as they exited the room

"**You don't need to be harsh you know"** Gray commented and the three were sitting on Lucy's bed **"You have another reason right?"**

"**Well, Wendy didn't want to go to the Lobster Family"** Jellal sat down on the couch **"But I asked father to talk to that guy to accompany her" **

"**That guy?"** the three asked

"**That guy from the Kotobuki Family" **Jellal smirked and the three just looked at each other and wondered who he was talking about **"Idiots, I'm talking about Eve"** he sighed **"Anyway, it seems that Lucy is not yet back. Perfect timing, I want you to talk to Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow, well also to Evergreen."**

"**Why?"**

"**I want them to go to the West Inn and investigate who the people staying there. They are the only people I could lean on besides you three and Loke. I want them to find where they are come from, and since when they are staying there"**

"**What's the deal?"** Gray seriously asked

"**Remember the two guys yesterday? I saw them last night on my way back to the palace. They met two other people, one of them I didn't see the face because he was wearing something on his face, and they called him 'ouji'. But the other one, they called her 'Yukino'."**

The three eyes' widened as they remembered that Lucy mentioned her and also Loke said that Kagura, the head lady of Mikazuchi family, was looking for a girl named Yukino

"**She's here in Fiore?"** Natsu asked then it happened that Lucy came in and the four closed their mouth and the room filled with silence

"**What's up?"** she asked suspiciously

"**Nothing, it's very rude to ask why you took your time so long so we just shut our mouth"** Happy answered

"**You just said what you wanted to ask"** Lucy sighed and went to sit in front of the mirror. She combed her hair and turned to Jellal **"Then Jellal, when are you going to visit Erza again?"**

"**Tomorrow, she wanted me to be her trainer."** Jellal answered

"**I-I see"** she responded but the four realized that Lucy changed her expression

"**Let's go then"** Natsu stretched his arm **"Thank you for the sleepover. We need to do something"**

"**Bye Lucy, see you"** Gray and Happy added and followed Natsu who just walked out of her room. Jellal stood up too and bid goodbye to her. Lucy was left alone and entered the veranda. She could see the garden of Heartfilia house. She sat then on the corner of the veranda and there crouched herself. She rested her head on her knees and she hugged her knees

"_**She said that you are just an extra luggage. I'm here to say you that. You are not allowed to go back in our house"**_

"_**No, Lucy! YOU ARE JUST KIDDING, RIGHT?! You are my family!"**_

"**Lucy?"** Lucy opened her eyes and looked up just to see Natsu standing. She noticed his concern face. **"What are you doing here? You'll catch a cold"**

Lucy realized that she couldn't run away from that situation. Natsu obviously knew something was wrong

"**It's hard, if nightmares that you long forgotten are hunting you now" **Lucy ducked down again and waited for Natsu to response. But no word was said. She looked up and saw Natsu who as smiling at her. He sat down beside her and looked at her **"Natsu?"**

"**I'll listen. I'm here to listen"** he said

"**Thank you, but I don't know where to start. I don't really know if I can say it"** Lucy looked up and leant her head on the wall

"**Then start from the beginning"** Natsu told her that made Lucy sighed

"**As I told you, I don't know where to start"**

"**Tell from the time you met Yukino"** Natsu answered

"**H-How?" **Lucy asked and was shocked how did Natsu know

"**Somehow that's the deal. Since Yukino's name is very famous right now"**

"**I see, well then, I'll start from when we found Yukino"**

_**Flashback~**_

_**Lucy's narration**_

_We were 9 years old back then. Rob-sama treated me and Minerva as his own daughters, same with Mira and the others. Rob-sama never treated them as servants, nor do I he never treated me as someone else. Though he told us to call him father, we never did. Only Erza did, well she was her daughter. Unlike to others, Erza and I were so close to each other that we could go out and have fun. The others decided to help with the household chores instead of coming with us._

_That was then; Erza and I reached the border of Fiore without our notice. We were about to go back when we heard whining behind a big oak tree. We gulped and were scared that time. But Erza was so brave to see what was the whining about. I was behind her and we approached the big oak tree. That was the time that a little girl about our age popped out. She was badly hurt and was so thin._

"_**Are you okay?!"**__ Erza hurriedly went to her and instead of answering her question the girl responded_

"_**Run! Quick! They will find you! They will hurt you too!"**__ she shouted. I was scared and shivering that time. But Erza didn't listen to her; she stayed for a while and helped her. There were bunch of adults' voice that were approaching that was why the girl again told us to run. We did run, however, Erza didn't leave the girl instead she carried her in her back and we ran. _

_We ran back inside the Fiore until we reached the Capitol. Alzack-san and Bisca-san saw us and we told them what was going on. Macao-san and Wakaba-san were there too. Not too long, the adults were behind us and we again ran and ran until we reached the Scarlet Household. Rob-sama was there standing in front of the door and was shocked to see Erza carrying someone. He got the girl from Erza and immediately ordered us to get the first aid kit. _

_Rob-sama gently took care of the girl and as for me and Erza, we were there watching. Lisanna and the others came afterward to see what was going on. Minerva and Mother, I mean Jiemma, won't bother at all. _

_The girl was asleep for two whole days and when she woke up, Rob-sama told Laki's mother to cook foods for her. She ate so fast and was obviously starving. We watched her until she finished but at first silent packed the room_

"_**Thank you so much for the kindness"**__ the girl humbly said_

"_**Don't mention it. What is your name?"**__ Rob-sama sweetly smiled to her but she was hesitating to answer __**"What's the problem?"**_

"_**Y-Yukino"**__ she responded after a minute __**"Just Yukino"**_

"_**Just Yukino?"**__ we asked in chorused and she nodded_

"_**Where are you parents? Your family"**__ Laki's mother asked and she shook her head_

"_**I don't have. I lived in an orphanage. When I was 6, one of the caretaker in that orphanage sold me to the bandits so I am living with them until now"**__ she answered that shocked us big time_

"_**That's a bit sad"**__ Rob-sama commented_

"_**Then, what are you doing in the oak tree? You were badly hurt"**__ Erza answered and Yukino answered that made her cried_

"_**I attempted to run away from them a million times. That was the first time I reached this far. They were hurting me. If I couldn't reach their expectations they are going to whip me with lasso with thorns in it"**__ she answered while tears running down on her cheeks_

"_**Don't worry now"**__ Rob-sama patted her head and smiled __**"You can stay here in our house. No one is going to hurt you here"**__ he said that made Yukino's face blushed and smiled brightly. We introduced to her and slowly we managed to communicate to her properly_

_We found out that she was found in the forest by one of the caretaker. There was a letter also with her that said that she was two years old turning three. She owned a necklace that had letterings on it and was read "__**Yukino**__" so they named her that. When she was at the orphanage, Yukino had no friends. They were so old and very young. No one had the same age with her. When she was sold to the bandits, she experienced a hellish life. _

_She was at first hesitant to live with us, but after a year, she became one of us. She became so close to us and living peacefully and normally. Every day was so fun. _

"_**Everyone, you are my first family"**_

"_**Rob-sama, today Lucy, Erza and I went to the boarder again. It was so fun"**_

"_**Lucy where's Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman?"**_

"_**Laki, Juvia, look what I found!"**_

"_**Erza, that's beautiful" **_

_Yukino was smiling so brightly every day. We always watch Erza and Rob-sama trained with swords. Rob-sama trained her three times a week and those times, I was always alone with Yukino. _

"_**Erza, you'll be a great sword fighter!"**__ Yukino complimented her _

"_**Thanks! I promise that I will punish the people who will hurt my family, you, Lucy and my friends!"**__ Erza responded and that time I felt and hoped that every day, would be so much fun_

_But that hoped was shattered when Rob-sama died. We were 13 and Erza was in despair. Not just her, but everyone. We felt the loneliness and pain inside us. But that didn't stop there; Minerva and Jiemma changed. However, most pain we felt was when the relationship between the three of us tangled. Erza and Yukino went out to the forest to train. According to Erza, there were lots of bandits surrounded them but they managed to escape. But they had guns and they were both shot. Erza tried to carry Yukino as far as she could but failed and both of them were so tired. Erza said that Yukino told her to run and escape, for that was her destiny, be forever inside the forest. Erza promised her that she would return and asked for help_

_Indeed, Erza looked for help but ended up asking Jiemma. Jiemma and Minerva were already changed. Their attitude, personality and characteristics, everything changed. They forcefully locked Erza in a room and that started the rumors that she ran away and nowhere to find. _

_But the most painful part, I was asked by Erza to save Yukino and at the same time, Minerva and Jiemma were there. They let me choose who to save. If I save Yukino, they would never let Erza out of that room. If I save Erza, she would be out for a year, but I would go to Yukino and tell her that Erza abandoned her and tell her to just leave the house. I couldn't choose at first, but in the end, I chose Erza._

_Minerva and I went to the forest to see the tired and bloodless Yukino. Minerva chuckled and was the first one who started_

"_**Erza is right. She's here"**_

"_**W-Where is Erza, Lucy?"**__ she asked me with her panting voice_

_I couldn't answer but the thrill from Minerva's eyes caught me and there I answered with cold voice __**"She abandoned you. Erza will not come. Actually, you are just an extra baggage in the house. Isn't this nice? I'm tired of playing with you, too"**__ I answered but tears overflowed and I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to say those things. _

"_**Erza did say the same thing**_**" **Minerva added

"_**Lucy, you are kidding right? Erza won't say that! You are just joking!" **__she shouted with her left energy and I just turned around and left here crying, shouting in despair _

"_**She said that you are just an extra luggage. I'm here to say you that. You are not allowed to go back in our house"**_

"_**No, Lucy! YOU ARE JUST KIDDING, RIGHT?! You are my family! LUCYYYYY!"**_

_When I returned to the Scarlet Household, I couldn't face Erza. But Minerva dragged me there and I was forced to tell her that Yukino was already dead. I couldn't say it. I couldn't face her. In the end, Jiemma was the one who told Erza that Yukino was found dead. Minerva spread the rumor that Erza abandoned a white girl dying in the forest, though that rumor flew away._

_One year had passed and Erza was finally out. At first I couldn't face her and became cold towards her and the others, but that changed when Erza approached me and just gave me a sweet smile. She told me not to push myself in things I didn't want to do. That started my second personality. In front of Jiemma and Minerva, I was cold towards Erza and the others. But when we were alone, we laughed to our heart content. Without our notice, we forgot about Yukino. Erza forgot how to use the swords too. I still couldn't tell Erza what really happened_

_But still, Yukino was hunting me. Minerva came home with a friend she said that was from foreign country. Unconsciously I blurted and called her Yukino. She looked exactly like her, but I was wrong. Though Minerva told her friend about the false rumor, that Erza left Yukino in the forest, dying. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"**Yesterday, when Yukino's name was said, those memories returned. Erza will start her sword training again. She'll become strong again. Still, I'm the Lucy who can't face the truth that I betrayed Erza and Yukino. Not only those two, but also Rob-sama, Mira and the others"** Lucy's tears were just flowing on her cheeks. She was shaking and her voice was quivering. Natsu at the same time was just listening to her and didn't interrupt her. **"Right now, I can't face Erza. I'll return to be the coward Lucy again"**

"**Erza will understand. She will surely understand"** Lucy looked at Natsu and he was smiling at her. Natsu moved closer to Lucy and comforted her in his arms. He hugged her tightly and stroked his hand on her hair. She let Lucy cried on her chest **"Just tell her what happened, she'll understand. After all, it wasn't your fault. You were cornered by those two. There are times we really need to choose between two important people. But if possible, we wanted to choose both."** Natsu gently told her and Lucy just let her emotions flowed in Natsu's arms

Meanwhile, Carla and Michelle were sitting at across Wendy who was full of red and was obviously conscious about herself. Wendy was sitting beside Eve who Jellal assigned to accompany them

"**That is very hard to Wendy"** Michelle commented as the two of them were sighing watching Wendy. Carla on the other hand couldn't say no and just agreed because she felt Wendy was having a hard sweet time

"**Wendy-chan, let's do our best"** Eve smiled at her and in her eyes he was shining so bright

Back to Lucy and Natsu, Lucy calmed down. Natsu on the other hand felt embarrassed to his actions. He remembered what Jellal did to Erza and he imagined things. The image popped out on his head but he swayed it away and shook his head

"**Natsu?"** Lucy called her and he stiffed **"Where are the others by the way?"**

"**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something. Gray and Happy went to Dreyar Family to talk to Laxus and the others. Jellal asked us to investigate the people yesterday"**

"**Eh? That Sting and Lector, why?"**

"**Last night, Jellal saw them again, with two other people. The first one, they called him 'Ouji'. His face was covered so Jellal couldn't tell his face. But the other one"** Natsu paused and tried not to shock Lucy **"Those two called a girl with white hair, they called her 'Yukino'."** Natsu looked at Lucy and her face was so shocked. Her eyes widened and couldn't believe what he just said

"**You are not kidding right?" **Lucy immediately stood up and tried to follow Gray and Happy but Natsu grabbed her hand and told her to calm down first but that made Lucy fell. That act put the two in an awkward position. Lucy was top of Natsu and their faces were an inch away from each other. The two stared at each other's eyes though when Natsu was about to say something, unexpectedly

"**Ehem" **they immediately backed off and got away from each other when Capricorn came and interfere the two **"Sorry to interrupt, but Gray-sama called and asked Lucy-sama and Natsu-sama to go to Dreyar family" **

The two immediately stood up and thanked Capricorn for telling them. But the two felt embarrassed and couldn't believe what just happened

In the Inn where Yukino and the others stayed, Enno served them foods. Yukino, along with Sting, Lector and two other young men named Frosch and Rogue were with them.

"**Yukino, Fiore is sure big" **Lector started

"**Fro thinks so too." **Frosch agreed and the two looked at Yukino who hadn't eating anything

"**Are you okay?" **Rogue asked him. Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. **"You haven't eat since the food arrived" **he concernedly asked

"**I'm fine, but after all, I feel nostalgic in this place" **Yukino answered as three other people arrived **"Ah, ouji, Orga-sama, Rufus-sama, how was it?" **

"**Perfect" **Orga answered and assured her

"**Thank you"**

"**Lisanna, Mira, it's been a while. When was the last time you visited us?" **Enno's voice echoed that made Yukino so stiffed and stunned

"**Sorry, we were so busy in the house"** Mira answered

"**You already know what happened to Minerva and Jiemma, right?" **Lisanna added

"**Rogue-sama! Hide me!" **Yukino went inside Rogue's cape and covered her whole body. Yukino wanted to see them but it was not yet the right time. For Rogue he was confused and shocked what she just did

Enno led the Mira and Lisanna three tables away from where Yukino and the others were. They sat down and waited for their orders

"**It's really been a while here"** Lisanna said to Mira. They ordered food for their lunch; Laki didn't cook for they were so busy

"**I know. Well, at least we have our freedom now. I hope Yukino is with us" **Mira answered that widened Yukino's eyes, Sting and the others were just listening

"**Erza said the same too last night. Too bad, Yukino died" **Lisanna added. Rogue and the others eyes' too widened as they heard what Lisanna had said

"**MiraJane-san?" **Freed entered with Bickslow and saw Mira and Lisanna sitting

"**Freed-san, right? How are you? What are you doing here?" **Mira stood up and greeted the two

"**I'm doing great. We happened to pass by and decided to go inside" **Freed answered. Mira asked the two to sit with them and they did **"By the way this is Bickslow my cousin. Bickslow this is Mira. I met her in the Capitol"**

"**Nice to meet you young lady"** Bickslow said though the way he said it, his tongue was out and it was creepy

"**N-Nice to meet you."** Mira chuckled then introduced Lisanna to them **"This is my sister Lisanna" **

Freed and Bickslow were about to respond when their attentions were caught by others. In Sting's table, Ouji stood up and sighed. The others just looked at him and wondered where he was going

"**Ouji, are you going back to your room?" **Orga asked

"**No, I'll just go around the Capitol" **he answered

"**Are you okay to be alone?" **Lector worriedly asked

"**No, I'm fine" **Ouji answered then walked out, but at that moment Freed and Bickslow who were there to investigate about them, were both shocked to what they heard

"**F-Freed, that's" **Bickslow whispered to Freed whose eyes were widened and same with Bickslow he couldn't believe what they heard

"**Are you two okay?" **Lisanna concernedly asked that brought back the senses of the two

"**Yeah, we're fine" **Bickslow answered and the two of them stood up

"**Pardon us, but we need to go now" **The two of the hurriedly went out of the inn and left the sisters confused

Enno came back with their order and Lisanna and Mira made their way back to Scarlet household. When the two were finally gone, Yukino finally went out from Rogue's cape.

"**That was close" **she sighed

"**Sting I think you need to follow Ouji. Somehow I feel anxious" **Rogue asked Sting and he just agreed. Him and Lector followed Ouji who was wondering around the Capitol with his face covered. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face

"**It's nostalgic" **he muttered and continued walking

At the same time, Erza was with Juvia. The two volunteered to buy cleaning things because they were ran out of it. They were on their way back to Scarlet household when they agreed to stop by Levy's bookstore. There they found Gajeel without Lily

"**Honestly speaking, Gajeel-kun, you are always here. Juvia will think that you and Levy are seeing each other" **Juvia said while putting the things they bought on the table

"**It's not that Juvia. Because of Gajeel, this store is always safe from thuds"** Levy countered but her face became so red

"**Ah, Juvia we forgot to buy the thing Elfman asked. I'll go buy it" **Erza ran out of the store without waiting Juvia's response. She went to the market and bought Elfman asked. She was on her way back to Levy's store when she smiled then ran towards the opposite direction

"**Jellal!" **she popped out from his back that made him startled **"What are you doing here with that kind of clothes?" **she asked the blue young man but he just looked at her **"Don't tell me you sneak out from the palace again?" **Erza sighed but smiled to him **"Don't give Siegrain-san a hard time" **

The blue haired young man's eyes widened but he sighed. He uncovered his face and asked Erza **"How did you know it's me?" **he asked

"**Well, I don't know, but something is not right with you" **Erza chuckled

"**Erza-chan, are you done with your groceries?"** a vendor shouted at her

"**Yes, I'm done" **she shouted back then turned back to the young man **"Well, see you tomorrow teacher. Take care of me" **she waved at him and ran back to Levy's store with smile on her face but felt confused why her heart didn't feel anything

The blue haired young man watched her ran with his fierce eyes.

"**That was Erza Scarlet I assumed" **Sting popped out at the back of the blue haired man with Lector

"**You just heard the vendor Sting-kun**" Lector corrected him and the two started to get noisy

"**Stop it you two. We're going back" **the blue haired young man covered his face again and walked back to the inn

"**Wait, Ouji!" **the two shouted as they ran after him. Without their notice, Freed and Bickslow, who were just started to investigate about them, saw what happened and their eyes were so wide that they couldn't express words and feeling. They just hurriedly ran back to Dreyar Household

Back to the inn, Yukino, Rogue and Frosch went back to their room while Rufus and Orga stayed on the table to eat

"**I really feel uneasy right now" **Yukino said in low voice

"**Well Siegrain-sama is probably with Sting and Lector right now"** Frosch responded but Rogue reminded him

"**Frosch, that is not his name anymore, remember?" **

"**Sorry" **Frosch apologized. The two started reading while Yukino was staring on the sky

In Dreyar Family, Natsu and Lucy arrived 15 minutes earlier before Freed and Bickslow returned. They found out that once Gray and Happy told them what Jellal asked, they immediately went there without any delayed. Lucy was excited and nervous if it was true that Sting knew Yukino and waited for the two to return

When Freed and Bickslow returned, they easily noticed that they found something that could make their mind blown away

"**How's the investigation? You came back so early"** Laxus asked them but the two closed their eyes and didn't know where to start

"**Honestly, right now, I couldn't believe what I just saw" **Freed finally spoke after 5 minutes of silence interval **"We didn't get what country they are from, all their names or other details" **

"**Did you see Yukino?" **Lucy asked immediately

"**There are only two ladies there except for the worker, MiraJane and Lisanna" **Freed responded. Somehow Lucy felt sad but also happy knowing that Yukino wasn't with them

"**If she's there, Lisanna and Mira would know her immediately" **Lucy commented. Natsu patted her head and smiled at her

"**Then what did you do there? Don't tell us that you didn't get anything?" **Gray asked the two but they became serious and they felt it

"**It's up to you if you believe us or not"** Freed told them

"**We saw it with our eyes and we could ask that person to testify what we saw" **Bickslow added

"**Well, what is it?" **Evergreen asked again. Bickslow pointed Freed out to say it for them. Though he didn't want to, Freed had no other choice

"**The one they called Ouji is Prince Jellal" **their eyes widened as they tried to sink in to their mind what they said

In the Palace, Jellal arrived and went straight to his parents to report that Wendy had safely departed. After reporting, he went to his room just to find Siegrain standing outside of his room

"**Siegrain, what's up? I'm done for today, right?" **he asked then the two entered Jellal's room

"**Y-Yeah, I'm here just to talk to you. We'll do that after you are really free" **Siegrain answered and let Jellal finished changing

Siegrain stayed silent that concerned Jellal much. On that moment, Siegrain would asked him where did he go, what happened and if it was fun, but no, Siegrain didn't.

Jellal sat down on his bed and leant his back on the wall. **"What's the problem, Siegrain?" **Jellal asked him. His eyes widened as he noticed Siegrain's eyes were so serious **"I see, so it's a private matter. Okay, I'll wait until you are ready to say it and will listen to whatever is it about" **he sighed and waited Siegrain to talk

"**Jellal-sama, do you still remember the first time I worked here?" **Siegrain asked him that really confused Jellal

"**Yeah, I know when but not much recollection. I was three back then and they introduced you that you would be my butler. Well, you were seven years old back then right? Because you said that we had a four-year age gap, though you seemed not" **Jellal responded and he chuckled

"**Indeed, they said I was seven years old. But that's not it, Jellal-sama. I was three years old too, and right now, we are in the same age" **Siegrain blurted out and Jellal swallowed and couldn't believe what he just heard

"**But you were like an adult also, I mean you are 18?!"**

"**I was taught to be an adult that time. I had a very knowledgeable brain that was why I acted like an adult. But that was not the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Well, let say that I wanted you to know it too."** Siegrain sighed and closed his eyes **"I wanted you to know why I was sent here, why I became your butler, and that Siegrain is not my real name"**


	23. Chapter 22 - Sword Fight

**In Dreyar Family**

They were still shocked on what Freed and Bickslow had said to them. No one dared to talk and they just waited the two to speak again

"**We heard him speak and that shocked us so we decided to follow him" **Bickslow finally broke the silence

"**His face was covered and we couldn't see his face clearly until certain someone called him and that was the time he showed his face. She approached him and they talked" **Freed paused then continued **"Erza Scarlet, she was the one who talked to him"**

"**But that can't be" **Gray commented **"Jellal said that he saw that man last night with Yukino. Also, Jellal went back to the palace" **

"**What if Jellal-sama is playing trick on us?" **Evergreen asked them

"**That can't be, I mean there's wrong with what you said" **Lucy remarked **"If the man you saw a while ago was Jellal, he would be the first one to approach Erza. Even though Erza is far, he could see her."**

"**Aye, Jellal would never let Erza first approached him. His eyes has an Erza lock on detection. Also, if that was Jellal he would go straight to Scarlet household and visit her" **Happy agreed on Lucy. Silence and confusion covered the room until Makarov entered and he happened to listen about what they were talking about

"**Then who was that man?" **Makarov asked them

"**They called him Ouji" **Freed responded **"They are staying at the West Inn. We're going back there; we'll ask the workers there if they happened to know about that Yukino you are talking about Lucy"**

"**You'll go there after you call Siegrain here. I want to confirm something"** he ordered and the two went out of the Dreyar family.

"**I'm going out for a walk" **Lucy stood up with frown on her face **"**_**I hope that is Yukino. Just give me a chance, I want to apologize for what I did to her. I'll talk to Erza"**_

"**Where are you going, Lucy?" **Lucy turned around and saw Natsu with Happy and Gray **"We'll go with you" **

"**Aye, Lucy's is sad" **Happy added

"**Want to go to Scarlet house?" **Gray suggested **"I think that is the better place to go" **

Lucy just nodded and they continued walking. The three followed her quietly

**In Jellal's Room**

"**I wanted you to know why I was sent here, why I became your butler, and that Siegrain is not my real name" **

Jellal blinked continuously and confused to what Siegrain had said **"Huh? What kind of joke is that?" **he asked though he was really shaken

"**Jellal-sama, I'm saying the truth. I want to tell you this personally; instead of hearing this to others" **Siegrain lowered his head and again closed his eyes **"I was sent here because of a mission '**_**To be Jellal-sama's personal butler.'**_** I need to become close to him and report everything to the elders. I was from other country and was sent here when I was three. I was forced to hide my true age and also my true name."**

"**I-I see, but I have no problem with that. I'm interested in what you said, that Siegrain is not your real name" **

"**Y-yeah, honestly I already forgot my real name, and the place I came from. I became really accustomed being called Siegrain and living here. They forced me to use the name Siegrain and I became used to it that I forgot my real name and I forgot that it was not my name. But when you turned 18, I remembered everything except my real name and the place I came from" **Siegrain explained that left Jellal's mouth wide opened

"**Why did they force you to use that name?" **Jellal confusedly asked

Siegrain shook his head **"I don't know either. Crux-sama either. He was the one who look after me since I enter the palace" **

"**I see. Well, that's it, that's all. I was shocked, honestly, but thanks for telling me. It was sudden but I managed somehow" **Jellal chuckled when someone opened the door and it was Crux

"**Jellal-sama, aren't you going to tell why this young man here looked exactly like you when he entered here? That was why you became so fund to him, right? Because you look like each other" **he walked in the room and sighed **"Well, I'll tell you what I know"**

"**Crux-sama, what do you mean by that?" **the two asked in chorused

"**Two days before Siegrain came here, a man and a boy visited the elders. Their faces were covered when they entered palace, however when they went out, the boy's face was revealed; we're sure that it was not Jellal-sama, but the boy looked exactly you, Jellal-sama." **Crux sat down on the floor and lit his pipe **"Same face, same height, same mark, overall it was Jellal-sama. So those who saw them went to the Elders and asked them, Makarov-sama, Zeref-sama, Jura-sama and me. The elders were fretful but they just told me that it would be the boy who would serve Jellal-sama" **he paused and let them sink to their head what he said

"**So two days after, he came so you believed what they said." **Jellal asked and he nodded **"Then?" **

"**I asked Siegrain-sama on that day how he found the palace. Still remember what you answered to, Siegrain-sama?"**

Siegrain nodded and answered **"**_**It is my first time here, so I haven't go around the palace, **_**I answered."**

"**Yes, and that made me conclude: the boy we saw two days ago is not the boy standing in front of me. Well, Siegrain confessed to me that he was forced to use the name Siegrain and had a mission to become close to Jellal-sama and report his every move. But this guy became fund of you and really close. Siegrain-sama told me his real name and the place he came from. I won't say his name, but he was from the country of Sabertooth" **Crux turned out his pipe, stood up and turned around. But before he went out of the room **"Jellal-sama, if you meet someone look exactly like you, don't be surprise" **he chuckled opened the door, but Freed and Bickslow were there standing

"**Ah, Crux-sama, is Jellal here?" **Freed asked but Bickslow interrupted him

"**Why do we need to look for Jellal first then Siegrain?"**

"**I just wanted to confirm that. Then we'll ask him where we can find Siegrain-san" **Freed responded. Crux who was confused why they were quarrelling, pointed inside and walked out

"**Both of them are inside" **he shouted

The two knocked and entered the room when Jellal responded. They made a serious looked that freaked Jellal because he just heard something and he wasn't prepared for it

"**Wait, wait, wait! If you are going to say something, take it slowly" **Jellal told them

"**Jellal-sama where did you go after you went to the Heartfilia Family?" **Freed asked without hesitance

"**I went back here" **Jellal answered immediately

"**Did you talk to Erza Scarlet today?" **Bickslow asked

"**No, after I met with Gray and the others, I went back to the palace. I met with Siegrain and we were here all the time. Why are you asking me?" **this time Jellal was the one who asked them

"**No, nothing" **Freed answered then turned to Siegrain **"Siegrain-san, Makarov-sama wished to see you in Dreyar's household" **Siegrain and Jellal's eyes widened and they felt that it might be the same topic to what they were talking about

"**I'm going, too" **Jellal stood up and prepared himself

"**N-No, you can't Jellal-sama!" **the two anxiously stopped him

"**What? It might be connected to that mysterious boy that went here years ago. That boy with the same face with me and marked. I want to meet him" **he chuckled but Jellal was nervous. What would he do if that was the matter; he was thinking how he would react.

"**J-Jellal-sama" **Siegrain called him in low voice. Jellal looked at him and smiled

"**Don't worry, Makarov-sama might ask you the same question what Crux asked you" **Jellal patted his shoulder and then grabbed his cape. **"Let's go"**

"**Ah, no, you two will go there. Bickslow and I will go back to the West Inn to investigate about Yukino. Well, Jellal-sama, you ordered that" **Freed reminded him

"**Oh yeah, have you find something about those people?" **he asked that stiffed the two. Jellal realized it and raised his brow **"You know something"**

"**Well, you'll find out when you go there" **the two answered in chorused and in loud voice

"**I-I see" **Siegrain and Jellal just responded and quite surprised **"Then we'll go there" **

Lucy along with Natsu, Happy and Gray arrived at the Scarlet Household, though Lucy was hesitating to open the door. MiraJane opened the door and found the four standing. She smiled sweetly and greeted them

"**Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray, why don't you all come in?"**

"**Thank you" **the three answered except for Lucy. She just walked inside and followed them. From the distance she could hear Erza's voice and her whole body trembled

"**Lucy, don't fret. Everything will be fine" **Natsu patted her back and she nodded. They reached the dining room, where everyone was eating.

"**Ah, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and-" **before Erza finished calling them,

"**Gray-saaammmaaa!" **Juvia jumped to him with heart on her eyes **"I miss you so much!"**

"**AH! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" **he complained and started running away, though Juvia chase after him

"**Just leave them alone" **Elfman sighed as he put down another plates **"Sa, you three sit and join us"**

"**Aye, thank you for the food" **Happy and Natsu sat down gleefully, while Lucy sat down silently

"**Erza" **Lucy started that turned everyone's attention to her **"I want to talk to you later" **

"**Lucy, if it's about Yukino. I know everything." **Erza smiled at her that shocked big time to Lucy **"You seemed really down these days, and I suspect that it might be connected to Yukino. Juvia told me, what really happened" **

"**EH?!"**

"**Juvia followed you and Minerva when you went to the forest. At first, she was shocked to what she heard but she saw you crying all day. She realized that those two forced you to do that. She remembered last night and she told me." **Erza told her and she looked to everyone in the room **"Everyone, there is a possibility that Yukino is still alive" **everyone's jaw dropped down and cheered when they heard what Erza had said **"It is too sudden. I wanted to tell you later on" **she turned to Lucy and smiled **"So get rid of that frown on your face" **

"**Isn't it great, Lucy?" **Natsu gave him a big smile. Lucy on the hand, ran towards Erza and hugged her

"**Erza, sorry! I did a very cruel thing to Yukino!" **she cried **"I betrayed everyone" **

"**It is okay, Lucy. You had no choice back then" **Mira told her but Lucy kept on crying. Elfman on the other hand was crying controllably too. Lisanna and Laki didn't control themselves and cried too. The shouting voice of Gray and Juvia could be heard too

"**You guys are all heart-warming!" **Natsu said and they looked at him, just to see that the food was all gone

"**NATSU! Don't tell me you eat everything?!" **Lucy and Erza asked in unison

"**Aye, that's Natsu" **Happy sighed and sipped to his juice

"**Then I'll go to Enno to buy more food" **Mira stood up. Once she got out of the room, she grabbed Juvia **"You'll come with me" **she smiled evilly and went out of the house

"**MiraJane is quite scary sometimes" **Gray entered the room seeing the others crying **"D-Don't tell?"**

"**No, that's not it Gray. Let them cry in a while" **Natsu told him. Gray sat down beside Happy and watched Erza, Lucy and the others cry

**In Dreyar Family**

Jellal and Siegrain arrived at the Dreyar Family just to find Laxus and Evergreen drinking

"**Are you two on a date?" **Jellal sat down between them and sipped on Laxus drink **"Beer?!" **he shouted once he realized what he drank

"**That is the payment in mocking someone and also drinking without any permission, idiot" **Laxus laughed at him **"besides, what the heck are you doing here? Gramps only called Siegrain" **

"**Ah, I can sense something interesting here" **Jellal yawned **"Then where is he?"**

"**He went to the palace" **Evergreen answered that shocked the two

"**WHAT! Then why did he call me here?" **Siegrain asked

"**You are becoming Jellal, Siegrain" **Laxus chuckled **"Don't worry, and he'll be here soon. Why don't you sit down and listen to what I am going to say?"**

Siegrain sat down on an empty cheer not far from them. Laxus sighed and looked at Jellal **"What? Are you going to ask me too if where I was after I went to the Heartfilia Family or if I met Erza today? I'll answer you now, I went straight to the palace and I didn't meet Erza today, I was with Siegrain the whole time" **Jellal spoke continuously. Laxus on the other hand, laughed so loud

"**No, I'll just ask if you and Erza are going out. Well, never mind" **Laxus chuckled **"Freed and Bickslow saw your clone in the Capitol" **he said without any pause or any introduction. Silence filled the room and Laxus waited for the two to response

"**Laxus, they turned into stone" **Evergreen pointed the two and he laughed so hard

"**Don't react like that!" **Laxus was still laughing when Ivan entered and served another set of food

"**YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY INTRODUCTION! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" **Jellal shouted then calmed himself **"Wait, I'm not yet ready to this conversation. Don't tell me that the boy back then is here in Fiore?" **Jellal mumbled

"**Ah, that was the man you saw last night. You ordered us to investigate them, and it turned out that the man you saw last night was your clone. Right now, those two are investigating about the girl named Yukino" **Laxus responded and again hit big time to the two

"**Can you slow down a bit?" **Siegrain's voice was begging that made Laxus again laughed

"**This guy, he pisses me off" **Jellal half-heartedly laughed

"**Oh, so Siegrain is here" **Makarov entered the room and his eyes dropped on seeing Jellal waving at him **"J-Jellal-sama is here too!"**

"**Yo, Makarov-sama I tagged along" **Jellal chuckled

"**Makarov-sama, if by chance you called me here to ask the same question Crux-sama asked me before?" **Siegrain stood up and looked straight at him

"**I don't know what he asked to you, but I just wanted to know if it is true or not-"**

"**When they introduced me to the king and queen, that day was the first time I entered the place" **Siegrain spoke before Makarov continued what he was about to say. Makarov sighed and closed his eyes

"**Then it is decided. Those elders did something again" **

"**And that guy last night is the key what happened" **Laxus added

Jellal stood up and stretched his hands **"Then, why don't we invite them to the palace?"**

"**It's not that easy, idiot" **Laxus objected **"You sure are easy going, Prince."**

"**By the way, did we mention that Erza talked to him?" **Evergreen talked that stunned Jellal to what she said **"Oh, we haven't. Well, that guy pretended to be you" **

"**When I see that guy I'll kill him" **

"**Jellal face a mirror, and you'll see him"** Laxus teased him and a magnetic forced formed between Laxus and Jellal

"**Will you stop that?!" **Makarov sighed and ordered Siegrain and Jellal to stay in Dreyar family for a while. He told them to wait for Freed and Bickslow; they might have information again from those people in the West Inn

The Mysterious Prince who looked exactly like Jellal went back to the Inn along with Sting and Lector. Orga and Rufus met them in the corridor and they all went to where Rogue and the other. They found Frosch and Rogue sleeping while Yukino was reading.

"**Wake those two" **the prince ordered. He sat down beside Yukino **"What are you reading?"**

"**Maze runner, a very interesting book. Want to read?" **she answer back but the prince shook his head

"**No, thanks. I don't want to read right now" **he turned his eyes to the others and removed his cape. His face was really exactly like Jellal. The blue hair, the red marked, the eyes, and the voice **"Tomorrow, I would like you all to meet our new friends" **

"**Eh?"**

"**Yukino will go to the Scarlet Household to pay visit to her former friends, you will be accompany by Frosch and Rogue. Orga and Rufus, you will come with me and pay respect to the prince of Fiore. As for Sting and Lector, you are free to choose where to go"**

"**We'll go to that guy named Natsu, he is interesting" **Sting responded

"**Are you okay with it, Yukino?" **He asked and she just nodded **"One more reminder, my name is Mystogan. Siegrain is not my name anymore"**

"**Yes" **everyone answered and the all smirked. Without their notice, Freed and Bickslow were listening outside the room. They didn't intend to listen. They just walking around and it happened that they were talking about their plan

The two decided to just go back to the Dreyar Family, but were hesitating to what would happen the next day.

Jellal and Siegrain who were waiting for them were summoned back to the palace because Jellal needed to attend an important meeting with a commissioner from other country. Freed and Bickslow found Laxus sleeping and Evergreen reading a magazine. Makarov entered the room again when he heard the two came back. Laxus woke up as he heard the voice of Freed and Bickslow.

"**Then, what did you found out?" **Makarov asked. The two told them what they found out. Every detail of their plan, the two explained everything. As expected, they were also speechless to what they said.

"**I don't know what's happening anymore. Jellal just told us today, and lots of things happened. Then tomorrow they'll start moving"** Laxus stood up and yawned **"Are you going to tell Jellal and the others?"**

"**No, let them be" **Makarov stood straight and made his final order **"Stay beside Lucy tomorrow. Don't worry about Jellal" **he sighed **"There's a high possibility, that the man you will see tomorrow will bring another problem to our country" **

Freed and Bickslow nodded however they didn't expect that Laxus would come too. Evergreen, on the other hand, had no other choice and she decided to come too.

The next day, Jellal was having an anxious feeling since he woke up. But he put smile on his face and grabbed his things. After eating his breakfast, he went out and greeted each maid he would see. The maids he greeted were confused though happy to see the prince greeting them

"**I'll accompany you Jellal-sama" **Siegrain greeted him once he reached the door of the palace

"**Thank you" **

The two went to the training area and their eyes widened to see Erza sitting and waving at them.

"**Erza, what are you doing here?" **he asked and she giggled

"**Well, I got too excited. It's been a long time since I haven't done this" **she stood up and greeted them **"Warm up first, or let's start the training?" **

Jellal smiled brightly as Jet and Droy came in along with the armor and swords of Jellal and Erza. Siegrain set a chair and table on the top of the bleachers and there he would serve food for them when they were on rest.

Lucy went back to the Heartfilia Family to get back his things, but to her surprise, Natsu and Happy were sleeping on her bed. She clenched her fist but before she punched them, Capricorn came in.

"**Where's Loke?" **she asked him

"**He went out so early in the morning. I think he will accompany Aries-sama to the Capitol" **Capricorn answered and then grabbed the two sleeping in her bed **"Would you like me to wake them?" **she nodded while she was getting her things. She could hear the voice of Capricorn waking the two. After 10 minutes, they hadn't woke up

"**Capricorn, you can let go of them" **She said and in instant, the two fall down in a loud thud. The two groaned and gave Capricorn an evil eye but shivered as they saw Lucy was doing the same.

Mira and the others were doing their everyday chores because their body act on their own. They were happily cleaning the house when the doorbell rang.

Mira opened the door and her face became flushed** "F-Freed-san?" **

"**Good morning. Is Erza here?" **he greeted

"**Erza went to the palace. The prince will train her" **Mira answered **"Why don't you all come in? Well, excuse for the dusts" **

"**Dust? This house is polished very well." **Laxus looked around and was amazed how clean the house was **"You clean this house?"**

"**Ah, Juvia and the others help me, too" **she answered then led the four to the guest room **"Laki, can you serve tea to our visitors" **

Laki went back to the kitchen and made tea for them. After 5 minutes she came back and served them.

"**Lucy just go back to the Heartfilia family, but she will return as she get her things back" **

"**Lucy and Erza are not here. Is it a good thing?" **Evergreen asked but Laxus shook his head

"**Who knows? Well, these people here know her so we'll see what will happen"**

"**Uhm, who are you referring to?" **Mira asked confusedly

"**Yukino will go here" **Laxus answered immediately without any pause

"**Laxus, you should at least give an introduction first" **Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen said in chorus

"**Well, we're going to the point too. Why would I give an introduction?" **Laxus looked at Mira that were dumbfounded to what she heard **"Wah, her soul is coming out from her" **

"**Ah! Mira-san!" **Freed approached her and shook her **"Are you okay, Mira-san?"**

"**What you said, is it true?" **Lisanna came in followed by Laki, Juvia and Elfman **"Yukino, is she really going here?"**

"**That is what they said yesterday" **Bickslow answered when the doorbell rang and their entire chest tighten and felt nervous. Elfman was the one who opened the door and to his surprised, Yukino was indeed there.

"**Good day, Elfman-sama, it's been a while" **Yukino greeted. As for Elfman, he was stunned and left pure white as he believed before that Yukino was dead

"**Elf-nii, what's the-" **Lisanna ran to see what was going on, but Lisanna was also shocked but tears overflowed. **"Y-Yukino?" **she called her and the others followed to see what was going on. Same with Lisanna's reaction, Laki, Juvia, and Mira shed tears and approached her. To them, they were indeed so happy to see Yukino again. However, for Laxus and the others, they felt something odd

"**I really can't believe the two of you" **Lucy was still talking and complaining things to Natsu and Happy who had bumped on their head. They were walking in the Capitol and on their way back to the Scarlet household

"**Just shut up Lucy, you sure talk a lot" **Happy complained

"**Lucy Scarlet, oh, I mean Lucy Heartfilia" **their looked in front of them seeing Sting and Lector standing **"I thought that you are in Scarlet Household now, oh well, will you go and have fun with us?"**

"**I refuse, thank you for the invitation, but we're on our way back to Scarlet household" **Lucy answered and was about to move again when Sting and Lector laughed

"**Then we'll go with you"**

"**Why are you coming with us? Who the hell are you to come?!" **Natsu move in front of Lucy

"**Why you asked? Well, because Rogue and Frosch are there. Not to mention, that person is there too"**

"**That person?" **the three asked in chorused

"**Yukino"**

Back to where Erza and Jellal were, they started training. Erza knew the basic so Jellal taught her the defense for the meantime. After a while, a messenger from the palace came and called Jellal and Siegrain. Jellal asked Jet and Droy to continue with the training and left Erza to them. After 5 minutes, Jet and Droy's eyes widened as two ladies interrupted them

"**Will you play with me, Erza Scarlet?"**

"**K-Kagura-sama!" **Jet and Droy gave respect and saluted

"**Kagura, don't tell me you asked me to accompany you here just to play with this girl?" **Beth sighed and sat down on a bench **"Well, do what you want to do. I'll sit here and watch"**

"**Who are you?" **Erza asked but instead of answering, Kagura rushed to Erza with her sword pointing at her. Jet and Droy screamed as they were shocked to what Kagura did. But to their surprised, Erza blocked her attacked. She noticed the eyes of Kagura, eyes of a person who was in pain and in anger. The two exchange fight, as their swords clanged to each other. As the two gave their best shot, they were interrupted when they heard clapping. They turned their eyes to the table Siegrain set, and saw two people standing and one sitting

"**That was intense. I memorized everything" **Rufus chuckled as he fixed his red hat

"**But girls must not do that, don't you think?" **Orga asked

"**A strong woman in appearance is weak inside, let them be" **Mystogan, the prince, sighed. His face was covered and still hid his face **"But I thought of seeing Jellal here. Where is he?"**

"**Who are you?" **Jet and Droy drew their sword went in front of Erza and Kagura **"Jellal-sama is not here"**

"**I get it now. You were the one who I met yesterday. I was fooled" **Erza stood straight and pointed her sword to him. Jet and Droy shivered as they felt how scary Erza was.

"_**Is this really that Erza who fall in her knees a week ago? How come she become this scary?"**_ the two asked themselves

"**I wasn't trying to fool you, Erza Scarlet. You were the one who approached me. Well" **Mystogan took out the covered of his face and with a big shock, their eyes widened as they saw the face of Jellal. The sword in Kagura's hand fall off as she couldn't believe what was happening

"**Erza, sorry t-"** Jellal came running with but stopped once he noticed them frightened and shocked. He looked to where they were looking and like them, their eyes widened as hih pupil became smaller and smaller. For Jellal, he thought that he was prepared to see someone with the same face of him, but he was wrong. His body trembled and was shaken **"W-Who are you?!" **

"**Greetings Jellal Vermilion-sama; Prince of Fiore. I'm Mystogan, and these are my friends." **Mystogan smiled gently but for Jellal and the others, he was plotting more. They were traumatized when Mystogan added **"We're here, to get what is supposed to be ours"**

* * *

And so I'll be back after two days or three days... I just hope that they don't call me again to work... :P hahaha ! We are now in Arc 2... oh yeah ! hahaha ! Jyaa ne min'na, matta ne !

~To be continue...


	24. Chapter 23 - Jellal, Siegrain, Mystogan

I'm back...! I supposed to post this morning but I got a call from my work... And cheers, my Japanese presentation was a huge success ! same for my Korean Presentation :D I still have finals so from today up to next week, the update will slow down... :P

Here's Chapter 23... Enjoy ! ^_^ :P

* * *

"**What is supposed to be ours?" **Jellal repeated and Mystogan nodded. Jellal took a deep breath and calmed himself. He closed his eyes and thought _**"I thought I'm prepared for this. But it's too sudden. Plus what does he mean by that?"**_ he again took a deep and opened his eyes **"Can we talk about this inside the palace?"**

"**It's our pleasure, Jellal-sama" **Rufus and Orga bowed down **"Right, Ouji"**

"**Indeed, we humbly accept that" **The man they called Ouji went down the bleachers and extended his hand to Jellal **"I'm Mystogan, from the country Sabertooth" **Jellal's eyes widened as he was shocked to what Mystogan said

"**Sabertooth?"**

"**Indeed, have you heard it before?"**

"_**That was the country Siegrain came from." **_Jellal shook his head and smiled **"I think I did, but I couldn't remember when or where" **

"**I see" **

"**Well, excuse me for a while, I'll just talk to these ladies" **Jellal approached Erza and Kagura. Erza felt the seriousness on Jellal from his eyes **"Sorry Erza, I think I'll train you some other time. I have unexpected visitors"**

"**Can I go with you?" **Erza asked worriedly

"**I'll be fine. Why don't you head home for now?" **Jellal responded then turned to Kagura **"You might be Mikazuchi-san, I apologized that I can't entertain you right now."**

"**No, it's fine. I have business with Erza Scarlet" **She responded but shaded of red formed in her face

"**I see"**

"**Erza Scarlet-san" **Mystogan approached her and smiled **"I'm really sorry for what I did. The prince is right. You should head home for now." **He smiled then looked straight at Erza's eyes **"Yukino is waiting for you"**

Erza's eyes widened as she heard what Mystogan said **"W-What did you say?"**

"**Apparently, the young miss is paying a visit at the Scarlet household" **Rufus answered

"**She wanted to see the people who took care of her, she said."** Orga added **"But isn't Yukino wanted to see also the one who left her behind?" **

Erza's eyes lowered as she remembered what happened before Jiemma locked her up **"It wasn't like that. It was-" **She was interrupted when Jellal held her hand

"**I don't have any idea what you are talking about, but you have business with me, right?" **

Mystogan chuckled then responded **"Erza-san, we knew what happened. You don't need to panic or feel guilty about that. Yukino also know that well" **He smiled then turned around **"Well, Prince will you lead us to the palace?"**

"**Certainly. Jet, accompany Erza back to the Scarlet house. Droy will accompany Mikazuchi-sa-"**

"**No" **Kagura interrupted Jellal and her eyes were serious **"I'll be heading to Scarlet household, too" **

"**Eh?" **everyone turned to her, including Mystogan

"**What do you mean by that?" **Jellal asked curiously

"**That Yukino, might be the person I'm also looking for." **She sheathed her sword and gave to Beth who was standing beside her the whole time **"Beth, call Angel and tell her to go to Scarlet Household immediately" **

"**Ouji, it seems the lady from Mikazuchi also know Yukino." **Orga whispered to Mystogan

"**I don't quite remember if Yukino knows them. Did she mention them before?" **Rufus also asked in low voice

Mystogan just stared at Kagura. He noticed his eyes that she was indeed looking for someone.

"**Well then, Jet and Droy accompany the two of them"**

"**We'll be fine Jellal, just the two of us" **Erza smiled then bowed down **"Then we'll be going. Why don't the two of them accompany you and your visitors instead?" **

"**Are you sure?" **Jellal was worried but in their position, Erza was more worried to him. Seeing the same face, saying something odd, and more to that, Erza noticed Jellal was just trying to control himself, but he was nervous inside

"**I'm sure" **she hugged him then smile **"We'll be going now. If you don't mind Mikazuchi-san. I'll lead the way" **the two walked off and left Jellal with Jet Droy and the three unexpected visitors

Jellal turned around and led them to the palace. Jet and Droy followed at the very end while Jellal was leading the way. Even though he was nervous, truly like a prince, he walked straight.

Couple of minutes after, they reach the throne hall where the king and queen were. They were having a meeting with the representatives of each noble family except for Mikazuchi family. The guards who were standing outside the throne hall, they were dumbfounded for there were two Jellals in front of them

"**I wish to speak to the king and queen" **Jellal spoke and they couldn't tell which one was the true Jellal **"What are you waiting for?" **he asked that mad their spines thrilled

"**B-but the other noble-" **one guard tried to explain but Jellal looked at him with his cold eyes and then his whole body shivered **"T-then we'll report that you wish to speak"**

The guard went in and couple of minutes, the door opened and they went in. As Jellal and the others walked in, the eyes of the people inside widened.

"**Ouji, I heard that you wish to talk to us?" **Zeref spoke as he looked at Jellal

"**These visitors seemed to have business with you" **Jellal answered and then turned to Mystogan **"They are visitors from the country Sabertooth" **

"**Sabertooth?" **they all repeated and the two behind Mystogan bowed down with respect

"**I'm Orga"**

"**I'm Rufus. We're here to aide our Ouji" **

Mystogan stood straight and bowed slightly **"I'm Mystogan, the one who became prince of Sabertooth"**

"**I see, so may I hear the reason why the prince of Sabertooth visits us?" **Makarov asked as silence covered the throne hall

"**I'm here to get what supposed to be mine?" **

"**Eh?" **tension covered the whole throne hall.

"**What do you mean by that?" **

Mystogan was about to answer when Crux and Siegrain entered the throne. The four guards that were were also involved became stiffed to the turn of event

"**You are Siegrain Vermilion-sama, am I right? The younger twin brother of Jellal-sama, and the other successor of Fiore." **Crux explained that made them all shaken and really dumbfounded

In Scarlet Family

Yukino and the others went to the living room of the household and were talking non-stop with variety of topics. Though they didn't ask what happened to her after Lucy told her about that, but Juvia's curiosity urged her to ask

"**By the way, Juvia really wanted to ask. Yukino-chan, what happened to you after that time? I'm really sorry to make you remember that, but Juvia really wanted to know."**

"**Ouji and the others found me" **she answered then turned to Rogue **"Rogue-sama was the first one to find me" **she said while blushing **"I really wanted to see Lucy and Erza. They might feel guilty for what happened, but it wasn't their fault. It was Jiemma and Minerva" **she explained while her head was lowered

"**Yukino remembered your names but she didn't know in herself how she knew those names, and how is she related to them" **Rogue added

"**But Rogue cared for Yukino a lot that they are always seen together" **Frosch added like it was normal but Rogue and Yukino suddenly felt embarrassed and shaded of red formed in their face

The others made a teasing smile to Yukino. **"Uhm, no, it's like, uhm" **Yukino tried to explained but she was nervous and embarrassed at the same time

"**We still don't have that kind of relationship or something." **Rogue added that made Mira and the others laughed

"**Rogue-san, we didn't say anything"**

"**Plus, still?"**

"**So there's something, right?"**

Comments from them made the two became more and more embarrassed. It was then Rogue's voice became serious **"Well, uhm, that's, Yukino is still recovering. So I told her that I will wait until she is done in whatever she wants to do." **

"**Rogue-sama" **Yukino smiled at him and they both smiled to each other.

It was then the two felt the eyes of Mira and the others, especially Juvia who couldn't control herself that she was shaking Lisanna's body.

"_**Why do I feel uneasy? What's going on?" **_Laxus thought when the doorbell rang. Laki was the one who opened. Lucy came running and found them all in the living room. Natsu, Happy, Sting and Lector followed

"**Yo, Yukino, Rogue, and Frosch. We tagged along" **Sting greeted then bowed down **"Nice to meet you, people from Scarlet Household. I am Sting and this is Lector. Please take care of us" **

"**Y-Yukino?" **tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she made sure if it she was the real

"**It's been a while Lucy Scarlet, or should I call you now Lucy Heartfilia?" **Yukino smiled. Out of Laxus and the others thought, Yukino hugged Lucy so tight and she was crying **"It was hard for you and Erza."**

"**Yukino just regain her memory back three months ago. She couldn't remember you at all, except for your name." **Rogue explained.

"**Yukino was scary when she cursed those two." **Frosch added

"**Yukino is kind but still scary" **Lector continued

"**Well, we supposed to come here when she regained her memory and let you all know but she told us not to because of Jiemma and Minerva. Also, our Ouji wanted to go here, too, but it's not yet the right time" **Sting said and sat down beside MiraJane.

"_**Not yet the right time?" **_Laxus and Freed thought

"**That Ouji, looks like Jellal, what is the deal with that?" **Laxus asked uncontrollably

Sting laughed out and looked evilly to Laxus **"You wanna know?"**

It was then the doorbell rang again, and this time it was Erza with Kagura

Erza stood and stared at Yukino, dumbfounded. Her body was shaking and tears overflowed. Kagura on the other hand unconsciously walked to Yukino while tears overflowed. Everyone was surprised and even Yukino was shocked

"**Uhm? Who you might be?" **she asked that stunned Kagura

"**She's Kagura from Mikazuchi Family" **Freed answered **"It seems that this lady is looking for you, Yukino-san" **

"**You look also like grandma." **Kagura touched Yukino's faced and again the doorbell rang

"**Kagura, what is the meaning of this? What do you mean by going-" **Angel came rushing but stopped as she noticed Yukino **"Yukino? Yukino?" **like Kagura, she approached Yukino with tears on her cheeks **"Yukino, is it really Yukino?" **

"**I'm indeed Yukino, but what's going on? I'm just here to see the people who took care of me. But what's going on?" **Yukino asked curiously. Everyone was shocked that they couldn't talk and they couldn't follow what's going on

"**Angel is your twin sister" **Kagura answered **"when you were young, someone kidnapped you" **she continued **"We looked for you but we couldn't get anything. It was then we moved to other country. Angel came back and became friend with Minerva. It wasn't her intention."**

"**It was then Lucy blurted Yukino's name. Minerva asked her to go away then she told me about the rumor about Erza. We thought it was the truth, so we build grudge towards the people here in Scarlet household especially towards Erza."**

"**But Erza wanted to save me. It was a false rumor! And everyone was just under Minerva and Jiemma's hands that time." **Yukino defended Erza and the others

"**But what a small world. To think that Yukino is from a noble family is kind of surprising" **Sting sighed **"Then, who kidnapped Yukino? If she was from noble family, you got a clue, right?" **

"**We don't know" **Kagura answered in low voice

"**Well, the elders hired someone to kidnap her." **They turned around to see Gray with Loke standing at the door **"Erza and Kagura forgot that you come with us" **he sighed

"**Gray! What the heck are you doing there?!" **Natsu and Happy shouted at the same time

"**What do you mean by that?" **Laxus asked

"**Well, we saw Erza with someone I don't know, but then Loke said she's Kagura and then-"**

"**It's not that idiot" **Laxus stopped him **"What do you mean by hired someone to kidnap her?"**

"**We still didn't know the details. Capricorn had the details. But he told us something incredible" **Gray looked at them **"Your ouji, the man called Mystogan is Jellal's twin brother, Siegrain Vermilion, right?"**

Sting and Lector smirked while Frosch, Yukino, and Rogue remained silent. However, the others were at lost

Back to the castle,

"**Siegrain Vermilion?" **they all repeated. Silence again filled the throne hall when

"**Hmmm, so you are Crux-san? I heard about you. You know a lot, huh?" **Mystogan spoke then turned to Siegrain** "And then, you might be the one? Who came here two days after I came? The one who inherited the name Siegrain? Am I right, Mystogan, prince of Sabertooth?"**

* * *

~To be continue


	25. Chapter 24 - Which one?

I'm Back... sorry for the late update... T_T It was kinda crazy these past week... anyway, here you go... enjoy... ((:

* * *

"_**And then, you might be the one? Who came here two days after I came? The one who inherited the name Siegrain? Am I right, Mystogan, prince of Sabertooth?"**_

Siegrain looked at Jellal who was also at lost. Mystogan chuckled and then he added **"I'm really sorry, but I know that you are all confuse. But I am used being called Mystogan, so you can call me Mystogan and him Siegrain." **

"**W-wait a minute!" **Mavis shouted as her whole body trembled. **"W-what's going on? I'm at loss right, now. Jellal's twin? Huh, wait, what?"**

"**Calm down, Mavis" **Zeref let Mavis to sit down and let her drink. Several minutes, she calmed down.

Layla approached Mavis then looked at Mystogan **"We're also confused and at lost right now. We don't know what's going on" **

"**Very well, hmmm" **Mystogan smiled then he started to tell what happened **"This story was told by my first known father. 18 years ago, I was born. Indeed I am Siegrain Vermilion, Jellal-ouji's twin brother. The name was given by the man who adopted me, because the elders ordered Bluenote to get rid one of the prince, and that was me. Bluenote met the people from Quatro Cerberus in the forest. They asked him where he got me but he just said that he was ordered by elders of one country. After he told them that I just born that day, they rid Bluenote and they adopted me. They took care of me until I became three. Goldmine, the one who adopted me, attended a meeting here in Fiore. He met Prince Jellal who was the same age as me, and the same face as me. He went home and told me about what he found out. He then brought me here, but the elders didn't let us meet the king and queen. After two days, we heard that someone named Siegrain was appointed as one of the butler here in the palace. Goldmine asked Bacchus to investigate about that news and they found out that the prince of Sabertooth became the butler of Fiore."**

"**Prince of Sabertooth? Isn't that you?" **Makarov asked

"**Indeed, I became the prince. But before me, it was him." **Mystogan answered then looked at Zeref **"When Goldmine found out about that, he immediately went to Sabertooth and asked the King what was happening" **Zeref's face twitched and lowered his head

"**The king said that the elders pressured them that they would attack Sabertooth if they didn't give their prince to Fiore. The king didn't have any choice so they accepted it. That prince is the personal butler of Jellal-sama." **Orga continued

"**Goldmine-san introduced me to the king of Sabertooth and he was surprised. He asked Goldmine-san if he could take care of me because I looked exactly like his child. Goldmine agreed and also worked under the king. I was named Mystogan by the king, and became the prince. However, my existence was well-known but my appearance was kept. The elders asked who the crowned prince was, but the king said that he adopted an orphaned so that no one would expect that the real prince was sent to another country" **Mystogan added

"**It was then we met him. We became friends and learned what happened to him from Goldmine-san." **Rufus explained **"It was peaceful in Sabertooth, however the elders came again and asked lots of things from the king. Well, the king was so kind. In order to protect his brother, he followed what the elders told him. Well, his brother was forced to marry someone, right King?" **everyone vented their eyes to Zeref.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Zeref walked down and approached Mystogan **"I see, so you are the one. He mentioned before that he wanted me to meet you but he also mentioned that it was not yet the right time." **Zeref chuckled and looked at Jellal and Mystogan** "You two are really alike. Siegrain too. I really was shocked when the elders introduced Siegrain."**

"**King, what are you saying? We don't get it" **Layla asked while she was caressing Mavis' back

"**Sabertooth is the country where I came from. Sabertooth's king is my brother, Warrod Sequen." **Their eyes widened and the pressure inside the palace became more and more intense.

"**J-Jet, is it okay for us to be here?" **Droy whispered but noticed Jet's sweat pouring down. The two guards that were supposed to guard the door of the throne hall were sweating heavily because of the pressure and tension of their conversation

"**I couldn't remember if I told you that I came from Sabertooth, but I was known as Zeref Sequen. Warrod is my brother. I supposed to be the king of Sabertooth but the elders invaded my country and I had no other choice but to say yes to what they wanted. I met Mavis and I changed my surname to hers. Warrod became the king. After that, I hadn't heard anything about Sabertooth. I just found out that he has son when he sent a letter for me. The next letter I receive he said that he wanted me to meet his son, but in that letter also contained that it was not yet the right time. In those letters he hadn't mention anything about what's going on in Sabertooth. I assumed that they are doing well." **Zeref explained **"How's Warrod?" **

"**He's doing well. He knows that I'm here to meet the crowned prince" **Mystogan answered while smiling

"**I'm here to get what supposed to be mine" **Everyone turned to Jellal and wondered what was he talking about **"What do you mean by that?" **

In Scarlet Household

Yukino and the others also explained who Mystogan was, and what happened to him in the past. As expected, everyone was shocked.

"**Is that true?!" **Laxus asked calmly but inside he was really shocked. He didn't want to believe, but the five nodded and they could tell that they were telling the truth.

"**Ouji is very nice. He's really nice because of the family who took care of him." **Yukino smiled

"**But there are times that Ouji felt that the king always wanted to see his true son" **Rogue added

"**A while ago" **they all looked at Kagura **"He did mention that he's here to get what is supposed to be his, what he means by that?" **they five lowered their head and hesitated to answer

"**You seemed plotting something" **Freed asked then the five immediately shook their head

"**It's not that" **Yukino answered

"**Right now, in this situation, we can't say it. But eventually, you'll all know." **Sting added

"**To make you all rest assure, we're not going to bring any harm in this country." **Rogue sighed and looked at Erza who was looking outside the house **"This country is interesting"**

"**Erza?" **MiraJane tapped Erza that seemed distracted

"**Uhm, sorry, I'll be heading out for a bit." **Erza ran immediately out of the house. Though they wondered why she headed to the backyard

"**Is she going to Lumen Histoire?" **Lisanna asked

"**It seemed so, but why?" **Mira answered and they both looked to where Erza headed

"**But honestly, this whole point of going here and Ouji meeting the prince will decide what will happen to Fiore" **Sting blurted that confused the others **"Jellal-ouji's choice will decide this country's future"**

Back to the palace

"**What did you say?" **everyone in the throne hall was shocked to what Mystogan answered

"**I said, I am a Vermillion, and also the prince here. Indeed I am called as the prince of Sabertooth, but I am not. It's just a title given to me so that the people wouldn't suspect that the real prince was sent away. I am here to take the crown, not just as the prince but king." **Mystogan looked at Jellal and smiled **"However, you have two choices, you can still be the prince of Fiore, but you will give up Erza Scarlet. However, I'll ask her to come with me back to Sabertooth. If you choose Erza Scarlet, you'll give up being the prince, and live far from Fiore. You might be wondering why Erza Scarlet, we seemed to like the same person"**

Dumbfounded to what Mystogan said, Jellal couldn't answer. Indeed, he wanted to be with Erza and lately he wanted to be the prince of Fiore so that he could protect his country. But choosing between those two made his inside desire crumbled.

"**I won't force you to answer immediately. I can give you time to think." **Mystogan then looked at each people around **"I'm not being selfish, but also think of the choice, head representatives of each family"**

"**Excuse me, I'll head out now" **Jellal bowed down and excused himself. Siegrain and the others called him but he walked as fast as he could out of the throne hall

"**I am not yet prepare for this. Erza and I just started going out. I just crowned as the prince. I wanted to protect my country, friends and Erza, and I can do that if I am the prince" **Jellal's thought crumbled as he made his way unconsciously out of the throne hall.

"**You just come here and blurting that out. What do you really want?" **Igneel questioned but he was really confused

"**The prince's choice will decide the future of Fiore" **Siegrain answered in Mystogan's place, which seemed to understand what Mystogan wanted to imply **"Am I right?"**

"**Indeed, as expected from you" **Mystogan chuckled

"**I see" **Layla sighed **"I somehow get what you are implying" s**he smiled then looked at the others **"Don't worry, let Jellal-ouji decide what path he wanted to go"**

"**What do you mean Layla?" **Mavis asked though Laylas responded with sweet smile

"**You'll know soon. Mystogan-san is your child, why don't you and Zeref talked to him privately?"**

In instant, the throne hall calmed down and the others went out leaving Mystogan with Zeref and Mavis

Jellal unconsciously ran and ended up in the place he was really familiar.

"**Why of all place?" **he asked himself but startled when someone patted him **"E-Erza?"**

"**Jellal, what are you doing here? I thought you are in the palace with Mystogan?"**

Jellal stared at her that made her confused. It was then Jellal suddenly hugged her that made Erza more confused.

"**W-Wait, J-Jellal, what's wrong?" **

"**Just for a few seconds" **Jellal answered but his voice became hoarse. **"Will you listen to what will I say?"**

Erza sighed and just smiled to herself **"Go ahead, I'm here to listen." **She patted Jellal's back and waited for him to talk

After couple of time, Jellal already explained Erza what happened in the palace. Erza wasn't shocked, but some part made her speechless. She did listen most of the part, but distracted when she suddenly wanted to go to Lumen Histoire.

"**I see, Yukino and the others told us what happened to Mystogan." **Erza sighed then smiled to Jellal **"Whatever your decision is, I'll follow you-"**

"**But Erza, you are the other option. I don't want to give up one you nor being the prince" **

Erza tapped his forehead and again smiled **"Indeed I am, I don't want to be parted away from you, but you are still the prince, and soon you will be the king" **Erza held Jellal's left hand with both of her hand and then looked at Jellal's eyes **"Your choice will decide your path, it's your life so it's your choice. Right now, no one can force you to what decision you wanted to choose"**

Jellal squeezed Erza's hand and with his right hand, he held her cheek and in instant, his lips touched Erza's lips. Erza was startled that made her eyes widened. When their lips parted, the two stared at each other eyes.

"**I really do love you" **Jellal said and again he kissed her. This time it was deep and passionate.

The two stayed together holding each other's hand until the sun set.

Jellal sent her back to the Scarlet household. Erza supposed to enter but Jellal didn't want to lose her hand

"**Jellal?"**

"**Sorry, it's just that, I don't know. It seems like, I might not see you if I let go of your hand" **Jellal mumbled

Erza squeezed his hand and her other hand, she stroked his hair **"I told you, whatever your decision is, I will not object to it. I'll be fine. Plus, I believe in you that you will find your answer" **Erza kissed him on the cheeks **"Well then Jellal, good night"**

"**Good night Erza" **

Erza went in and Jellal walked back to the palace. He was still at lost, but in his mind. He had an answer but still unsure if it was right.

Erza went straight to the living room where she could hear everyone's voice

"**Oh, she's back" **Juvia said while waving

"**Where did you go?" **MiraJane asked as she made a space for Erza to sit in

"**Probably she met Jellal" **Lisanna teasingly said that made Erza's face red

"**Well, I did meet him but it was a pure coincidence that he was also there" **Erza said while grabbing a juice then noticed Yukino sitting beside Lucy **"Yukino? Eh?"**

"**Well, we received a call from Ouji that he will be staying in the palace until the prince gives his answer. Rufus and Orga will stay in Dreyar family" **Yukino explained

"**Laxus-san was the one who offered his house. He wanted to talk to Orga when he found out that they have the same interest" **Laki added

"**Elf-nii also went there, because Bickslow-san seemed to be interested to him too. Also, Evergreen-san" **Lisanna continued

"**Then how about the other four? I mean, that Sting and the others. And also, Natsu and the others are not here" **

"**Oh, those four will stay in our house" **Lucy answered

"**Gray and Loke also went there. They supposed to stay here but Natsu didn't want to." **MiraJane teasingly said to Lucy **"Natsu is so jealous"**

"**Sting-sama like Lucy Scarlet, I mean-"**

"**Yukino, just call me Lucy. I always tell you that. Also, why are you all looking at me with that smile?" **Lucy pouted her lips and they all laughed.

"**By the way, Erza, do you know Kagura-san?" **Yukino suddenly asked

Erza shook her head and put down her cup **"No I just met her today. Now that you remind me, aren't you her cousin, and Angel's twin sister?"**

"**I don't know. That is why when they asked me to go with them, I hesitated." **Yukino responded in low voice

"**But that Kagura seemed nice. She understand your situation and gave you time to think" **Lucy added

"**Oh well, right now I really wanted to talk to you all. But first of all" **Yukino smiled then looked at Erza **"You heard from Jellal-ouji what our Ouji wanted right?"**

"**Yes, Mystogan is quite scary, but he is a nice guy. But Jellal will surely find his answer" **Erza answered as shaded of red formed in her cheeks

The others giggled and they all have a long night, talking bunch of stuffs

In Jellal's room

Jellal just arrived in his room and immediately threw his body on his bed. A knocked came and without waiting on his voice, he entered on his own

"**Jellal-sama, pardon me for entering without your consent"**

"**Shut up Siegrain, as if you always wait for my response. Plus" **he sat down and gave Siegrain a dumbfounded face **"Aren't you my cousin, Siegrain-sama?"**

"**Please don't call me that. Right now I am your personal butler"**

"**But soon you will return to your country and be the prince, no the king. Hey if I choose Erza can we stay in your country?" **

"**Jellal-sama, are you sure to your decision?" **Siegrain's voice changed that startled Jellal. It was the first time he heard him speak like that, a voice that seemed to be pissed off

"**Siegrain, what should I choose?" **Jellal's voice became softer and he was really wanted to know what should be the answer

"**I don't know Jellal-sama. I am not in the position to give you choice. Right now, you are free to choose whatever you want. It is your life, it is your choice." **Siegrain responded that made Jellal a long pasue before he responded

"**What should I do? I need to give up something"**

"**Is that all you can think of?" **Siegrain turned around and opened the door but before he left Jellal **"You can still choose without losing anything" **

Siegrain left Jellal stunned and speechless.


	26. Chapter 25 - Sister

I apologize for updating just now... I really had a huge problem that I need to take care of, that was why I became so busy... I am really sorry! I wanted to update like before, but it was too crazy these past few weeks... I'll do my best and update again this after my final exam... By the way, the story is about to end... I am still unsure of I will do a sequel, I already have a plot though... but it depends on how many reviews this story will get...

in the meantime...

Enjoy...

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Mystogan asked Jellal his proposal. Mystogan told him that he could tell his answer anytime as he would stay around and quietly wait for his answer. Jellal didn't have a chance to see Erza nor the other nobles. Everyone in the palace became busier, even the noble families. Since the elders were captured, everyone in Magnolia started again from scratch.

On the other hand, the people from the Scarlet household were finished decorating and cleaning the house. Since Minerva and her mother were caught, Erza regained her rights to be the head, so she decorated the house as what it was before. They also cleaned the backyard where the big door leading to Lumen Histoire.

Lucy was also renamed as Lucy Heartfilia and was announced to the whole Fiore as the first daughter, and the second child of the Heartfilia Family. Since she was announced as a Heartfilia, she also became busier that she stayed in the Heartfilia family to do some businesses too. Layla told her that she could go and stay in Scarlet household, Lucy told her that she wanted at least to become useful and wanted to spend time with them.

Yukino, Sting, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch were welcomed in Mikazuchi family, so they were staying there. Yukino learned lots about her family and was convinced that she was really Angel's twin sister. Orga and Rufus were somehow helping the Dreyar family in their business and became closer to them.

Everyone in Fiore was so busy to their own businesses that they couldn't meet each other. But still, Fiore became livelier since the elders' were arrested.

"**Levy-chan" **Lucy entered the bookstore to find Levy, Gajeel and Lily talking

"**Ah, Lu-chan, it's been a while. How's the things going?" **Levy ran to her and gave her a big hug. She led Lucy to sit down and she gave her a glass of juice

"**Too busy. Lots of paper works but it's fun being with my family" **she sat down then turned to Gajeel **"Gajeel, I thought the other nobles are busy too? What are you doing here?"**

"**It's pain in the ass" **Gajeel smirked

"**He escaped and the worst was, he dragged me too" **Lily shivered and moaned **"I'm also dead later"**

"**Well, it can't be helped" **Kinana brought some cookies and chuckled **"Everyone became busier since the Fiore is starting over again. Oh I'm going out for a big. Enno asked some help in their inn"**

"**Sure, send my regards to them" **Levy shouted as Kinana made her way out **"Did you meet up with Erza and the others?"**

"**Not yet, it's been two weeks. I'm planning to go later today" **Lucy smiled then suddenly turned again to Gajeel **"By the way Gajeel, did you hear about the news about the gate?"**

"**Gate?" **Gajeel and Levy wondered

"**Ah, you mean they are going to tear it down?" **Lily clarified

"**Yeah, they are doing it the next day. I found out that the gate was built when the elders took over the palace." **Lucy explained

"**Hmmmm, so everyone is free to go in and out the Magnolia now?" **Levy asked cheerfully

"**Yeah" **Lucy answered then she stood up **"Oh, well I need to go now. It's nice seeing you again Levy-chan, Gajeel and Lily too" **

"**Natsu had a message for you" **Gajeel told her before she walked out of the room **"You might be confused, but we're not the only one who escaped. Natsu, Gray and Happy escaped too. Since they couldn't go to Heartfilia family because Leon is there to pick up Meredy, Michelle, Carla, Eve and Wendy"**

"**Oh yeah, Meredy was sent to Lobster family too since they extended their stay there" **Lucy remembered **"Then what's Natsu's message?"**

"**See you in Erza's house, he said" **

Lucy chuckled then waved at them **"Well then, I'll be going now. See you" **Lucy ran out of the bookstore and went straight to Erza's house

In the meantime,

Natsu, Happy and Gray were comfortably sitting in the Scarlet's living room

"**Ah, freedom" **the three were saying it since they arrived

"**You really are so busy, huh?" **Erza chuckled as she poured more tea on their cup

"**Yeah, we are fed up with those things." **Gray answered that made Erza smiled

"**By the way, they are seemed not here today" **Gray looked around

"**Ah, Mira and Laki went to town to buy more ingredients. Elfman was called to Dreyar family to help some repairing. The others went to see Enno, they need some help in their inn. They'll be back by tomorrow" **Erza explained

"**Is there some kind of event their?" **Gray asked

"**No, but there are lots of people, Enno said. Since the Fiore changed, more people from other country visit us."**

"**Hmmm, well, I think more people will come because the big gate will be tear down the next day. It's free to go in and out of Magnolia"**

Gray and Erza continued their conversation as Happy and Natsu savor their freedom.

"**By the way, did you meet with Jellal?" **Gray suddenly asked her

"**I haven't. The last time was when we accidentally met in Lumen Histoire two weeks ago"**

"**I see. I heard that he became busier, and also that Mystogan too is still around"**

"**Well, Mystogan just wanted Jellal to realize something. Oh well, he'll be fine, so don't worry"**

"**Just say so, but you are worried about him, right?" **Gray teasingly said to Erza that made her blushed **"Hahaha, you two really are amusing. Oh, are you still training?"**

"**The swords, you mean? Yes, I'm learning on my own, and sometimes either Jet or Droy stop by to train me. Seems like Jellal told them to train me in his place"**

The two chuckled as Lucy entered the house with bright smile **"Yo, it's been a while"**

"**Ah, Lucy!" **the four called her and invitedly let her to sit down.

"**Wah, the house changed. I really didn't notice the front yard when I entered" **

The conversation continued as the usual five saw each other again.

In the palace, Jellal was mesmerized in his work. Siegrain was helping him. Even though the others told him to rest for a while, he didn't want to and just continued what he was doing

"**Jellal-sama, it seemed that the princess already arrived in Heartfilia family. They are on their way here. Leon-sama and Eve-sama re escorting them Wendy-sama and Carla-sama to the palace" **A messenger reported outside the room

Jellal stopped writing and responded **"I see, thank you" **Silence filled the room as Jellal tried to return his mind to his work

"**Are you worried, Jellal-sama?" **Siegrain asked out of nowhere

"**About what?"**

"**Wendy-sama still didn't know about Mystogan-sama's existence. Do you want to meet her and tell her yourself?"**

"**No, it's fine. Wendy is old enough to handle these kind of things." **Jellal answered but still his mind was completely out of focus

Wendy and Carla along with Leon, Meredy and Eve were on their way to the palace. Leon knew about what was happening inside the palace. He was anxious and worried about how Wendy would react if she found out

"**Did something happened here?" **Carla appeared beside Leon and whispered

"**Yes, it seems that it became livelier and everyone is so positive." **Leon answered immediately

"**Livelier, huh? But I feel something happened in the palace."**

"**I don't know what you mean but don't worry, you are all tired from your travel so rest when you returned to the palace"**

"**Ah, nii-sama!" **Wendy ran towards the blue-haired young man as he welcomed them with smile **"It's been a long time!" **she cheerfully greeted him

"**Welcome back, princess. Are you tired from your journey?"**

"**Not really. I really wanted to tell you and everyone about what we learned in Lobster family"**

"**Who are you?" **Carla raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms **"You are not Jellal-sama"**

"**Carla, what are you saying?" **Wendy confusedly asked her

"**He looked exactly like the prince, but he's not."**

"**How'd you know?" **Mystogan smiled to him calmly as he asked

"**Prince never called Wendy as princess. Why do you need to pretend to be the Prince?"**

"**I see" **Mystogan sighed and again smiled **"I heard about you from mother and father. Indeed I am not Jellal. However, it's not entirely lie. I didn't pretend as the prince. In fact, I am also the princess' nii-sama. Nice to meet you, I am Mystogan and I am Jellal's twin brother" **he introduced himself that shocked the others except for Leon

"**Ah, I knew it you'll be here" **Jellal came with Siegrain and again their eyes widened as indeed the man was saying the truth **"Wendy, they are waiting for your report in the throne hall. Why don't you go there and hear the whole story from them?" **Jellal sighed **"Carla, Meredy and Eve too. Leon can you please lead them?"**

"**Precisely. Let's go" **Leon gently pushed the four who were shocked leaving Jellal, Mystogan and SIegrain behind

"**You sure are cunning, Mystogan" **Jellal turned to Mystogan who was smiling since the beginning

"**Not really. I'm on my way to the garden. I heard that there's this beautiful English Oak. I heard that the color changed now since the season is also changing" **Mystogan explained **"Well, I'll be on my way then. Or did you come here to give me your answer?" **Sarcastically asked

"**Idiot, go" **Jellal glared at him as Mystogan waved and made his way

"_**You know the answer but you are not confident with it. Realize it alredy, idiot" **_Mystogan thought as he walked inside the Lumen Histoire

He arrived at the West part of the garden and admirably stared at the English Oak whose leaves turned into russet.

"**It's becoming winter so the color of the leaves changed drastically from green to russet" **Mystogan turned around as he saw Kagura sitting on a bench

"**Did you arrived just now, or you are there since the beginning?"**

"**I am here since the beginning."**

"**I see. I didn't notice you at all" **Mystogan turned back to the tree but keep on their conversation **"We met before, right?"**

"**Yeah, you are Mystogan, Jellal's twin brother. I heard from Yukino and the other four"**

Mystogan chuckled then approached her **"Can I sit next to you?"**

"**I don't mind"**

Mystogan sat down and again keep his eyes on the oak tree **"Then you are Kagura Mikazuchi? I heard about you from Yukino when I met with them four days ago"**

"**Indeed I am. I also heard about you from Yukino" **she sighed **"You are cunning"**

Mystogan turned to her then laughed loudly that made Kagura confused **"someone told me that a while ago. Why did you say so?"**

"**I heard mostly from Yukino, your story, what kind of person are you to them and what you told Jellal." **

"**So they told you about my plan?"**

"**No. They just told me what you said to Jellal. From that, it's obvious to what you are planning to do. You are not that cruel, but you are sly" **

Mystogan stared at her and he sighed **"Do you think that your theory is the right answer?" **

"**You…"**

Back to the palace

The four who just went back from the Lobster family were still on shock on what they heard

"**We are not really trying to hide it from everyone, because in near future we will announce to everyone about Mystogan. So we wanted you four to stay this conversation inside the palace and to your family until the right time" **Zeref told them and they just nodded **"Then you may dismissed. I know that you are still tired"**

"**Still I'm in shock" **Eve muttered as he, Leon and Meredy walked out of the palace **"I wonder how Wendy-chan is"**

"**It's still a big shock for her. But also good because now she has two promising brothers" **Leon answered as they continued walking

"**Wendy, are you okay?" **Carla asked Wendy who was silent since they went out of the throne hall. They met with Siegrain and told them the things the King and Queen didn't tell them

"**I wonder what does nii-sama felt when he found out about that. And also, what does he felt since he was asked to choose between the two" **Carla said as Wendy sat down on her bed

"**Jellal-sama is old enough. He knows the answer. It's obvious, right?"**

"**But one of the option is Erza-san. He's mind is still in confused and jumbled by all the happenings." **Wendy stood up ran towards Jellal's room **"Carla I'll be going to Jellal-nii-sama, I'll talk to him"**

"**Wait, Wendy" **Carla caught her and stopped her **"You shouldn't interfere with his decision"**

"**I know. But I just wanted to know if he's okay. Plus, I won't say unnecessary things"**

Carla sighed and was defeated. She let go of her and watched her as she ran towards Jellal's room

Wendy entered Jellal's room to find nothing. She made a deep thought then ran again. She arrived at the prince's office and there were two guards on the door

"**I wanted to meet the prince"**

"**I apologize Princess but the prince just arrived and told us not to disturb him"**

Wendy hesitantly answered but tightly gripped her hand **"No, I need to meet him"**

"**But" **the guard was about to answer when the door opened and it was Siegrain

"**Wendy-sama?"**

"**Siegrain-san, I wanted to talk to nii-sama" **Wendy said with firm voice

"**Go in. I'll leave you two alone" **Wendy immediately went inside and Siegrain stayed outside. He ordered the two to leave the guarding to him. He would just call them back when the two finished talking

"**Nii-sama" **Wendy called Jellal as he was shocked to see Wendy standing in front of her

"**Wendy, what are you doing here?"**

"**I wanted to talk to you"**

"**But I'm busy"**

"**I don't care"**

"**Huh?" **Jellal was shocked and just sighed in defeat. **"I got it. What's the matter?"**

"**I heard everything"**

"**If that's what you want to talk about then-"**

"**I heard that you haven't answered. Why are you still confused?"**

"**Huh?"**

Wendy firmly stood straight trying to hold the nervousness inside her **"You can choose anything you want now. It's your life, it's your choice. To find the true answer, then choose where you can be happy."**

"**I know that, but, I still need to give up one-"**

Wendy's eyes widened as she cut what he was trying to say, her voice echoed in the whole room **"Is that really what you think? Why don't you calm down and think again?"**

"**Why don't you calm down?"**

"**I know that I am in no position to tell this things, but you are my brother and also Mystogan-nii-sama. I am also concerned about this thing because I am your sister. But again, I wanted to just stay quiet, but hearing what you are doing dilly dallying for two weeks, I just couldn't help myself to not waste time and wanted to tell you what's on my mind"**

"**Wendy, thank you. But this one, I really wanted to think hard for it"**

"**The answer is really obvious." **She muttered then turned around **"Nii-sama, I'm going now but I just wanted to say this and asked this. You are free now, the elders are not here anymore. Or is there still someone manipulating you?"**

* * *

~To be continue...

Next: **Chapter 26 - Prince Jellal's decision**


	27. Chapter 26 - Prince Jellal's Decision

Finally exam week is over ! and my problem was resolved ! I can have a vacation now back to my country ! ^_^

I apologized for this update, it kinda rush and also lots of conversation... :D but I hope you enjoy it...

two more chapters before the end ! ^_^

* * *

"**Good job Wendy-hime" **Siegrain greeted Wendy with smile once she walked out of the room

"**Did I say something unnecessary?" **she worriedly asked

"**Don't worry, I'll handle this" **Siegrain bowed down and entered the room. He found Jellal who was at dazed. Siegrain grabbed the tea cup and poured some in Jellal's cup

"**I'm an idiot, right?" **Jellal asked as he sighed

"**Yes you are, Jellal-sama" **Siegrain didn't hesitate and answered

"**You, you didn't hesitate and answer immediately. But Wendy was serious a while ago" **Jellal again sighed and sipped his tea **"Everyone knows the answer and didn't even care to tell me"**

"**Jellal-sama, if we tell you, nothing will change. At least we let you realize how stupid and idiot you are"**

Jellal glared at Siegrain, but Siegrain just smiled at him

"**You know the answer now, right?"**

"**Shut up" **Jellal mumbled and though _**"I'm really an idiot. But now, I know the answer."**_

Three days had passed and Jellal finished all his Prince duty. Mystogan unknowingly became attached to Kagura and always hang out in Mikazuchi Family.

"**Jellal, we come to visit you. It's been a while" **Gray, Natsu, and Happy barged in Jellal's room just to found him lying in his bed

"**Is he sleeping?" **Happy asked as the three of them approached him

"**Seems like" **Gray wondered his eyes around and spotted the files of papers in his desk **"Is he working on these things?!"**

"**Woah! I can't do that" **Natsu shouted

"**Natsu, Jellal is sleeping" **Gray reminded him

"**But still, it's been a while since we saw this guy." **Natsu complained

"**Shut up, I'm tired you know" **Their eyes widened as they heard Jellal spoke **"At least tell me in advance if you are going to visit"**

"**As if we will tell you. We always barged in your room" **Gray reminded him **"Why don't you wash your face first?"**

Jellal yawned as he sat down and scratched his head. He left them and went back after 10 minutes. When he returned Natsu and Happy were eating his foods. He sighed and just smiled to himself

"**You are creepy Jellal. Smiling on yourself" **Gray threw a towel on him

"**It's kind of nostalgic, you three." **He sat down beside Gray

"**So you finally back to Jellal that we know" **Gray chuckled

"**Don't tell me you also know about it?" **

"**Know what?" **Gray confusedly asked

"**You didn't know?" **

"**About what?" **Gray sighed and looked at Jellal **"I really don't know what you are saying. Anyway, are you going to visit Erza?"**

"**Yeah, I'll visit her later today"**

"**Not now?"**

"**No, I need to finish a business today. With that guy" **Jellal became serious suddenly but eyes widened as he saw Natsu and Happy sleeping **"Are you serious with that two? They fall asleep while eating?"**

"**No, they fall asleep after eating everything" **Gray corrected him **"Anyway, we'll be here until you finish your business"**

Jellal stood up and approach his cabinet. He pulled long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around the sleeves, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of chest, a tight-fitting shirt, and loose gray pants held up by a belt. Jellal wore it and tucked the pants on his boots.

"**Yeah, I'll finish it quickly and then let's go together there" **He smiled and grabbed the last piece of his attire, as he put his dark blue high-collared cloak

Jellal walked out of the room finding Siegrain and Wendy waiting

"**Let's go, nii-sama. Everyone's waiting" **Wendy worriedly said

"**Why are you so worried, Wendy? Everything is fine" **Jellal patted her head

The three walked to the throne hall and saw everyone waiting for him. Every noble family had their representative. Added to that, Kagura, who for the first time attended the meeting, also there to hear Jellal's answer.

"**Sorry for the wait, everyone." **Siegrain and Wendy bowed down, however Jellal walked in front and stopped at the platform. He faced his audience. The kind and queen who were behind him were confused and didn't know what Jellal was planning

"**I assumed you have your answer now, Jellal-ouji?" **Mystogan asked smilingly

In Scarlet Household

"**Erza, I heard from Natsu that Jellal called everyone in the throne hall." **Lucy approached Erza who was sweeping the backyard **"Are you sure you don't go there?"**

"**I was invited, but it's okay. I heard from Siegrain-san that Jellal already found the answer, so let's just believe in him" **Erza responded

"**Hello, we're here again" **Sting came with Lector and Yukino

"**You two are always here, setting Yukino aside. Oh, Rogue and Frosch are not with you" **Lucy complained

"**You are not cute at all. I wonder what Natsu-san like about you" **Sting sighed as he and Lector went back leaving Erza and Yukino laughing and Lucy blushing

"**I thought that Erza-san will go to the palace today" **Yukino picked up the garbage bag and put the pile of leave that Erza gathered

"**I thought so too" **Lucy looked at Erza who keep on sweeping **"Instead, this girl wanted to wait for Jellal to come here"**

"**Hmmm" **Yukino snickered **"It's trust, huh?"**

"**Why don't you help me instead?" **Erza smiled while her face was so red

Back in the palace

Their eyes were widened, same with Siegrain who couldn't believe what Jellal said

"**Jellal-sama, w-what did you say?" **Siegrain asked while his voice was quivering

"**I repeat. I chose to be the Prince of Fiore and be the future King"**

"**Nii-sama!" **Wendy shouted but Siegrain stopped him

"**I want to hear your reason" **Mystogan asked as he was obviously annoyed to Jellal's answered

"**I want Fiore to change. As the prince of Fiore and future king, I have the power to change things" **Jellal said seriously that made the people around him so mad and not impressed to Jellal's answer

Siegrain and Mystogan were about to snap when Jellal sighed loudly and scratch the back of his head.

"**J-Jellal?" **Zeref confusedly asked as they all blinked their eyes

"**Yeah, as if I want to answer like that" **Jellal again sighed then this time scratch his chin **"Hmm, let's see. Ah, yeah like that. You see, I choose to be the prince and future king. But changing things in Fiore, I cannot do that alone, so I need Erza on my side. Mystogan, I have two things that I wanted to point out" **Jellal pointed Mystogan and he took a deep breath and smile **"First, if I choose either one of the option, nothing will change. History will just repeat itself. Letting you manipulate me, is like making the same mistake what our parents did. They let people manipulate them with their decisions. Second, if you are my brother, then you know how idiot and stupid I am, that I need them to give me hints."**

Everyone was speechless, that made the throne hall so quiet. But the silence was broken when Makarov laughed

"**Jellal-sama you finally realize? Well, everyone just found out after that day"**

"**It really pissed me off, knowing that everyone knows the answer" **

"**Eh? Everyone knows the answer?" **Mystogan confusedly asked **"I thought that only us in Sabertooth knows the answer. I didn't know that everyone will know the answer so fast. Kagura too know the answer and was so accurate"**

Rufus sighed in defeat **"It's over Ouji. It's hard to play the villain when they all see through your plan."**

"**It surprised me that Ouji and Jellal-ouji are both stupid. They really are twins" **Orga added

"**It seems that Mystogan-sama also didn't realize this outcome" **Jura commented

"**What? Wait? Mystogan is playing the villain? Huh?" **Jellal confusedly asked what they meant

"**You are really stupid" **Kagura mumbled

"**Jellal-ouji, Mystogan-ouji just wanted to test you. He wanted to make sure that the history will not repeat itself. If you choose either one of those option, then nothing will change. He acted the villain to pressure you and made you realize what happened to your parents" **Rufus explained

"**But let me ask you again, what is your decision?" **Mystogan asked

Jellal took a deep breath and answered **"I choose to be the Prince and be the future King. I choose the option that can give me the power to change the Fiore. However, that option includes Erza to be my side. Without Erza on my side-"**

"**But there are also other people that can-"**

"**No other person, I only need Erza. It's true that my parents and the noble families can help me change, but only Erza can support me and help me" **Jellal answered with his serious tone

"**The power of love, huh" **Mystogan commented that made Jellal's face red

Jellal cleared his throat **"Then, is that all for today?"**

"**No, not yet. We have a real business in Fiore from the King of Sabertooth" **Mystogan stood straight and brought out a letter from his pocket

"**What's that?" **Mavis wondered

"**Warrod Sequen, the king of Sabertooth, wanted to cut all these conditions given by Fiore, and wanted to start a new one"**

"**That's my plan from the beginning" **Zeref smiled **"We reviewed all the conditions of Fiore to other country, and we found that there are lots that need to change. Of course, Sabertooth is one of them."**

"**Aren't you the prince of that country? Then you will be the King, right? Do you have any suggestions to what will change or will add to the condition?" **Jellal asked

"**Ah, no. I am just a substitute. Plus, I am not the future king. The conditions will be given by the king of Fiore, and we are just here to approve it or not" **Mystogan clarified

"**Not the future king?" **Everyone asked in chorus

"**Well, Siegrain-sama is the true prince and the future king, didn't he?" **Mystogan blankly asked

"**I humbly refused that proposal, Mystogan ouji. You know how stupid your brother is, so I'm going to stay here in Fiore to be the Prince's personal butler" **Siegrain bluntly answered that left them speechless

"**Siegrain, you, you called me stupid again" **Jellal mumbled

"**Plus, the current king, my father will be gladly give you the throne. Besides, it's Zeref-sama's country from the beginning" **Siegrain explained further **"Just tell him that I'll come visit time to time" **

"**Well then, why don't we review the conditions some other time?" **Mavis suggested **"Why don't you stay for two more weeks? I'd like to introduce you and Jellal as the princes of Fiore." **

"**I'll send an invitation to Warrod. I want to see him too" **Zeref added

"**Then it's decided. Everyone dismissed" **Jellal ended that just made everyone stunned

"**Wow, now I have two brothers. It's very exciting" **Wendy excitedly said

"**They just go on their own pace, Ouji's family" **Rufus sighed in disbelief

"**Well, Jellal-sama" **Layla called him but everyone looked around the throne hall, seeing no trace of Jellal **"He was just here a moment ago"**

"**He ran out of the hall" **Siegrain pointed out **"It seems that he has a schedule with Natsu-sama, Happy-sama, and Gray-sama" **

"**Those four are back again!" **Grandine shouted that echoed inside the hall

"**I hope it's not a pain in the head" **Ur added

Jellal ran out of the throne with smile on his face. He went straight to his room to find Gray reading one of his book, Natsu sleeping, and Happy jumping on his bed

"**What the heck are you doing?" **Jellal asked in suspicion

"**Waiting for you. Are you all fine now, Jellal?" **Gray closed the book he was reading and put it in the table

"**All set. Why don't you all accompany me down to Scarlet household?" **

"**Jellal, I just want to ask this. Did you confess to Erza as the prince of Fiore?" **Happy suddenly asked **"It's true that you confess and the two of you share mutual feelings, but that is as the normal Jellal. Being the prince and future king of Fiore is a different matter" **

"**Happy is right" **Carla entered the room and crossed her arm **"Erza is supposed to be in princess position. But because the life played cruelly on her, she ended up being a normal one. When are you going to clear things up on her?" **

"**You guys really wanted to give me head ache one after another. I just finished one of my problem. Can you give me a break?" **Jellal protested **"Just let me enjoy this freedom for today. I'll think about it later. Gray, Happy, wake that idiot. We're going now" **

"**Oh, didn't you know? There's an easy way to wake Natsu now?" **Gray and Happy asked in chorused that made Jellal confused

"**Natsu, we're going to your girlfriend's house. It seems that she's with Sting" **The two said in chorused. Suddenly, Natsu woke up and shouted so loud that made their ears popped out. He hurriedly ran out of Jellal's room **"She's in Erza's house!" **The two shouted

"**Huh, wait, what did I miss?" **Jellal was still dumbfounded on what they said and what just happened

Gray smiled and answered **"Oh, in short Lucy and Natsu are going out now"**

* * *

To be continued - Chapter 27 - The Two Prince


End file.
